


A Reylo Story

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amore romantico e struggimento, Ci sono potenziali SPOILERS su episodio IX perché parlerò di un paio di teorie, F/M, Fantasmi di forza, Finn non è subito comprensivo nei confronti di Rey e del suo legame con Kylo Ren, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux è decisamente viscido, In questa storia Poe è un po' fuori dal personaggio, Kylo e Rey impiegano poco tempo a lasciarsi andare l'uno con l'altra, Le teorie riguardano le spade laser e la questione della reale parentela di Rey, Legame tramite la forza, Ma c'è comunque una trama piuttosto sviluppata, Nonché il suo legame speciale con Kylo Ren spiegato in una maniera piuttosto convincente direi, Poe fa decisamente il marpione, Sono descritte esplicitamente scene di sesso/masturbazione/situazioni equivoche
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 123,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: E' la storia di come Ben e Rey vivono lo struggimento della separazione dopo la battaglia di Crait. Il loro legame è ancora forte, malgrado la morte di Snoke. Si possono vedere e parlare e questo li fa stare ancora peggio, perché non si possono amare davvero, non ora che sono entrambi su versanti opposti di una guerra. Poi però Hux decide di intervenire per ottenere il potere e le cose cambiano drasticamente di colpo... In pratica è la storia di come vorrei che fosse episodio IX (ma non sarà mai così perché è un film Disney e qui ci sono contenuti espliciti e bizzarri). Romantica, con un po' di azione e tanti risvolti di trama ad ogni fine capitolo.





	1. PROLOGO

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away….**

 

 

Rey era finalmente giunta sul pianeta Ach-to dove si trovava il famoso Jedi: Luke Skywalker. Questo si era rivelato per lei un’enorme delusione. I primi giorni sull’isola erano stati davvero duri. Rey non era abituata al freddo pungente di quel luogo, ai venti impetuosi che le sferzavano le membra, al rumore fragoroso del mare.

Per di più il maestro Jedi sembrava ben poco interessato a lei e al suo bisogno di trovare delle risposte riguardanti la forza. Nonostante tutto, dentro di sé, la ragazza sentiva di dover insistere e che la sua costanza sarebbe stata premiata. Alla fine Luke finì per incuriosirsi nel vedere tanta cocciutaggine in lei.

"Chi sei Rey?” le aveva chiesto un giorno con voce enigmatica. E lei con la sua risposta lo aveva convinto a lasciarla tentare. Decise di impartirle solo alcune lezioni, per poterle spiegare, a suo dire, come mai era tempo per l’ordine dei Jedi di scomparire. Non era certo quello che Rey aveva sperato, ma era pur sempre qualcosa.

Magari l’ex cavaliere Jedy, vedendo le sue capacità e la sua determinazione, alla fine si sarebbe ricreduto e l’avrebbe sottoposta ad un reale addestramento Jedy. Sì, lo avrebbe fatto ricredere, Rey ne era certa. La forza l’avrebbe guidata. Quella nuova e sorprendente energia che sentiva crescere in lei la faceva sentire meno sola e più sicura di sé. Ormai non aveva nulla da perdere. Doveva andare avanti, capire quale fosse il suo posto nel mondo e come mai si sentiva così pervasa da quella strana energia. I soli erano appena sorti quando Rey, intenta a vestirsi per iniziare il suo addestramento con Luke, iniziò ad avvertire una strana sensazione.

Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il suo respiro perché improvvisamente era come se ce ne fosse un altro accanto al suo. Qualcuno la stava osservando. Dapprima fu solo una sensazione, poi pian piano quella presenza si fece sempre più concreta. Deglutì. D’improvviso si sentì indifesa e spiazzata. Lo vide infine comparire, dritto davanti sé e per un attimo trattenne il fiato.

Anche il respiro di Kylo Ren si fece affannoso quando a sua volta sembrò destarsi come da un sogno. Il silenzio lugubre che accompagnava i suoi pensieri mentre terminava di farsi ricucire la cicatrice sul volto, mutò in un forte fragore, fatto di onde del mare e uccelli gracchianti.

Anche l’odore cambiò. Il triste alone lasciato dal disinfettante di quella camera asettica nella quale si trovava, venne bruscamente messo da parte e un forte sentore di muschio, paglia e salsedine gli penetrò nelle narici. Una forte emozione di sorpresa lo accompagnò mentre si ritrovò a fissare negli occhi proprio la ragazza alla quale stava pensando.

Quella che le aveva procurato quella orrenda cicatrice sul volto. Rey era davanti a lui, i suoi grandi occhi verdi lo fissavano esterrefatti. Stava forse sognando? Senza dargli il tempo di pensare, la ragazza si affrettò a raccogliere il blaster appoggiato alla sua sinistra e premette il grilletto per colpirlo.

Kylo Ren si portò istintivamente le mani all’addome, colto da una forte scossa di adrenalina. Era sicuro di essere stato colpito, eppure non c’era niente, nemmeno una leggera abrasione. Era come se si fosse trattato di una visione. Rey dal canto suo restò a fissare con sconcerto l’enorme buco nel muro che si era creato a causa di quel colpo che lei stessa aveva fatto partire senza troppo riflettere. Un raggio di luce intensa le venne incontro e un grande tumulto si creò attorno a lei.

Gli abitanti del luogo parevano in subbuglio e tutti quanti avevano iniziato a emettere gridolini in quella strana lingua antica che lei non riusciva a capire. Ma questo non la preoccupò affatto. Cosa era appena successo? Il ragazzo era stato lì per davvero? Lo aveva colpito? Oppure era stato tutto il frutto della sua immaginazione? Rey corse fuori dalla capanna per vedere se lui era davvero sparito. Quella sensazione, quella strana energia ancora li collegava. Lo sentiva nella sua pancia. Iniziò a cercarlo con lo sguardo per vedere se lui fosse ancora lì. E difatti c’era. Sembrava disorientato, tanto quanto lei, se non di più.

Per un attimo aveva creduto di essere stato colpito dal raggio laser, ma poi come lei, si era fiondato fuori dalla sua stanza alla ricerca di quel contatto. Ed eccoli lì, finalmente uno di fronte all’altra.

Com’era possibile? Entrambi si domandavano che cosa stesse accadendo, ma nessuno dei due pareva volersi tirare indietro. Lui la fissò con uno sguardo penetrante e per un attimo pensò di poterle far dire dove si trovava. Alzò un braccio in direzione della ragazza e tentò di estorcerle quella informazione: “poterai Luke Skywalker da me!” poi vedendo che non succedeva niente si fermò. Rey dal canto suo parve volerlo imitare e la cosa lo preoccupò. “Non lo fare… Lo sforzo può ucciderti!” le disse infine.

La ragazza si decise così a non tentare di usare la forza a quella distanza. Erano connessi da una strana energia, eppure dovevano trovarsi così lontani da non permettergli altro che guardarsi a vicenda. “Vedi quello che ho intorno?” le domandò lui con tono impaziente. Rey per tutta risposta non pareva interessata a come si fossero connessi, ciò che le interessava era far sapere chiaramente al suo interlocutore quanto disgusto provasse nei suoi confronti.

“Un giorno pagherai per ciò che hai fatto!” gli disse con voce dura, le sopracciglia incurvate verso il basso. L’immagine di Ben Solo che trafigge il proprio padre con la sua spada laser ancora tormentava Rey nei suoi sogni. “…io non vedo niente… vedo solo te!” continuò imperterrito Kylo Ren, che per parte sua tentava di capire come trarre vantaggio dalla situazione. Per anni aveva studiato come funzionava la forza, eppure era la prima volta che gli capitava di percepire così nitidamente un’altra persona così distante da lui che non fosse parte della sua famiglia. La cosa lo incuriosiva e lo spaventava allo stesso tempo.

“Anch’io vedo solo te” rispose infine la ragazza. Lo sguardo di Rey indugiò prepotentemente sul viso di lui. Solitamente portava una maschera, ma adesso invece il suo viso era allo scoperto, pallido. La sua faccia era esposta e ben visibile e la profonda cicatrice che lo segnava dal mento fino alla fronte la fece rabbrividire.

Era stata proprio lei a procurargliela. Dopo quel giorno in cui avevano combattuto strenuamente con le proprie spade laser nella foresta di quel pianeta verde dove si erano incontrati per la prima volta. Si era domandata spesso che cosa ne fosse stato di lui. In cuor suo sperava quasi che Kylo Ren fosse morto, perché era ciò che si sarebbe meritato. O almeno una parte di lei avrebbe voluto che lo fosse. Invece eccolo lì, più in salute che mai, a parte la cicatrice ancora fresca a segnargli il volto.

Non poteva essere frutto della sua immaginazione, e se era una allucinazione allora era molto potente perché il ragazzo di fronte a lei pareva reale quanto lei stessa. Entrambi stavano ancora cercando di capire che cosa stesse succedendo, quando la forza che li teneva uniti finì con lo sparire. Si dissolse.

E in quello stesso momento il maestro Luke venne da Rey per vedere cosa fosse successo alla sua capanna. Rey stava già per raccontare a Luke ogni cosa, quando un pensiero le fece cambiare idea. Quello doveva essere il primo giorno del suo addestramento, e aveva faticato tanto per ottenere la fiducia di Luke. Che sarebbe successo se dopo quella rivelazione, il maestro Jedy si fosse rifiutato di insegnarle? Magari avrebbe temuto di essere trovato da Kylo Ren tramite lei, magari era tutta una trappola, magari non si sarebbe fidato di lei. Non aveva senso rischiare. No. Avrebbe riflettuto da sola su quanto era accaduto.

Nel frattempo avrebbe taciuto la cosa al suo maestro. Magari gliene avrebbe parlato in un secondo momento, quando si fosse fidato di lei. Non avrebbe corso alcun rischio a fare così. E poi Kylo Ren non sapeva dove si trovavano. Ci aveva provato a estorcerle quella informazione, senza successo. Lui stesso aveva poi ammesso di non vedere nulla di cosa le stesse intorno. Aveva mentito? Rey pensava di no. Nemmeno lei era riuscita a vedere cosa ci fosse intorno a lui o dove si trovasse.

“Rey che succede?” Luke la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Doveva trovare velocemente una scusa per quanto appena accaduto. “Niente. Pulendo il blaster è partito un colpo!” disse semplicemente, sperando che il suo maestro le credesse senza fare ulteriori domande. Luke la fissò per un momento, dubbioso, e il suo sguardo indagatore indugiò un attimo su di lei, come a volerla scrutare nel profondo.

Poteva leggere i suoi pensieri? Kylo Ren lo aveva già fatto in precedenza e Rey era certa che fosse possibile anche per il suo maestro ottenere informazioni in quel modo. Avrebbe usato la forza su di lei? E se sì, Rey se ne sarebbe accorta, le avrebbe fatto male? Tutte quelle domande la tormentavano non poco.

Ad ogni modo Luke parve accettare la sua spiegazione senza obiezioni perché subito dopo le disse: “Bene… Allora cominciamo?”. Fu così che Rey tirò un respiro di sollievo. Forse il suo maestro avrebbe rispettato la sua privacy e non le sarebbe entrato nella mente, non subito almeno e non senza un motivo preciso. Restarono in silenzio per diversi minuti. Luke Skywalker camminava velocemente per raggiungere la cima della montagna, e Rey dietro di lui teneva il passo senza fiatare.

Quando raggiunsero la sommità, una enorme caverna li ospitò finché non raggiunsero lo strapiombo che dava sul mare burrascoso. A quel punto, Rey, impaziente com’era si sentì in obbligo di ricordare a Luke perché si trovava lì, fomentata soprattutto da quanto appena avvenuto nella capanna.

“Maestro Skywalker” esordì, “devi fare rinascere i Jedy perché Kylo Ren è potente nel lato oscuro della forza! Senza i Jedy non abbiamo speranze contro di lui”. Luke la fissò con serietà. “Non parliamo di lui… Ora, parliamo di te. Che cosa sai tu della forza?” le chiese il maestro e lei, dopo qualche attimo di esitazione rispose: “la forza è un potere che i Jedi hanno con cui controllano le persone e… fanno volare cose”. Luke aveva sospirò vistosamente dicendole: “notevole! Ogni parola che hai detto è sbagliata!”. Dopodiché le aveva chiese di sedersi a gambe incrociate sopra ad una grande roccia, che si trovava in cima alla rupe dell’isola.

“La forza non è un potere che hai” le aveva poi spiegato nel modo più chiaro che poteva “non serve a sollevare rocce” sbuffò. “La forza è una tensione, una energia tra tutte le cose viventi, che serve a mantenere in equilibrio tutto l’universo”. Rey con molto stupore e molta curiosità aveva fatto cenno di assenso con la testa.

“Ho capito… ma che cos’è?” chiese ancora con stupore. Per tutta riposta Luke le disse di chiudere gli occhi e di concentrarsi sul suo respiro.

“Ora espanditi!”. Concentrarsi non era affatto semplice. Mille pensieri le turbinavano nella mente. Han solo morto, Kylo Ren che le si avventava contro con la sua spada laser, la ferocia di quello sguardo, la cicatrice… I palmi delle mani le sudavano e la sua fronte iniziò ad imperlarsi, il suo respiro si fece affannoso. Per un momento Rey fu colta da un senso di smarrimento.

Non sapeva che cosa stesse facendo, né perché quella serie di eventi l’avesse portata lì. Si sentì inadeguata e spaventata all’idea che si sarebbe dovuta trovare nuovamente faccia a faccia col suo nemico.

“Respira Rey” insistette Luke con pazienza “sgombera la mente, ascolta solo il tuo respiro” le disse incoraggiandola. Non doveva avere paura, doveva essere forte. Sarebbe diventata una Jedi, abbastanza forte da sconfiggere Kylo Ren e trovare le risposte ai suoi interrogativi. Passarono alcuni minuti e finalmente Rey cominciò a sentirsi più tranquilla. Respirava e Luke accanto a lei le infondeva fiducia. “Cosa senti Rey? Prova a sentire la forza!”.

La ragazza si fece pervadere sempre di più da una sensazione mai provata prima. Ora l’eccitazione in lei era palpabile. Quella strana energia era tutta attorno a lei, adesso la sentiva. Tutto d’improvviso divenne più chiaro. Nel momento in cui aveva lasciato andare la tensione che la accompagnava per la frenesia di mostrarsi all’altezza del suo nuovo maestro, Rey aveva cominciato ad avvertire meglio dentro di sé la forza.

Il luogo dove si trovava le sembrava magico, molto diverso dal deserto inospitale di Jakku. Qui vi erano molte più creature viventi, l’acqua, il vento, l’aria e soprattutto, tra di esse, Rey cominciò a percepire l’equilibrio. Equilibrio tra vita e morte, tra caldo e freddo, tra pace e violenza. “Sento equilibrio” esclamò fiera di sé al suo maestro. “Percepisco un equilibrio, una energia, una forza”. Maestro Luke le fece un sorriso. “E dentro di te Rey?” .

“La stessa forza” rispose infine la ragazza quasi in un sussurro nel vento. Soddisfatto Luke, le fece capire che era quella la lezione che voleva impartirle per prima. “Dire che se il Jedi muore, la luce muore è pura vanità, lo capisci questo?”. Luke stava giusto per continuare a parlarle di quanto il mondo dei Jedi si fosse basato su concezioni sbagliate, quando Rey iniziò a percepire dell’altro. Stavolta la paura provata poco prima si fece terrore. Rey sentì le vene diventarle di ghiaccio, il suo cuore martellarle nel petto, nelle orecchie, nella gola. L’oscurità iniziò ad avvolgerla.

“C’è un luogo oscuro sotto l’isola…è freddo…e mi chiama”. Luke face un sospiro. “Equilibrio…potente la luce, potente l’oscurità” disse quasi in un sussurro poco prima di rendersi conto che Rey era in una specie di stato di trance. Qualcosa la stava chiamando a sé, l’oscurità di quel luogo la attraeva in maniera sorprendente. Non si stava limitando a prenderne atto, ma si stava lasciando avvolgere completamente. La ragazza finì col farsi divorare da quella oscurità. In pochi secondi il maestro Luke divenne una maschera di terrore a sua volta. Non poté nulla contro il potere oscuro della forza.

Chiamò con decisione la ragazza sperando di destarla da quella specie di incubo ad occhi aperti, ma lei non sembrò volersi fermare. La curiosità, la bramosia di sapere. Sete di conoscenza, impazienza di ottenere delle risposte. Rey non si era mai sentita tanto attratta in vita sua da qualcosa come in quel momento. Venne letteralmente risucchiata dagli negli abissi del mare. Un luogo freddo e oscuro, carico di magia, di mistero. Il suo cuore era puro ma tormentato.

Voleva sapere. Doveva sapere chi era lei, da dove veniva, perché era stata abbandonata. Qualcosa sembrò palesarsi davanti a lei, una specie di muro di ghiaccio. Dietro il vetro opaco di quel muro di ghiaccio qualcosa era lì pronto ad attenderla. Ma Rey sentì che non era pronta. La vista di quell’antro oscuro la spaventò, e fece subito ritorno alla superficie, alla luce, all’aria. I polmoni le fecero male per lo sforzo che aveva compiuto nel trattenere il rispiro così a lungo. Non si era nemmeno resa conto che aveva smesso di respirare, almeno fino a quando non era riemersa. Non si era resa conto di nulla.

La forte attrazione verso quel luogo le aveva ottenebrato i sensi. Per sua fortuna, tutto sembrava essere durato solo pochi istanti. Rey ben presto tornò in sé, decisamente sconvolta da quanto accaduto, ma incolume e con la testa che le faceva male per lo sforzo, i pensieri confusi più di prima. Luke la rimproverò severamente. “Ti sei addentrata nell’oscurità!” le disse con rabbia, gli occhi spalancati a fissarla. Sembrava davvero terrorizzato.

Questo lasciò Rey di stucco più di ogni altra cosa. Non sopportava di doversi sentire in colpa per questo, non era successo nulla di male. Come mai il suo maestro sembrava tanto infuriato? Non era stato lui a dirle di sentire la forza intorno a sé? “Quel luogo voleva mostrarmi qualcosa” gli disse la ragazza tentando di spiegarsi, ancora confusa. “Qualcosa di cui hai bisogno” proseguì per lei il maestro Luke “e tu non hai nemmeno cercato di fermarla”. Rey era incredula e spaventata forse tanto quanto lui. Non pensava che in una sola lezione sarebbe riuscita a provare così tante sensazioni, così tanta energia.

“Ma non ho visto te” realizzò infine la ragazza. “Ti sei chiuso completamente alla forza” disse, e il suo tono era più sorpreso che accusatorio nei confronti del suo nuovo maestro. Lui per tutta risposta si allontanò verso l’ingresso della grotta e le disse in tono evasivo “ho visto questa forza bruta una sola volta, in Ben Solo”. La sua voce era lapidaria, serissima.

Rey rimase in silenzio, attonita ad ascoltare Luke. Fu allora che le raccontò di quando suo nipote Ben gli si rivoltò contro all’improvviso e massacrò metà dei suoi allievi. Usò i suoi poteri in maniera corrotta, cedendo al lato oscuro e diede fuoco al tempio Jedi che lo stesso Luke aveva creato. “Allora non ebbi paura” proseguì il maestro “ne ho adesso” concluse alludendo chiaramente a lei.

Non aveva saputo darsi un contegno, aveva avuto fame di conoscenza e troppa impazienza. Così dicendo, il suo maestro la lasciò sola a riflettere su quanto appena accaduto e sulle sue parole, per andare lontano da lei, a riflettere a propria volta. Rey si ritrovò a portare le ginocchia al petto, a stringervi attorno le proprie braccia e a singhiozzare, da sola.

Lacrime amare le scendevano lungo il viso. Questo non era il tipo di accoglienza che si era aspettata da Luke. Non sapeva cosa attendersi dal famoso maestro Jedi. Forse aveva immaginato una persona un po’ meno dura, forse desiderava che si interessasse a lei e alla sua causa. E invece sembrava che di tutto quanto a Luke non importasse nulla. Anzi, ora che Rey lo aveva imparato a conoscere meglio, il maestro Jedi pareva addirittura più tormentato di lei. Il suo sguardo accusatorio, l’espressione dura del viso. Non gli importava di lei né tanto meno della resistenza. Si era chiuso alla forza, alla vita, all’amore…

A tutto quello per cui vale la pena vivere, tutto quello per cui i Jedi sono esistiti. Così Rey si ritrovò a domandarsi nuovamente cosa ci facesse su quell’isola con lui, su quel pianeta lontano da casa, da dove era sempre rimasta ad aspettare. Maestro Luke aveva nominato di nuovo lui: Ben Solo. Alla fine di quel viaggio c’era sempre lui a tormentarla. Perché dovevano essere legati? Lei non aveva colpe per gli errori commessi da lui. In fondo, che cosa c’entrava lei con quel mostro? Non era certo colpa sua se il nipote di Luke si era rivelato un animale selvaggio, capace di uccidere il sangue del suo sangue.

Kylo Ren e lei non erano neanche lontanamente simili, era inutile provare a fare un paragone. Quella notte Rey fece dei sogni terribili, pieni di fuoco, fiamme e paura. Vide il tempio, vide la distruzione di Kylo Ren abbattersi su di esso. Aveva già avuto quella visione, nel momento in cui aveva toccato la spada laser che era appartenuta a Dart Veder.

Questa volta però la prospettiva dalla quale vide svolgersi gli eventi fu diversa. Quando si svegliò ebbe ancora la sensazione di trovarsi là a fissare con orrore le proprie mani insanguinate. Le mani di Ben Solo. Le ci vollero alcuni minuti per rendersi conto nuovamente di dove si trovasse. Lo scomodo giaciglio che gli aveva offerto Luke in quella capanna non era nemmeno la sistemazione peggiore che aveva avuto durante la sua vita.

Le era capitato di svegliarsi con la gola riarsa, la pelle bollente, disidratata e febbricitante, senza nessuno ad aiutarla a sopravvivere in quel deserto. Senza forze per raccogliere rottami non si poteva avere una razione di cibo e senza poter mangiare non potevi avere le forze per lavorare. Nessuno ti avrebbe sfamato.

Rey si ricordò di una volta in cui per poco aveva rischiato la vita, messa in quelle condizioni. All’ultimo momento era riuscita a scambiare un vecchio pezzo di ferraglia per un quarto di porzione e ce l’aveva fatta. Era rimasta senza mangiare per una settimana. Eppure giorno dopo giorno, aveva aspettato che qualcuno tornasse da lei. Era passato così tanto tempo che ormai non ricordava nemmeno più i loro volti.

Tante volte si era chiesta come avrebbe potuto sapere se fossero tornati, dal momento che non li avrebbe più riconosciuti. Qualcosa dentro di lei però le diceva che ci sarebbe riuscita, che si sarebbero ritrovati e che se non fosse stata lei e riconoscere loro, sarebbero stati loro a riconoscerla. Non potevano averla abbandonata. Sicuramente doveva esserci una ragione, lo sentiva nel suo cuore. La seconda mattina iniziò con molta calma.

Rey si vestì e si alzò per cercare il suo maestro, ma quello sembrava essere sparito nel nulla. Forse era ancora scosso per gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente, si disse Rey mentre trovava qualcosa da mangiare nella dispensa di quella piccola dimora di pietra. Il cibo non era molto commestibile nemmeno su quel pianeta, ma per lo meno, ve n’era in abbondanza. Rey trascorse la giornata a meditare, camminare, fare esercizio con la spada laser. Il suo maestro però non fece ritorno.

Passarono i giorni e venne la pioggia. Chuwbecca era l’unico, a parte gli animali di quel luogo, a farle un po’ di compagnia. Maestro Luke riapparve da lei solamente dopo una settimana e stavolta il suo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti pareva ancora più freddo e distaccato. Le disse che era andato a meditare lontano, per decidere se e come proseguire il suo addestramento e che quando lui non c’era lei avrebbe dovuto meditare e cercare di percepire l’equilibrio nella forza.

La seconda lezione sarebbe iniziata a breve. Una mattina il suo maestro la svegliò prima dell’alba e la portò sulla spiaggia rocciosa, col mare in burrasca che sferzava vigoroso gli scogli. “Oggi imparerai la tua seconda lezione” disse “mai riporre troppa fiducia in te stessa. Tu pensi di sapere come funzionano le cose, ma non è sempre così”. Dicendole questo la prese per mano e le indicò uno scoglio piuttosto alto. “Voglio che tu ti metta là in piedi e che resti ferma” le disse.

Rey si irrigidì all’idea. “Ma è pericoloso, potrei essere sbalzata giù da un’onda” replicò subito. “La paura è tua nemica Rey. Se vuoi essere un Jedy devi avere coraggio. Non significa essere avventati, bensì consapevoli e attenti. La paura porta all’odio, l’odio al rancore e a questo conduce al lato oscuro” continuò Luke.

“Forse cadrò…” rispose Rey “…ma posso provare!”. Solo allora il suo maestro parve farle l’accenno di un sorriso e le ripeté quello che anni prima si era sentito dire da Yoda. “Non basta provare! Esiste solamente fare o non fare!”. Rey restò immobile a fissare la scogliera e un brivido freddo le percorse tutta la schiena. Decise di salire sullo scoglio e si mise in posizione.

Il mare era alto, oscuro. Qualche giorno prima si era già inabissata nella grotta sottostante l’isola, ma era successo tutto senza che lei se ne rendesse pienamente conto, era stata guidata dalla forza. Ora stava consapevolmente affrontando quell’acqua nera e possente. Si lasciò sferzare dalle onde del mare e resistette per forse un’ora o due, poi decise di smettere. Il suo maestro rimase a scrutarla ma non le disse niente.

Così Rey passava le sue giornate in silenzio, con il cuore rigonfio di tristezza, mentre di tanto in tanto il suo maestro, quelle poche volte che le rivolgeva la parola, si perdeva in lunghi monologhi dove le spiegava come mai i Jedy non sono mai stati capaci di vedere la complessità dell’universo, di come si fossero soffermati solamente su una parte di esso e come questo li rendesse esseri incompleti e superbi. La pioggia battente e il vento gelido le sferzavano le membra anche quel giorno, mentre manteneva la posizione su quello scoglio. Ora Luke le aveva chiesto di tenersi in equilibrio su una gamba sola. Già un paio di volte quella mattina Rey aveva rischiato di scivolare e si era sempre rialzata.

Ora nel suo cuore non vi era più la paura, ma tanta stanchezza, sconforto. Più tardi era intenta a portare dentro la capanna un po’ di legna per tenere acceso il camino, per potersi finalmente riscaldare.

Aveva le braccia e le gambe a dir poco infreddolite. Quand’ ecco di nuovo quella sensazione. Era passato così tanto tempo che Rey l’aveva quasi dimenticato. Forse per un momento si era anche raccontata di averlo solo sognato, eppure eccolo di nuovo lì in piedi, davanti a lei. Kylo Ren era senza la sua maschera di ordinanza, e pareva perfino più pallido ed emaciato dalla volta precedente.

Anche lui si sorprese nel rivederla. Sembrava che Rey lo avesse colto in un momento di quiete, eppure lo sguardo di lui si fece ben presto colmo di tensione. “Perché la forza ci connette?... Noi due…?” la voce di Kylo Ren era incerta, colma di sorpresa come la prima volta. “Smettila di spiarmi!” le ringhiò indietro Rey per tutta risposta senza nemmeno ascoltarlo.

Il solo pensiero del suo nemico davanti a lei la faceva sentire vulnerabile, perché in quel momento le sue certezze stavano vacillando come non mai. Luke non era quello che lei credeva, l’addestramento non era ciò che si era aspettata. E adesso questo. Cosa stava succedendo? Ad ogni modo Kylo Ren era l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto che la vedesse in quello stato di grossa debolezza. “Smettila ho detto!” insistette con prepotenza. Lui parve spiazzato da quella reazione della ragazza. “Non sono io a volerlo” replicò lui con tono duro. “Serpente assassino!” proseguì lei subito dopo.

Avrebbe voluto vomitargli addosso tutto il suo disgusto e la sua rabbia. A stento Rey riuscì a trattenere altri insulti da rivolgere al suo nemico. “E comunque è troppo tardi! Hai perso! Ho trovato Skywalker prima di te!” lo canzonò sperando che lui provasse dolore e frustrazione tanto quanta ne stava provando lei in quel momento. Cercando di non dare a vedere come si sentiva realmente mise su un sorriso fasullo e meschino. Voleva che Kylo Ren immaginasse che lei fosse potente e temibile, voleva che fosse invidioso di lei e del suo rapporto con Luke. Voleva fargli credere di aver trovato finalmente il suo posto. Non era vero, la realtà era che probabilmente Kylo Ren aveva molti più alleati e amici di lei. Rey stava mentendo più che altro a sé stessa.

La rabbia la consumava, l’odio, la paura e la sensazione di abbandono. Tutto quanto in lei urlava e questa era una delle poche occasioni in cui poteva sfogarsi con qualcuno. Il ragazzo rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare il suo sfogo rabbioso, senza battere ciglio. “Ha davvero accettato di farti da maestro Jedi?” le domandò infine con tono piatto quanto più poteva, eppure non seppe nascondere una punta di emozione. Non voleva permettersi di andare in collera per colpa di quella ragazzina immatura, eppure saperla da sola con Luke lo faceva sentire smarrito, quasi preoccupato. “Sì! Mi sto allenando per diventare così potente da farti tremare!” replicò lei.

“Non dovresti riporre in lui tanta fiducia. Ne resteresti delusa” disse poi il ragazzo. Rey fu toccata da quelle parole perché già si sentiva delusa e amareggiata dal maestro, ma ciò nonostante non lo doveva dare a vedere a lui. “Ah sì? Hai un bel coraggio a parlare in questo modo! Tu hai tradito la tua stessa famiglia, e tutta la resistenza!” disse di nuovo con rabbia la ragazza, ripensando a ciò che Luke le aveva raccontato. Kylo Ren parve diventare ancora più pallido e fece una smorfia di puro disprezzo. Un lampo di tristezza comparve nei suoi occhi. Rey finse di non averlo visto, o almeno si disse che doveva essersi confusa. Forse era soltanto odio, o forse stava fingendo e faceva tutto parte di un sadico giochino mentale che lui stava facendo.

“Ah davvero? Sarei io il traditore? Luke ti ha detto cosa è successo, la notte in cui ho distrutto il tempio? Ti ha detto perché?” e Kylo Ren stavolta aveva alzato i toni, lo sguardo triste era stato fuggevole e presto aveva lasciato il suo posto alla rabbia. “Già so tutto di te! Non mi serve altro” tentò di ostentare sicurezza la ragazza. Doveva sembrare più determinata che mai, nessuna esitazione.

“Ah sai tutto? Sai tutto…” la schernì lui, facendosi più cupo. Restarono in silenzio un paio di secondi a fissarsi a vicenda. Lei per un attimo parve perdersi negli occhi scuri di lui e lui fece altrettanto con i suoi. Infatti subito dopo le disse: “hai quello sguardo negli occhi, quello della foresta…quando mi hai chiamato mostro”. La sua voce non era più rabbiosa, ma calma.

“Tu sei un mostro!” insistette Rey con veemenza, senza riuscire in alcun modo a trattenere i suoi sentimenti. Si pentì subito di averlo detto, un fugace momento e lo sguardo di lui le parve di nuovo quello di un bambino indifeso e triste. Ma non poteva essere, quello era lo stesso ragazzo che aveva assassinato brutalmente suo padre. Non aveva sentimenti lui! Eppure Rey avvertì qualcosa che non aveva mai avvertito prima.

La forza che li connetteva le faceva percepire le sensazioni provate da quel ragazzo, avvertiva qualcosa… Rimorso? Come se non bastasse la risposta di Kylo Ren non tardò ad arrivare e sembrò spiazzarla ancora di più. “Sì lo sono. Sono un mostro!” disse. Rey non seppe cosa altro dire. La tracotanza con la quale lo aveva attaccato sembrò lasciare spazio a qualcos’altro.

Non se la sentiva più di continuare quella conversazione, voleva andarsene lontano da lui e da tutti i dubbi che la sua mente aveva iniziato a sollevare da quando si trovava li su Ach-to. Luke non era lo splendido Jedy dei racconti, in lui pareva esserci molta più oscurità di quanta se ne sarebbe aspettata, mentre Kylo Ren ora le sembrava decisamente meno “mostro” rispetto al loro primo incontro. Voleva restare sola. Voleva pensare in santa pace.

 

Come ad esaudire questo suo desiderio, la forza parve separarli di netto, ancora una volta. Così come l’aveva avvertita arrivare, l’avvertì scivolare via. La connessione tra loro sembrò sparire di nuovo. Non percepiva più i pensieri di lui, né la sua tristezza o la sua frustrazione. Quella notte Rey non riuscì a prendere sonno. Decise che non avrebbe parlato con Luke di questa cosa tra lei e Kylo Ren. Non sapeva bene perché ma voleva che restasse privata, solo tra loro due. Continuava a vedere gli occhi di quel ragazzo.

Un mostro? Dentro di lei sentiva che qualcosa le diceva che non poteva essere davvero così, che si era affrettata troppo a giudicare. Lo sguardo di Kylo Ren, quel giorno non era quello di un mostro, ma di una persona sola e triste, tanto quanto lei forse. I dubbi nella sua testa iniziarono a farsi sempre più forti. Se Kylo Ren aveva ancora del buono dentro di sé, allora perché aveva ucciso suo padre? Con quel gesto non sarebbe dovuto passere definitivamente al lato oscuro? Perché la forza li connetteva all’improvviso, a che scopo? Lui non sembrava saperne tanto più di lei. Certo, c’era sempre la possibilità che lui le stesse mentendo, che fosse tutta una trappola, ma Rey poteva provare le sue emozioni, sapeva che non poteva mentirle.

No, doveva essere vero. Nemmeno lui sapeva come. Forse erano i loro pensieri, la loro reciproca sensazione di solitudine. L’aveva avvertita forte in lui, tanto quanto dentro sé stessa. Il giorno dopo Rey fu sottoposta dal maestro Luke ad una serie di prove per testare la sua pazienza e la sua costanza. Dovette restare nell’acqua gelida in ginocchio sulle pietre mentre le onde del mare la sferzavano assieme al vento gelido. Poi dovette di nuovo restare in equilibrio sullo scoglio, sempre nella stessa posizione per ore, cercando di concentrarsi sulla forza attorno a lei. Infine dovette portare in spalla degli enormi sacchetti di paglia e fieno, fin sulla cima della montagna. Fece la strada così tante volte da perdere il fiato.

I piedi le dolevano da morire e la sua schiena era a dir poco irrigidita per lo sforzo. A fine giornata ad aspettarla c’erano solamente una sbobba di zuppa fredda preparata da lei il giorno prima, che non ebbe nemmeno la forza di scaldarsi e una vecchia coperta ruvida. Rey se la avvolse attorno alle spalle mentre tentava di ravvivare il fuoco nel caminetto umido. Le dita delle sue mani erano pezzi di ghiaccio. Quando andò a dormire sulla rigida branda della capanna, tutto il suo corpo fremette per il disappunto. Aveva freddo e pareva incapace di scaldarsi ed era stanca, ma nonostante tutto non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Kylo Ren e al fatto che forse, in fondo in fondo una coscienza l’aveva. Le giornate trascorrevano piatte per Rey su quella strana isola.

Di tanto in tanto il suo maestro spariva e lei allora ne approfittava per riposarsi da quelle fatiche interminabili e correva al promontorio ad esercitarsi con la spada laser immaginando di essere diventata una Jedi. Quelli erano i suoi unici momenti di svago. Ci metteva impegno, cuore e forse anche disperazione. Durante un momento particolarmente carico di tristezza aveva per sbaglio affondato la spada laser dentro una delle rocce del promontorio, tagliandola a metà e facendola precipitare in basso, quasi sulla testa di uno degli abitanti di quel luogo selvaggio.

Le poche notti in cui riusciva a prendere sonno, Rey viveva di tormenti e angosce. Si faceva sempre più magra e pallida ogni giorno che passava. Invece di sentirsi più forte, si sentiva sempre più debole. La speranza di una nuova vita, la gioia di trovare le risposte che tanto agognava, lasciarono spazio presto all’angoscia che tutto fosse inutile e alla sensazione di essere impotente di fronte a tutto quanto. Luke, dal canto suo, non sembrava essersi affezionato a lei, anzi, le ripeteva sovente di andarsene da quell’isola, che il suo addestramento ormai era finito la e che comunque proseguire non le avrebbe giovato. Una notte Rey, decise di avvicinarsi alla caverna oscura nella quale era già stata. Era determinata a trovare le sue risposte.

Stava già per addentrarvisi quando qualcosa la trattenne. Ancora quella strana sensazione. Kylo Ren era con lei. Proprio adesso che era riuscita a trovare il coraggio dentro di sé. Preferirei non farlo ora” gli disse seccamente senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui. Per parte sua il ragazzo rispose “sì anch’io!”. Solo allora Rey si rese conto che il viso di lui pareva piuttosto sconvolto. Forse aveva addirittura pianto. Ma non aveva tempo per preoccuparsene.

Lei stessa ormai non riusciva più a trattenere le lacrime. La presenza di Kylo Ren le fece definitivamente esplodere in un pianto a dirotto. Tutta la spavalderia che aveva tentato di mostrare in precedenza era definitivamente svanita. Non parlava con qualcuno da giorni. Un turbinio di emozioni la pervase, la maggiore delle quali era la rabbia. Lui non avrebbe potuto capire. Lui una famiglia ce l’aveva e le aveva voltato le spalle. “Stai piangendo?” le domandò lui quasi stupito.

“Perché piangi?” chiese. La sua voce era tranquilla, rassicurante. Lei rimase in silenzio dandogli le spalle, senza trovare le parole mentre Kylo Ren la fissava con intensità. Poteva sentirlo anche senza voltarsi. Lo sguardo di lui bruciava sulla sua schiena. “E’ colpa di Luke? Non è esattamente l’uomo premuroso che ti saresti aspettata?”. Rey finì col stringersi le braccia attorno alla vita, mentre le lacrime sul suo viso si facevano sempre di più. Forse voleva ripararsi dal vento o forse voleva trovare riparo solo da quello sguardo intenso. Odiava l’idea di mostrarsi così a lui, ma non aveva nessun’altro.

C’era solo Kylo Ren su quella scogliera con lei. “Perché odiavi tuo padre?” gli chiese infine, finalmente posando lo sguardo su di lui. Solo allora Rey si rese conto che il ragazzo era a torso nudo. Rimase basita e distolse immediatamente lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo che quella vista le provocava. “Non hai qualcosa, qualunque cosa da mettere addosso?!” esplose lei con un moto di vergogna nella voce. Lui parve non darvi peso. Kylo Ren non aveva previsto di trovarsi a contatto con lei così presto. Aveva appena fatto ritorno da una missione nello spazio in cui gli avevano detto che sua madre, il Generale Organa, aveva perso la vita.

Non era stato lui a sparare materialmente sulla nave della resistenza. Ne aveva avuto l’occasione, ma all’ultimo non ce l’aveva fatta. Lui amava sua madre, così come aveva amato suo padre. Era buffo che la ragazza volesse parlargli di questo proprio adesso. Aveva sperato di ritagliarsi per sé un momento nel quale tentare di fare pace con sé stesso. Dopo una lunga doccia ristoratrice aveva tentato di calmare i propri pensieri, ma non era servito. Si era ritrovato a piangere come un bambino con la testa tra le mani e un groppo alla gola. Poi aveva avvertito di nuovo quella strana sensazione e infine la sua presenza.

Era solo e si sentiva impotente e stava immaginando nella sua testa ciò che era stato. Stava rivedendo le proprie azioni, tutte le scelte che lo avevano portato a quel momento e avrebbe tanto voluto sentirsi sicuro come quella ragazzina sbruffona che gli parlava da chissà quale parte della galassia. Invece in lui ormai c’erano solamente dolore e tanto, tantissimo pentimento. Ma non poteva tornare sui suoi passi. Ormai era troppo tardi. Pentirsi non sarebbe servito. E poi ormai lui apparteneva a Snoke e al Primo Ordine. Non aveva altro posto. “Perché odiavi tuo padre? Voglio una risposta sincera.

Avevi un padre che ti amava! A lui importava di te!” insistette Rey. La tristezza lo avvolse come in una morsa. Sentì per un momento di comprendere come lei si sentiva. Avrebbe voluto dirle una bugia. Esitò prima di rispondere. Ma non seppe frenarsi. Doveva parlarne con qualcuno, dire la verità. “Io non lo odiavo” rivelò infine il ragazzo, gli occhi tristi e languidi, scuri come la notte, non la smettevano di fissare la ragazza davanti a lui. Rey ormai era un fiume in piena. Non tentava nemmeno più di trattenere le lacrime e queste le ricoprivano copiose le guance rosse per il freddo pungente della sera.

“Allora perché?” gli gridò lei di rimando. E Kylo Ren sentì le sue gambe farsi molli, la gola stringersi, la bocca seccarsi. La verità faceva male, era crudele. Ricordare quel momento lo faceva sentire debole. Aveva creduto che sarebbe diventato più forte se avesse ucciso suo padre, che sarebbe passato definitivamente al lato oscuro e invece ciò che aveva ottenuto era solamente debolezza, altra paura, altro rammarico e la certezza di non essere davvero all’altezza della situazione.

“Perché cosa Rey?” domandò lui lapidario, ben sapendo dove la ragazza voleva arrivare. Lei per un attimo non seppe se proseguire quella conversazione oppure no. Era arrabbiata, anzi, furiosa per avere dovuto assistere a quella orribile scena. “Dillo!” insistette lui, la sua voce piatta, quasi volesse estraniarsi da quel momento, da loro due che parlavano di un mostro assassino, un mostro assassino che non poteva essere lui. Rey trovò finalmente il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce: “perché lo hai ucciso?” domandò singhiozzando ormai copiosamente “non riesco a capire”. Lui a quel punto non seppe fare altro che riportare l’attenzione su di lei.

“No…. Gettata via come spazzatura dai tuoi…ovvio che tu non capisca!”. “Non è così!” gli gridò subito lei in risposta, sempre tentando inutilmente di smorzare un singhiozzo. “Invece sì. Eppure ne hai ancora bisogno! E’ il tuo punto debole. Li cerchi in chiunque. In Han solo, ora anche in Skywalker. Ti ha raccontato di quella notte?” il tono del ragazzo si fece sempre più impaziente ed ansioso. “Sì” disse lei quasi in un sussurro. Lui continuò a fissarla negli occhi con una intensità che Rey fece fatica a sopportare, ma decise di non distogliere mai lo sguardo dal suo. “No” ribatté Kylo Ren. “Non ti ha raccontato la verità!” insistette lui.

“Skywalker ha percepito il mio potere, come percepisce il tuo…e ne ha avuto paura… Quella notte fu lui a tradire me. Tentò di uccidermi nel sonno e io mi svegliai solo in tempo per fermarlo. Era il mio maestro, il mio mentore, sangue del mio sangue e mi avrebbe spazzato via da questo mondo senza esitazione se io non mi fossi difeso!”. Le raccontò tutto. Era la prima volta che ne parlava con qualcuno dopo gli avvenimenti di quella notte. Non pensava che si sarebbe sentito meglio nel farlo, non aveva mai cercato comprensione o affetto dopo quel giorno. Non si era mai sbilanciato così. Eppure ora lo aveva fatto.

Rey adesso sapeva la verità e una parte di lui iniziò a covare la speranza che lei si rendesse conto che non era davvero un mostro, anche se ormai, perfino ai suoi stessi occhi lo era. Rey tremò a quelle parole. L’immagine di Luke che lo attaccava nel sonno aveva qualcosa di grottesco e malvagio. Non poteva credere ad una cosa del genere. “Bugiardo!” lo apostrofò. Il ragazzo sospirò pesantemente. Ovviamente non gli aveva creduto. “Rey lascia morire il passato, uccidilo se necessario, è il solo modo per diventare ciò che devi” replicò infine il ragazzo. La tristezza nei suoi occhi divenne una voragine e Rey lo vide scomparire di nuovo e lasciare spazio al cielo grigio cupo che si fondeva col mare all’orizzonte davanti a sé.

Così la ragazza si decise finalmente a terminare ciò che aveva iniziato. Decise di recarsi nella grotta da sola. Si tuffò nell’acqua gelida e salmastra e quando riemerse si trovò di fronte ad una immagine riflessa di se stessa su ogni parete della grotta. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in trappola o nel panico. Invece no. Non sarebbe andato avanti per sempre, sapeva che c’era una meta e che le avrebbe mostrato ciò che era andata a vedere. “Fammi vedere i miei, ti prego!!!” aveva esclamato toccando quella specie di muro di vetro che ricopriva l’interno della grotta. Un’ombra fece capolino.

Pregò con tutto il cuore che il suo desiderio venisse esaudito, ma finì col vedere solamente il proprio riflesso. Quella notte Rey fece un lungo sonno privo di sogni, la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento e quando si svegliò seppe che la verità era solamente una: lei era sola. Era sempre stata sola. Il suo maestro le dette la brutta notizia che Leila Organa era morta in battaglia. Rey avvertì una morsa allo stomaco e il suo mondo si fece ancora più cupo. La resistenza era stata messa a dura prova. Lei era lontana dai suoi amici e dalla battaglia, si sentiva sola e insignificante. Luke si allontanò ancora di più da lei. 

Passarono altri giorni, pieni di allenamenti faticosi, cibo scadente e nessun contatto umano. Praticamente era diventata un eremita e la cosa non le piaceva affatto. Di tanto in tanto tentava di contattare qualcuno della resistenza per avere notizie e presto seppe che era stato nominato un generale e che comunque i ribelli stavano tentando di resistere e di tanto in tanto vincevano anche qualche battaglia importante.

Il funerale di Leila aveva unito nuovi e vecchi alleati e per loro fortuna il Primo Ordine sembrava avergli dato una tregua dopo quel tragico giorno. Si chiese se Kylo Ren provasse dolore per quella perdita o se invece ne fosse stato felice. Una sera, dopo avere acceso il fuoco per riscaldarsi un po’, Rey avvertì nuovamente la presenza del ragazzo vicino a lei.

“Mi dispiace per tua madre” gli disse Rey senza troppi preamboli. Lui si alzò dalla sedia sulla quale sedeva scrutando quell’esile figura davanti a sé che se ne stava tremante avvolta in una vecchia coperta. Vide che aveva pianto di nuovo e i suoi occhi erano gonfi e carichi di tristezza. Kylo Ren sentì che quella ragazza doveva avere per forza qualcosa di speciale, che il suo cuore doveva essere davvero un cuore puro e buono. Provò un istintivo moto di affetto nei suoi confronti, ma si affrettò a raccontarsi che non era altro che semplice pietà verso una povera ragazzina piagnucolosa.

“Non preoccuparti di questo” le rispose con voce piatta. Non voleva più pensare al fatto di essere diventato definitivamente un orfano. “So che le volevi bene…posso sentire il tuo dolore” disse subito dopo Rey incapace di trattenersi. “Tu non sai un ben niente. Smettila di ripetere che sai come mi sento o quello che provo!” rispose lui con rabbia. “Ma è questo legame” si affrettò a replicare Rey. “Provo quello che provi tu…Non lo senti?” gli chiese. Kylo Ren dovette finire con l’ammettere che anche a lui capitava di sentire in maniera più chiara ciò che lei provava.

“All’inizio non lo capivo ma adesso lo sento. Che ti è successo? Sembri sconvolta”le disse. Rey si stupì di quanta umanità lui le stesse dimostrando. Non sembrava nemmeno più lo stesso ragazzo. Gli occhi di lui erano carichi di comprensione e la confortavano. Qualcuno le stava chiedendo come si sentisse e non le capitava mai. “E’ perché lo sono” rispose infine Rey. “Vuoi dirmi perché?” proseguì lui. La voce del ragazzo suonava a dir poco seducente tanto era calda e rassicurante. Rey emise un sospiro e sentendosi riscaldare dalla presenza di lui finì con lo sbilanciarsi un po.

“Pensavo di trovare risposte qui. Mi sbagliavo… non sono mai stata così sola” gli sussurrò mentre le lacrime tornavano prepotenti a fare capolino dai suoi occhi stanchi. Avvolta in quella vecchia coperta ruvida e con i capelli spettinati, doveva sembrargli davvero patetica.

Con sua enorme sorpresa il ragazzo di fronte a lei non la schernì, bensì rispose: “non sei sola”. La ragazza lo fissò con sguardo interrogativo, incredulo e lui si maledisse per averle concesso così tanto, ma era stato più forte di lui. Erano giorni che la vedeva faticare e piangere da sola in un angolo di quella capanna. Quel bastardo del suo maestro non si sincerava nemmeno che lei avesse cibo a sufficienza, o legna da ardere nel camino. Era pallida, magra e disperata.

E lui poteva comprendere benissimo come si sentiva. Non avrebbe voluto farglielo sapere, ma ormai era del tutto incapace di trattenersi. Lei era l’unica che lo avrebbe mai visto così vulnerabile. “Neanche tu sei solo” rispose lei mentre una lacrima le scendeva sul viso. Udendo quelle parole entrambi avvertirono come una scossa dentro di loro. A Rey sembrava impossibile che l’unica persona alla quale importasse di lei fosse proprio quello che fino a pochi giorni prima aveva apostrofato come “mostro”. E per parte sua Kylo Ren non si era certo aspettato che Rey gli rispondesse a sua volta dicendogli che gli sarebbe stata vicino.

Qualche giorno prima lo aveva definito uno “sporco assassino, un serpente, un mostro”. Fu allora che lui seppe di provare qualcosa per quella ragazza. Il suo cuore perse un battito. Avrebbe desiderato stringerla a sé e scaldare il suo corpo contro il proprio. Perdersi in un abbraccio lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio e ormai non ricordava nemmeno più da quanto tempo non sperimentava quel contatto umano con qualcuno. Allo stesso tempo però era terrorizzato all’idea che lei potessi tirarsi indietro, disgustata. Rey pensò che avrebbe tanto desiderato perdersi nelle braccia robuste di lui, magari per ricevere un po’ di conforto, una carezza.

Ma non poteva. Non riusciva a fidarsi di lui, non poteva. Entrambi si fissarono con occhi bramosi di qualcosa che si percepiva nell’aria. Increduli ed emozionati, restarono in silenzio a fissarsi. Gli occhi verdi di lei si persero in quelli scuri di lui e viceversa, mentre il tempo sembrava avere smesso di scorrere. Forse non era il caso di abbracciarlo, ma Rey sentì prepotente il bisogno avere un contatto con lui. Senza dire una parola, allungò istintivamente una mano nella direzione di Kylo Ren.

Il suo braccio e tutto il suo essere tremavano per la paura. L’emozione e la speranza che lui potesse comprenderla si fecero strada in lei. Lui, sorpreso, si tolse velocemente il guanto della mano destra e con lo sguardo sempre fisso in quello di Rey, l’allungò con delicatezza verso la sua. Erano distanti chissà quanti chilometri, eppure la forza riusciva a connetterli a tal punto che i polpastrelli delle loro dita finirono per toccarsi realmente. Prima la sensazione di quel tocco fu leggera, impalpabile. Poi sempre più tangibile e infine eccoli lì, con le braccia tese, le dita intrecciate e lo sguardo fisso l’uno in quello dell’altra, come presi da un magnetismo magico. Rey aveva paura anche solo a deglutire o a battere le palpebre. Non voleva che quel contatto finisse.

Anche il ragazzo pensava lo stesso e si sforzò di non perdere la concentrazione. Aveva paura che se avesse chiuso gli occhi, lei d’improvviso sarebbe sparita e si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo solo. L’elettricità tra loro, una forte tensione, era quasi palpabile. Entrambi si riscoprirono imbarazzati per quel contatto, così semplice ma allo stesso tempo così intimo e puro. Ed ecco che una forza potente come le onde del mare, la travolse.

Rey perse per un attimo il contatto con lo sguardo profondo di lui. Si ritrovò a fissare sè stessa dall’esterno, come in un sogno. Si vide mentre brandiva la spada laser nel tentativo di colpire un mostro dalla pelle raggrinzita, alto, possente, seduto su uno scranno che poteva essere un trono. La stanza nella quale si trovava era ampia e lucente, di un rosso vivo e si affacciava sullo spazio profondo.

Attorno a lei diverse figure con armature rosse come il sangue la circondavano, minacciandola con armi pericolosamente letali. In principio vide solamente sè stessa lottare strenuamente nel tentativo di colpire quel mostro, senza successo. Si vide sbalzare per aria, cadere al suolo con prepotenza per finire poi in ginocchio davanti ad un’altra figura vestita di scuro. Kylo Ren era in piedi davanti a lei con in pugno la sua spada laser. La visione si fece più offuscata, ma Rey poté avvertire le parole di lui vibrarle nel petto “Ora so quello che devo fare”. Poi la visione cambiò di nuovo.

Sentì una voce, calda e piena di affetto. “Rey” la chiamava. “E’ stato merito tuo se sono uscito dall’oscurità…Rey…” disse. Poi tutto sembrò sparire come una bolla di sapone. Un sogno ad occhi aperti, una visione fuggevole. La voce di Ben Solo che le parlava, la sua figura quasi irriconoscibile tanto era indistinta, eppure Rey seppe che era stato lui a dirle quelle cose. “Ben…” sussurrò la ragazza, la voce bassa e tremante per l’emozione.

“Ben… Non è troppo tardi. Io avverto che c’è del conflitto in te. Tu ti senti abbandonato esattamente come me…” riuscì a dire infine Rey che per la prima volta sembrava potergli leggere davvero dentro l’anima con una chiarezza disarmante. Si sentì subito in colpa per come erano andate le cose tra loro fino a quel momento. Era stata davvero cieca.

Ora che tutto le appariva così chiaro si chiese come aveva potuto non accorgersene prima. Il ragazzo parve cercare le parole per risponderle, la bocca secca per l’emozione. Rey gli aveva parlato con la voce di un angelo, e la sua mano pareva bruciare contro la sua. Anche lui aveva avuto una visione. Esattamente come Rey, anche Kylo Ren vide sè stesso dall’esterno.

Era in piedi, accanto a lei che lo fissava con uno sguardo che non seppe decifrare. Gli occhi di lei erano intensi, colmi di un sentimento che sembrò scaldargli l’anima. Fiducia? Sicurezza, appartenenza. Avvertì una stretta al cuore quando lei gli si avvicinò per baciarlo. Non durò abbastanza a lungo per poterlo assaporare. Tutto sembrò precipitare. Si ritrovò nel deserto, la calda sabbia spazzata dal vento sul suo viso. Una bambina piangeva e pregava suo padre di non abbandonarla. L’uomo le disse di stare tranquilla, che sarebbe tornato subito a prenderla. La visione proseguì sulla navicella spaziale dell’uomo.

Gli occhi arrosati per le lacrime, una corsa affannosa contro il tempo. Un messaggio in arrivo per lui. “Hai nascosto Rey?” una voce femminile gli chiese . “Per il momento è al sicuro, ma non sarò tranquillo finché non sarò tornato a prenderla” rispose l’uomo con la voce rotta. “Rey”… un sussurro. Poi grida, spari, sangue. I suoi genitori morti in un agguato. La bambina perduta per sempre su Jakku. Kylo Ren espirò pesantemente mentre i suoi occhi tornarono a fissarsi in quelli della ragazza di fronte a lui.

Il calore del piccolo fuoco acceso nella capanna emetteva una luce calda che andava ad illuminarle il viso rendendola una specie di visione celestiale ai suoi occhi. Eppure ora era tornato al presente. Il ragazzo sentì le sue poche certezze vacillare. Voleva continuare a tenerla vicina a sé. La ragazza pareva essersi destata a sua volta come da un sogno.

Kylo si chiese se anche lei aveva avuto la sua stessa visione. “Pensi ancora che io sia un mostro?” disse. La sua voce era debole, quasi irriconoscibile. Si sentiva vulnerabile. Un moto di rabbia lo pervase di nuovo al pensiero di come non era mai stato capito, dalla sua famiglia, da Luke, nemmeno da lei. “Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto” rispose subito lei con tristezza. “Io sono stata troppo precipitosa, presuntuosa e arrogante. Ero piena di rabbia ma ora ho capito che non avrei dovuto trattarti così. Se sei diventato questo è per colpa delle persone che non hanno saputo vedere tutto il buono che c’era in te” si spiegò. Stavolta però Rey non seppe reggere lo sguardo magnetico di lui e si mise a fissare le loro mani giunte.

“Quindi adesso mi credi?” le chiese infine lui. Rey parve non capire subito a cosa si riferisse. “Parlo di Luke, della notte in cui ho dato fuoco al tempio…” spiegò lui. “E’ andata davvero così?” la voce di Rey era carica di tensione. “Lui ha cercato di ucciderti?”. “Sì” le confermò. “Aveva paura di me” ribadì. Rey seppe dai suoi occhi che lui stava dicendo il vero. Non si era nemmeno resa conto di quanto il suo viso fosse vicino. Fu in quel momento che lo vide. Un lampo di desiderio si fece strada nello sguardo di Kylo Ren. Ebbe la sensazione di doversi ritrarre ma non lo fece.

Seppe già prima che accadesse che lui l’avrebbe baciata, ma non riuscì a muoversi. Successe tutto in una frazione di secondo. Lui ormai era lì con lei in quella capanna, le loro mani erano intrecciate e le loro bocche premute l’una sull’altra. Il ragazzo era stato così rapito da quella visione da avere completamente perso la testa. Per una volta in vita sua aveva lasciato indietro ogni paura perché il desiderio di sentire le proprie labbra contro quelle di lei era stato più forte. Fu un bacio casto e leggero. Rey avvertì le farfalle nello stomaco e un milione di brividi lungo la schiena.

Chiuse gli occhi ed ebbe solamente il tempo per pensare a quanto le labbra del ragazzo fossero morbide e piene e a come solo in quel momento era riuscita a farci caso. Si staccarono quasi subito, entrambi visibilmente emozionati e imbarazzati. “Rey io…” tentò di dire lui, lo sguardo sempre fisso in quello di lei, le loro dita ancora strette. Ma prima che potesse formulare qualunque frase, il maestro Jedi irruppe come una furia nella capanna di Rey. I massi che formavano le pareti di quel piccolo abitacolo vennero fatti sbalzare per aria da un suo solo gesto mentre Luke gridò loro a pieni polmoni: “FERMI!”.

Il legame che univa i due ragazzi si dissolse e Rey si ritrovò a fissare il cielo scuro di Ach-to, sotto la pioggia battente. Kylo Ren era sparito. La ragazza, sconvolta da quanto appena successo, rincorse il suo maestro che già le aveva voltato le spalle. “Lascia quest’isola! Ora!” le gridò Luke, la voce carica di ira. Rey aveva immaginato che si sarebbe arrabbiato se avesse saputo di loro due e del legame che avevano instaurato, ma non credeva che un maestro Jedi potesse venire rapito in quel modo dalla collera e dall’odio.

Lo rincorse giù per la rupe scoscesa, fradicia di pioggia e con la testa dolorante. Il ricordo delle labbra di Kylo Ren premute contro le proprie ancora vivido in mente. “E’ vero? Hai cercato di ucciderlo, è vero?” gli urlò. Luke per parte sua continuò a darle le spalle e a scappare lontano da lei. “Lascia quest’isola, ora!” ripeté nuovamente al suo indirizzo, senza preoccuparsi nemmeno di guardarla in faccia. Rey si sentì pervadere a sua volta dalla collera.

“Maestro! Sei stato tu a tradire la sua fiducia? E’ vero? Sei tu che hai creato Kylo Ren? Dimmi la verità!” e mentre gridava, decise di tentare di fermarlo con il suo bastone. Un colpo ben assestato alla schiena di Luke e questo era ai suoi piedi, confuso e disorientato tanto quanto lei. Arrivata a quel punto, Rey non si sarebbe certo tirata indietro. Lei e Luke ingaggiarono un breve scontro. Lei tentò di colpirlo nuovamente con il bastone, ma lui glielo fece volare via. Infine Rey si ricordò della spada laser. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo se avesse voluto. Sollevò la sua arma contro il cielo, il Jedi cadde rovinosamente ai suoi piedi.

Lo aveva in pugno. Subito si pietrificò. Non avrebbe fatto una cosa simile. Il suo scopo era solamente quello di spaventarlo, fermarlo, e metterlo di fronte alle proprie responsabilità. “Dimmi la verità” gridò tra le lacrime la ragazza, mentre con un gesto fluido deponeva l’arma. Erano alla resa dei conti. Tutte quelle settimane di intensa solitudine su quel pianeta l’avevano portata all’esasperazione. Sapere di cosa si fosse macchiato il suo maestro era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Luke la squadrò con un’aria triste e con voce mesta finalmente le rispose, non aveva più modo di fuggire.

“Ho visto l’oscurità, la percepivo montare in lui, la vedevo a tratti durante il suo addestramento” spiegò. Rey lo fissava senza muovere un muscolo, la pioggia battente le sferzava le membra mentre avvertiva il suo cuore pulsare prepotentemente nel petto, l’adrenalina ancora scorreva attraverso le sue vene. “Ma poi ho guardato dentro di lui e andava oltre ciò che avessi mai immaginato” continuò Luke “Snoke aveva già convertito il suo cuore. Avrebbe portato distruzione e dolore e morte. Sarebbe stata la fine di tutto ciò che amavo!” si schermì mentre poteva vedere lo sguardo furente della ragazza puntato addosso.

“Preso da un momento di puro istinto pensai di poterlo fermare. Passò come un’ombra fuggevole. Mi rimase la vergogna e la conseguenza di quel gesto. E…l’ultima cosa che vidi furono gli occhi di un ragazzo impaurito tradito dal suo maestro”. Rey dopo quella confessione si sentì svuotata, la testa le pulsava e il respiro corto le faceva avvertire un senso di vertigine. “Lo hai aggredito pensando che la decisione fosse presa. Non era così. C’è ancora conflitto in lui!” esclamò con veemenza. Luke parve non darle ascolto. Scosse la testa mentre si risollevava dal terreno bagnato.

“Dobbiamo sottrarlo al lato oscuro! Questo cambierebbe le cose e ci consentirebbe di vincere!” spiegò Rey. Dentro di sé la ragazza avvertiva crescere una forte speranza, un senso di calore che per tutto quel tempo aveva cercato e non era mai stata capace di trovare. Ora lo sentiva. Sapeva che cosa doveva fare. Doveva riportare Ben dalla sua parte. “Questo non andrà come tu pensi!” rispose con rabbia il vecchio Jedi, incredulo che la sua apprendista potesse essere così ingenua. Ben Solo era morto quel giorno. Kylo Ren non si sarebbe mai convertito.

“E invece sì! Toccando la sua mano ho visto il suo futuro, concreto come vedo te. Se andrò io da lui Ben Solo si convertirà!” insistette di nuovo Rey. Così dicendo voltò le spalle a Luke e corse come un fulmine verso ciò che restava della capanna per prendere le sue cose. Sarebbe partita a bordo del Millennium Falcon immediatamente. Luke scosse la testa per il disappunto:“Rey non farlo!” le gridò, ma la ragazza ormai aveva preso la sua decisione.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto farle cambiare idea. Stava già per salire a bordo della nave quando d’improvviso si rese conto che non poteva andarsene senza prima aver fatto visita al sacro albero dei Jedi. Se Luke non aveva intenzione di insegnarle, magari quei sacri testi le avrebbero mostrato la via. Si affrettò a nasconderli dentro la sua sacca di pelle prima che Luke potesse pensare di raggiungerla. Poi scese la ripida scogliera fino a dove si trovava la nace. Qui Rey spiegò cosa era successo a Chuwbecca.

Questo le risposte che era d’accordo con Luke, che quel mostro di un ragazzo era ormai perso per sempre, che non ne valeva la pena. Eppure Rey gli sembrò così determinata da non ammettere repliche. Il povero Wooky non seppe fare altro che obbedirle e finì per mettere in moto il vecchio arnese. Voleva aiutarla, in fondo gli era rimasta solo lei. Nel suo cuore i ricordi del piccolo Ben Solo erano ancora vividi, e una parte di lui sembrava sperare che la morte di Han non fosse stata vana. Forse Rey aveva davvero questo potere, magari avrebbe convertito Kylo Ren come la sua visione sembrava presagire.

Il Falcon partì a razzo verso lo spazio. Rey doveva raggiungerlo! Si trattava solo di scoprire dove si trovasse Ben. Quando erano ormai fuori dall’orbita del pianeta, la ragazza si decise a ricercare un contatto con lui. Lo chiamò mentalmente e rimase in silenzio ad aspettare, pregando che la forza riuscisse a connetterli come poco prima. Era preoccupata per quanto bruscamente si erano dovuti allontanare. Ma non aveva idea di come funzionasse quel legame, non aveva mai provato a crearlo di proposito. “Ben” sussurrò nell’aria con le palpebre chiuse, sforzandosi di avvertire la sua presenza.

“Ben… Sono Rey… Riesci a sentirmi?”. Per un lungo momento non accadde nulla e la ragazza si sentì davvero stupida per aver sperato di riuscire a forzare quella connessione. Cosa si aspettava, di riuscirci al primo tentativo? Ma pochi istanti dopo ecco la risposta di lui echeggiare per tutta la plancia del Millennium Falcon. “Sono qui. Stai bene? Ti ha fatto del male?”. Era davvero Ben. Il suo tono di voce era concitato e preoccupato come mai lo aveva sentito prima d’ora. “Parli di Luke?” replicò lei attonita. “Non è stato difficile affrontarlo. Si è chiuso alla forza, non ha nemmeno provato a fermarmi davvero, anzi, voleva che me ne andassi” rincarò. Silenzio. Ben non appariva davanti a lei come al solito, ma poteva sentire la sua presenza, udirne la voce.

“Dove sei Ben?” gli chiese all’improvviso. “Sono qui” rispose subito lui “non posso vederti, ma ti sento”. Lei sospirò con forza e poi ripeté “Si, ma dove sei? Voglio dire…Sento che devo parlarti di persona. Voglio venire da te. Dove ti trovi adesso?” domandò Rey. A quelle parole Kylo Ren trattenne il respiro e si appoggiò ad una delle pareti della stanza in cui si trovava, come per farsi sorreggere.

Non era preparato ad una cosa simile. Non se lo sarebbe neanche mai aspettato da lei. Il suo cuore cominciò a battergli forte nel petto, sentì l’adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene fino a dargli alla testa. Cosa doveva risponderle? Per un lungo momento stette a pensare a cosa dire. Snoke aveva sempre avuto ragione. Desiderava che lui le portasse la ragazza e in qualche modo questo sarebbe avvenuto. La stessa Rey si stava per cacciare in quella trappola mostruosa, ordita contro di lei. Avrebbe dovuto avvertirla? Sapeva che così facendo avrebbe trasgredito ad ogni richiesta del suo maestro.

Ma non poteva. Il cuore parve spaccarglisi in due, frantumarsi come in una morsa. Faceva male. Lei attendeva una risposta. No, non l’avrebbe data in pasto a Snoke. Non in quel modo almeno. Eppure nella sua visione lei era al suo fianco. Poteva significare che anche lei sarebbe passata al lato oscuro. Se così fosse stato, pensò, l’avrebbe avuta per sé. Sarebbe rimasta accanto a lui e magari Snoke l’avrebbe lasciata vivere. Il ragazzo però conosceva Rey, sapeva che non si sarebbe piegata. E in tal caso il Leader Supremo, gli avrebbe ordinato di ucciderla. Ma la sua visione diceva il contrario. In passato, gli era già capitato di avere delle visioni. Sentiva che la forza voleva guidarlo. Aveva ancora negli occhi la scena di loro due, l’uno accanto all’altra. Era stata una visione così intensa.

Non poteva essere altrimenti. Rey si sarebbe convertita al lato oscuro della forza. Era già scritto. Lui non avrebbe potuto impedire che accadesse. Fece un lungo respiro dopodiché le disse: “La nave ammiraglia. Mi troverai giù nell’hangar ad attenderti”. E subito dopo Rey avvertì che Ben Solo non si trovava più in contatto con lei. Un brivido le percorse la schiena. Aveva percepito l’esitazione di lui nel rivelargli la sua posizione. Alla fine entrambi sapevano di dovere andare incontro al proprio destino. Rey si ridestò e chiese immediatamente a Ciuwbecca di mettersi in contatto con Finn e i ribelli per farsi dire dove si trovasse di preciso la nave ammiraglia di Primo Ordine. L’informazione non tardò ad arrivare.

A quel punto Rey inserì le coordinate nel computer di bordo. Dopo qualche minuto raggiunsero la loro meta. La nave ammiraglia era una delle navi stellari più grandi che fossero mai state costruite. Grande almeno il triplo della nave più grande della resistenza. Rey non aveva mai visto nulla di paragonabile in vita sua. Ora avrebbe finalmente provato a fare la differenza. Se fosse riuscita a fare ritorno con Ben Solo, la resistenza sarebbe potuta rinascere.

Gli schiavi sarebbero stati liberati e quelli che come lei avevano avuto la sfortuna di vivere in un pianeta lontano dalla legalità e della sicurezza dell’ordine prestabilito, nel giro di pochi anni sarebbero tornati a fare parte di una repubblica. Un mondo dove i diritti dei più deboli venivano fatti rispettare. Ben avrebbe fatto la differenza, smantellando ciò che restava del Primo Ordine e uccidendo il suo crudele maestro Snoke. Lo aveva visto così chiaramente da non avere alcun dubbio. Era la cosa giusta da fare. La sola. Eppure Rey tramava al solo pensiero. Non si era mai fidata di nessuno al punto da mettere a repentaglio la propria vita. L’unica nella quale aveva dovuto imparare a confidare era proprio se stessa.

Stava per mettere tutto quanto nelle mani di Kylo Ren. Si sarebbe convertito, lo aveva visto. Doveva essere così. Il suo sguardo di quando si era tolto il guanto mentre allungava la mano verso di lei, non era più quello della foresta. La follia, la rabbia cieca, l’odio… se n’erano andati. Rey sentiva solamente una enorme tristezza in lui. Tanto dolore. Ben Solo era ancora lì, oscurato dalla pena per tutto quello che aveva subito, a cominciare dal tradimento del suo maestro Jedi, suo zio Luke. Snoke si era approfittato della sua debolezza.

Gli aveva fatto credere che nessuno lo avrebbe mai amato per quello che era, che la sua stessa famiglia lo avrebbe temuto al punto da volerlo lontano, o addirittura morto. Quello che fece Luke quella notte gliene diede la conferma. Se fino a quel momento Ben Solo aveva solamente timore che quelle paure prendessero vita, ebbene, quella maledetta notte, il destino volle che ciò si verificasse. La rabbia lo spinse ad uccidere, ma lui non avrebbe voluto diventare quel mostro che tutti temevano sarebbe diventato. Sentiva crescere la disperazione dentro di sé ad ogni cattiva azione che compiva. Sentiva di non meritare di tornare indietro.

Rey aveva avvertito tutto questo nelle ultime settimane in cui la forza di aveva connessi. Ben poteva essere salvato, doveva esserlo. Lei ci sarebbe riuscita. Prima di andare si ricordò di lasciare sul Falcon i libri dei maestri Jedi del passato che aveva recuperato dall’albero sacro. Li nascose in un cassetto, e in fretta e furia si sdraiò dentro una capsula di espulsione, inserendo le coordinate per l’ammiraglia. “Appena mi lancio va a distanza di sicurezza” disse infine a Chuwbecca “sta lì finché non ricevi il mio segnale su dove incontrarci! E se vedi Finn digli che…” sussurrò d’un tratto senza trovare le parole, il pensiero ora rivolto all’amico. Forse non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto. Il Wooky emise un suono gutturale e lei gli sorrise. “Sì, perfetto, digli così!”.

Ciò detto, Rey si preparò all’espulsione. Tenne la spada laser salda tra le mani. Le braccia raccolte sul suo grembo. La strinse per farsi coraggio, per avere qualcosa a cui appigliarsi mentre tutte le sue certezze sembravano andare in pezzi. La paura la attanagliava, ma una forte speranza riusciva a respingere indietro i sentimenti più negativi. Ce l’avrebbe fatta, se lo sentiva.

Chuwbecca la lanciò nello spazio per poi sparire a velocità luce. Rey non impiegò molto a raggiungere la nave ammiraglia. Nel frattempo, i suoi pensieri erano tutti rivolti a Ben. Si sarebbero incontrati nuovamente, in carne ed ossa. Questo sembrò confortarla. Non sarebbe stata sola. Avvertì le farfalle nello stomaco all’idea di trovarsi davanti a lui.

Quel bacio che si erano scambiati l’aveva scossa nel profondo. Mentre la porta dell’hangar si spalancava per accogliere la sua capsula di salvataggio, il cuore le martellò sempre più forte nel petto. La spada sempre più stretta nel suo grembo. E poi finalmente toccò terra e Ben era lì ad aspettarla. Il volto scuro, lo sguardo triste e serio. Per un momento Rey non seppe resistere e gli sorrise perché la pena che aveva nel cuore all’idea di trovarsi in territorio nemico, così esposta, venne scalzata dalla consapevolezza che lui sarebbe stato lì con lei.

Gli occhi di Ben la scrutarono. Per un fugace momento anche lui sembrò felice di vederla, ma subito dietro di lui, un manipolo di stormtrupper venne bruscamente a rompere il loro discorso fatto solo di sguardi. Rey venne estratta dalla capsula e senza troppe cerimonie. Un assaltatore le puntò il bluster dritto in mezzo alla fonte e la costrinse a consegnargli la spada laser. Questi la passò senza esitazione a Kylo Ren che la tenne stretta al suo fianco.

A Rey vennero messe delle pesanti manette di acciaio ai polsi. Ben parve costernato, ma non disse nulla e lei capì che il ragazzo avrebbe desiderato evitarle un simile trattamento, ma non poteva essere altrimenti. Quattro stormtrupper la guidarono verso un corridoio che portava a degli ascensori, Ben davanti a lei faceva strada. “Signore, il Leader Supremo la attende di sopra!” gli disse uno degli assaltatori. “Lo so, ora potete andare. Lasciatemi solo con la ragazza!” tagliò corto lui invitandoli ad allontanarsi. Premette il bottone sulla pulsantiera e in quel momento le porte dell’ascensore si spalancarono davanti a loro.

Rey lo guardava con aria implorante e speranzosa, tanto che Ben non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo e si mise a fissare il pavimento dell’abitacolo, poi il vuoto davanti a sè restando in silenzio. Voleva che tutto quanto finisse il più in fretta possibile. Rey si sarebbe convertita al lato oscuro e finalmente sarebbero potuti restare assieme. Lui le avrebbe insegnato. Sarebbe stato un maestro decisamente migliore di Luke e lei gli sarebbe rimasta accanto. Non sarebbe mai più stato solo. Le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero davanti a loro e i due giovani cominciarono a risalire, diretti, a quanto sembrava, verso la sala del trono di Snoke.

A quel punto Rey si girò verso Ben. “Non sei obbligato a farlo!” esordì con il cuore colmo di aspettativa “avverto il conflitto che è in te! Ti sta dilaniando!”. Ben continuò a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé. Si sentiva spaventato da quella situazione, eppure allo stesso tempo un senso di eccitazione e di speranza gli diceva che poteva stare tranquillo. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, non doveva temere nulla, eppure non pareva trovare il coraggio di guardarla. Rey era la sua debolezza.

Dopo quel bacio temeva che se avesse posato gli occhi sulle sue labbra non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi dal baciarle di nuovo. Anche gli occhi di lei erano così intensi che il ragazzo temeva che se li avesse guardati si sarebbe perso per sempre dentro di essi. Non poteva permettersi di cedere, non ancora. “Ben ti prego guardami!” gli disse lei con un sospiro. Così lui dovette per forza spostare lo sguardo verso di lei. Una volta incontrato il suo infatti, accadde ciò che temeva. Avvertì una morsa allo stomaco e desiderò con forza che la visione che aveva avuto dopo avere toccato la sua mano, corrispondesse a verità.

Ormai non aveva più certezze, il suo mondo sarebbe andato in pezzi se lei non lo avesse seguito, se Snoke l’avesse uccisa. “Ben! Quando ci siamo toccati ho visto il tuo futuro!” insistette Rey con la sicurezza di chi ancora non ha sperimentato il dolore, di chi ancora ripone fiducia nel prossimo. Lui sembrò non volerle comunque dare ascolto, così la ragazza mise un piede davanti a sé per avvicinarsi a lui e continuò “era solo un’ombra, ma concreta e chiara!”.

La convinzione con la quale Rey parlava lo fece vacillare. “Tu non ti inginocchierai di fronte a Snoke… Ti convertirai!” gli rivelò lei infine, sperando con tutta se stessa che la propria fiducia potesse risulare ben riposta e arrivare al cuore di lui. Gli si avvicinò ancora e sussurrò dolcemente, per rassicurarlo “ti aiuterò…l’ho visto!”.

Lui rabbrividì a quel sussurro, e non seppe trattenersi, “ho visto qualcosa anche io” le disse con voce bassa. “Grazie a ciò che ho visto so che quando arriverà il momento ti convertirai tu, sarai dalla mia parte!”. Il cuore di Rey perse un battito a quella rivelazione. Anche Ben aveva avuto una visione del suo futuro? Perché aveva visto una cosa tanto diversa? Stava forse cercando di ingannarla o era sincero? Qualcosa nello sguardo magnetico del ragazzo le fece capire che non mentiva. Com’era possibile? Rey capì che Ben desiderava portare lei dalla sua parte, esattamente quanto lei desiderava fare altrettanto con lui. Stava per continuare il discorso quando lui la interruppe bruscamente.

“Rey ho visto i tuoi genitori” disse. Quella rivelazione per lei fu come ricevere addosso acqua gelida. Ben aveva visto la sua famiglia? Tuttavia non ebbero il tempo per proseguirla. L’ascensore era giunto a destinazione. Con un clangore metallico le porte si aprirono bruscamente sulla sala del trono, lasciando la povera Rey come pietrificata, con mille domande e mille tormenti a dilaniarle l’anima. Non era niente di lontanamente paragonabile a quello che si era aspettata. La sua visione le aveva infuso tanta sicurezza, che non si era soffermata nemmeno per un momento a pensare che qualcosa potesse andare diversamente.

Si era sentita guidata da una forza superiore, da un magnetismo ancestrale che non riusciva ancora a capire, ma della cui esistenza non aveva dubbi. Il legame che condivideva con Ben era saldo e forte come mai prima di allora. Fece un respiro profondo prima di ritrovarsi a camminare lungo la navata centrale di una immensa sala dal pavimento lucido. Ormai era fatta, sarebbe tornata vittoriosa oppure sarebbe morta nel tentativo. Ad ogni modo non avrebbe avuto rimpianti. Al centro della sala Rey poté finalmente posare lo sguardo sul mostro che si celava dietro a tutto quanto. Colui che aveva insediato il cuore del giovane Ben Solo al punto da portare Luke a considerare suo nipote perduto per sempre.

Colui che si faceva chiamare “Il Leader Supremo” del Primo Ordine. La ragazza si soffermò a studiarlo per qualche secondo. Altro non era che un mostro vero e proprio. Snoke era un essere ripugnante, dalla pelle secca a raggrinzita, con la faccia asimmetrica e sfigurata, sovrastata da un cranio pelato e purulento spaccato a metà da una vistosa cicatrice. Gli occhietti piccoli affossati nel volto, la fronte troppo ampia e glabra. Rey non aveva mai visto niente di simile in vita sua, sebbene su Jukku di esseri davvero strani e brutti se ne presentassero ogni giorno.

Quel mostro aveva qualcosa di particolarmente aberrante in lui. L’aspetto fisico era solamente un indizio di quanto putrida e nera fosse in realtà la sua anima. Rey poteva avvertire la sua aura maligna con maggior forza ad ogni passo che era costretta a fare verso di lui. Non poté fare a meno di avvertire la pelle d’oca quando notò che lo scanno sopra il quale sedeva Snoke era attorniato da altre inquietanti figure mascherate. Otto guerrieri dalle armature possenti color cremisi facevano da scorta al Leader Supremo, pronti a scattare e ad uccidere ad ogni minimo loro cenno di ribellione.

“Ben fatto mio bravo e fedele apprendista!” esordì Snoke rivolgendosi subito a Kylo Ren “la mia fiducia in te ho ritrovato!”. Questo per tutta risposta si inchinò davanti a Snoke mentre Rey rimase in piedi. Non si sarebbe piegata, anche se la paura in lei cominciava a crescere, la voglia di mostrarsi impavida e senza timore si fece presto strada in lei. Stette ferma a fissare Snoke. Un paio di metri dietro di lei, Ben sembrava implorarla con lo sguardo di non fare nulla di inappropriato, di inchinarsi.

In cuor suo il ragazzo lo sperava davvero, ma Rey non sembrò dare segni di cedimento, neanche dopo le rivelazioni che lui le aveva appena fatto. “Giovane Rey… Benvenuta” disse infine Snoke rivolgendosi a lei. Quel saluto per Rey assomigliò in maniera impressionate al sibilo di un serpente velenoso. La ragazza rimase impassibile. Non voleva cedere a nessun tipo di provocazione. Non sapeva che cosa le sarebbe successo, ma di una cosa era certa, non si sarebbe mai mostrata debole o insicura. “Avvicinati ragazzina!” la apostrofò Snoke. Lei per tutta risposta non si mosse. Non si sarebbe mai fatta comandare da lui. Rey non sapeva cosa le sarebbe successo nel suo tentativo di incontrarsi con Ben Solo per riportarlo alla luce.

Aveva considerato l’idea che ci sarebbe stato da ingaggiare qualche combattimento, ma non pensava che si sarebbe ritrovata così presto al cospetto di quel mostro. In ogni caso non avrebbe ceduto, non si sarebbe piegata. Poteva avvertire la tensione di Ben alle sue spalle. Era certa che lui volesse che lei desse ascolto al suo maestro ma non poteva farlo.

Anzi, doveva dimostrare anche a Ben che era possibile opporre resistenza, che non c’era nulla da temere da quell’avanzo di galera sbucato da chissà quale buco di una galassia immonda. “Quanto vigore!” ridacchiò Snoke quasi compiaciuto dallo strenuo tentativo di Rey di tenersi salda. “L’oscurità cresce e la luce con essa. Avevo avvisato il mio giovane apprendista che più diventava forte, più lo diventava il suo equivalente nella luce”. Rey non capì di cosa stesse parlando ma fissò il mostro intensamente per dimostrargli che non lo temeva. In quel momento Snoke attirò a sé con la forza la spada laser di Rey che Ben aveva conservato fino a quel momento tra le sue mani. Volò letteralmente attraverso la stanza, passando dai guanti neri di Kylo Ren fino alle grinfie puntute di Snoke in meno di un secondo. Rey deglutì e si sentì invadere dall’angoscia, ma non smise di rimanere impassibile. Dentro poteva anche sentirsi sprofondare ma fuori doveva apparire forte e indomita.

“Avvicinati ho detto!” ripeté Snoke e questa volta il suo tono di voce era più iracondo. Non doveva essere abituato alla disobbedienza. Nessuno dei suoi sottoposti si sarebbe mai azzardato a rischiare tanto. Rey non cedette di un millimetro e così Snoke si spazientì e utilizzando la forza la fece levitare, attirandola di peso verso di sé. Rey strinse i pugni, le braccia tese lungo e i fianchi e lo sguardo fiero, mentre centimetro dopo centimetro il viso del mostro si fece sempre più vicino al suo. “Tu sottovaluti Skywalker…” gli disse con voce ferma “e Ben Solo… e me!”. Il volto di Snoke si increspò in un ghigno malefico.

“Oh…hai visto qualcosa, una debolezza nel mio giovane apprendista? è per questo che sei qui?” ridacchiò con malignità. “Giovane stolta! Sono stato io a unire le vostre menti!” le disse quasi con disprezzo, gli occhi rabbiosi che parevano uscirgli dalle orbite. A quelle parole Ben ebbe un sussulto. Smise di guardare il pavimento ai suoi piedi e fissò i suoi occhi sul viso del suo maestro. Sapeva che stava mentendo. Non era possibile che fosse stato lui.

La forza li aveva già uniti in passato, ancora prima che Snoke venisse a conoscenza dell’esistenza di Rey. Capì immediatamente che Snoke voleva farle credere di avere questo potere, di essere la causa sola a unica dei loro incontri delle ultime settimane, ma non era così. Ben lo sapeva. Stava mentendo anche a lui. Forse sperava che l’avrebbe bevuta, ma non era così cieco. In quel momento Ben si ritrovò d’accordo con Rey. Il leader supremo Snoke stava sottovalutando entrambi. “Sapevo che non era abbastanza forte da nascondertelo” continuò Snoke sempre rivolto a Rey, mentre questa fluttuava lentamente verso di lui “e tu non eri abbastanza saggia da non abboccare” concluse infine con un sogghigno.

Rey si rese conto che ormai a separarla dal mostro non erano rimasti che pochi centimetri. Avvertiva già il suo alito fetido sul viso e istintivamente trattenne il respiro. Le mani iniziarono a informicolarsi e a sudare, ma non voleva, anzi non poteva apparire debole anche se il suo stomaco aveva cominciato a ribaltarsi per la paura. Fissò intensamente Snoke con gli occhi bene aperti, come se si fosse permessa di chiudere le palpebre per qualche secondo, lui l’avrebbe avuta vinta su di lei. "E adesso tu dovrai darmi Skywalker!” ordinò Snoke a Rey. Le afferrò il viso con le mani dalle lunghe unghie appuntite, alitandole in faccia con fare a dir poco minaccioso. Lei stette in silenzio, il cuore le pulsava nelle tempie.

“E quando l’avrai fatto, ti ucciderò, nel più crudele dei modi!” concluse infine il suo discorso il Leader Supremo. Il volto di Rey e quello di Snoke erano così vicini che la punta del naso di lei sfiorava la guancia pallida e raggrinzita di lui. “No!” rispose Rey senza esitare. Avrebbe voluto gridarlo con più convinzione, ma tutto quello che uscì dalla sua bocca fu poco più di un sussurro. La sensazione di trovarsi immobilizzata, faccia a faccia con Snoke la ripugnava.

Non poteva sopportare che lui la toccasse, che le sue luride mani poggiassero con tanta noncuranza sulle sue guance mentre un luccichio maligno in quegli occhi piccoli e crudeli decretava la sua fine. Il ghigno di Snoke scomparve. La sua espressione mutò e si tramutò in collera. Rabbia cieca. La spinse indietro con forza. Il corpo di Rey rimase sospeso a mezz’aria senza che lei potesse fare nulla. Le sue gambe e le sue braccia non le rispondevano. Provò a muovere la testa ma neanche quella si muoveva. Era paralizzata. Una forza incontenibile la teneva come stretta in una morsa.

E fu allora che cominciò ad avvertire il dolore. Dapprima lieve e concentrato solo sui suoi arti esterni, poi sempre più forte e pungente tanto che le sembrò che le vene le andassero in frantumi e la sua testa scoppiasse in mille pezzi. Era come essere martoriata da mille aghi di ghiaccio e da un fuoco bruciante e pungente, tutto nello stesso momento. “Dammi tutto!” insistette Snoke tentando di estorcerle le informazioni che desiderava. Rey però si oppose. Non avrebbe ceduto. Il dolore si fece sempre più forte. Non seppe fare altro che implorarlo di smettere. “No…No…No!” gridava ma la sua voce si faceva sempre più flebile mano a mano che il dolore aumentava. Divenne così acuto che per un istante Rey sperò di perdere i sensi oppure di essere morta.

Non aveva mai provato tanta pena in tutta la sua vita. Qualche metro sulla destra, Ben Solo la fissava impotente. Sentì una rabbia cieca crescere in lui. Più Rey gridava e supplicava, più si faceva strada in lui la volontà di fermare il suo maestro. Non era così che doveva andare. Avrebbe finito per ucciderla se lei non avesse parlato. Era stato uno sciocco a penare che una come Rey potesse cedere di fronte alle minacce di Snoke. In cuor suo aveva sperato che lei sarebbe passata dalla loro parte, che avrebbe avuto un posto accanto a lui. Ora però, tutto ciò che Ben Solo poteva vedere nel futuro di Rey era di essere fatta a pezzi o ridotta in cenere. Fu colto dal panico. Le immagini che aveva visto durante la visione erano tutte sbagliate.

Non c’era nulla che assomigliava a questo. L’aveva vista. Aveva visto Rey sana e salva che gli tendeva la mano. L’aveva vista al suo fianco. I pensieri vorticavano in lui con disperazione, mentre tentava di immaginare un modo per poter arrivare a quel momento futuro. Doveva impedire a Snoke di ucciderla. Ripensò a tutto il dolore che quel mostro aveva causato a lui e alla sua famiglia, a come si era sentito dopo che su consiglio del suo maestro aveva ammazzato il suo stesso padre. Non era diventato più forte, era diventato un mostro. Rey glielo aveva fatto capire. Snoke non gli avrebbe più messo i bastoni tra le ruote, si disse.

Non sarebbe più stato padrone della sua vita. Poteva fare a meno di lui, anzi, occorreva proprio sbarazzarsene. Solo così sarebbe stato finalmente libero, ora la sapeva. Dentro di sé si sentiva forte abbastanza da tentare. Rey gridò ancora più forte e Ben non seppe sostenere quella visione. Pregò che finisse in fretta, l’adrenalina che saliva. Finalmente, dopo attimi che gli parvero interminabili, Snoke smise di torturare Rey e la fece precipitare al suolo liberandola dalle invisibili catene che l’avevano tenuta sospesa. Atterrò sulla schiena le si smorzò il respiro che già era affannoso per avere sopportato tanto dolore.

L’aria le era fuoriuscita tutta dai polmoni. Annaspò girandosi su un fianco il più velocemente che poteva, nel tentativo di tirarsi in piedi. Nel frattempo Snoke ridacchiò. A quel punto Ben non riuscì più a mascherare tutto l’odio che provava per lui. Lo fissò con una occhiata che non ammetteva fraintendimenti. L’avrebbe ucciso.

Doveva soltanto trovare il modo. “Non mi aspettavo che Skywalker fosse così saggio” proseguì il suo maestro con nonchalance, parlando più con se stesso che con i suoi due giovani interlocutori. Evidentemente doveva essere riuscito a estorcere a Rey le informazioni che voleva, era compiaciuto dal suo potere, da quanto fosse bravo a far soffrire le persone. “Daremo lui e all’ordine dei Jedi la morte che desidera! Dopo che avremo eliminato i ribelli andremo sul suo pianeta e cancelleremo l’intera isola!”.

A quel punto Rey pensò di sfruttare il momento per prendere Snoke in contropiede. Stava parlando tranquillo, aveva abbassato la guardia. Provò ad alzarsi di scatto e con un gesto repentino della mano tentò di richiamare a sé la propria spada laser. Questa prese il volo e si librò per la stanza facendo un giro fino alle spalle della ragazza, poi d’improvviso la colpì con violenza sulla testa e fece ritorno al capolinea accanto a Snoke. Era troppo potente nella forza perché lei lo potesse contrastare. La spada ubbidiva a lui. “Hai del fegato!” commentò subito il Leader Supremo, di nuovo con un sogghigno.

Ma Rey non si arrese. Sapeva che doveva procurarsi un’arma per poterlo attaccare. Se la sua spada laser era fuori portata, quella di Ben era invece vicinissima a lei. In un battito di ciglia Rey allungò il braccio destro all’indietro dove Ben stava ancora inginocchiato a terra. Non sapeva se la spada avrebbe risposto al suo richiamo, ma doveva tentare qualcosa. Sorprendentemente si ritrovò tra le mani l’arma fiammeggiante di Ben. Snoke non parve affatto colpito né tanto meno preoccupato da quanto stava avvenendo.

“Oh hai ancora un impetuoso barlume di speranza!” esclamò deridendola apertamente “tu hai lo spirito di un vero Jedi… ed è per questo che morirai!” sentenziò. A quelle parole Rey lo attaccò. Non credeva che sarebbe riuscita veramente a colpirlo, ma doveva tentare. Brandì la spada laser sopra la propria testa e corse come una furia verso Snoke gridando tutto il suo disprezzo. Purtroppo per lei a lui bastò muovere un solo dito, l’indice della mano destra, ed eccola di nuovo a terra, scaraventata al suolo come una piuma sospinta dal vento. Come se non bastasse Rey finì con l’essere circondata dalle guardie armate di Snoke.

La spada laser color cremisi finì rovinosamente ai piedi di Kylo Ren. Questo la vide ruotare velocemente su sé stessa fino a quando l’attrito col pavimento non ne smorzò il movimento. Fu in quel momento che Ben ebbe un’idea. Per tutto quel tempo il ragazzo era sempre rimasto immobile al suo posto, in ginocchio su quel lucido pavimento nel quale ora poteva specchiarsi, cercando di immaginare come fermare Snoke. Ora aveva trovato un modo.

Sarebbe stato rischioso tentare, ma con Rey lì accanto si sentiva più potente e coraggioso. Se una semplice ragazzina aveva tanto coraggio da sfidare il Leader Supremo del primo ordine dopo essere stata barbaramente torturata, lui non avrebbe dovuto essere da meno. Nemmeno il dolore aveva fermato Rey, nemmeno la paura. Era terrorizzata eppure fiduciosa, imperterrita e combattiva. Alla fine però Snoke sembrava davvero fuori dalla sua portata. Rey era a terra, esausta ma combatteva per tentare di muovere nuovamente le braccia e le gambe. Tutto inutile. Era stata immobilizzata per la seconda volta da quel mostro di Snoke.

Ogni suo sforzo per divincolarsi da quella presa sarebbe stato vano. Il leader supremo la costrinse a piegarsi in ginocchio e la sospinse, sempre sollevandola da terra, fino ai piedi di Kylo Ren. Ormai Snoke aveva deciso di eliminarla. Non le serviva più, aveva le informazioni che gli servivano, gliela aveva strappate con la forza. “Mio degno apprendista, figlio delle tenebre, diretto erede di Lor Veder! Dove c’era conflitto ora percepisco decisione. Dove c’era debolezza, vigore. Completa il tuo addestramento e adempi il tuo destino!” gli ordinò Snoke. Ben fissò negli occhi Rey.

Lo sguardo di lui era intenso ma imperscrutabile. La ragazza non voleva credere che sarebbe morta proprio per mano sua. Lentamente lui raccolse la spada laser dal pavimento e le si avvicinò. Rey respirava affannosamente, scossa da mille tremori. Ben non le distolse mai gli occhi di dosso. Con voce profonda le disse “io so ciò che devo fare” e Rey si perse i quei due pozzi scuri che erano i suoi occhi mentre lui si alzò dal pavimento per raggiungerla.

Avvertì una speciale elettricità tra loro due che Snoke, dall’alto dei suoi poteri spaziali, non sembrava percepire. Era come se ne fossero consapevoli soltanto lei e Ben. Quella stessa elettricità aveva potuto sentirla altre volte quando lei e il ragazzo si erano visti l’uno di fronte all’altra, pur trovandosi a chilometri di distanza. Il cuore di lei martellava all’impazzata nel suo petto e sperò con tutta se stessa che ciò che aveva visto si sarebbe realizzato. Ben non l’avrebbe uccisa, l’avrebbe salvata. Lo sentiva. Ciò che ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi però era in che modo.

Rey proprio non voleva credere che lui le avrebbe puntato contro la sua spada laser e che l’avrebbe trafitta a morte. Non in quel modo. Non Ben Solo. Non lei. “Ben…” gli sussurrò debolmente, con una dolcezza che lei stessa si stupì di utilizzare in un momento come quello. Lui continuò a fissarla intensamente senza parlare, senza muovere ancora un muscolo.

“Credi di poterlo convertire?” ridacchiò intanto Snoke alle loro spalle. “Patetica ragazzina! Io non posso essere tradito!” spiegò “Non posso essere vinto! Io vedo nella sua mente! Io vedo ogni suo intento!” e mentre Snoke parlava Ben si accingeva a fare esattamente quanto da lui descritto. Teneva saldamente la sua spada laser nella mano destra e la puntò verso la ragazza, ancora spenta. “Lo vedo ruotare la spada laser per colpire a morte!” proseguì Snoke senza un freno. Rey sussultò mentre Ben sembrava eseguire alla lettera la sua descrizione.

“E adesso la accende e uccide il suo vero nemico!” disse Snoke tenendo addirittura gli occhi chiusi, immaginando la scena nella propria mente. A quel punto però la mano destra di Ben restò immobile, la spada spenta. Ciò che accadde invece fu che con la sua mano sinistra, che aveva mosso tenendola ben nascosta, aveva ruotato la spada laser di Rey posata al financo del trono di Snoke. Questo, preso dall’enfasi di bearsi della morte di Rey non si era realmente accorto di quanto sesse accendendo.

Con un semplice gesto della mano sinistra Ben aveva acceso quella spada dal colore blu intenso, trafiggendo il suo maestro da parte a parte. In quello stesso momento Rey era stata liberata dalla presa salda di Snoke, che aveva perso ogni potere su di lei e si era ritrovata sbalzata a terra di qualche centimetro, finalmente padrona del proprio corpo e libera di muoversi.

Un istante dopo, Ben aveva richiamato a sé la spada laser di Rey, cedendogliela direttamente tra le mani. Con un gesto fluido la ragazza si era tirata in piedi, giusto in tempo per afferrarla e lanciare uno sguardo di enorme sollievo al suo nuovo alleato. A sua volta Ben, parve volerle gridare con lo sguardo che non avrebbe mai potuto permettere a quel mostro di farle del male, che per tutto il tempo non aveva aspettato altro che la giusta occasione per eliminarlo. Rey seppe che di lui poteva fidarsi, che Ben Solo era ancora vivo in lui e che Kylo Ren probabilmente non esisteva più dal momento in cui aveva tradito il suo maestro.

Il corpo del mostro si spaccò in due e la parte superiore cadde al lato del trono in meno di qualche secondo. Snoke era stato sconfitto dalla sua stessa superbia e dalla smisurata fiducia che riponeva in se stesso e nei propri poteri. Rey e Ben non avevano molto tempo, in men che non si dica le guardie private di Snoke, quegli otto cavalieri dalle rosse armature che Rey aveva notato fin dal suo ingresso in quella sala e che fino ad allora erano rimasti silenti dietro le quinte, ora erano inferociti.

Gli si scagliarono addosso con brutalità e senza alcuna esitazione. Altrettanto senza esitazione i due giovani si misero schiena contro schiena, spade laser in pungo, pronti alla battaglia, consapevoli per una volta di non essere soli. Rey seppe dallo sguardo di lui che Ben le avrebbe guardato le spalle e allo stesso modo Ben seppe che poteva contare su di lei. E così avvenne. Rey partì svantaggiata.

Su di lei aveva ben cinque combattenti pronti a toglierle la vinta al suo primo errore di valutazione. L’adrenalina scorreva nel suo corpo. Ben dal canto suo tentava di aiutarla colpendo anche i due guerrieri alle proprie spalle. Rey parò un fendente diretto al fianco di Ben e lui mise la sua spada tra lei e il pugnale di un’altra delle guardie armate.

Schivarono e affondarono. Ben abbassò la testa per evitare il colpo di una spada laser e colpì con la propria l’elmo del suo avversario, mentre Rey tenne le braccia in alto per stoppare un bastone metallico diretto alla propria testa. La situazione si fece sempre più concitata e i due finirono col doversi allontanare l’uno dall’altra. Quelle corazze conferivano agli avversari un enorme vantaggio in termini di resistenza, senza contare il fatto che erano paurosamente in sovrannumero. Ben riuscì a spingere a terra la spada laser di una guardia e a colpirla al viso con un pugno ben assestato mettendola al tappeto.

Nel frattempo Rey, che si era dovuta spingere sulla destra del salone, aveva ingaggiato un combattimento con due di loro contemporaneamente. Respinse la lancia del primo avversario ma non seppe più come fare una volta che la propria spada laser venne presa al lazzo dalla frusta infuocata di un secondo uomo.

Questi riuscì ad attirare Rey verso di sé mano a mano che riprendeva tra le mani la frusta. Questa finiva con una punta acuminata che non esitò ad utilizzare per tentare di tagliare la gola alla ragazza. Questa però fu più furba di lui. Si aggrappò a sua volta alla frusta e sfruttando il peso del proprio corpo riuscì a piantare la spada laser nel grembo della guardia. La sua battaglia proseguì contro quello che prima aveva usato una lancia. Questi con il semplice gesto di una mano separò il bastone in due sciabole acuminate, per lei doppiamente letali. Intanto Ben era alle prese con ben tre guardie rosse, ora tutte su di lui.

Con le loro armi gli tenevano la spada piantata a terra. Lui però trovò la forza per scacciarli e brandirla nuovamente sulle loro teste, infilzando uno di loro da parte a parte. I due ragazzi ansimavano per la fatica. Erano riusciti a sconfiggere alcuni avversari ma la battaglia non era ancora finita. Ben si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Rey. La vide mentre esausta, cercava di non farsi cogliere dai fendenti appuntiti di una guardia. Una delle sciabole purtroppo finì col penetrare nella carne viva della sua spalla destra. Rey gridò di dolore. Ben si sentì impotente. Addosso ora ne aveva comunque troppi.

Face un respiro profondo e si rimise a lottare. Doveva solo sperare che Rey fosse capace di resistere ancora un po’. La ragazza combatteva strenuamente contro quella guardia che proprio sembrava non volerle dare scampo. Provò a colpirla ma lui la atterrò sul pavimento con un calcio. Ben con rinnovato vigore stese uno dopo l’atro altre due guardie.

All’ultimo però si ritrovò a schivare un fendente dritto allo stomaco. Dovette tirarsi indietro così in fretta che fu costretto a lasciare andare la propria spada laser e si ritrovò disarmato. L’ultima delle guardie rosse che lo stavano fronteggiando lo prese alla sprovvista e cominciò a tentare di strangolarlo con le lame attaccate alle braccia della propria armatura. Rey intanto si era rialzata e si trovava in una fase di stallo: aveva bloccato il colpo della guardia, ma poi questa l’aveva immobilizzata.

Anche lei era ormai alle prese contro il suo ultimo avversario. Non poteva colpirlo perché lui le avrebbe tagliato la mano destra col pugnale. Così Rey ebbe l’idea di bypassare il problema. Lanciò in aria per un secondo la spada, lasciandola andare e la recuperò subito dopo con un gesto fluido nella sua mano sinistra. Una volta ristabilita salda la presa, sferrò un fendente mortale dritto alla gola dell’interessato. Questi cadde a terra esanime con un tonfo, lasciando cascare la propria arma.

A quel punto Rey si voltò, giusto in tempo per realizzare che Ben non era stato altrettanto fortunato. Era disarmato, in una posizione di estremo pericolo. Le braccia sembravano cedergli mentre la morsa della guardia sulla sua gola si faceva sempre più stretta. Fu così che senza esitazione Rey gli lanciò la sua spada laser. Lui la afferrò al volo e in men che non si dica era tutto finito. Ben accese semplicemente la spada e questa andò a conficcarsi nel cranio del suo assalitore, rendendolo definitivamente inoffensivo.

Il corpo della guardia stramazzò al suolo, il suo elmo aveva un enorme buco al centro.

Avevano vinto.


	2. But not to me

Senza fiato, Rey si guardò attorno. I corpi morti dei loro avversari giacevano a terra sul pavimento imbrattato del loro sangue. L’odore acre della carne bruciata imperniava l’aria. Il sudore della fronte le scivolò lungo le tempie. Aveva il viso in fiamme, l’adrenalina ancora scorreva veloce nel suo corpo. Anche Ben sembrò tornare a respirare un poco alla volta. Aveva le pupille dilatate e i suoi muscoli ancora fremevano per lo sforzo. Il ragazzo sembrava in stato di choc.

Restò impalato dove si trovava a fissare il vuoto per un momento lunghissimo. Stava tentando di elaborare quanto appena successo. Lo aveva fatto davvero. Aveva tradito il suo maestro. Snoke era morto. Era libero ormai. “Ben…” sussurrò Rey “ce l’abbiamo fatta. Ora dobbiamo andare” gli disse la ragazza con un enorme sollievo nella voce. La speranza non l’aveva mai abbandonata. Era distrutta come mai lo era stata in vita sua. Ogni singolo muscolo del corpo le doleva ma era felice.

Ben si era convertito! Aveva ucciso Snoke e sarebbe venuto via con lei e insieme avrebbero aiutato la resistenza a distruggere il Primo Ordine. “Ben…” lo richiamò nuovamente Rey, quasi senza fiato. Lui sembrò ridestarsi come da un sogno e si mise a fissare Rey come se la vedesse per la prima volta. “Andare dove?” replicò con voce secca. Rey non rispose. Avvertì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Trovò che negli occhi di lui qualcosa fosse improvvisamente cambiato. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nel suo tono. “E’ ora che ciò che è vecchio muoia” esordì il ragazzo “Snoke. Skywalker, i sith, i jedi, i ribelli.

Che tutto muoia!” spiegò lui con voce sempre più carica di asprezza e nel mentre le si avvicinò di qualche passo. Ad ogni centimetro che lui guadagnava, Rey seppe che quello che si trovava di fronte non era più Ben Solo. Kylo Ren era accecato dal richiamo del potere e ora le stava parlando con uno sguardo folle. “Rey” deglutì “voglio che ti unisca a me… Governeremo insieme e poteremo un nuovo ordine nella galassia” sentenziò infine. Un’ebrezza intossicante si era appena impadronita della mente del giovane Solo. Ora che Snoke era stato sconfitto, ora che la ragazza era finalmente al suo fianco, si sentiva invincibile.

Rey non seppe trattenere le lacrime. Non poteva essere. “Non farlo Ben…Ti prego non prendere questa via!” lo supplicò indietreggiando. Lui per tutta risposta le si avvicinò con grosse falcate, annullando quasi completamente la distanza che li separava. Vide lo sguardo smarrito di Rey e un moto di rabbia lo pervase. Se l’era meritato.

Dopo tutto quel dolore, gli anni vissuti nell’ombra, finalmente aveva la possibilità di costruirsi un futuro migliore, con lei. Come poteva guardarlo in quel modo? Lui ora era finalmente libero, libero da regole e da percorsi tracciati da altri per lui. Libero di vivere la sua vita e abbastanza potente per non farsi soggiogare mai più da nessuno. Perché la ragazza non capiva quanto male le stesse facendo questa guerra? Solo lui era così stanco, così esasperato? Le sarebbe bastato chiudere con il passato.

Erano ancora giovani e avevano una vita intera davanti. Se la galassia regnava nel caos lui ora avrebbe avuto abbastanza potere per riportare la pace e l’ordine. Aveva diritto di avere quella serenità. Non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di comandarlo con stupide regole insensate riguardo a come usare la forza. In tutta la sua vita Ben Solo non aveva ancora trovato la risposta che cercava riguardo al suo potere. Si erano sbagliati tutti. Lo avevano indottrinato come se lui fosse stato uno stupido, incapace di pensare con la propria testa. Si era dovuto piegare, sottostare a quei comandi, a quelle regole insensate.

Perché Rey non capiva? Era finita. Avrebbe potuto lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. “No…no…Ancora resisti?! Lasciati andare!” le gridò con rabbia. La ragazza trasalì. Il ragazzo stava iniziando a spaventarla. Perché non voleva aiutarla? Si era consegnata a Snoke, per lui aveva messo a repentaglio la propria vita, lo aveva appena salvato. Perché… perché Ben Solo non voleva essere salvato? Una lascrima scese lungo la sua guancia. “No Ben… Non sono venuta per questo. Sono venuta per portarti a casa con me” gli disse con tono fermo. Lui cambiò di nuovo espressione, strinse gli occhi e serrò le labbra.

La rabbia ancora sembrava accecarlo ma il suo tono di voce si abbassò, si fece più freddo e controllato. Si rese conto che lei era ancora troppo legata alla resistenza più di quanto non lo fosse a lui. Avvertì quanto Rey ancora fosse con la testa nel passato e quanto poco avesse mai immaginato il proprio futuro. Non sarebbe mai andata avanti se lui non l’avesse aiutata a farlo. Non poteva voltare pagina perché sperava ancora nella sua famiglia, nei suoi genitori.

Doveva darle modo di bastare a se stessa, di sentirsi importante per quello che era, a prescindere dal suo passato. Voleva farle sapere quanto fosse diventata importante per lui. Non avrebbe dovuto temere, lui non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata. Questo doveva bastarle. “Rey conosco la verità sui tuoi genitori…” le disse. A quelle parole il viso della ragazza si fece più pallido. Rey sentì il suo cuore accelerare. Le venne un groppo alla gola. Tentò di trovare le parole perché dentro di sé voleva sapere. Era rimasta spiazzata dalla rivelazione improvvisa, ma voleva sapere. Lo sguardo di lei si incastonò in quello di lui come rapito.

Gli occhi di quel ragazzo le sembrarono ancora più magnetici e misteriosi, non sarebbe riuscita a distogliere il proprio sguardo dal suo nemmeno se le fosse crollato il soffitto addosso. “La verità su di loro tu l’hai sempre saputa…” sussurrò infine il ragazzo “L’hai solo tenuta nascosta. Tu sai la verità. Dilla!” e il suo era un invito ad ammettere qualcosa di tremendo per lei, qualcosa di davvero difficile da accettare, ma che le avrebbe permesso di iniziare una nuova vita. Una vita al suo fianco.

Quelle parole risvegliarono in Rey antichi dolori. In confronto, la lotta e il dolore che aveva appena provato le sembrarono mali ben minori dai quali non si sarebbe comunque mai tirata indietro in nome della causa. In nome della resistenza. Ma questa… questa era ben altra faccenda. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto scappare via, l’altra invece era così bramosa di una risposta, così disperatamente bisognosa di verità, che neanche se fosse stata un mese senza acqua su Jakku si sarebbe ritrovata ad essere tanto assetata. E lo era. Assetata di risposte, tremante ma ferma nella sua decisione.

Eppure dopo quanto provato in quella grotta sul piccolo pianeta acqueo di Luke, dopo tutti quegli anni trascorsi ad aspettare invano, una scomoda verità si era ormai annidata nel suo cuore carico di tristezza. “Non erano nessuno?” disse Rey in un sussurro, forse più a sè stessa che a Ben. E per un attimo il suo cuore si fermò. Desiderò dal più profondo del suo essere che lui la smentisse, che le dicesse che invece non era così, che i suoi non l’avevano volutamente abbandonata, che là fuori, da qualche parte, c’era sempre stato qualcuno alla sua ricerca, qualcuno che le voleva bene. Ben aveva incora vivide nella mente le immagini della sua visione. Non era stata abbandonata. Non era figlia di nessuno.

Ma i suoi genitori erano comunque già morti, tanto valeva risparmiarle il peso di un passato che comunque non le apparteneva. Desiderava che lei pensasse solamente al futuro. Che importanza poteva avere? I genitori non si scelgono e comunque aveva vissuto sempre da sola. Se la sarebbe cavata, liberata da quel peso avrebbe ricominciato a vivere. Fu per questo che le mentì. “Sporchi mercanti di rottami” le disse “ti hanno venduta per comprarsi da bere. Sono morti in una fossa comune nel deserto di Jakku” sentenziò infine il ragazzo. Il cuore di Rey si era fermato e ora riprese a battere.

Con un tonfo sordo avvertì una stretta nel petto e tutto sembrò rimettersi in moto. La ragazza avvertì distintamente qualcosa incrinarsi dentro di lei. Calde lacrime, che già avevano preso a pungerle gli occhi, finirono per rigarle il viso. Ben Solo non sembrava arrabbiato con lei, non c’era astio nella sua voce, né tantomeno cattiveria. Le aveva parlato con tono pacato ma fermo e carico solamente di compassione, dolore e anche qualcosa di più che Rey non sembrò capire, troppo sconvolta da quella rivelazione. Un singhiozzo le fuoriuscì dalla bocca, incontrollato, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da lui.

Era troppo umiliata e disperata per continuare a fissare i suoi occhi. Si strinse le braccia al petto, incapace di accusare il colpo. La testa le pulsava e iniziò a temere che le sue gambe avrebbero ceduto. Solo allora si rese conto pienamente di quanto fosse stanca e di quanto i muscoli di tutto il corpo le facessero male.

La ferita alla spalla era dolorosa e c’era del sangue caldo che stava grondando sul pavimento, il suo sangue. Per un momento si sentì perduta e insicura. Era così che doveva andare? La vita come l’aveva sempre immaginata si era rivelata una semplice illusione. Aspettare per anni la propria famiglia, allenarsi per diventare una Jedi… Tutto inutile? Che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei? Poi Ben le si avvicinò e le tese una mano. Fu un gesto inaspettato. “Rey… non hai un posto in questa storia. Tu vieni dal niente, sei niente…” continuò lui “…ma non per me!”.

A quelle ultime parole Rey avvertì una scarica di adrenalina percorrerle tutto il corpo. “Unisciti a me” insistette lui, ora con una punta di disperazione nella voce “…ti prego”. Le ultime parole gliele disse in un sussurro. Ben Solo la stava pregando di restare e le tendeva una mano guantata col palmo rivolto verso l’alto. Quando credeva di essere rimasta completamente sola ecco che lui era pronto ad offrirle conforto. Studiò quella mano tesa. Era pronta ad accogliere la sua. Lo sguardo della giovane andò ad incontrare i suoi occhi. Erano gli occhi di un uomo che non avrebbe rinunciato facilmente a ciò che desiderava. Lo desiderava con ardore, con forza, tanto che Rey si stupì di quanto lui agognasse la sua mano.

L’aria attorno a loro si riempì di una strana elettricità. La ragazza poteva avvertire la forza scorrere in lei. Quel pensiero la riportò alla realtà della battaglia, alla sua spada laser che ora stava nell’altra mano di Ben, la sinistra. Se poco prima lei non gliela avesse passata, lui probabilmente sarebbe morto e lei non aveva esitato un secondo. Lui ormai era suo alleato, era riuscita a farlo convertire al lato chiaro, o almeno così aveva creduto. Adesso però quella decisione presa così di pancia non le sembrò più tanto saggia. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciata andare, non adesso che aveva ottenuto la liberazione da Snoke. Rey si rese conto di essersi sbagliata. Kylo Ren era ancora lì davanti a lei, con una spada laser a disposizione, mentre lei ora era esausta e disarmata. Ben Solo non sarebbe venuto via con lei. Kylo Ren, l’avrebbe trascinata con lui nell’oscurità. Questo non andrà come tu pensi!

Le parole di Luke le risuonarono in testa con infinita amarezza. C’entra ancora troppa brama di potere in quel ragazzo dai capelli corvini e dalla pelle bianca e pallida. Gli occhi di lui luccicavano con una intensità tale che Rey si sentì contorcere le budella per la tensione che lui le trasmetteva. Pensò di scappare via, di fare ritorno da Finn e gli altri combattenti della resistenza. Doveva solamente far credere a Kylo Ren che gli avrebbe stretto la mano, mentre all’ultimo lo avrebbe disarmato chiamando a sé la sua spada laser. Avrebbero dovuto lottare, non era certa di riuscire a batterlo, ma sarebbe partita in vantaggio con la sua spada tra le mani mentre lui sarebbe stato disarmato. Doveva tentare.

Calde lacrime continuarono a solcarle il volto. Non si era mai sentita tanto dilaniata come in quel momento. Aveva davvero creduto che sarebbe riuscita a convertirlo. Aveva provato qualcosa di intimo e profondo quando lui, nel suo momento più buio su Ach-to, le aveva detto che non era sola, che lui sarebbe stato lì per lei. E ora di nuovo, lui era lì di fronte a lei, lo sguardo carico di un sentimento che Rey non seppe riconoscere. Tutto ciò che la ragazza aveva sempre desiderato era solamente avere qualcuno accanto. Gli occhi del giovane erano due enormi pozzi neri, due diamanti lucenti di una passione a lei sconosciuta.

La mano di lui tremava leggermente mentre restava sospesa a mezz’aria in attesa di una sua risposta. I secondi passavano e Rey sentì crescere in sé la disperazione. Avrebbe tentato un ultima volta. Sperò che le sue parole bastassero, pregò dentro di sé che lui la ascoltasse, che Ben Solo riuscisse a sovrastare Kylo Ren una volta per tutte. “Sono importante per te?” gli chiese d’un tratto lei con un fil di voce. Lui la studiò senza rispondere. “Da quando ti importa di una sciocca raccatta rottami venuta dal nulla?” la domanda di lei rimase in sospeso tra loro mentre un singhiozzo soffocato le usciva dalla bocca. “E’ questo legame” rispose lui “so come ti senti… è ciò che sento anche io” confessò infine lui e sempre tendendole la mano ripeté “La forza ci ha connessi perché insieme potessimo distruggere il nostro passato. Ti prego Rey…unisciti a me!”.

A quel punto dentro la ragazza qualcosa scattò. Sentì che quel ragazzo riusciva a comprenderla come mai nessuno prima di allora. Diceva di sentirsi nello stesso modo, come quando si erano parlati qualche mese prima, quando lui l’aveva interrogata in quella angusta stanza degli orrori. Forse allora non gli aveva creduto ma ora sì. Ben Solo era spaventato e disperato tanto quanto lei. Kylo Ren era stata la sua maschera, il fantoccio da impersonare per mettersi al riparo da tutto quel dolore. Se lo avesse rifiutato si sarebbe sentito tradito ancora una volta. Già il suo maestro Luke aveva commesso quell’errore anni prima, e ora ne stavano tutti pagando le conseguenze. Non era venuta fino a lì per commettere lo stesso errore.

Rey avvertiva la passione incandescente del suo sguardo. Così non seppe fare altro che avvicinarsi a lui. Come quando si erano sfiorati nella capanna, i loro occhi non si persero mai di vista. Rey face qualche passo in direzione di lui e sollevò entrambe le mani. Invece di stringere quella di Ben, decise di accarezzargli il viso. Lentamente e con le braccia che tramavano Rey poggiò i propri palmi contro le sue guance. Lui rimase in silenzio a fissarla come rapito.

Il suo corpo tremava ormai visibilmente nonostante lui stesse cercando di nasconderlo. “Ben vieni via con me… ti prego. Non posso restare qui. Non voglio. C’è ancora speranza per te. Non gettare via tutto questo per la tua sete di potere. Sei stato tu a dirmi di lasciare morire il passato. Vieni via con me” gli disse Rey in un sussurro quasi disperato “ti starò accanto”. Così dicendo Rey fece una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata di fare: gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra. Un leggero tocco, lieve e fugace, carico di imbarazzo ma puro ed intenso. Durò solo un secondo, dopodiché la ragazza si ritrasse e rimase a fissarlo negli occhi. La bocca di lui era ancora dischiusa a pochi centimetri dalla sua. Le iridi chiare di lei si persero in quelle scure di lui. Nemmeno Rey seppe dove aveva trovato tanta sicurezza per compiere un simile gesto.

Non era da lei. Avrebbe potuto tentare di disarmarlo ma dentro di sé avvertiva forte l’esigenza di fargli sentire la sua vicinanza. Pregò di aver preso la decisione giusta. Il ragazzo rimase folgorato da quel gesto. Normalmente non si sarebbe mai spinto a tanto ma non seppe trattenersi oltre. Annullò nuovamente la distanza tra loro e prese a baciare Rey con intensità lasciando cadere a terra la spada laser. La strinse in un abbraccio disperato e lei non si oppose e lasciò che quelle braccia forti la stringessero a sé. Adesso erano le loro bocche a lottare. Lui avvertì il bisogno febbrile di toccarla.

Fece scorrere le proprie mani lungo la schiena di Rey per accarezzarla. La ragazza si sentì avvampare e non seppe resistere all’impulso di fare un passo indietro allontanandolo da sé. Per lei era troppo. Nessuno l’aveva mai toccata in quel modo né tantomeno con quella intensità. Non era abituata al contatto fisico. Lui parve confuso da quel gesto e rimase a fissarla in silenzio per un lungo momento. “Scusami…io…” le disse con voce roca “ho esagerato” tentò di schermirsi. A Rey non vennero in mente parole abbastanza chiare per fargli sapere come si sentiva.

“Ben…” iniziò, ma lui la precedette “non ti lascerò andare via. Resterai con me” dichiarò senza possibilità di appello. Ed ecco che era successo. Rey aveva appena perduto la sua chance di fare ritorno da Luke e dai ribelli. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in trappola e invece il tono possessivo e fermo di Ben Solo le fece venire la pelle d’oca. Una marea incontrollabile di emozioni l’aveva pervasa dalla testa ai piedi e non era stata capace di resisterle.

Quella sensazione Rey non l’aveva mai provata in tutta la sua vita. Appartenenza. Eppure non sarebbe mai passata al lato oscuro, non l’avrebbe permesso. Si costrinse a ritrovare la perduta lucidità. Doveva andarsene da lì. D’improvviso si rese conto che non sarebbe più stata capace di resistere all’ardore delle fiamme che bruciavano in lui. Scottavano troppo perfino per lei che era nata su un pianeta deserto come Jakku. I loro sguardi erano ancora intrecciati, l’eccitazione palpabile, quando qualcosa accadde e tutto si fece buio. Dopo alcuni minuti Rey riaprì gli occhi. Si rese conto a poco a poco di essersi addormentata, o forse doveva essere svenuta perché tutto era successo all’improvviso. Un urto violentissimo aveva fatto tremare la stanza nella quale si trovavano.

Con un boato qualcosa aveva squarciato la nave. Alcuni pezzi metallici del soffitto erano crollati e li avevano travolti, per fortuna senza causare troppi danni. Rey si era risvegliata confusa e disorientata, con un fortissimo mal di testa e un forte ronzio nelle orecchie. Il corpo le doleva ovunque. Nuvole di polvere e fumo aleggiavano attorno a lei. Si alzò in piedi incespicando su qualcosa. Era Ben che giaceva a terra privo di sensi. Rey si chinò su di lui con preoccupazione. Respirava e non sembrava aver riportato alcuna ferita, era semplicemente svenuto a causa dell’urto così violento. Rey non sapeva di preciso che cosa fosse successo ma si disse che quella poteva essere la sua unica occasione di fuga. Ben non avrebbe cambiato idea, non si sarebbe mai unito ai ribelli.

Aveva fallito. Lui le aveva fatto provare dei sentimenti sconosciuti e incredibili e qualcosa dentro di lei le disse che non poteva semplicemente andarsene, che gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Eppure non aveva altra scelta. Non sarebbe mai rimasta lì, non avrebbe mai potuto fare parte del Primo Ordine né tantomeno del lato oscuro. Ben Solo non era ancora tornato indietro. Kylo Ren lo aveva offuscato con la sua brama di potere e forse la forza aveva trovato la maniera per aiutarla a fare ritorno. Ben Solo forse non era perso per sempre ma non sarebbe tornato a casa con lei, non ancora per lo meno. La ragazza scostò con la mano una ciocca di capelli che avevano coperto la fronte di lui e la baciò.

“Mi dispiace Ben… ma devo andare ora” gli sussurrò mentre una lacrima scese a bagnare il viso di lui. Senza esitare ancora, Rey recuperò la propria spada laser dal pavimento e corse via da quel luogo. Tutta la nave era in subbuglio per via dell’attacco appena subito. Grazie al trambusto e all’uso della forza la ragazza riuscì a non farsi notare mentre saliva a bordo di una navetta di salvataggio e si faceva recuperare da Chuwbecca per poi ripartire a velocità luce a bordo del Millennium Falcon in direzione della nave del generale Organa. Quando Ben Solo rinvenne ormai lei era sparita.

All’inizio si guardò attorno con preoccupazione temendo che Rey potesse essere rimasta ferita, poi però non la vide da nessuna parte e capì. Il ragazzo non poteva crederci. Rey se n’era andata. Lui le aveva salvato la vita, aveva ucciso il suo maestro e le aveva appena offerto tutto sé stesso. C’erano stati baci appassionati e lei dopo averlo baciato e avergli permesso di toccarla in quel modo, aveva deciso di allontanarsi. Ben Solo si sentì uno sciocco. Probabilmente quel tentativo di seduzione era stato fin da subito un semplice stratagemma per fargli abbassare la guardia, la ragazza sarebbe scappata comunque.

Questo pensiero lo fece sentire come un vero idiota. Ci aveva creduto. Per un attimo aveva davvero pensato che lei lo desiderasse con la stessa urgenza, con lo stesso desiderio. Credeva che sarebbe rimasta con lui a lottare contro il Primo Ordine e contro il Ribelli, per porre fine a tutto quanto e ricominciare daccapo. E invece lo aveva solamente preso in giro.

“Che diavolo è successo qui dentro?” la voce gracchiante del generale Hux sembrò ridestarlo dallo schoc che quella scoperta gli aveva appena causato. Una rabbia incontenibile lo attraversò mentre con un unico gesto fluido si alzò in piedi. “La ragazza ha ucciso Snoke” disse lapidario mentre un furore incontenibile si impossessava di lui. Era incredibile che solo pochi secondi prima lui fosse pronto a gettarsi a capofitto in effusioni romantiche e baci appassionati. Ora tutto ciò che desiderava era punirla per averlo fatto sentire sbagliato, per averlo sedotto e abbandonato come tutti gli altri prima di lei. “Cosa è successo?” chiese a propria volta Kylo Ren a Hux. “Un incrociatore della resistenza ha attaccato la nostra nave.

I danni sono ingenti. Dovremo evacuare. La ragazza ha preso la navetta di salvataggio di Snoke” spiegò Hux. Kylo Ren imprecò tra sé e sé. Se n’era andata per fare ritorno da Luke e dai suoi amici ribelli. Lo aveva lasciato per questo. “Concentra le forze sulla base della resistenza, facciamola finita!” ordinò dirigendosi a grandi passi verso l’uscita dalla stanza. “Farla finita?” replicò incredulo Hux con un malcelato astio nella voce. “Con chi credi di parlare tu?” gli chiese “hai la pretesa di comandare il mio esercito?”. Ora stava gridando. Kylo Ren si fermò dandogli sempre le spalle.

“Il nostro leader supremo è morto! Non abbiamo un sovrano e..”. Hux stava continuando il suo discorso quando d’improvviso avvertì una stretta mortale alla gola. Il respiro gli venne a mancare e istintivamente si portò le mani al collo annaspando alla ricerca di aria . A quel punto Kylo Ren si voltò nuovamente verso di lui “il leader supremo…è morto!” ripeté scandendo bene le parole come a volergli fare capire un concetto piuttosto semplice.

Hux non ebbe altra scelta che dichiararsi suo devoto servitore. “Lunga vita al leader supremo!” biascicò ormai senza voce. A quel punto Kylo Ren lo lasciò andare e senza curarsi più di lui corse verso la sala comandi. Nel frattempo Rey era di nuovo tra amici. Era atterrata con il Falcon su una delle navi della Resistenza e finalmente aveva potuto riabbracciare il suo amico Finn. Fece la conoscenza di Poe Demeron, pilota della resistenza e di Rose, una nuova amica di Finn. Le raccontarono tutto quello che si era persa durante i mesi trascorsi su Ach-to assieme a Luke.

La resistenza aveva subito grosse perdite nelle settimane precedenti. Il generale Hux aveva da poco bombardato una delle loro basi ma senza perdersi d’animo gli impavidi ribelli si erano presi la loro rivincita riuscendo a distruggere in gran parte la loro nave ammiraglia, quella sulla quale si trovava Rey quando aveva lottato fianco a fianco con Ben. “Quando mi hai chiesto dove si trovasse la nave ammiraglia non pensavo che ci saresti finita a bordo” spiegò Finna Rey, ancora preoccupato per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere. “Non avevamo previsto quella mossa, ma siamo stati costretti a farlo.

Ci stavano inseguendo e per la flotta sarebbe stata la fine” spiegò. “Cosa ci facevi là? Non eri con Luke?” insistette sempre Finn. La ragazza però pareva restia a dare spiegazioni. “Non ha importanza ormai” rispose semplicemente. “Ho fallito”. Finn e gli altri la fissarono senza comprendere, ma tentarono di rispettare il dolore di Rey e per il momento non le chiesero altro. I piani dei ribelli prevedevano di rinsaldare vecchie alleanze per far crescere i loro esercito prima che il Primo Ordine potesse definitivamente spazzare via l’ultima delle loro basi rimaste attive. Tutto quanto le sembrò entusiasmante e pieno di avventura. I mesi trascorsi con Luke erano stati davvero tremendi per lei. Se non fosse stato per Ben… Ma quel senso di abbandono e solitudine che aveva provato venne ben presto sostituito dal calore dei suoi nuovi amici.

“Sono davvero contento di fare la tua conoscenza Rey” gli aveva detto Poe poco prima di stringerla in un abbraccio. Quel gesto le provocò un visibile turbamento, che Rey si affrettò presto a nascondere. Si chiese come si stesse sentendo Ben Solo, o meglio, Kylo Ren in quel momento. Si era risvegliato? Era furioso con lei? Sicuramente lo era. In fondo lo aveva abbandonato nuovamente a sé stesso, ma la colpa era soltanto sua. Se solo avesse deciso di tornare con lei anche lui si sarebbe ritrovato circondato da quel calore, dalla luce e dalla speranza, pensò. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato facile per gli altri accettarlo tra loro, ma il Generale Organa era pur sempre sua madre e tutti loro portavano un grande rispetto per quella donna che aveva dedicato la sua intera vita alla causa dei ribelli.

Era morta per loro e Rey voleva immaginare che in memoria della principessa di Aldeeran, la resistenza avrebbe tentato di capire. Era ancora possibile la redenzione per lui? Arrivati a questo punto forse era troppo tardi. Una parte di lei non poteva smettere di sperarlo, anche se tutta la sua razionalità le diceva di lasciarlo andare. Lui aveva fatto la sua scelta. Kylo Ren sarebbe diventato il nuovo leader del primo ordine. Il loro peggior nemico.

Ma quella immagine stonava così tanto con quella di Ben Solo e col sapore di quesi baci così teneri che Rey non poté fare a meno di sentirsi spaccata in due. Ripercorreva con la mente ogni momento di quella lunga giornata. Quella notte provò ad immaginarsi i suoi genitori. Davvero l’avevano venduta e abbandonata per sempre su Jakku? Tentò di ricordare i loro volti. Ma nulla. Rey si addormentò nella sua cuccetta di quella nave ribelle con una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco e con la testa pesante. Gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e una frase che le rimbombava incessante nel cervello: “…ma non per me”.

 


	3. Apart... Don't be afraid

Erano passati alcuni mesi dalla morte di Snoke. Rey era riuscita ad integrarsi nel gruppo dei ribelli. Non aveva avuto il tempo per pensare agli avvenimenti che l’avevano portata a combattere fianco a fianco con Ben per poi lasciarlo al proprio destino. Snoke era morto ma Il Primo Ordine aveva ripreso ad attaccare la resistenza con la forza di un ciclone. La furia di Kylo Ren era esplosa, cieca e sorda contro quel mondo che avrebbe potuto essere di nuovo il suo e che lui invece aveva deciso di annientare definitivamente. Rey aveva sentito il proprio cuore andare in pezzi mentre assisteva impotente alla morte dei membri della sua fazione.

Avrebbe voluto fare di più per i suoi alleati. Sapeva di aver trovato in loro una famiglia. Poe le aveva a malapena spiegato come pilotare un vero caccia, o quantomeno le aveva impartito i primi rudimenti che già Rey aveva iniziato a prendere parte alla lotta. La giovane si intendeva da sempre di pezzi di ricambio e astronavi, per di più da quando Han le aveva permesso di pilotare il Falcon si era pure resa conto di essere piuttosto brava. Ma pilotare un caccia leggero non era esattamente la stessa cosa. Doveva essere rapida e precisa nei movimenti. Lo spazio ristretto dall’abitacolo non le dava modo di destreggiarsi come suo solito, ma presto imparò a sincronizzarsi con i propri compagni e uno dopo l’altro prese ad abbattere i suoi nemici.

Su Jakku non aveva mai avuto occasione di pilotare una nave funzionante. E per quanto il Falcon fosse un ferro vecchio, Rey si era trovata a proprio agio assieme a Chuwbecca e ad Han. Ripensò a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere se soltanto Ben non avesse deciso di assassinare suo padre. Lui le aveva offerto un lavoro sul Falcon e lei sarebbe potuta restare al fianco di quell’uomo così in gamba, che avrebbe potuto essere suo padre. Far parte del team della resistenza non le dispiaceva, eppure la mancanza di quella figura di riferimento per lei rappresentava un vuoto incolmabile. Poe era gentile con lei, le mostrava con pazienza come destreggiarsi. Aveva sempre un enorme sorriso stampato sulla faccia e Rey si era soffermata a pensare che dopotutto anche quel pilota un po’ spavaldo sembrava essere una persona dal grande cuore esattamente come Han.

“Cerca di portare il peso un po’ più indietro…Il semiasse non ce la fa a reggere altrimenti!” le disse Poe cercando di aiutarla a portare innanzi la lava di quel caccia leggero. Erano di ritorno da un recente conflitto a fuoco che li aveva visti vincitori. “Non male comunque quella mossa di deviare a sinistra ragazzina…” proseguì lui continuando a squadrare Rey con ammirazione “se continui di questo passo rischi di rubarmi la fama di miglior pilota della resistenza”. Poe la aiutò a scendere a terra tendendole una mano mentre le lanciava uno sguardo a dir poco ammiccante. Rey arrossì e gli rispose con un leggero sorriso mentre afferrava saldamente la sua presa e si apprestava a poggiare i propri piedi sul terreno fangoso. Il luogo in cui avevano stabilito il proprio accampamento si era rivelato più inospitale del previsto. Era facile cadere preda alle sabbie mobili e spesso se non prestavi la dovuta attenzione rischiavi di sprofondare nella melma fino all’altezza dell’addome.

“Grazie…” gli disse timidamente Rey “ma non credo di essere ancora così brava”. Lui per tutta risposta le strinse forte la mano nella sua, aumentando il loro contatto. “Oh invece lo sei piccola, non sminuirti” sorrise ancora l’uomo. Un brivido percorse tutto il corpo della ragazza, forse per il vento gelido che aveva iniziato a soffiare nella loro direzione o forse per via di come Poe l’aveva appena apostrofata. Piccola. A Rey non dispiaceva ricevere delle attenzioni. Ne era stata così avidamente bisognosa per così tanto tempo che essere oggetto di interesse per Poe la faceva sentire accettata e a proprio agio. O almeno all’inizio.

Da quando si era resa conto che lui provava una palese attrazione per lei, non si era più sentita tanto tranquilla. Sperando di mascherare la propria insofferenza per quel contatto, sciolse la propria mano da quella dell’uomo e si strinse le braccia al petto. “Fa un po’ freddo qui. Sarà meglio andare” disse senza aspettarlo mentre si voltava verso l’ingresso del piccolo villaggio ribelle. Sperò che Poe non insistesse troppo per scortarla fino alla propria tenda, ma come aveva previsto lui parve restio a lasciarla andare da sola per la sua strada. “Ti accompagno” le disse. Rey sospirò.

Ormai si era resa conto che dietro tutte quelle moine che Poe le faceva vi era ben più di un semplice gioco di squadra. Era nata su un pianeta ostile, ma perfino su Jakku una ragazza sapeva distinguere quando un uomo ci stava provando con lei. E diamine… Poe ci stava provando senza ombra di dubbio! L’ansia le saliva a ondate dentro al suo stomaco e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come si sarebbe dovuta comportare con lui. Erano giorni ormai che le cose avevano preso quella strana piega. La guerra contro il Primo Ordine non sembrava avere scalfito l’entusiasmo del pilota per l’avventura e per i piaceri più veniali. Rey lo aveva visto brindare e cantare, giocare e scherzare con il resto dell’equipaggio.

Ogni qual volta si presentava l’occasione di mettere da parte le preoccupazioni, Poe era in prima linea a sorridere e a vivere appieno la propria vita. Rey si era riscoperta invidiosa di questa sua apertura mentale. Avrebbe voluto fare lo stesso, ma anche quando non pilotava un caccia sentiva che ogni cellula del suo corpo restava comunque in tensione. Meditare non era più tanto di aiuto da quando il suo maestro era morto. Il giorno in cui si era rifugiata con i ribelli, in realtà si era detta che presto avrebbe fatto ritorno su Ach-to. Voleva scusarsi con il maestro Luke. Aveva ancora tanto da imparare da lui.

Era rimasta folgorata da Kylo Ren e dal loro legame. La visione che aveva avuto toccando le sue dita, il racconto di quella notte in cui bruciò il tempio…Rey aveva sentito dentro di sé l’impulso di affrontare Luke a viso aperto e così era stato. Aveva pensato tanto a quel giorno. Se Kylo Ren fosse tornato con lei, anzi, se Ben Solo fosse tornato con lei, avrebbe potuto dimostrare al suo maestro che si sbagliava. Forse allora lui l’avrebbe perdonata per ciò che aveva fatto, avrebbe capito i motivi del suo gesto. E insieme avrebbero aiutato i ribelli restaurando l’ordine dei Jedi. Ma niente di tutto ciò si sarebbe mai verificato perché nulla era andato come previsto. Rey non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo per prendere la sua decisione.

Il generale Hux li aveva stanati. L’intera resistenza si era dovuta rifugiare sul pianeta Crait. Lì si trovava una vecchia base ribelle, troppo poco fornita ed eccessivamente esposta per essere il luogo ideale in cui trovare una vera sistemazione. Rey aveva a lungo sperato che Kylo Ren si sarebbe comportato con clemenza verso di loro. Ma quello stesso ragazzo che l’aveva saputa rassicurare con tanta dolcezza con la sua voce calda e i suoi baci, aveva deciso di sterminare tutti quanti i suoi amici come fossero stati dei semplici insetti. Aveva scelto di nuovo la stessa strada di quando aveva ucciso Han.

Solamente grazie al sacrificio di Luke, l’ultimo avamposto della resistenza era stato risparmiato. La ribellione sarebbe sopravvissuta grazie ad un manipolo di uomini e donne superstiti di quella sanguinosa battaglia. Il maestro Jedi aveva affrontato Kylo Ren distogliendolo da tutti loro, rimasti intrappolati, almeno per il tempo necessario per Rey di intervenire. La giovane li aveva aiutati a fuggire grazie al suo dono della forza.

Per tutto il tempo Rey aveva avvertito il tormento di Kylo Ren. La rabbia, la frustrazione e tutta la disperazione che lui aveva deciso di fare eruttare fuori e attorno a sé. Quando lui la cercò non seppe fare a meno di avvertire il suo tormento interiore, ma si rese conto che non poteva più avere a che fare con lui, che avevano scelto schieramenti diversi e che la guerra non le avrebbe permesso di averlo con sè. Nel frattempo Luke era morto, ma non nel modo in cui Kylo Ren avrebbe desiderato.

Non trafitto dalla sua spada, non sconfitto, ma vincitore. A Kylo Ren non rimasero altro che l’umiliazione della sconfitta e un forte senso di abbandono. Rey li sentì chiaramente questi sentimenti, tanto che indugiò a lungo prima di allontanarsi dallo sguardo implorante di lui. La stava chiamando. La forza li connetteva ancora sebbene Snoke fosse passato a miglior vita. Rey tentò di chiudere quella connessione con lui lasciando che le porte del Millennium Falcon si chiudessero tra loro. Lui aveva scelto e lei non poteva farci niente. Il nuovo leader supremo del Primo Ordine cadde a terra in ginocchio incapace di reggere sulle proprie spalle il peso delle proprie azioni. Anche lei aveva scelto la sua strada. Nonostante lui le avesse offerto tutto ciò che aveva da offrirle, non era bastato. Le settimane che seguirono furono per entrambi cariche di silenziosa angoscia.

Abbandonato il pianeta Crait, la resistenza dovette dirigersi verso un antico pianeta: Dagobah. A Rey era stato raccontato da Luke che quello era il pianeta dove da giovane aveva intrapreso il suo addestramento da Jedi. In un primo tempo fu entusiasta di quella notizia. Il pianeta dove si era allenato Luke sarebbe potuto essere l’ideale anche per lei, si disse. Ma non appena atterrati laggiù si rese conto che quel piccolo pianeta le pareva addirittura più inospitale della sua vecchia casa. Paludi a non finire, melma maleodorante e un’aria soffocante carica di zolfo e altri vapori aleggiavano nell’aria ricoprendo tutto quanto.

Era impossibile rimanere asciutti, l’umidità impregnava ogni poro della pelle. Quasi sempre non si vedeva ad un palmo dal naso a causa di quella che le venne spiegato essere “nebbia”. Anche quella sera una coltre bianca ed evanescente avvolgeva Rey e Poe mentre erano di ritorno dalla loro missione. Nel buio ovattato della notte di quel cielo fosco alcune luci iniziarono ad intravedersi in lontananza. La sua tenda la stava aspettando e con essa una bella dormita. Rey non chiudeva occhio da talmente tante ore che sarebbe crollata volentieri non appena toccato terra.

“Eccoci a casa” le disse Poe scostandole gentilmente il pesante drappo all’ingresso della sua tenda. “Ci vediamo domani” rispose gentilmente Rey facendo per entrare. Lui però invece di congedarsi la seguì all’interno. La ragazza si voltò verso di lui con aria preoccupata. “Ehi non vorrai mandarmi subito a nanna, non è vero? Ti dispiace se prima parliamo un po’?” le disse con voce squillante mentre senza attendere la sua risposta si accomodava da lei.

“Veramente…” tentò di rispondere Rey. “Non ho proprio sonno” insistette lui che sembrava avere un diavolo per capello “sai sono ancora agitato per via di quello strano gruppo di soldati che abbiamo incrociato prima” proseguì Poe “secondo te cosa stavano trasportando il quel cargo? Sto iniziando a credere che il generale Hux possa avere in mente qualcosa di davvero spiacevole per i giorni a venire, solitamente non si spingono così in là”. Adesso Rey ascoltava Poe con un po’ più di curiosità. “Cosa vuoi dire?” gli chiese senza riuscire a trattenere uno sbadiglio mentre esausta appoggiava i suoi stivali ai piedi della sua piccola branda di fortuna. Poe le sorrise, e finalmente sembrò capire quanto lei avesse bisogno di riposo.

“Niente, niente… Scusami tanto Rey ma forse hai più bisogno di riposare di quanto non mi aspettassi. In fondo non sei ancora abituata a questa vita. Sei sempre così energica che a volte dimentico che sei solo una ragazzina” così dicendo Poe le si avvicinò e le scompigliò i capelli con la mano accarezzandole poi il viso con le dita. Fu un gesto dolce ma Rey parve irrigidirsi a quel contatto. Ultimamente Poe la accarezzava spesso sulle braccia o sulla testa, e ora anche sul viso. La mano di lui indugiò sotto il suo mento e con il pollice andò a sfiorarle il labbro inferiore. Lo sguardo del Pilota si fissò nel suo per un lungo momento, così lungo che Rey dovette distogliere lo sguardo sentendosi profondamente a disagio.

“Non sono più una ragazzina” rispose lei con voce decisa. “No, non lo sei” disse lui di rimando e una sorta di bagliore gli attraversò lo sguardo. Rey deglutì cercando di nascondere il proprio nervosismo, senza volergli mostrare di essere consapevole che con quelle parole lui stava cercando di comunicarle qualcosa. Decise di fingere di non accorgersene. “Comunque è vero che sono stanca. Ora vorrei riposare. A domani Poe” tagliò corto lei sperando che lui non si offendesse troppo per il tono che aveva usato. Non sapeva perché quelle attenzioni le provocassero tanto fastidio.

Credeva di desiderare l’affetto di qualcuno. Si disse che forse era la differenza di età. Poe era tanto più grande di lei, era un uomo, non era un ragazzo come Finn. Insomma, forse era intimidita all’idea che lui fosse così pieno di esperienza di vita mentre lei a malapena stava imparando qualcosa sul perché era in corso una guerra. No, non era nemmeno questo. L’uomo parve restarci un po’ male. Nei suoi occhi un visibile desiderio di approfondire quel leggero contatto con lei. Emise un sospiro e allontanò la propria mano dal viso di lei. “Buonanotte piccola, dormi bene” si decise infine lui a salutarla.

E senza indugiare oltre uscì rapidamente dalla tenda e si diresse verso la zona centrale dell’accampamento dove sapeva che avrebbe trovato la compagnia di chi come lui non era avvezzo al riposo notturno. Piccola. Ancora quel vezzeggiativo. Non appena Poe uscì dalla sua tenda, Rey sentì di poter tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non si sentiva pronta per mettere in discussione i propri sentimenti, non ancora almeno. Era ancora tutto nuovo per lei, si sentiva confusa perché sebbene i membri della resistenza fossero per lui la sua nuova famiglia, niente era andato come si sarebbe aspettata.

Finn ora aveva una compagna, Rose e Rey era tanto felice per lui perché era il suo migliore amico. Al tempo stesso però, lei non si sentiva pronta per una cosa del genere, non ne sentiva affatto l’esigenza. Voleva pensare a combattere e basta. Voleva tenere la testa occupata e non pensare più. Una frase le rimbombò nella testa. Lascia morire il passato, uccidilo se necessario. Il ricordo di quella voce inspiegabilmente le diede conforto. Si sdraiò sulla propria branda e avvoltasi nella coperta tentò di ricacciare via tutti i suoi pensieri. Non si trovava più su Jakku, ma da quando la sua vita e quella di Kylo Ren avevano preso strade diverse, quell’antico turbamento era ritornato ad affacciarsi alla sua mente.

Si rigirò più volte sulla branda senza più riuscire a calmare i propri pensieri. Avvertiva come un’elettricità nell’aria. Che mi succede? Si chiese con il cuore che sempre più veloce le pompava nel petto. Perché sto sempre così male anche ora che dovrei essere felice e sentirmi a casa? Poi d’improvviso, nel silenzio una voce parlò. “La verità era che non ami le attenzioni di Poe perché agogni ancora quelle di qualcun altro” Rey si alzò di scatto guardandosi attorno per vedere chi era che le aveva parlato, ma non vide nessuno. Per un momento pensò di avere sognato, eppure le era parso di sentire davvero una voce maschile. “Ragazza mia, perdonami se ho sbagliato anche con te” proseguì la voce. A quel punto Rey riconobbe chiaramente di chi si trattava e un brivido freddo le percorse tutto il corpo. “Maestro Luke!” esclamò spalancando gli occhi.

A quel punto lo vide, apparve come una sorta di spirito, avvolto completamente da una luce azzurra e luminosa. “Sto…sto sognando?” chiese ad alta voce. Per tutta risposta lui le sorrise. Fu un sorriso caldo e sincero come Rey non gliene aveva mai visti fare quando era ancora in vita. “Sta tranquilla. Non stai impazzendo. Sono qui. La forza mi permette di parlarti” le spiegò in breve. “Questo pianeta…” disse, ma Rey lo anticipò “era il luogo in cui ti sei allenato da giovane!” concluse lei. “Sì” proseguì lui magnanimo.

“E prima di me il mio maestro Yoda e anche Obi-one Kenoby”. Rey si sistemò sedendosi meglio sulla branda stringendosi le braccia attorno alle gambe, senza mai perdere di vista il suo maestro. “Sono qui per dirti di non avere paura Rey. Devi seguire il tuo istinto…La forza scorre potente in te. Io ho fiducia in te Rey e ti starò accanto” proseguì. La ragazza a quel punto non seppe più trattenere le lacrime e scoppiò a piangere come una bambina. “Maestro non sono riuscita a riportarlo a casa. Ho fallito. Avevi ragione tu…Kylo Ren è il nuovo Leader Supremo” singhiozzò Rey nascondendosi il viso tra le braccia, ormai incapace di trattenere un singhiozzo.

Fino a quel momento non si era nemmeno resa conto di quanto dolore avesse dentro di sé. E ora lo stava facendo uscire. “Non dire così Rey. Sono io che ho sbagliato. Tu hai sempre avuto ragione invece” replicò maestro Luke tentando di consolarla. La ragazza avvertì uno strano calore sfiorarle il viso per poggiarle una ciocca di capelli ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Il tocco di Maestro Luke, o meglio, del suo spirito, risultò per lei ben diverso e avvolgente rispetto alla carezza ricevuta poco prima da parte di Poe. Un’energia iniziò a vibrarle nell’anima, che parve trovare ristoro in quelle parole. Il suo maestro la guardava con lo sguardo di chi ha abbracciato la luce, uno sguardo pacifico e colmo di amore.

"Che vuoi dirmi maestro, non capisco?" disse lei. “Rey non è ancora perduto. Tu saprai cosa fare. Abbi fede” e così dicendo il suo spirito svanì nel nulla poco prima che Rey potesse tentare di afferrarlo in un abbraccio disperato. Restò a fissare i propri stivali ai piedi della branda con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e un senso di profonda inquietudine dentro il suo cuore. Dopo alcuni minuti si decise a sdraiarsi di nuovo e cominciò a pensare di essersi davvero immaginata tutto. E fu con un nome pronunciato sussurrato tra le labbra che si addormentò. “Ben…”

 


	4. Apart...I feel it too

Un brivido gelido gli percorse le membra dalla testa ai piedi mentre si accingeva ad uscire dall’acqua. Con un gesto fluido fu subito in piedi. Si portò le mani al volto, sconvolto da tutta la sofferenza che quel luogo gli stava facendo provare. Kylo Ren aveva deciso di restare su Ach-to solamente per un paio di giorni per meditare. Un tentativo come un altro di lenire la pena che provava nel profondo del suo cuore. Alla fine era laggiù da più di una settimana.

Era riuscito ad entrare in possesso delle coordinate di quel piccolo pianeta acqueo. Beffardo come destino, visto che ormai suo zio era passato a miglior vita. Senza Hux che gli ronzava intorno sentiva di poter pensare in maniera più lucida. Sapeva di non essere bene accetto dal suo generale, ma non gli importava. Voleva che lo temesse e che eseguisse i suoi ordini e basta. Come leader supremo Kylo Ren faceva piuttosto pena. Non aveva la stoffa dell’oratore, né tanto meno particolari abilità tattiche o militari. Tutto ciò che possedeva era quel dono che era anche la sua dannazione.

L’uso della forza. Per giorni si era chiesto se avesse fatto la scelta giusta. Notti intere aveva trascorso a rivivere quel momento, rivedendo gli occhi di Rey. Quegli occhi così intensi e fieri e privi di paura. Quegli occhi che quando lo avevano raggiunto a bordo della nave ammiraglia lo avevano catturato con la loro speranza e la loro forza. Per tutta la vita non aveva fatto nient’altro che attendere. In cuor suo sapeva di aver atteso qualcuno come lei, qualcuno che lo avrebbe salvato dall’abisso nel quale lui stesso si era infilato. Si era così sorpreso nello scoprire che anche lei lo stava aspettando, che anche lei si sentiva sola.

E per un istante l’attesa era finita. Avevano lottato assieme, fianco a fianco e ora lui era rimasto intossicato da quella sensazione. Saperla vicina. Il ricordo dei baci che si erano scambiati gli fece provare dolore. Si affrettò ad uscire da quel luogo maledetto diretto verso la sommità della collina. Non si preoccupò di rivestirsi, poteva benissimo proseguire anche mezzo nudo. Lì a parte qualche animale, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a disturbarlo. I guardiani dell’isola lo avrebbero ignorato e basta. Aveva percepito l’oscurità di quel luogo non appena vi aveva messo piede.

Maledì mentalmente Luke Skywalker per averla costretta a vivere laggiù con lui per così tanto tempo senza rendersi conto di quanto questo le avrebbe fatto del male. Si ricordò della sera in cui lei gli era apparsa fradicia e disperata per qualcosa che aveva visto in quel luogo e che l’aveva definitivamente spezzata. Lui aveva visto sé stesso, laggiù nelle profondità della grotta aveva rivissuto la scena di quando aveva ucciso Han Solo. Solamente che questa volta lui aveva impugnato la spada laser contro sè stesso. Era suo il corpo ad essere stato trafitto dalla spada. Niente di più vero, pensò. Sono io che sono morto davvero quel giorno. O meglio… Ben Solo. Se anche era rimasto qualcosa di lui, con quel gesto Ben Solo era morto definitivamente e il mostro era nato.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa in preda al tormento. Quando lei gli era apparsa tramite il loro legame con la forza all’inizio lo aveva accusato di essere un mostro, ma poi era successo qualcosa. In lui la luce si era ridestata, più potente e più forte di prima. Era come se quell’azione terribile potesse essergli perdonata. Per un po’ la sua anima lo aveva sperato. Sapeva che se gli fosse rimasta quel dolore sarebbe diminuito. Per un fugace momento era stato così. Ma lui non sarebbe mai tornato a far parte della resistenza, così per un momento aveva tentato di trattenerla contro la sua volontà e lei si era spaventata. Alla prima occasione era fuggita. Era tanto sbagliato volerla al suo fianco? Possibile che per lei quei baci non fossero contati nulla? Insomma, Kylo Ren non era più un ragazzino, ormai era un uomo fatto e nonostante questo non aveva mai sperimentato niente del genere nella sua vita.

Nessun contatto fisico con una donna, nessun bacio o effusione, nessuna prima di lei. Non che gliene fosse mai importato molto. Tutto ciò che gli era sempre interessato era diventare potente nella forza. Non si era mai neanche soffermato ad immaginare cosa volesse dire avere accanto una ragazza come Rey. Almeno fino a quando non si erano incontrati. Da quel momento in poi il suo intero mondo era finito sottosopra e alla fine si era ritrovato a tradire perfino Snoke.

Per lei. Lei che ora gli avevano detto essere in prima linea come pilota della resistenza. Avrebbe potuto farsi ammazzare da un momento all’altro e lui non l’avrebbe mai più rivista. Cercò di scacciare questo pensiero, e gradino dopo gradino raggiunse la sommità di quella rupe. La piccola capanna col tetto di paglia lo attendeva. Non aveva mangiato niente ma gli sarebbe bastato asciugarsi e sdraiarsi per cercare di riposare un poco. L’indomani sarebbe ripartito e avrebbe dovuto recarsi su Zonde-3 il pianeta dove Hux aveva organizzato l’incontro con una sua vecchia conoscenza.

Kylo Ren avrebbe decisamente preferito restarsene ancora in esilio su Ach-to piuttosto che dovere incontrare Kylo Morn. Non aveva dubbi riguardo al fatto che Hux avrebbe cercato di farlo ammazzare. Lo voleva morto fin da quando aveva preso il posto di Snoke come leader supremo. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto difendere ciò che si era conquistato di diritto. Non c’era posto per un altro leader. Se avesse voluto portare un nuovo ordine nella galassia avrebbe dovuto farlo da solo, secondo le proprie regole. Snoke non era un sith. Era semplicemente un mostro capace di usare la forza a proprio piacimento che si era servito di lui fin da bambino, per sfruttare il suo potere. Ora Kylo Ren ne era consapevole.

Era ovvio che avesse altri allievi. La regola dei due per lui non era mai contata nulla. Lo avrebbe annientato, esattamente come aveva fatto con Snoke. Stavolta lei non sarebbe stata al suo fianco, ma si sentiva abbastanza forte da poterlo fare da solo. In ogni caso, se fosse morto non sarebbe importato a nessuno e in tal caso, non avrebbe meritato il titolo di Leader Supremo della galassia. Cercò di sistemarsi per la notte come meglio poteva fingendo che la preoccupazione per ciò che lo attendeva non esistesse. Abituato al freddo pungente dello spazio, per lui qualunque ambiente era sempre troppo caldo e così rimase semisvestito senza curarsi di altro. Fu allora che avvertì di nuovo la forza che lo chiamava.

Quella sensazione lo colse impreparato. Erano mesi che non succedeva. Una strana emozione prese possesso del giovane non appena lei si materializzò davanti a lui. Era perfino più bella e più luminosa di come la ricordasse. Lei si accorse di lui con qualche secondo di ritardo. Sembrava occupata. Non era sola. Si chiese quanto fosse distante da lui dal momento che su Ach-to era ormai notte fonda mentre lei pareva colma di energia, quasi si fosse trovata nel pieno della giornata. Sentì il suo sguardo puntato addosso. Poteva vederlo. “Scusa ma ora non posso. Ho un impegno urgente!” le sentì dire sbrigativa. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dopo tutto quel tempo da lei, ma quella semplice frase bastò a rabbuiarlo. Ovvio che non lo volesse tra i piedi. Era stato lui a disintegrare metà della resistenza e ad assassinare il suo tanto amato maestro.

A dirla tutta non lo aveva nemmeno ucciso veramente, ma il risultato era lo stesso. Rey non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Tanto bastava. Non voleva il suo perdono, si disse. Semmai era lei che avrebbe dovuto implorare la sua clemenza...Semmai avesse voluto riaverlo. Lo aveva tradito e umiliato dopo avergli fatto credere che sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco.

All’inizio era così furioso che avrebbe voluto annientarla. La sua rabbia si era abbattuta su Luke e sulla resistenza. Kylo Ren non voleva più tentare di ottenere l’amore di nessuno. Avrebbe voluto distruggere tutto e tutti. Quel sentimento di odio però ben presto aveva lasciato spazio alla disperazione di una vita colma solamente di solitudine e rimpianto. Ora in lui albergavano solamente tristezza e dolore. Niente più. “E così sei troppo occupata? Bene…non ho chiesto io di vederti. Non mi interessa più nulla di te. Non vali il disturbo” le disse mantenendo un tono il più possibile distaccato. Nessuna risposta arrivò da parte della ragazza. Pensò che lei lo avrebbe ignorato o che si sarebbe chiusa alla forza e invece dopo qualche secondo ecco di nuovo la sua voce.

“Ben… sei tu?”. Stavolta il tono della ragazza era decisamente differente. Avvertì trepidazione in lei, la stessa che aveva provato lui poco prima nel rivederla. Si alzò dal letto senza riuscire a restare fermo un secondo di più. “A quanto pare la forza ci connette di nuovo” si limitò a constatare con il tono più piatto che riuscì a usare. Non poteva permettersi che lei lo vedesse tanto debole. Tentò di apparirle indifferente, ma un malcelato astio per il suo abbandono riemerse rapido dal più profondo del suo essere. Lei rimase in silenzio a fissarlo per un po’ prima di dire: “Scusa tanto se non valgo il tuo tempo leader supremo dei miei stivali! Sarai troppo occupato a trucidare e uccidere vittime innocenti adesso”.

Il suo tono di voce così improvvisamente aspro lo ferì. “E comunque non parlavo con te prima…Non ero sola” si affrettò a giustificarsi lei “sei un po’ troppo permaloso direi” lo accusò. Nel mentre Rey distolse lo sguardo da lui. Sembrava imbarazzata dal suo aspetto fisico. “Che c’è che non va adesso?” le chiese lui notando che il suo atteggiamento si faceva strano. “Sono così orrendo per te che non riesci nemmeno a guardami in faccia?” le chiese e c’era insicurezza in quella domanda. Rey allora si decise a voltarsi di nuovo nella sua direzione.

“No…tu…deve fare molto caldo dove ti trovi” si limitò a dire “perfino su Jakku c’è gente più vestita”. Lui sospirò senza parole. Dopo intere settimane di tormentati pensieri ecco su cosa stava andando a parare la conversazione: vestiti. Decise di ignorarla. Rey per parte sua non poteva fare a meno di fissare il suo corpo mezzo nudo.

Kylo Ren indossava praticamente solo un lembo di stoffa scura che gli andava a coprire il basso ventre. Per il resto il suo corpo era completamente esposto. Poteva vedere bene la cicatrice che dalla spalla andava a percorrergli il viso, quella che lei gli aveva procurato lei. Inoltre realizzò che si era fatto crescere la barba che teneva piuttosto curata. Un paio di baffi neri erano spuntati sotto al suo naso, mentre notò che il resto del suo corpo era piuttosto glabro. Anche i suoi capelli erano cresciuti. Era come se tutto d’un tratto quel ragazzo fosse diventato un uomo.

I suoi occhi scuri la scrutavano, un ciuffo ribelle svolazzava sulla sua fronte quasi fino a coprirgli quelle iridi scure e incandescenti. A Rey non era mai apparso così selvaggio eppure non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse bello da mozzare il fiato. Per parte sua Rey aveva i capelli legati stretti in tre code, era vestita con una divisa arancione da pilota e un paio di stivali più grandi di almeno due taglie. Lui la trovò decisamente poco attraente con quell’uniforme, ma rimase comunque rapito dalla bellezza disarmante del suo viso acqua e sapone.

Non si era reso conto che un sguardo potesse parlare, almeno prima di incontrare i suoi occhi. La trovò più fiera, più consapevole. Davanti a lui non c’era più una semplice ragazzina sperduta, ormai era diventata una donna. “Con chi stai parlando Rey?” una voce maschile lo face trasalire. Non poteva vedere con chi fosse ma poteva sentirlo. Lui doveva esserle abbastanza vicino da permettergli di percepirlo. Si chiese di chi si trattasse e se in quei pochi mesi che li avevano visti separati, qualcun altro avesse catturato le sue attenzioni. Era un pensiero stupido visto che comunque Rey aveva scelto di abbandonarlo e che comunque non sarebbero potuti restare assieme.

Eppure fino ad allora Kylo Ren non aveva mai pensato che la ragazza potesse appartenere a qualcuno che non fosse lui. L’idea lo sferzò come acqua gelida. Osservò la ragazza lanciare un’occhiata preoccupata al nulla cosmico. Non poteva vedere il suo interlocutore. Durò solamente un altro secondo, poi la connessione tra loro svanì.

…………………………………………………..

 

“ Va tutto bene Rey? Con chi stavi parlando?”. Poe Demeron era di nuovo nella sua tenda. Ben se n’era andato, il loro legame dissolto, ma prima di farlo le aveva lanciato un’occhiata interrogativa carica di rabbia e disappunto. “Con nessuno” si affrettò a rispondere lei. Anche volendo non avrebbe potuto rivelare ai suoi amici che condivideva un simile legame con Kylo Ren. Già l’avevano presa per pazza quando qualche sera prima si era confidata con loro dicendogli di avere visto il fantasma di Luke Skywalker e che questi le aveva pure parlato. Figuriamoci se gli avesse detto di questo.

D’improvviso Rey realizzò che Snoke aveva mentito. Il legame tra loro era rimasto, non si era spento con lui. La cosa la turbò non poco. Dopo la battaglia su Crait aveva pensato che la forza li avesse connessi per via della loro vicinanza, aveva creduto di potrla controllare. Ma questo improvviso incontro tra loro pareva del tutto inaspettato anche per Kylo Ren. Alla vista di Ben il cuore di Rey aveva accelerato. Quella sensazione di appartenenza si era fatta di nuovo strada in lei. Per di più il fatto di trovarlo così dannatamente attraente non l’aveva aiutata a mantenersi salda nel suo proposito di toglierselo dalla testa. Puntò lo sguardo sul viso del suo amico pilota e presto si rese conto che Poe la stava fissando da un po’.

“Hai per caso visto un altro fantasma?” le chiese e il suo tono era un misto tra stupore, incredulità e divertimento. “No, io sono solo stanca Poe” rispose Rey senza troppo entusiasmo, tentando di abbozzare un sorriso. La sua speranza era che lui la lasciasse definitivamente in pace per dedicarsi alla ricerca di qualche informazione sul legame che condivideva con Kylo Ren all’interno degli antichi manoscritti che aveva preso su Ach-to.

Non aveva ancora provato a sfogliarne uno essendo stata troppo occupata a combattere durante tutto quel tempo. Per di più si rese conto che doveva trovare qualcuno capace di tradurre i simboli che componevano i manoscritti. Forse Maz Kanata l’avrebbe aiutata. Si disse che l’avrebbe cercata e sarebbe partita al più presto. Sentiva che se quel legame non era stato reciso doveva esserci una ragione. Maestro Luke glielo aveva suggerito. Doveva seguire il suo istinto. Ma ovviamente Poe aveva altri piani per lei.

“Avanti Rey… Domani sarà il giorno del grande incontro con la delegazione di Ererat. Se si alleeranno con noi avremo gioco facile contro i mercanti di Yyma che appoggiano il primo ordine. Dobbiamo festeggiare” le disse trascinandola via con sé. Rey parve non capire. “Ma non dovremmo riposare?” chiese lei incredula. “No, non si sa se domani sera saremo ancora qui, o se magari ci avranno colti di sorpresa in una trappola. Bambina è ora che impari a goderti la vita quando puoi. Lascia perdere la tua strana religione Jedi almeno per una sera” e così dicendo la trascinò con sé verso la tenda dove gli altri li stavano aspettando.

Rey sospirò cercando di non apparire troppo strana quando raggiunsero gli altri nel loro abituale luogo di ritrovo. Finn la salutò con un sorriso e così fece anche Rose. “Ehi Rey era ora che ti unissi al gruppo!” la apostrofò Finn. “Già, dopo quello che ci hai detto l’altra sera eravamo preoccupati. Come ti senti?” chiese a sua volta Rose con voce gentile. “Sto bene” si limitò a dire Rey. Assieme a loro c’erano altri due piloti che la ragazza aveva presto imparato a considerare suoi amici fraterni: Jake e Maya. Solo allora si rese conto che erano entrambi delle coppie di fidanzati.

Quando Poe le mise un braccio attorno al collo e le riempì un bicchiere di un liquido ambrato, sentì che sarebbe voluta scappare lontano da tutti. Per un momento rimpianse la solitudine alla quale era tanto abituata. Bevve tutto d’un fiato ciò che Poe le aveva dato, senza curarsi di cosa fosse. Quella roba era davvero forte, con un retrogusto fruttato, ma sempre troppo forte per i suoi gusti. “Tutto bene dolcezza?” le sorrise Poe di rimando e anche gli altri la osservarono mentre la sua faccia diventava tutta rossa per via di quel liquore. Fece una smorfia divertente mentre quella roba proseguiva lentamente il suo percorso nel suo esofago.

Tutti quanti risero di gusto nella sua direzione. Anche a Rey finì per scappare un sorriso, ma presto si rabbuiò di nuovo. Il pensiero che Ben se ne fosse andato così all’improvviso dopo averle lanciato quell’occhiataccia, la faceva sentire persa. Gli occhi di lui ancora le briciavano sulla pelle. Non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto Ben fosse diverso da Poe mentre questo le sorrideva versandole nuovamente da bere, tra una sua imprecazione e un’altra risata di Finn e gli altri. Rimasero per quasi due ore a punzecchiarsi a vicenda con strani aneddoti riguardo tutto e niente.

A fine serata Rey si decise a fare ritorno nel suo letto e come era prevedibile Poe si offrì di accompagnarla fino alla sua tenda. Rey avrebbe voluto rifiutare ma il sorriso che Finn, Rose, Jake e Maja le rivolsero parlava chiaro. Si aspettavano tutti che lei e Poe si sarebbero messi assieme. Non vedevano l’ora che succedesse. Rey lo lesse nei loro occhi. Per parte sua Poe aveva iniziato a prenderla per mano un po’ troppo spesso e poco prima le aveva anche sussurrato languidamente in un orecchio con fare complice mentre gli altri non guardavano nella loro direzione.

A Rey quel gesto aveva provocato un brivido inaspettato. “Allora buonanotte ciurma. Ci si vede domattina per il chek up di routine!” li apostrofò Poe prima di congedarli. Subito dopo prese per mano Rey e le sorrise. Rey lo aveva osservato per tutto il tempo. Il pilota era alto poco più di lei, aveva un profilo meno marcato di quello di Ben ma altrettanto importante. La sua voce era calda la sua mano callosa sotto le sue dita. Aveva delle buffe fossette che andavano a rigargli le guance quando sorrideva. Una ruga orizzontale invece gli corrugava la fronte quando era particolarmente concentrato nel fare qualcosa. La carnagione scura era diametralmente opposta a quella chiara e pallida di…

Rey scosse la testa e si liberò della presa della mano di Poe. Era inutile continuare con quel gioco sadico. Lui non era Ben Solo. E lei non avrebbe voluto nessun’altro al suo fianco. Nemmeno Kylo Ren. “Ehi…” l’apostrofò subito Poe “che ti prende Rey?” e così dicendo le prese il viso tra le mani e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi portando il suo viso quasi a contatto con il suo. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Quel gesto la fece innervosire. “Ora basta!” si limitò a dire la ragazza. “Io non voglio tutto questo. E’ meglio se la facciamo finita, okay?” spiegò per poi nascondersi all’interno della sua tenda.

“E non seguirmi!” insistette quando lo vide entrare. Lui parve esitare un momento sulla soglia ma poi non seppe fare altrimenti, la raggiunse all’interno e le parlò. “Ascolta Rey, mi pare ovvio che tu ormai ti sia resa conto di quello che provo per te” le disse con un discreto imbarazzo nella voce. “So bene di non essere l’uomo migliore che potresti mai incontrare ma sono sinceramente affezionato a te. Credevo che per te fosse lo stesso” spiegò, lo sguardo basso, mentre con una mano andava ad arruffarsi i capelli ribelli. Lei non rispose, continuò a fissarsi le mani strette in grembo senza trovare il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. “Insomma…” proseguì Poe “non mi sembrava che ti dispiacessero le mie attenzioni”.

Lei a quelle parole divenne rossa come un peperone e non poté fare a meno di guardare verso di lui. “Allora ti chiedo scusa se non ho capito prima quali fossero, ma io non posso…” balbettò lei di rimando senza sapere bene cosa dire. Lui per tutta risposta le si avvicinò di gran carriera e la baciò sulla bocca con passione. Rey non ci pensò due volte ad allontanarlo. Gli diede uno spintone e si allontanò di qualche passo. Lui rimase di sasso, a terra, gli occhi sgranati su di lei.

“Non ti azzardare mai più” gli disse con voce acuta e decisa. “E ora fuori!” insistette. Poe non seppe fare altro che alzarsi in silenzio continuando a fissarla. Stavolta ogni spavalderia aveva abbandonato il suo sguardo. “Si può sapere qual è il tuo problema ragazzina?” le urlò contro di rimando. “Se non mi vuoi intorno vedrò di allontanarmi, ma non c’è bisogno di fare tante storie per un bacio”. La rabbia era palpabile nella sua voce. Rey lo aveva rifiutato e anche in malo modo. Uscì dalla tenda senza voltarsi indietro. La ragazza nel frattempo ripeté ancora una volta “FUORI!” dopodiché si ritrovò piegata sulle ginocchia a piangere con le mani strette attorno alla vita.

 


	5. The two lightsabers

Rey e Maz Kanata sedevano in una vecchia libreria polverosa. Rey si era recata da lei non appena si era fatta l’alba. Non aveva nemmeno salutato i suoi compagni. Sapeva di non potere attendere un giorno di più. Maz l’aveva accolta a braccia aperte come avrebbe fatto una vecchia amica e Rey si sentì a suo agio nel raccontarle che cosa la turbava.

Non sapeva quanti anni potesse avere, ma sembrava saperla davvero lunga riguardo alle tradizioni dei Jedi e per di più era così energica da fare invidia ad un assaltatore imperiale. Rey le parlò del suo legame con Kylo Ren, incapace di ignorare ulteriormente la voce che dentro di lei le gridava di andare a fondo di quella questione. “E così vi capita di vedervi all’improvviso?” le aveva chiesto Maz alla fine della sua spiegazione mentre camminavano tra gli scaffali della libreria alla ricerca di qualcosa. Rey le teneva dietro sperando che la sua saggia amica potesse aiutarla a trovare le risposte che cercava.

“Sì, ma solitamente succede se siamo entrambi scossi per qualcosa” aveva spiegato Rey con un sospiro. Maz le aveva preso le mani tra le sue in gesto carico di affetto. “Quanto spesso?” aveva poi chiesto mentre iniziava ad esaminare avidamente gli antichi libri che Rey le aveva portato. Di tanto in tanto modificava l’intensità delle lenti dei propri occhiarli, posando lo sguardo dalle rune presenti su quei testi al viso di Rey. “Chiaramente si tratta di una conoscenza davvero antica.

Sono in grado di leggere cose davvero molto interessanti qui dentro” spiegò Maz. “Dici davvero?” la voce di Rey era carica di aspettativa. Si fermarono in un reparto dedicato alle rune più antiche conosciute in quella galassia. Avrò bisogno di un dizionario per poter leggere alcune di queste pagine” spiegò sbrigativa Maz afferrando un grosso tomo dalla copertina lesionata da uno degli scaffali. “Ma parlami ancora di questo legame. Hai idea del perché la forza vi connetta?” proseguì Maz continuando sempre a lanciare sguardi di tanto in tanto nella direzione di Rey. “No, non saprei proprio. Ma so che è iniziato tutto quando ho toccato per la prima volta la spada laser di Luke, il giorno che ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta. Quel giorno ho visto qualcosa…” le rivelò.

Maz la ascoltava senza fiatare. “Ho avuto una specie di premonizione. L’ho visto ancora prima di conoscerlo. Indossava una maschera, la stessa di quando mi fece prigioniera nella foresta” spiegò Rey. “E poi?” la incalzò la sua strana amica. Rey deglutì. “Poi ho cominciato a sentire la forza. Non mi è più successo di avere delle visioni fino a quando su Ach-to abbiamo iniziato ad entrare in contatto. Una sera la forza era particolarmente potente e ho avuto un’altra visione” spiegò. “Stava succedendo qualcosa di diverso?” chiese Maz. “In effetti sì…Non credevo nemmeno che fosse possibile, ma le nostre mani si sono toccate” confessò.

A quelle parole Maz rimase a bocca aperta e fece un sonoro verso di stupore. “Appena ho sentito le dita di Ben contro le mie ho avuto una visione del futuro” concluse Rey mentre un brivido le percorreva la schiena a quel ricordo. “Capisco” rispose Maz con lo sguardo perso ora in chissà quali considerazioni. Rey attese un momento in silenzio sperando che Maz potesse fare chiarezza in tutto quel caos che aveva in testa. “La tua visione?” chiese infine la sua interlocutrice. “Cosa riguardava?” Rey inspirò profondamente. “Riguardava Ben” disse. “Ben?” chiese di rimando Maz con stupore.

“Sì insomma Kylo Ren” si corresse Rey. “Per caso ha visto qualcosa anche lui?” domandò Maz fingendo di non badare all’imbarazzo che quel suo appunto aveva suscitato sul viso della giovane. “Sì, esatto” le confermò Rey “ha visto il futuro esattamente come me, ma la sua visione era diversa dalla mia” si affrettò a precisare. “E poi beh…” Rey si fermò un momento. Per lei era ancora difficile pararne. Non aveva confidato a nessuno quello che aveva scoperto riguardo ai suoi genitori, nemmeno a Finn. La vecchia Maz sarebbe stata la prima a saperlo. “Non devi per forza dirmelo se non te la senti” le disse lei. “credo di aver capito con cosa abbiamo a che fare” le disse. Rey ebbe un sussulto per la gioia. “Davvero?” chiese con esultanza sgranando gli occhi.

“Sì…ma te ne parlerò a tempo debito” sentenziò infine Maz. Rey sospirò pesantemente. “Prima devo riuscire a documentarmi meglio” spiegò la sua vecchia amica continuando a sfogliare le pagine dei vari libri. “Non ci vorrà molto” le sorrise. E Rey sentì un insolito calore avvolgerla e sedette accanto a lei aiutandola a tradurre gli antichi testi Jedi.

………………………………………………………………..

 

“Come sarebbe, andata?” chiese Poe a Finn con incredulità. “Quello che ho detto. E’ andata via! Ripeté Finn per l’ennesima volta. Sembrava che il pilota proprio non volesse credere alle proprie orecchie. “Sì Poe, Rey è partita stamattina all’alba per chissà dove” e stavolta ache la voce di Finn suonò affranta. “Non avremmo dovuto prenderla in giro per la storia di Luke” si limitò a dire dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio. Poe sospirò visibilmente irritato.

“Non c’entra niente questo. E’ colpa mia” spiegò. Finn lo squadrò con sguardo indagatore. “Le hai fatto qualcosa di sconveniente?” chiese e stavolta il suo tono era piuttosto accusatorio. “Niente di così tragico come credi tu. Le ho solo rubato un bacio” confessò Poe senza mostrarsi troppo pentito per la faccenda. “Non ha alcun senso. Rey non scapperebbe via così solamente perché tu l’hai baciata” insistette Finn con sguardo truce sempre rivolto al pilota. “Ehi ehi frena Cowboy! Non vorrai insinuare che io le sia saltato addosso vero?” si schernì subito Poe strabuzzando gli occhi per lo stupore.

“Non crederai che io sia il tipo di uomo che fa certe cose!” insisté. Lo sguardo di Finn rimase sospettoso ma il suo viso si rilassò. “No, non sei quel genere di canaglia” ammise. “Ma allora dove credi che sia andata?” domandò Finn. “Non ne ho idea, ma so come scoprirlo. Tutte le navi della resistenza sono collegate al server centrale presente qui alla base. Se ha inserito delle coordinate possiamo facilmente risalire a dove si trova Rey” spiegò Poe sbrigativo. “Allora che aspettiamo?” ribatté Finn.

………………………………………

 

A sera tarda Rey e Maz sedevano comodamente nel salotto antico della grossa biblioteca, ancora intente a trascrivere e decifrare simboli. Rey però aveva il sospetto che tutto quel lavoro fosse in realtà una sorta di pretesto per tenerla lì con lei. Qualcosa nello sguardo che Maz le aveva lanciato fin dal primo pomeriggio le aveva fatto credere che lei la sapesse già lunga sul legame che la legava a Kylo Ren. Eppure aveva deciso di stare al gioco e di restarsene paziente a ricopiare simboli su un foglio di carta ingiallito. “Credi che basti?” le chiese ad un tratto Rey senza più riuscire a trattenere la propria impazienza. Maz osservò l’accozzaglia di scarabocchi che la ragazza aveva abbozzato sul suo quaderno e le sorrise.

“Per oggi può bastare” le rispose andandosi a sedere accanto a lei su un alto sgabello di legno. Rey era trepidante e curiosa. “Allora ora puoi parlarmi di ciò che sai sul legame?” insistette senza riuscire più a trattenersi. Maz a quel punto la scrutò dritta negli occhi e come aveva fatto in precedenza le prese le mani nelle sue. “Come ti ho già detto bambina, per te è ancora presto per conoscere tutta la verità. Ma sappi che questo legame che condividi con quel giovane è qualcosa di raro e magnifico che ti aiuterà a trovare la tua strada” le disse con voce calda e rassicurante.

Rey a quel punto non seppe trattenere una lacrima. “So già la verità sui miei” le disse con voce rotta “e in ogni caso non riesco a capire perché la forza abbia scelto proprio me. Insomma, non sono nessuno…” e così dicendo scoppiò in un vero e proprio pianto. Maz le asciugò le lacrime allungandole un fazzolettino di stoffa che era solita tenere sempre in tasca. “Come puoi dire questo? Ti sbagli. Tu sei una giovane e splendida donna che condivide un importante retaggio con quello di Kylo Ren” la smentì presto Maz. E un lampo di consapevolezza passò nello sguardo di Rey.

“Come sarebbe? Quale retaggio?” le chiese la ragazza confusa “che significa? Sai da dove vengo? Ti prego dimmelo” e a quel punto Rey aveva iniziato a supplicare la vecchia Maz. Questa scosse la testa, indecisa se proseguire oltre con le proprie spiegazioni. “Forse sbagliavo a pensare di tenerti all’oscuro” disse tra sé e sé l’amica “credo sia giunto il momento che tu sappia, bambina”. In quel momento però un grande caos iniziò ad imperversare tutto attorno a loro. Le porte della libreria si spalancarono con forza mentre le voci di alcuni uomini iniziavano a farsi sentire alte e cariche di agitazione. Rey non impiegò molto a riconoscere di chi si trattasse. Finn e Poe erano venuti a cercarla. “Rey!” esclamarono in coro entrando dentro la stanza come due furie.

Dietro di loro alcuni amici di Maz parvero costernati nel mostrarle di non essere stati in grado di trattenere quegli intrusi lontano da loro. “Ma che diavolo succede qui?” gridò Maz di rimando. Poi si sistemò meglio le lenti sugli occhi e riconobbe Finn. Alcuni minuti dopo erano tutti a conoscenza del segreto di Rey. “Quindi da quanto va avanti?” chiese Poe rivolgendosi direttamente alla ragazza. Usò lo stesso tono che avrebbe potuto usare un marito geloso che ha appena scoperto che la moglie lo tradisce. “Perché non ce lo hai detto?” rincarò. Rey si sentì avvampare per la frustrazione che quella situazione le stava causando. Non voleva che i suoi amici pensassero che lei famigliarizzava con il nemico. Non più ormai.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi di lui. Non gli permetto più di leggermi nella mente. Non sa dove ci troviamo” disse Rey cercando di apparire sicura anche se in cuor suo in realtà era preoccupata. “E poi erano mesi che non entravamo in contatto” si affrettò a precisare. Teneva lo sguardo basso, le mani giunte in grembo. Poe e Finn sedevano poco più in là su un vecchio divano mentre Maz si era premurata di far portare loro qualcosa per cena. Nessuno però sembrava intenzionato a toccare nulla di quanto fosse stato messo loro nel piatto. Poe ad un tratto ebbe un sussulto.

“Quindi è per questo che ieri sera eri così strana e mi hai cacciato via in quel modo!” esclamò con rinnovata sorpresa. La luce calda del camino di quella grande stanza andò a formare delle ombre sulla parete dietro Rey mentre la coltre scura della notte li circondava e il bagliore pallido di una grossa luna penetrava attraverso i vetri delle enormi finestre presenti ai lati della stanza. Rey sospirò dondolandosi avanti e indietro sopra la sedia, cercando di scacciare il proprio nervosismo. “Sì ci siamo parlati, ma questo non ha niente a che fare con te” gli disse. Poe però non parve convinto “è per questo che mi rifiuti Rey? Quel mostro ti ha fatto un incantesimo?” sputò fuori. A quelle parole tutti i presenti trasalirono. Finn osservò Poe costernato. “Non credo che esista niente del genere…esiste?” e nel chiederlo si rivolse a Maz.

Questa per parte sua scosse forte la testa. “Non si tratta di un incantesimo, ma di un legame” precisò. “Maz stava per spiegarmi delle cose importanti quando siete arrivati” intervenne Rey di rimando. “E comunque preferirei non parlarne più Poe!” concluse con una nota di astio nella voce che non passò inosservata agli altri. Rey aveva aspettato tanto di conoscere meglio la situazione e non riusciva più a contenere l’angoscia che la attanagliava.

La vecchia Maz allora sedette in mezzo a loro e si decise finalmente a parlare. “Ascoltate” disse e tutti quanti rimasero in religioso silenzio “quel legame è nato dalla forza. Il giorno che Rey e Finn vennero da me, io seppi subito che cosa dovevo fare. A lungo aveva conservato quella spada. Il suo destino era legato a quello di un erede di sangue” spiegò. “Ma questa era solamente una metà del vincolo. L’altra spada era l’altra metà e andava a completarlo”. A quelle parole Rey, Finn e Poe la fissarono stupiti. “Quale altra spada?” domandò Rey con bramosia febbrile. “La spada di un altro grande Jedi del passato…” rispose Maz continuando col suo racconto. “Le cose sono molto più semplici di quanto non crediate. Le due spade comunicavano la loro reciproca appartenenza attraverso la forza. Une eredità di sangue Jedi” disse.

“Kylo Ren l’ha cercata a lungo pensando che gli appartenesse di diritto in quanto nipote di Darth Veder e Luke Skywalker…” proseguì Maz con voce calma tentando di fare assimilare quelle informazioni ai propri amici. “Sì ma cosa c’entra Rey? Lei non è mica una Skywalker… o sì?” domandò Finn senza più riuscire a trattenere la propria curiosità. Per un momento Rey sbiancò e avvertì il proprio cuore accelerare. Lei una Skywalker? Ben le aveva forse mentito? Erano parenti? Il ricordo dei baci che i due giovani si erano scambiati la fece trasalire. Erano legati da legami di sangue? Si chiese Rey.

Maz però scosse subito la testa per rispondere alla bruciante domanda di Finn. “No, non una Skywalker. Ma avendo lei trovato quella spada sarebbe stata legata al discendente di quella famiglia” spiegò Maz. “Quindi è legata a lui perché lui ha sangue Skywalker?” domandò Poe per essere certo di aver capito bene. “Esatto” disse Maz, e poi rivolgendosi verso Rey disse “lui è lagato a te perché tu hai la spada del suo antenato. E tu mia cara, sei legata a lui perché lui ha trovato la spada del tuo” rivelò infine. Tutti e tre rimasero sbalorditi. “Intendi l’altra spada?” incalzò Rey senza riuscire a contenere le proprie emozioni. “Ma com’è possibile? I miei erano dei semplici mercanti di rottami. Come potevano essere entrati in possesso di una spada laser?” disse tutto d’un fiato la ragazza sempre con le lacrime che le pungevano gli occhi.

“Ne sei certa Rey?” le domandò subito Maz. Un lungo silenzio cadde tra tutti i presenti. “Kylo Ren ti ha mentito bambina, lui ha visto chi erano i tuoi genitori. Tua madre era una discendente della forza, esattamente come la sua” spiegò. “E tuo nonno era un abile e saggio Jedi che seppe aiutare Luke a intraprendere il suo cammino per imparare ad usare la forza”. A quelle parole il cuore di Rey stava letteralmente per scoppiarle nel petto. “Tuo nonno era Obi-one Kenoby. Colui che tra parentesi ha ispirato la Principessa Leila per quanto riguardava il nome di suo figlio: Ben”. Finn emise un sonoro fischio di approvazione. L’eccitazione si impadronì di tutti i presenti e Rey avvertì le farfalle nello stomaco.

“Tu sei una discendente di Obi-one… Sei una Kenoby. KyLo Ren per anni è stato alla ricerca dell’arma appartenuta a suo nonno. La cercò in un antico tempio Jedi e sterminò tutti i custodi prima che potessero anche solo fiatare. Quello che trovò fu la spada di Obi-one. Uccise molte vite innocenti per arrivarci e il suo disappunto crebbe a dismisura quando scoprì di avere tra le mani la spada sbagliata. Sono certa però che anche lui sia rimasto folgorato dal legame che si creò tra voi non appena poté toccare la spada di Obi-one”. A quelle parole Rey si ricordò di ciò che aveva visto la prima volta che aveva toccato la propria spada laser. Ben le era comparso davanti, la maschera a coprirgli il volto. Pioveva a dirotto e attorno a lui altre figure incappucciate e mascherate sembravano avergli spianato la strada. Solo allora si ricordò della forma dell’elsa di quella spada.

“La sua ha una forma diversa” Rey lo disse in un sussurro. La pesantezza di quella rivelazione a poco a poco si fece strada in lei. Aveva sangue Jedi nelle vene. “Dove sono i miei genitori?” chiese infine a Maz “perché mi hanno abbandonata su Jakku? Non mi amavano?” e calde lacrime andarono a rigarle il viso mentre un sussulto la fece tremare. Si rifugiò tra le braccia dei suoi amici mentre questi rimasero in silenzio, incapaci di consolarla in alcun modo. “Anche questa è una lunga storia” replicò subito Maz.

 

Continua....

 


	6. Your fault

Erano passati alcuni giorni dall’ultima volta che il legame li aveva messi in contatto. Rey aveva fatto incetta di provviste e si era recata con Finn, Poe e Rose alla ricerca del vecchio Tempio Jedi dove secondo Maz era rimasta custodita per anni la spada laser di Obi-one Kenoby. Dopo la notte in cui Kylo Ren si era manifestato davanti a loro, la ragazza aveva deciso di intraprendere quel nuovo viaggio alla ricerca di risposte.

Maz le aveva narrato che cosa avvenne in seguito alla caduta della Repubblica, quando Anakin Skywalker aveva tradito i Jedi. Obi-one si era ritrovato esule e senza un luogo in cui andare. Avrebbe voluto continuare a tramandare il verbo dei Jedi ma l’impero si fece sempre più potente e Darth Veder gli dava la caccia. Voleva punirlo per averlo tradito. Incolpava lui della morte di Padme e del loro figlio. Non sapeva ancora di Luke e Leila. Rey non conosceva i dettagli di tutta quella storia. Conosceva la fama di Lord Vader. Sapeva che era stato uno dei Jedi più potenti di tutti i tempi e che poi aveva abbracciato il lato oscuro.

Ma ne aveva ignorato le ragioni fino a quel momento. Sentire parlare di un amore così forte, l’amore di Anakin per Padme, le aveva fatto tornare alla mente i baci di Ben Solo. Sarebbe voluta partire da sola ma gli altri avevano tanto insistito per accompagnarla che fu costretta a cedere. “BB-8 per favore puoi passarmi quell’arnese? Il condensatore non funziona ancora come dovrebbe” gli disse Rey mentre era alle prese con quella vecchia carretta del Falcon.

Pioveva a dirotto e vederci bene sotto tutta quell’acqua non era affatto facile. Rey aveva indossato una mantella scura per ripararsi dalla pioggia, ma si era ritrovata comunque fradicia dalla testa ai piedi. “Dovevamo proprio usare questo scassone per il nostro viaggio?” la raggiunse Poe. Si era da poco fatta l’alba e Rey aveva davvero sperato di potersi ritagliare qualche momento di solitudine. Poe Demeron però era diventato se possibile ancora più assillante nei suoi confronti di quanto non lo fosse prima. Sembrava preoccupato che Kylo Ren potesse portargliela via da un momento all’altro. “Buongiorno” la salutò infine lui con un sorriso. Rey tentò di ricambiare ma tutto ciò che le uscì fu una smorfia sghemba.

“Sono felice anche io di vederti” ci scherzò sopra l’uomo senza in realtà mascherare la propria delusione. Non avevano più parlato di niente da quando erano atterrati su quel nuovo pianeta piovoso. “Vuoi una mano?” le chiese. “No, sono piuttosto vicina a ripararlo. Ma se vedi Finn digli che non ho intenzione di aspettare che smetta di piovere. E’ stato il suo piano negli ultimi due giorni e siamo ancora bloccati qui” rispose la ragazza con voce scocciata. Poe sospirò.

“Lo farò. Ma non vuoi almeno parlarne un po’?” insistette. Rey a quel punto smise di armeggiare con quell’arnese e si voltò verso di lui. “Parlare di cosa?” chiese. “Non lo so, magari del legame che condividi con quel pazzo di Kylo Ren, magari del fatto che questa storia che la forza vi connette ti fa sentire obbligata a ricevere le sue attenzioni” spiegò Poe e stavolta nella sua voce era palpabile la gelosia. Rey scese rapidamente dalla parete del Falcon con un paio di rapide mosse e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Poe. Entrambi erano fradici di pioggia e i loro sguardi si fissarono l’uno nell’altro. Fu Rey a parlare per prima. “Tu non lo conosci.

Non è il mostro che tu credi” si sentì in dovere di difenderlo “ha preso la strada sbagliata ma in lui avverto ancora la luce”. Poe rimase a bocca aperta a quelle parole. “E tu invece credi di conoscerlo?" le chiese con voce carica di astio. Rey non rispose. "Cosa c’entri tu con lui? Hai diritto di vivere la tua vita, non devi fargli da crocerossina” e la preoccupazione era palpabile nel suo tono di voce. “Non faccio niente del genere. Riportarlo alla luce avrebbe aiutato tutta la resistenza a sconfiggere il primo ordine perché Kylo Ren è estremamente potente nella forza” ribattè Rey con convinzione. Stava per tornare alla sua occupazione quando Poe le chiese: “cosa provi per lui? Ne sei innamorata?”. Lo aveva detto in una maniera inaspettatamente diretta. Rey trasalì a quelle parole.

Non vi era dubbio che Poe provasse qualcosa per lei e che soltanto l’idea che lei provasse amore per qualcun altro lo feriva tremendamente. “Io non so se quello che provo è amore, ma di sicuro so che lo comprendo come lui comprende me” tentò di spiegare Rey senza sapere bene che parole usare “questo sentimento va al di là di ogni cosa che io abbia mai provato prima” rispose la ragazza e la sua voce ferma, sicura, mise i brividi al pilota che la stava osservando.

Non riusciva a credere che una ragazzina della sua età potesse già essere così saggia, così matura. Si era fatta molto più donna negli ultimi mesi. Come poteva desiderare di stare assieme a quel mostro che era stato perfino capace di uccidere il suo stesso padre? “Non mi piace questa situazione. Insomma, tu e Kylo Ren potrete anche condividere questo legame e entrambi siete in grado di usare la forza ma… insomma...” commentò lui incapace di tenersi a freno.

“Quel ragazzo è un sadico. Tortura le persone trattandole peggio degli animali” in lui era ancora vivido il ricordo di quella stanza sulla stardestroyer. “E’ assetato di potere e non si fermerà davanti a niente. Ti farà il cuore e pezzi e se lo mangerà” proseguiva Poe ormai senza freno. “So con chi ho a che fare!” fu la secca risposta della ragazza “e so badare a me stessa! E in ogni caso non ho intenzione di unirmi a lui se è questo che ti preoccupa. Sono qui con voi. Sono sempre stata con voi! Ho tentato di riportarlo indietro e se lo vorrà sarò qui ad aspettarlo, ma non prenderò parte al suo delirio di onnipotenza” concluse. Poe avrebbe voluto approfondire il discorso ma Rey si allontanò di nuovo da lui facendogli intendere chiaramente di non avere più voglia di parlarne.

Senza ulteriori discussioni la ragazza finì di sistemare il condensatore e per il resto della giornata Poe si limitò ad osservarla da lontano. Ben presto si resero conto che su quel pianeta non c’era molto da sapere. Il tempio era antico certo, ma nulla emerse riguardo a quel legame che Maz non le avesse già rivelato. Rey passava le sue serate a tradurre gli antichi testi, ricopiando simboli su simboli nel tentativo di esplorare quelle conoscenze così lontane.

Si rese conto che Luke aveva ragione quando parlava dell’equilibrio. Tutto in quei volumi trattava di luce e oscurità che si compensano. Ben presto dovettero fare ritorno alla base e Rey finì col ritrovarsi sempre più sola. Anche se la sua nuova famiglia di ribelli tentava di convincerla a prendere parte alla loro quotidianità, la ragazza si isolava sempre di più. Una notte non riuscendo a dormire, se ne stava ancora a scarabocchiare sul suo quaderno. Poi qualcosa avvenne nella forza. Il legame si ristabilì. Erano trascorse settimane dell’ultima volta. Il cuore della ragazza accelerò.

Le succedeva ogni volta. Sapere che lo avrebbe rivisto le infondeva una carica istantanea di adrenalina. Per di più ora aveva tantissime cose da dirgli. Kylo Ren si manifestò davanti a lei vestito solamente con quello che doveva essere il suo completo per la notte. Rimase in silenzio a fissarla. Rey aveva solamente una leggera coperta sulle spalle. Sotto, il ragazzo poteva intravedere la stoffa sottile della sua tunica color azzurro opaco. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e lei gli sembrò entusiasta di vederlo. Cercò di scacciare quell’idea dalla sua mente. Quella giovane ragazzina poteva anche avere un bel viso o un bel corpo, ma restava il fatto che non avrebbe mai ricambiato le sue attenzioni.

Ripensò all’immagine di lei abbracciata al pilota e si sforzò di far finire nell’oblio della sua mente il ricordo dei baci che lei gli aveva dato in precedenza. Rey per parte sua avrebbe voluto indossare qualcosa di più coprente. Lo sguardo di lui sul suo corpo la fece sentire nuda. Si scrutarono entrambi negli occhi prima che uno dei due iniziasse a parlare. Le iridi scure di Kylo Ren brillavano di una luce potente e Rey si riscoprì a trattenere il proprio respiro.

Osservò il viso dell’uomo che aveva di fronte e rabbrividì per l’emozione. Era bello. Non quel tipo di bellezza perfetta o angelica, ma quel tipo di bellezza che ti brucia e che nella sua imperfezione trova la propria ragion d’essere. La sua emozione durò qualche secondo, poi un dolore profondo si impadronì della mente della ragazza. Rey non seppe trattenersi. “Perché mi hai mentito?!” gli chiese con un groppo alla gola. Doveva fargli sapere quanto fosse delusa da lui.

Il ragazzo sembrò non capire. “Di cosa parli?” le chiese e la sua voce profonda la fece sentire indifesa ancora di più del suo sguardo. Formulò meglio la frase: “perché mi hai fatto credere di venire dal nulla quando in realtà hai visto chi erano i miei genitori?”. Silenzio. “Dicevi di tenere a me, ma mi hai mentito!”. A quel punto l’espressione di Kylo Ren si fece più seria. Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. “Ho fatto ciò che ritenevo fosse giusto per il tuo bene” rispose lui colto nel vivo. Dopo un attimo di esitazione i suoi occhi tornarono a posarsi in quelli di Rey e le dissero che le stava dicendo la verità.

La ragazza si mise a piangere esattamente come la prima volta. “Tu volevi annientarmi. Farmi credere che nessuno mai mi avrebbe amata, e invece ti sbagliavi!” insistette Rey. Lui deglutì e si alzò in piedi avvicinandosi a lei. “Vuoi dire come quel pilota?” si lasciò sfuggire. Erano giorni che quell’immagine lo tormentava. Non poteva smettere di immaginare Rey tra le braccia di quel farabutto. Lei doveva essere sua. “Ti senti attratta da tipi come quello?” insisté.

Lei non rispose ma si limitò a guardarlo con astio. “Poe è una brava persona” gli disse “e non venire a parlarmi di lealtà perché sei tu che hai tradito la mia fiducia!” insistette Rey. Lui parve ferito da quelle parole. “Volevo solo che non ti lasciassi condizionare da tuo passato” le spiegò. “I tipi come lui li conosco” proseguì imperterrito Kylo Ren “non imparano mai. Alla prima occasione ti lasciano sola e ripartono per chissà quali ragioni senza degnarti mai più di uno sguardo” e Rey poté percepire in lui l’amarezza al ricordo di come suo padre non fosse stato presente nella sua vita. “Non spetta a te decidere con chi devo passare il mio tempo” ribatté Rey senza sapere che altro dire. A quel punto avevano raggiunto una situazione di stallo.

Lui non smetteva di fissarla con quella intensità intossicante e lei non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ancora più vulnerabile ora che gli aveva vomitato addosso la propria rabbia. Inspiegabilmente la presenza di Kylo Ren la confortava. Non avrebbe voluto che fosse così, ma non poteva impedirsi di desiderare che lui le rimanesse accanto. Lui sembrò leggerglielo in faccia. “Se sei tanto felice con i tuoi amici perché desideri la mia presenza?” le domandò. Rey arrossì per la vergogna perché sapeva che lui poteva leggerle attraverso e la cosa la spaventava non poco. Nemmeno lei era più sicura dei propri sentimenti.

Senza attendere una vera risposta il ragazzo le si avvicinò ancora di più e si sedette accanto a lei su quella scomoda sistemazione che doveva essere il suo letto. Rey ebbe un sussulto nel constatare che lui era ferito. Notò la fasciatura che gli copriva il braccio destro e lo squadrò alla ricerca di una risposta. “Niente che ti riguardi” ribatté lui piccato. A quel punto la ragazza sbuffò sonoramente. “Vuoi smetterla di fare finta che non ti importi niente di questo legame?” lo accusò “non ha senso giocare in questo modo” e nelle sue parole vi era una punta di disperazione. “Ti ho vista Rey” confessò a quel punto Kylo Ren.

“L’ho capito solamente quando ci siamo scontrati nella foresta che eri tu la ragazza delle mie visioni. Avevi il volto coperto da uno strano copricapo e non potevo riconoscerti” le disse. Rey rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo “quando ti ho incontrata la prima volta non ero sicuro che fossi tu. Ma poi ti ho vista brandire quella spada laser come nella mia visione e ho capito” ricordò. “Sui libri che ho trovato su Ach-to non c’è una vera e propria spiegazione. Si parla soltanto di equilibrio” gli spiegò Rey mentre sembrava che finalmente l’atmosfera tra loro si stesse facendo un po’ meno pesante.

“Non ci libereremo facilmente di questo legame” sospirò infine lui. A quelle parole Rey si sentì triste. “Vuoi sbarazzartene?” gli chiese. Lui per tutta risposta annuì. “Non credo serva a nessuno dei due. Tu fai parte dello schieramento opposto al mio e ti sei chiaramente rifiutata di unirti a me. Quello che non riesco a capire è il perché la forza si ostini a metterci in contatto” spiegò con rabbia. Una forte tensione tornò a colpirli nuovamente. “Non dovresti desiderare la mia presenza. Ormai hai fatto una scelta” la rimbeccò nuovamente lui. Rey a quel punto non seppe trattenersi.

“Veramente sei stato tu a rifiutarmi. Avevo rischiato tutto per te e tu l’hai messo da parte perché volevi governare la galassia!”. Disse quelle parole con voce ferma, il mento alzato verso il suo viso, che ormai era così vicino al proprio. “Sei stata tu ad andartene dopo avermi fatto credere che saresti rimasta!” fu la sua replica e senza indugiare ancora la prese per un fianco a la attirò a sé. Quel contatto bruciò sulla pelle di entrambi.

La forza face catapultare Rey nella stanza di Kylo Ren. Ora sedevano entrambi sul grande letto di lui, la luce calda della lampada ad olio della stanza di Rey lasciò il posto alla luce fredda di quell’ambiente inospitale che si affacciava sullo spazio profondo. L’odore della foresta umida e salmastra andò ad impregnare l’aria della stanza asettica di Kylo Ren. Entrambi erano del tutto incapaci di smettere di fissarsi negli occhi. Il ragazzo si era imposto di non desiderarla più.

Non voleva illudersi che lei potesse nuovamente mostrarsi interessata. Eppure qualcosa negli occhi di Rey gli diede il coraggio di osare. “Dimmi che non mi vuoi più tra i piedi e ti lascio andare” le disse infine lui con tono imperativo “e quando il legame ci unirà di nuovo faremo finta di non vederci e ognuno per la sua strada”. Con una mano le cingeva la vita e con l’altra andò ad accarezzarle dolcemente il viso. Doveva esserne certo. Se lei non ricambiava davvero ciò che lui sentiva allora l’avrebbe lasciata rifugiarsi tra le braccia del suo tanto amato pilota.

Ma se tutto ciò che li separava era semplicemente la loro rispettiva cocciutaggine, allora forse avrebbe potuto sperare ancora in un futuro con lei. Passarono solo alcuni istanti dove lui cercò nello sguardo di lei un semplice segno di diniego. Non ne trovò. A quel punto Kylo Ren la baciò sulle labbra. Quella bocca che tanto aveva agognato per tutti quei mesi si dischiuse lentamente sotto la pressione di quel tocco e lui seppe che lei lo voleva. Per giorni aveva rievocato nella sua mente il sapore dei baci che si erano scambiati in precedenza, ma il sapore della bocca umida di lei lo fece trasportare in un mondo fatto di dolcezza e oblio. Kylo Ren fu pervaso da una scossa di piacere quando poté finalmente saggiare la lingua di lei contro la sua.

Rey avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni, scaraventalo lontano, gridargli addosso che non poteva cavarsela così dopo quello che aveva fatto. Sollevò un braccio per colpirlo ma si ritrovò con la mano a mezz’aria, incapace di compiere quel gesto. Non era lui a bloccarla. Per sua stessa volontà finì col rispondere timidamente a quel bacio caldo e avvolgente. Mentre il mondo intorno a lei prendeva a scorrere più lentamente il suo cuore invece batteva più forte. Tutto ciò che Rey fu in grado di fare fu semplicemente lasciarsi trasportare da quel momento.


	7. Desire

La bocca di lui era morbida. Rey avvertì i propri muscoli sciogliersi sotto le sue mani mentre il ragazzo le accarezzava dolcemente la schiena. Erano mani calde e avvolgenti. Ora che lui non portava più i guanti poteva sentire la frizione dei suoi polpastrelli sulle sue braccia. Un momento prima era furiosa con lui ed ora eccola premuta contro il suo petto. Le mani di lei restavano timidamente poggiate ai suoi pettorali.

Avrebbe desiderato approfondire quel contatto ma per Rey era già troppo trovarsi così vicina ad un uomo. In vita sua si era ritrovata spesso in situazioni sgradevoli su Jakku per colpa di qualche esemplare di sesso maschile. In più di una occasione qualche topo di fogna aveva allungato una mano o un tentacolo nella sua direzione, l'aveva palpeggiata o si era strusciato contro di lei in maniera decisamente lasciva. Rey aveva imparato a difendersi e ad evitare quelle situazioni.

Non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di toccarla senza il suo permesso. Ma non era questo il caso. Si rese conto di essere così affamata di contatto umano solamente quando le braccia forti di lui la strinsero ancora di più a sé. Era una fame disperata la sua. Si sentiva avida e bramosa di un maggiore contatto, ma non si sarebbe mai azzardata a tentare di ottenerlo da lui. Il ragazzo al contrario pareva interessato ad esplorare ogni parte del suo corpo. Sospirò incapace di trattenere la propria emozione. Quel loro contatto sembrava così giusto, così diverso da ciò che le era capitato di subire in passato.

Sentiva di desiderarlo a propria volta. Kylo Ren abbandonò un momento la sua bocca per andare a concentrarsi sul collo vellutato e candido di lei. Rey avvertì una scossa di piacere pervaderle tutto il corpo al contatto di quelle labbra piene con la sua pelle. Si rese conto di essere fin troppo sensibile a quei baci. Lui si fermò un istante per posare nuovamente il suo sguardo in quello di Rey. Non la stava forzando, la ragazza voleva che lui la baciasse e questa consapevolezza lo portò a proseguire in quella direzione. Non aveva mai baciato in quel modo una ragazza. Stava seguendo il suo istinto.

Una parte di lui era spaventata all’idea di mostrarsi così inesperto o poco gradevole. Rey per parte sua provava un immenso piacere a quel contatto e il pensiero la spaventò. Le mani del ragazzo indugiarono un momento mentre le carezzava la schiena. Poteva sentire i muscoli rilassati della ragazza sotto di sé e iniziò a desiderare di più. Si stavano baciando ormai da qualche minuto quando lei infranse la magia e prese le distanze. “Non posso!” esclamò rompendo il loro contatto. Lui rimase stordito, immobile mentre il mondo attorno a loro cambiava di nuovo. Rey si ritrovò nella tenda dell’accampamento ribelle mentre lui rimase a bordo a della sua nave. Era bastato un istante perché tutto il calore che i loro corpi avevano creato svanisse.

Tutto ciò che restava erano chilometri di distanza a separarli nuovamente. Kylo Ren si sentì come se gli avessero soffiato via l’aria dai polmoni. Con suo enorme sollievo potevano ancora vedersi. La forza li stava ancora connettendo. Il viso di Rey era confuso e in fiamme. Lui le afferrò nuovamente la mano avvicinandosi a lei con cautela. A quel nuovo contatto si ritrovò con lei nella sua tenda. Si guardò attorno un solo secondo, stupito da quanto quel bizzarro legame tra loro potesse essere in grado di fare. “Per favore vattene via” fu tutto ciò che Rey riuscì a dirgli con un fil di voce mentre il ragazzo manteneva ancora salda la presa su di lei. Rey non poteva più guardarlo negli occhi ormai, non sarebbe riuscita a cacciarlo se lo avesse fatto.

E aveva bisogno di pensare, di stare lontano da quel giovane che la faceva sentire così bene ma che allo stesso tempo l’aveva fatta soffrire così tanto. “Che ti prende?” le chiese il ragazzo ancora stordito per quanto appena successo. “Niente. Voglio solamente che mi lasci in pace” rispose lei mantenendo sempre il suo sguardo sul pavimento. “So che lo senti anche tu” le disse lui con voce carica di urgenza. Lei non rispose. “Rey guardami!” e con la mano sinistra le prese il viso tra le dita cercando di fare in modo che si voltasse verso di lui. A quel punto Rey fu costretta a cedere. Si perse a studiare le linee del viso di lui. La forma della sua bocca carnosa, quella del suo naso un po’ sgraziato ma così perfetto per il suo viso, il taglio dei suoi occhi a mandorla.

“Non possiamo. Io non verrò mai con te” gli disse trattenendo a stento un sospiro. Kylo Ren per tutta risposta le cinse le braccia attorno al corpo e la strinse più vicina a sé. “Non serve. Voglio solamente che tu capisca che sei importante per me” e così dicendo la baciò di nuovo. Stavolta quel nuovo contatto tra le loro labbra fu carico di disperazione. Rey avvertiva fin troppo chiaro il bisogno di quel ragazzo di averla vicina a sé. La bocca di lui esplose famelica contro la sua mentre le sue mani andarono nuovamente a cingerle i fianchi per riavvicinarla a sé. La coperta che le avvolgeva le spalle scivolò via e Rey avvertì il freddo pungente della sera e il calore intossicante delle mani di Kylo Ren contro la propria schiena.

La sua bocca si dischiuse nuovamente. I baci che lui le dava si fecero più caldi e approfonditi. Il ragazzo saggiò le sue labbra con la lingua e avvertì la ragazza emettere un gemito in risposta. Poteva vedere nei suoi occhi lo stesso piacevole senso di abbandono che stava provando anche lui. Questo lo fece sentire un po’ più sicuro e si azzardò a poggiarle una mano sul petto per saggiare la morbidezza del seno acerbo di lei. Rey mugolò contro la sua bocca a quel contatto. Kylo Ren pensò che sarebbe stato davvero piacevole proseguire ad esplorare il corpo della ragazza, ma poi Rey lo respinse di nuovo.

“No, basta!” protestò spingendolo lontano da sé con un gesto del braccio. Lui la fissò per un momento con sguardo incerto. Non era realmente spaventata, poteva leggere chiaramente nei suoi occhi la stessa eccitazione che stava lo stava smuovendo a cercare un maggiore contatto con la sua palle. Così senza badare alle sue parole, Kylo Ren riprese ad accarezzarla. A quel punto Rey con uno scatto della mano destra lo colpì in viso schiaffeggiandolo, lasciandolo letteralmente senza parole. “Ho detto basta!” fu la timida esclamazione di Rey dopo quel gesto. La sua mano era stata così delicata da procurarli poco più di un fastidio, ma la sorpresa di Kylo Ren nel trovarla così ostile gli causò una fitta di dolore.

“Non azzardarti mai più a toccarmi in quel modo!” gli disse Rey, ma c’era troppa incertezza nella sua voce. Il cuore della ragazza batteva all’impazzata nel suo petto. Si stava sforzando di apparire risoluta ma ad ogni carezza di Kylo Ren non solo si era sentita felice, ma perfino il suo corpo le aveva fatto capire che desiderava di più. Era un desiderio bruciante quello che si era fatto strada in lei. Lo aveva avvertito irradiandosi dal suo basso ventre fino alle estremità del suo corpo. Quella sensazione inebriante l’aveva al tempo stesso emozionata e spaventata. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile in vita sua. Non era sicura di ciò che voleva e questo le bastò per decidere di allontanarlo da sé.

“Non mi sembrava che ti dispiacesse così tanto” la rimbeccò lui di rimando piccato. Rey notò subito lo sguardo triste con i quale lui la stava fissando e avvertì una morsa allo stomaco. Non voleva farlo soffrire. Aveva ragione. Lui non l’aveva forzata in alcun modo. Ma come poteva lasciarsi andare così con lui? Di tutti gli uomini che avrebbe potuto frequentare o conoscere, in una galassia intera, perché proprio il Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine? Doveva essere pazza.

Non avrebbe mai funzionato. Legame o no quella storia doveva finire. C’era di mezzo una guerra e lui aveva scelto di schierarsi contro i suoi amici e contro tutti gli ideali in cui lei credeva. La libertà, la repubblica. Tutto quanto sarebbe stato perduto se Kylo Ren avesse spazzato via la resistenza. Si studiarono per qualche secondo mentre con le dita di una mano tenevano saldo il contatto tra loro per evitare di doversi separare di nuovo. Kylo Ren era sicuro di aver letto bene i segnali che la ragazza gli aveva mandato. Non aveva pensato nemmeno per un momento che lei non fosse consenziente.

Si chiese se per caso aveva sbagliato qualcosa. Forse si era spinto oltre. Magari non avrebbe dovuto toccarle il seno, pensò, ma mugolii di piacere della ragazza lo avevano lentamente ma inesorabilmente invogliato ad avere di più. “Non volevo forzarti” le disse. Non era mai stato bravo a chiedere scusa, non avrebbe voluto farlo, ma per lei sapeva spingersi oltre i propri limiti. Non voleva che lei lo detestasse, voleva solamente tornare a baciarla e non pensare più a niente. “Non mi stavi forzando” fu la rapida risposta di Rey che non poté negare nulla. Il suo corpo stava parlando per lei. Kylo Ren la osservava con rapimento. La ragazza aveva il viso arrossato, i capelli le ricadevano sulle spalle scompigliati in una cascata di ciocche marroni.

Le sue labbra erano rosse e turgide così come, si riscoprì a notare, i piccoli capezzoli del suo seno che spuntavano visibilmente da sotto la tunica leggera. Il giovane non aveva mai provato tanta attrazione per una donna in tutta la sua vita. Era la prima volta che sperimentava quella sensazione e faticò non poco a tenere a bada il proprio desiderio. Il tutto finiva con l’essere amplificato dal fatto che poteva percepire quanto anche lei desiderasse quel contatto. No, non vi era alcun dubbio che lo desiderasse anche lei. Ciò che non capiva era solamente perché Rey si ostinasse a negare a sé stessa ciò che provava. La ragazza inspirò profondamente l’aria della sera e soppesò mentalmente le parole da usare per riuscire a tirarsi fuori da quella situazione così intima e pericolosa. Kylo Ren però la precedette. “So che anche tu sei attratta da me.

Perché mi resisti ancora?” le chiese e in quelle sue parole Rey percepì una sorta di rimprovero e di preghiera allo stesso tempo. “Noi due non dovremmo stare assieme” si limitò a spiegare Rey. “Non finché staremo sui versanti opposti di questa guerra”. Il ragazzo sbuffò sonoramente. “Al diavolo la guerra! E’ solo per questo che hai smesso di baciarmi?” le chiese con voce insofferente. Rey non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. “Solo la guerra? Ti sembra forse una motivazione da poco?” lo rimbeccò. Lui strinse forte la sua mano in quella della ragazza.

“Allora facciamo così Rey…Dimmi che non mi vuoi e facciamola finita” propose, lo sguardo carico di desiderio puntato dritto nel suo. I lori volti erano ancora pericolosamente vicini tanto che entrambi potevano respirare la stessa aria dell’altro. Rey non si era mai sentita tanto vulnerabile. oteva sentire il battito del cuore del ragazzo martellargli nel petto, più o meno con la stessa intensità con cui batteva il suo. Dopo pochi secondi che le parvero interminabili trovò finalmente il coraggio di parlare.

“Io volevo Ben Solo” confessò infine con il viso in fiamme e nella sua voce lui percepì amarezza e un'accusa carica di frustrazione. “Kylo Ren non avrà mai un posto nel mio cuore. Per questo non potremo mai stare assieme” concluse sussrandogli poi contro il viso mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Il ragazzo non ebbe il tempo per replicare né per asciugarle il viso con il palmo della mano in quello che voleva fosse un gesto di affetto. Con quelle ultime parole pronunciate da Rey il loro legame si interruppe e la ragazza si ritrovò in ginocchio nella sua tenda a singhiozzare mentre lacrime amare le scendevano lungo le guance senza che più nessuno potesse fermare la loro corsa.

……………………………………………………..

 

Il Generale Hux ordinò ai cacciatori d’assalto di colpire. Una fragorosa esplosione mandò in pezzi ciò che restava dell’ultima nave cargo diretta verso la nuova base della resistenza. Altre lunghe settimane erano trascorse da quando i ribelli si erano stanziati su Dagobah. Ben presto furono scoperti e dovettero fare le valige e affrettarsi a raggiungere i loro nuovi alleati su Ererat. Per potersi difendere da un ennesimo attacco da parte del primo ordine avevano contattato i propri alleati in ogni parte della galassia. Dopo la desolazione riscontrata durante la battaglia di Crait, finalmente qualcuno aveva risposto.

Una loro nave da trasporto, scortata da alcuni piloti, era da poco stata intercettata e fatta a pezzi da Hux che ora si apprestava a fare altrettanto con una seconda nave. Malgrado questo, le perdite subite in termini di vite umane erano drasticamente calate nelle ultime settimane. Era come se il Primo Ordine avesse deciso di mettere da parte le ostilità. Rey non aveva più avuto nessun incontro con Kylo Ren, ma non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se lui avesse deliberatamente deciso di ridurre al minimo gli attacchi contro la resistenza. Per lei. Il pensiero la faceva sentire felice e la confondeva allo stesso tempo.

Quando saliva a bordo del suo caccia Rey si sforzava di ripetersi che stava combattendo per una giusta causa, che era lui semmai ad essere in torto. Un sentimento di rabbia e frustrazione si impadroniva di lei ogni qualvolta le capitava di ripensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se solo lui avesse lasciato perdere l’idea di governare sull’intera galassia.

Per parte sua Kylo Ren non aveva quasi il tempo nemmeno per riposare. Da giorni stava discutendo con il suo generale per via delle ingenti perdite subite a causa dei suoi ordini poco lungimiranti. Troppe volte l’aveva immaginata andare in mille pezzi. L’immagine era sempre la stessa.

Lei pilotava il suo caccia e Hux la faceva saltare in aria. Non aveva più avuto modo di parlarle tramite la forza. Ad ogni modo sapeva che si stava dando da fare per aiutare la resistenza e avrebbe voluto saperla al sicuro. Lei lo aveva confuso. Non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno con sé stesso, ma dopo il loro ultimo incontro si era ritrovato a fantasticare così tante volte sul corpo di lei, da fargli dubitare di essere ancora interessato al suo ruolo di Leader Supremo. Non faceva che tormentarsi pensando e ripensando a cosa s

arebbe potuto succedere se quel giorno lei non l’avesse lasciato solo dopo che insieme avevano distrutto Snoke. Forse a quest’ora si sarebbero ritrovati assieme nel loro letto a scambiarsi ancora quelle effusioni così piacevoli e intense. Si era riscoperto invaghito di lei e quel sentimento lo confondeva. In caso contrario, se quello che stava provando non era amore, allora doveva essere diventato una specie di pervertito, perché non passava giorno in cui quel desiderio di averla sua non lo bruciasse dalla testa ai piedi.

Il Generale Hux registrò la loro ultima misera vittoria sul diario di bordo e tramite il sistema computerizzato inviò un messaggio al leader supremo Kylo Ren. “Signore, ci tenevo ad informala che la nave cargo con gli approvvigionamenti diretta verso la resistenza è stata fatta saltare” dichiarò con voce annoiata. “Ben fatto generale” la voce profonda di Kylo Ren rimbombò nella plancia di comando. Malgrado il contenuto di quella frase fosse lusinghiero, il tono con cui lo disse avrebbe fatto ipotizzare il contrario. Era cupo il leader supremo, teso come una corda di violino. Hux se possibile lo trovava ancora più irritante negli ultimi tempi.

Dopo quasi un anno dalla dipartita di Snoke erano più i danni che quel moccioso viziato aveva causato al suo esercito che altro. Se fosse stato per lui Hux l’avrebbe sistemato a dovere. Ma era solo questione di tempo. Kylo Morne aveva già messo in atto la sua strategia e presto Ren si sarebbe ritrovato con le spalle al muro. Già ne aveva avuto un assaggio quando qualche tempo prima si era ferito in battaglia contro i suoi stessi cavalieri. In sette avevano tentato di disarmarlo e ucciderlo.

Volevano punirlo per la morte di Snoke. A loro dire non meritava più la loro fiducia e il motivo era semplice: era ancora vivo. Le guardie rosse di Snoke avevano dato la vita per il loro leader supremo e lui voleva dargli a bere che una sciocca ragazzina era stata in grado di sconfiggerle tutte quante assieme. Da sola? E dopo aver trafitto con la sua spada un essere superiore in grado di leggere nella sua mente? Una ribelle che a malapena aveva iniziato a capire che cosa fosse la forza? Kylo Ren non si era aspettato che loro gli credessero, ma aveva sperato che quantomeno lo avrebbero appoggiato.

Non era andata così. Hux lo aveva preceduto istigando in loro la brama per il potere. Gli disse che se avessero ucciso Kylo Ren, il più valoroso tra loro sarebbe diventato il nuovo e potente padrone della galassia. Una vendetta personale da parte di quella testa rossa che mai aveva gradito la sua scomoda presenza. Ren però conosceva bene i suoi cavalieri.

Erano stati gli allievi di Luke per molto tempo e assieme a lui erano cresciuti detestando i dettami dei Jedi e covando odio tanto quanto lo stesso Kylo Ren non sarebbe stato in grado di fare. Li aveva affrontati ad uno ad uno dopo che questi gli avevano teso un’imboscata e ne era uscito vincitore riportando solamente una ferita al braccio destro. Nessuno di loro era mai stato davvero alla sua altezza. Sapevano usare la forza è vero, ma se li aveva risparmiati la sera in cui bruciò il tempio era solo perché aveva visto in loro il suo stesso senso di abbandono e la stessa voglia di scoprire cosa poteva esserci di più da sapere sulla forza.

Non provava niente, per nessuno di loro. Erano deboli e aridi. Fu facile metterli al tappeto, ma combattere da solo contro sette avversari lo aveva costretto a scoprire il fianco e per poco non aveva rischiato di perdere una mano. Stavolta non aveva avuto il privilegio di avere lei al suo fianco. “Se posso permettermi” proseguì Hux “vorrei riportare la vostra attenzione su Erarat” la voce di Hux suonava ancora più irritante tramite l’interfono. Kylo Ren sospirò. Un’intensa frustrazione lo pervase. Avrebbe voluto che il loro legame si manifestasse. Voleva metterla in guardia sulla strategia di Hux per stanare i ribelli, dirle di non pilotare il suo caccia e starsene buona a nascondersi da qualche parte.

Ma sapeva che se anche avesse potuto dirglielo lei comunque non lo avrebbe ascoltato. Non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro. Cocciuta com’era si sarebbe gettata a capofitto nella mischia. “So già cosa vuole dirmi. Le ho già detto di aspettare il mio ordine” rispose infine Kylo Ren con voce tesa. Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto tirarla ancora molto per le lunghe. “Ma…leader supremo…Le condizioni non potrebbero essere più favorevoli. Dobbiamo attaccare ora!” e questa volta la risposta di Hux non ammetteva repliche. Kylo Ren si sentì frustrato. Era consapevole di non avere più frecce al suo arco.

Se si fosse rifiutato di concedergli di dare l’avvio a quell’attacco lui lo avrebbe considerato un tradimento manifesto. Eppure qualcosa gli disse che doveva prendere tempo. “Ora basta Hux! Non metta in discussione i miei ordini!” gridò. “Aspetteremo fino a quando non sarò certo di una questione di vitale importanza” tentò di giustificarsi. Era lei il suo problema. Non poteva attaccare senza sapere se lei fosse al sicuro. Hux aveva una vaga idea di cosa stesse alludendo. La ragazza Jedi. Non aveva prove per dimostrare che quel suo presentimento corrispondesse a verità, ma ormai aveva intuito la malcelata ossessione di Kylo Ren per quella ragazza.

“Come vuole” fu la secca replica di Hux poco prima di chiudere la comunicazione. Strinse forte i pugni delle mani per la frustrazione. La testa rossa pensò che doveva impedire a Ren di creare altri problemi, tenerlo a freno fino a quando non fosse stato abbastanza debole da essere soggiogato. Ed è con una nuova idea nella testa che se ne uscì rapido dalla plancia di comando, i passi lunghi e distesi verso la sua prossima meta. Kylo Ren rimase a fissare il muro della sua stanza. Il piccolo oblò che dava sullo spazio profondo gli rimandò indietro il suo riflesso e poté leggere nei suoi stessi occhi la paura.

Era di nuovo debole. Ben Solo voleva prepotentemente tornare a galla. Lei gli aveva detto di non volere Kylo Ren e lui come uno sciocco aveva permesso al sé stesso più fragile di riemergere. Quella ragazza lo stavo portando a mettere in discussione tutto il suo essere e forse nemmeno se ne accorgeva. Sospirò fortemente al ricordo del corpo di lei premuto contro il suo lasciandosi cadere contro il materasso del proprio letto.

“Dove sei Rey?”


	8. Love

Su Ererat le cose stavano andando piuttosto male. Nonostante quel pianeta fosse uno dei più belli che Rey avesse mai visitato fino ad allora, mancanza di approvvigionamenti iniziava a farsi sentire. Non che quel territorio non fosse ricco di vegetazione e con un clima mite, ma gli abitanti erano decisamente in sovrannumero e la scarsità di cibo minava la loro possibilità di espandere le fila della resistenza. Se non altro, il sole brillava alto quasi ogni giorno.

Lì aveva stretto amicizia con altri membri della resistenza e il suo mondo si era fatto meno tetro. Il legame che la univa a Kylo Ren non si era più manifestato, senza una precisa ragione. I primi tempi Rey aveva atteso con trepidazione e timore di divederlo. Più volte si era domandata che cosa gli avrebbe detto quando l’avesse rivisto. Ma soprattutto si era chiesta come si sarebbe comportato lui. Quella flebile speranza che Ben Solo potesse tornare alla luce si era nuovamente intensificata in lei.

Rey sospirò sistemandosi meglio sulla sua branda. Non era ancora albeggiato del tutto, e lei era già sveglia a fantasticare su Ben Solo. Si sentiva a dir poco patetica. Chi voleva prendere in giro? Kylo Ren aveva già fatto la sua scelta. Per di più le aveva mentito su quanto di più le importasse al mondo. La sua famiglia. Pensava di poterla comandare. Era entrato nella sua vita come una saetta durante una tempesta. Accecante, vibrante, rumoroso, potente e tremendamente pericoloso.

E ora pensava anche si sapere che cosa fosse bene per lei. Ancora non riusciva a credere che le avesse fatto credere di essere stata abbandonata. Lei, che per anni non si era persa d’animo; lei che anche nei momenti più bui non aveva smesso di sperare. E che ancora sperava. Stavolta però i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a lui. Lui che la stringeva a sé con le sue braccia forti; lui che la accarezzava dappertutto e la faceva sentire al sicuro; lui che con i suoi modi bruschi riusciva comunque ad infonderle così tanto calore come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima. Rey si stropicciò il viso nel cuscino improvvisato della propria branda che era costituito da una sacca di cuoio foderata delle piume di un qualche animale locale. Era caldo ma un tantino duro per riposare a dovere.

Sempre meglio di niente. In ogni caso non era avvezza alle comodità. Rimase qualche altro secondo a guardare la luce del sole che iniziava a filtrare attraverso la fessura della sua tenda. Poi si alzò e iniziò a spogliarsi per indossare la sua tuta da pilota. Il suo stomaco brontolò sonoramente. Erano almeno tre giorni che non mangiava abbastanza. A fine giornata, dopo essersi allenata nella corsa o come meglio poteva, era così stanza che si addormentava cercando di non pensare alla fame. Finn le aveva regalato metà della sua razione liofilizzata almeno una decina di volte quel mese. E Poe aveva fatto altrettanto perché non voleva essere da meno, ma lei si era rifiutata di accettare. Loro erano comunque uomini più alti di lei e bisognosi di un maggiore apporto calorico.

Non poteva portar via loro del cibo. Lei era comunque avvezza a quelle privazioni. Quel giorno erano previste turbolenze per via del passaggio di una cometa nell’orbita del loro pianeta. Era preoccupata che il primo ordine attaccasse nuovamente le navi cargo dei loro approvvigionamenti. In tal caso sarebbe scoppiato sicuramente del pandemonio e Rey stava iniziando a chiedersi se sarebbe riuscita a combattere messa in quelle condizioni. Tre giorni senza quasi toccare cibo erano comunque troppi per restare lucidi a sufficienza. Si disse che il generale Hux non avrebbe osato attaccarli direttamente.

C’era un accordo siglato tra Erarat e il primo ordine. I loro nuovi alleati erano abbastanza potenti e influenti nel commercio di materie prime in tutta la galassia e Hux non poteva provare che su quel pianeta fosse stato dato rifugio ai reduci della resistenza. Se li avessero attaccati sarebbe esploso un vero e proprio caso diplomatico. Era questo il loro punto di forza. Guerra o non guerra, occorreva comunque mantenere le apparenze e certe regole non potevano essere violate senza subirne delle conseguenze. “Ehi bellezza, dormito bene?” fu Poe a raggiungerla come suo solito al centro di raccolta dell’accampamento. “Stiamo per salire a bordo, hai già fatto colazione?” proseguì lui. Rey gli rispose con un sorriso tirato.

“Se intendi dire se mi sono immaginata delle uova strapazzate e un po’ di carne secca, direi di sì, l’ho fatto” disse con sarcasmo. Il sorriso di Poe si allargò. “Ti stupiresti nel venire a sapere che il tuo desiderio potrebbe diventare realtà” le disse. “Che vuoi dire?” domandò allora la ragazza incuriosita. “Vieni con me!” esclamò lui e così dicendo la prese per mano per condurla sulla loro nave. Passarono attraverso l’Hangar e qui Rey scoprì che anche Finn e Rose sembravano di buon umore.

Poe la condusse fino al refettorio e lì la ragazza poté osservare il resto dell’equipaggio intento a cibarsi come dovrebbe sempre avvenire. Se anche non fosse stata la vista delle grosse pentole poggiate sui tavoli, le sarebbe comunque bastato l’odore di carne arrostita che impregnava l’aria a farle venire l’acquolina in bocca. “Ma che è successo qui?” chiese sbalordita mentre un enorme sorriso si andava a disegnare anche sul suo volto.

“A quanto pare non tutte le navi cargo sono stata abbattute. Una è giunta a destinazione e il nostro generale ci ha concesso un pranzo vero e proprio in vista dell’eventualità che ci sia da combattere col primo ordine” intervenne Finn. “Siamo rimasti in pochi e non conviene sempre lesinare su tutto. Per oggi possiamo rimetterci un po’ in sesto e darci alla pazza gioia” proseguì Rose “il generale vuole che ci teniamo pronti ad affrontare i caccia del primo ordine. La resistenza deve sopravvivere e questo passa anche attraverso il cibo” le sorrise. Senza farselo ripetere due volte Rey si accomodò a tavola con i suoi amici.

I momenti come quello erano stati sempre più rari negli ultimi tempi, e non solo per la mancanza di cibo. Rey non se l’era sentita di parlare più con loro di quanto le stava succedendo riguardo al legame che condivideva con Kylo Ren. Poe per parte sua non approvava e anche se lei aveva ripetutamente cercato di mettere della distanza tra loro, il suo amico pilota si era rivelato davvero ostinato a caparbio. Dai suoi occhi Rey poteva percepire quanto poco casti potessero essere i suoi pensieri nei suoi confronti. Lo poteva vedere nei momenti più disparati, anche in contesti quotidiani e banali come quando lui si ostinava a darle il buongiorno baciandole la fronte o quando di tanto in tanto lo trovava a giocherellare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli.

Lei ripetutamente faceva finta di niente o lo allontanava. Ma Poe le lanciava comunque degli sguardi brucianti carichi di un trasporto che Rey aveva potuto vedere solamente negli occhi di un’altra persona: Ben Solo. Finn sembrava preoccupato per quella situazione.Era amico di entrambi, ma sembrava non capire i sentimenti di Rey. “Lo sai che Poe è venuto a dirmi che si sente in colpa per quanto è successo tra voi?” le aveva rivelato Finn un pomeriggio dopo aver fatto con lei un giro di ricognizione. “In colpa per cosa?” gli aveva subito chiesto la ragazza senza capire. “Beh per il suo approccio…Insomma, lui è un uomo maturo e tu sei ancora giovane Rey e non dico che Poe non abbia certi aspetti del suo carattere che andrebbero smussati ma…” aveva iniziato a blaterare Finn. “Dacci un taglio Finn!” lo aveva seccamente zittito Rey con un moto di rabbia nella voce.

“Non sono arrabbiata con lui” si era poi affettata a precisare “solo che non lo voglio nel modo in cui piacerebbe a lui” e a quelle parole era visibilmente arrossita mentre Finn l’aveva squadrata con incredulità. “Possibile che tu sia così dannatamente timida quando si tratta di queste cose?!” l’aveva bonariamente sgridata “insomma, ti ho visto sollevare una montagna di massi pesanti quanto un bisonte! La forza non ti manca!” e a quelle ultime parole pronunciate da Finn entrambi avevano riso.

Poi Rey si era fatta di nuovo seria. “Non si tratta di chi è più o meno forte. E’ che condividere i miei sentimenti mi mette tremendamente a disagio” gli aveva confessato. A quel punto sul viso di Finn era calata una specie di ombra e il giovane aveva d’un tratto abbassato lo sguardo. “Non è che per caso…” aveva iniziato a dire mangiandosi un poco le parole “insomma…che qualcuno ti ha fatto qualcosa?” aveva infine buttato fuori. Rey si era rabbuiata ma con vece serena gli aveva subito risposto “niente di grave in realtà. Di tanto in tanto mi è capitato di essere molestata da qualche becero essere di quart’ordine, ma sono sempre riuscita a cavarmela prima che la situazione degenerasse” spiegò.

“In quelle occasioni però ho sempre avuto tanta paura, devo ammetterlo”. “Gli esseri di sesso maschile possono essere davvero tremendi” aveva concluso Finn per lei, cercando di abbozzarle un sorriso. “Per fortuna non siete tutti così” le aveva risposto lei carezzandogli dolcemente una guancia in un timido gesto di affetto sorridendogli a sua volta. Erano rimasti in silenzio a fissarsi per un lungo momento. Poi il ragazzo le aveva chiesto. “E Kylo Ren? Ti ha fatto del male?”. Era ovvio che Finn lo vedesse come un mostro. A causa sua era quasi morto. Ma il ragazzo folle per il dolore che li aveva inseguiti quel giorno nella foresta di Takodana, Rey non lo aveva mai più incontrato. Solamente su Crait aveva rivisto tutta quella rabbia, ma mai più rivolta nei propri confronti. “Ben non è solo ciò che hai visto tu..Ben è molto diverso” gli aveva risposto insicura su quanto potesse permettersi di confidargli.

Con Poe aveva avuto la stessa identica conversazione. “Ben?” aveva risposto Finn con incredulità. “Lui mi ha aiutata a non sentirmi sola quando ero su Ach-to. Luke praticamente era sempre assente e il nostro legame…” aveva iniziato a spiegare ma Finn la stava guardando con così tanto orrore negli occhi che non ebbe la forza di proseguire. “Mi basta sapere che non ti ha toccata!” aveva incalzato Finn pensando di aver detto qualcosa di confortante. Rey aveva fatto morire lì la loro conversazione. Neanche Finn avrebbe capito. Per lei era sempre complicato parlare di questioni di cuore, o meglio, di sesso. Non era il tipo a cui piaceva sbandierare ai quattro venti quali fossero le proprie intime pulsioni. Per gli altri sembrava sempre così facile invece.

Li sentiva spesso confidarsi tra loro, spettegolare o comunque esprimere liberamente i propri pareri senza troppa paura del giudizio degli altri. Forse essendo cresciuta senza genitori Rey non aveva appreso le normali regole del vivere comune. Su Jakku aveva presto dovuto fare i conti con l’idea che fosse un bene tenere la bocca chiusa su certe faccende e non fidarsi mai di nessuno. Le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire e ancora adesso Rey faticava non poco a parlare di sé con gli altri. Comunque Finn per quanto fosse uno dei suoi più cari amici, non era esente da un semplice difetto: parlava troppo e anche a sproposito.

A differenza sua era cresciuto in un gruppo, dove l’unione fa la forza e durante il suo addestramento come Stormtrupper gli era stato insegnato a comunicare con i suoi compagni. Anche quel giorno, seduti attorno al tavolo, i suoi amici si erano scambiati diverse confidenze mentre Rey aveva tenuto per sé il ricordo bruciante dei baci di Ben Solo. A fine giornata, dopo diversi voli di ricognizione a bordo de suo caccia, Rey si era ritrovata a camminare accanto a Rose. Erano dirette al pozzo per raccogliere l’acqua da portare all’accampamento. Un po’ primitivo come sistema, ma decisamente efficace.

Se non altro l’acqua sul quel pianeta non veniva mai a mancare. “Siamo giusto in tempo per vedere passere la cometa” le disse Rose con voce tranquilla mentre l’aiutava a issare il secchio su dalla carrucola. “Sarà uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Sai dicono che la stratosfera si colorerà di un rosso acceso. Per Finn potrebbe essere una specie di presagio di sangue e morte. Io però non credo in quelle vecchie superstizioni”. Rose era come un libro aperto. Parlava di ogni singola cosa che le passava per la testa. A Rey non dispiaceva la sua compagnia, anzi, la invidiava perché avrebbe voluto fare altrettanto. Purtroppo non erano molti i momenti in cui poteva ritagliarsi uno spazio con lei, erano addette a mansioni differenti e Poe si era sempre preoccupato di svolgere i suoi turni in concomitanza con quelli di Rey lasciando ben poco spazio agli altri per poter fare altrettanto.

Solo allora Rey si rese conto che avere vicina un’altra ragazza la faceva sentire di più a suo agio. Era facile parlare con lei. Spesso le raccontava di come lei e Finn avevano iniziato ad approfondire il loro rapporto. Rey trovava quei racconti di baci e carezze decisamente teneri e appassionati, forse un po’ troppo intimi per i suoi gusti. Presto però si riscoprì a tentare di fare un paragone con ciò che lei aveva provato con Kylo Ren. “Io gli stavo parlando di come fosse romantico il cielo e lui non faceva altro che tornare a soffiarmi nell’orecchio per farmi il solletico” proseguì Rose mentre entrambe facevano ritorno alle loro tende, un passo dopo l’altro in mezzo all’erba alta di quel vasto prato verde che era Ererat.

Una piacevole brezza notturna le avvolgeva. “Ti senti bene Rey?” le chiese ad un tratto l’amica vedendo che la ragazza si era praticamente immobilizzata con il secchio dell’acqua ancora tra le mani. Rose le si avvicinò per toccarla e Rey sembrò riscuotersi dai propri pensieri. “Oh, si scusami Rose, stavo solo pensando tra me e me” le disse. A volte era davvero difficile per Rey riuscire a tenere dietro a tutte quelle chiacchiere. La sua testa faticava a immagazzinare tutte quelle informazioni alla volta. Era abituata al silenzio. Rose sembrò rendersene conto. “Hai qualche pensiero che ti preoccupa?” le chiese con gentilezza dopo alcuni secondi. Rey sospirò. “In verità ce l’ho, ma non so bene se posso parlarne” le confessò infine. Rose le sorrise con complicità.

“Ma certo che puoi” la rassicurò. Finirono col trascorre tutta la notte sedute nel prato. Il cielo era così luminoso per via del passaggio della cometa che il viso delle due ragazze rimase ben visibile anche al buio mentre Rey sperimentava per la prima volta che cosa potesse voler dire avere un’amica. Accesero un fuoco e si sistemarono una coperta sulle spalle, restando basite ad osservare la notte che si tingeva di un rosso acceso. Rey si confidò con Rose. Le disse dei baci che Kylo Ren le aveva rubato e ciò che Poe le aveva confessato di provare per lei.

Le disse di quanto si sentisse combattuta per via di tutto ciò che Kylo Ren aveva fatto in passato ai suoi amici, a Luke e ad Han. Rose era allibita per ciò che le sue orecchie stavano sentendo ma lesse negli occhi di Rey qualcosa di più di ciò che Poe e Finn erano riusciti a cogliere. “Quindi non so come funzioni questo legame tra noi, ma a volte penso proprio che vorrei che non ci fosse più” concluse Rey. Era spaventata dalla possibile reazione di Rose.

Le aveva rivelato molto più di quanto si era ripromessa di fare. “Così Kylo Ren è un normale essere umano? Chi l’avrebbe mai detto…” commentò Rose con un leggero astio nella voce. Non poteva evitare di ricordare quanto dolore quell’essere le avesse causato. Rey si pentì immediatamente delle confidenze che le aveva fatto, fece per alzarsi e fare ritorno alla propria tenda, ma Rose la trattenne per un braccio.

“Non possiamo decidere chi amare. Immagino che quello che provi ti causi tanto dolore. Ora riesco a capire come devi sentirti” le disse con voce ferma “non ti sto giudicando. Vorrei che fossimo amiche” e a quelle parole entrambe si commossero e piansero e risero assieme. Quando ormai il cielo aveva perso la sua connotazione purpurea, le due ragazze si erano già incamminate per fare ritorno al campo base. “Dov’eravate finite voi due?” le apostrofò subito Finn.

Entrambe scoppiarono a ridere di gusto nel trovarlo così in apprensione. “Siamo due donne adulte e lei è pure una specie di Jedi, vedi di contenere il tuo testosterone!” l’aveva apostrofato Rose con voce da generale. Infine erano tutti andati a dormire. Erano poche le giornate come quelle che Rey potesse ricordare. Quando si sdraiò nella sua branda si sentì in pace. Aveva la pancia piena e anche un senso di leggerezza che le fece sentire di avere un peso in meno a gravarle sul petto. Se tutti i giorni fossero stati così avrebbe voluto vivere cento vite.

……………………………………………………………………….

Kylo Ren si svegliò nel suo comodo letto della nave madre del Primo ordine. Prima ancora di rivestirsi esaminò la ferita sul suo braccio destro togliendosi lentamente le bende che la fasciavano. Constatò con compiacimento che era ormai completamente rimarginata. Per precauzione decise che avrebbe indossato comunque delle bende pulite per tenerla comunque al riparo dal rischio di qualche infezione. Il braccio comunque era tornato a funzionare perfettamente. Si disse che avrebbe sopportato anche la presenza di quella ennesima cicatrice senza darvi troppo peso. Non era mai stato bello in ogni caso.

Da quando lei gli aveva regalato quel segno in mezzo al volto poi aveva definitivamente smesso di tentare di piacersi. Osservò in uno specchio con curiosità la folta barba che andava a circondargli il mento, le guance per andare a confondersi con l’attaccatura dei propri capelli. Erano dannatamente lunghi ormai. Non li aveva mai tagliati volentieri. Da bambino spesso gli era capitato di essere deriso per la forma sproporzionata delle proprie orecchie. Da allora aveva sempre optato per coprirle come meglio poteva. Questo aspetto trasandato però non gli si addiceva affatto. Aveva sempre tenuto ad apparire quantomeno in ordine davanti agli altri. Tenere le cose in ordine era in genere una delle sue ossessioni.

Gli dava l’illusione di avere le cose sempre sotto controllo. Sbuffò sonoramente contro il proprio riflesso e prese a radersi senza più tollerare la vista del suo viso così camuffato. Aveva ormai finito con la barba e i baffi. Prese da un cassetto un paio di forbici e si apprestò a tagliarsi anche i capelli quando il legame lo portò ad immobilizzarsi sul posto.

Non sapeva bene come o perché ma i suoi occhi potevano vederla dormire e questa volta Rey pareva proprio trovarsi comodamente sdraiata tre le lenzuola del suo letto. Settimane di niente e poi questo. Kylo Ren avrebbe tanto voluto sapere per quale motivo la forza giocasse in quel modo con le loro vite. Stette fermo in silenzio a guardarla. Non era la prima vola che la osservava mentre era addormentata. La cosa gli fece provare un brivido e si sforzò di non respirare troppo forte per non svegliarla.

Aveva le labbra dischiuse e un’espressione beata. Cosa le avrebbe detto al suo risveglio? Lei lo avrebbe di nuovo scacciato? La magia durò solo pochi secondi. La ragazza aprì gli occhi iniziando ad intuire che qualcosa non andava. Lo squadrò quasi avesse visto un fantasma mentre lui se ne stava impalato come un’idiota, le forbici ancora in mano e solo un paio di mutande a coprire il suo povero corpo martoriato dalle cicatrici. Faceva eccezione solamente la fasciatura sul suo avambraccio destro. “Buongiorno” le disse senza trovare altre parole. “Buongiorno” rispose lei carica di tensione mettendosi subito a sedere.

“Dove sono?” gli chiese subito dopo lei guardandosi attorno. “Nel mio letto” rispose lui prontamente. “Sono qui anche senza averti toccato la mano” realizzò Rey. “Pare di si” replicò lui con la sua stessa incredulità. Entrambi si studiarono senza decidersi su come comportarsi. “Che stavi facendo?” gli domandò infine Rey rompendo quel silenzio imbarazzante. Lui posò velocemente la forbice e si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli corvini tentando di pettinarsi come meglio poteva. “Niente di importante” le disse e finalmente si rese conto che avrebbe potuto avvertirla di ciò che Hux aveva in mente.

“Rey, so che hai deciso di non parlarmi più, ma ora che sei qui vorrei che tu sapessi…” iniziò cercando di non apparirle troppo invadente, sperando che lei gli desse almeno il tempo di parlare. “Non ho mai detto che non volevo parlarti. Ti ho solo chiesto di tenere le mani a posto” si affrettò a precisare la ragazza.

A quel punto a lui morirono le parole in gola. Tanti sogni ad occhi aperti e adesso che era lì davanti a lui, nel suo letto, tutto ciò che sapeva fare era incespicare nelle sue stesse parole. “Ti sei rasato…In effetti la tua barba aveva iniziato ad essere piuttosto ingombrante” lo punzecchiò. Non sapeva che cosa le stesse passando per la mente. Stava giocando con Kylo Ren un po’ come avrebbe potuto farlo un gatto col topo. Lo sguardo di lui non era cambiato, aveva sempre quell’intensità intossicante ogni volta che i loro occhi si incontravano e questo le infondeva un forte senso di sicurezza.

Forse erano stati i numerosi racconti di Rose riguardo al gioco di sguardi tra lei e Finn, forse era semplicemente quella sensazione inebriante provata il giorno prima quando si era sentita accettata dalla sua nuova famiglia. Fatto sta che Rey si disse che poteva lasciare che lui la guardasse in quel modo, anzi, sperava proprio che lo facesse per sempre. Non era corretto pensarla in quel modo visto che non aveva intenzione di stare veramente al suo fianco, semplicemente accettò l’idea di sentirsi desiderata. In ogni caso quel loro legame li avrebbe tenuti uniti ancora per un tempo indefinito.

Non aveva mai smesso di fare ricerche al riguardo, ma la forza ragiona secondo schemi che solo lei può conoscere e ancora non era riuscita a trovare una motivazione a quando stava accadendo tra lei e Kylo Ren. “Rey devo dirti una cosa” tentò nuovamente lui di parlarle seriamente, ignorando il commento che lei gli aveva appena fatto.

Le frivolezze potevano essere rimandate a dopo. “Si hai anche dannatamente bisogno di tagliarti quella chioma degna di uno wooki” e per la seconda volta lei lo prese in giro regalandogli in più anche un sorriso. Il ragazzo non poteva credere che Rey fosse così di buon umore. Non l’aveva mai vista tanto spensierata. Il suo viso brillava di una luce ancora maggiore quando sorrideva. “Ah sì? beh…spiacente di non corrispondere appieno ai gusti di Sua Signoria” scherzò lui di rimando. Il suo tono non era serio come se l’era immaginato e in più si rese conto che le stava praticamente sorridendo. Rey non aveva mai visto Kylo Ren sorridere. Mai, neanche una volta.

Qualcosa in quella espressione le comunicò una profonda dolcezza. Scesa dal letto rapidamente e si fermò a pochi passi da lui. Il fatto che fosse quasi completamente nudo la imbarazzava, ma cercò di non darvi peso, non come in precedenza almeno. “Posso farlo io se vuoi” gli disse semplicemente. “Che cosa scusa?” domandò lui senza capire.

“Tagliarti i capelli” rispose Rey. Lo sguardo di Kylo Ren indugiò un momento posandosi in quello di lei. Tentò di capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro o se magari quella fosse una ennesima provocazione. La ragazza però finì semplicemente per prendere in mano le forbici con voce tranquilla gli chiese: “puoi sederti per favore? Insomma, sei troppo alto perché io possa riuscirci restando in piedi” si limitò a dire ad una ennesima sua occhiata interrogativa. Silenziosamente decise di obbedirle e entrambi si sistemarono seduti sul letto di lui mentre Rey iniziò a tenere tra le mani le sue ciocche nero corvino.

Kylo Ren si era ritrovato per giorni a fantasticare di lei nel proprio letto, ma mai avrebbe immaginato qualcosa di simile. Quella ragazza era davvero strana. La volta prima era pronta a prenderlo a schiaffi ed ora si offriva di tagliargli i capelli come se fosse stata l’azione più naturale del mondo. Ben tornò con la mente nel passato, quando era sua madre ad occuparsi di tagliargli i capelli. Aveva mille donne dalla servitù a disposizione capaci di fare anche di meglio rispetto a sua madre. Lui però insisteva sempre che fosse lei a farlo. Quel contatto delle dita contro la sua cute era qualcosa di intimo, una carezza che lei gli regalava.

Ed erano così rari i momenti in cui succedeva. Quel ricordo lo fece sentire protetto e indifeso allo stesso tempo. La sensazione di avere le dita di Rey sulla testa gli provocò una scarica di adrenalina. Forse era la sua mente malata ma c’era qualcosa di davvero sensuale in quel gesto. Pensò che avrebbe tanto desiderato toccarla a sua volta, ma si forzò a ricacciare lontano quell’idea. Le dita sottili di Rey lavorarono per qualche minuto attorno alla sua chioma e lui per tutto il tempo non smise di fissare il suo viso neanche per un momento. A tratti lei gli si metteva così vicina che poteva inspirare il suo profumo e osservare le sue labbra rosa a pochi centimetri dalle sue. Si rese presto conto che tutto ciò era ridicolo e che si stava lentamente trasformando in qualcosa di peggiore di una tortura. Rey per parte sua non sapeva cosa stava facendo.

Era consapevole di quanto sciocca fosse stata la sua richiesta. Non aveva idea del perché le fosse venuto in mente di dirgli che voleva tagliargli i capelli. Eppure non appena li aveva presi tra le sue mani si era resa conto che quel contatto le procurava delle sensazioni nuove e mai provate. Era come se stesse cercando una scusa per toccarlo senza sembrare interessata. Lui aveva accettato e ora la stava fissando con quegli occhi capaci di farle sentire quel brivido partire fin dal suo basso ventre. Era svestito e la squadrava dalla testa ai piedi come se se la volesse mangiare. Tentò di concludere rapidamente il lavoro sperando che il legame si spezzasse. Voleva tornare all’accampamento e correre da Rose per chiederle che cosa ci fosse di tanto sbagliato in lei. Doveva avere per forza qualcosa che non andava se si ostinava a giocare con fuoco in quella maniera.

Diede un ultimo colpo ai capelli di lui e poi posò le forbici sul comodino allontanandosi di qualche passo dal ragazzo. “Ho fatto” sussurrò rompendo nuovamente il silenzio carico di tensione tra loro due. Solo allora si rese conto del disastro che aveva fatto. Non si era minimamente curata di raccogliere le ciocche che gli aveva tagliato. I folti capelli neri di Ben erano ormai sparsi un po’ dappertutto sul suo letto, sul pavimento. “Scusami, ho fatto un macello” gli disse facendo per chinarsi a raccoglierle, ma lui le afferrò i polsi con le mani per fermarla. “Non serve. Ci sono i robot per questo” le disse. Entrambi di scrutarono, il respiro corto, la bocca secca.

E questa vota fu Rey a raggiungere le labbra del ragazzo per posarvi sopra un bacio. Lui rispose immediatamente come se non stesse aspettando altro. La attirò a sé sopra al suo letto e approfondì il contatto con la sua bocca provando ad andare incontrare la lingua della ragazza. Rey si scostò di colpo da lui. Un secondo dopo Kylo Ren si dava mentalmente dello stupido per esserci cascato di nuovo. Lei si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiata.

Non voleva che succedesse, ma cosa poteva fare? Doveva restarsene impassibile mentre lei praticamente le respirava sul collo, gli passava le mani tra i capelli e lo baciava? Proprio non si rendeva conto di quale effetto gli faceva? La fissò nuovamente, carico di preoccupazione, per il modo in cui lei aveva rotto quel loro contatto.

Ma tutto ciò che vide furono due occhi chiari carichi del suo stesso rapimento. Non gli importò nemmeno che lei avesse fatto un pessimo lavoro con quelle forbici tagliando alcune ciocche troppo corte rispetto alle altre, non gli importò di ciò che lei gli aveva detto in precedenza. Ora era lì e tutto quanto in lei diceva che lo desiderava nello stesso modo.

“Ben” la voce di Rey era un sussurro. Era così carica di emozione da non riuscire a dire ciò che voleva. La ragazza dovette fare alcuni bei respiri prima di trovare di nuovo del fiato. Lui non le staccò gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un secondo. L’aveva chiamato con il suo vecchio nome, non Kylo Ren. Lo stava guardando come mai prima d’ora, la vedeva tremare visibilmente. “Ben io…credo di essermi innamorata di te”

…………………………..

 

Diversi minuti dopo le sue mani poterono saggiare nuovamente la dolcezza del suo seno. Stavolta non lo stava immaginando, stava accadendo davvero. Rey era stupenda, anche se indossava solamente una semplice tunica logora, il suo corpo era morbido ed emanava una fragranza tutta sua, particolare. Ben aveva preso ad accarezzarle la schiena già da un po’, mentre la sua lingua era intenta a lottare con quella della ragazza. Lei mugolò contro le sue labbra e si staccò un momento per riprendere fiato. Lui l’aveva fatta sdraiare nel suo letto e ora la sovrastava depositandole baci praticamente ovunque. Sul viso, sulla bocca, sul collo, sul seno…

Lei non gli aveva permesso di spogliarla, non ancora almeno, ma era certo che se tutto fosse durato ancora abbastanza a lungo l’avrebbe costretta a cedere. Dal canto suo Rey lo aveva trovato praticamente già mezzo nudo e non trovava per niente equa quella situazione. “Ben” sussurrò Rey contro il suo viso “credo che dovremmo fermarci qui” gli disse, la voce incerta e carica di tensione. “Per ora va bene così” insisté notando quanto lui fosse poco convinto di lasciarla andare. Il ragazzo emise un sonoro grugnito di disapprovazione che la fece trasalire, e così facendo si taccò da lei.

Non era un suono rabbioso, riscoprì. Era solamente il suo modo di mostrare il proprio disappunto in maniera scherzosa. Già, Ben Solo stava giocando con lei, sorrideva, scherzava e per di più la ascoltava. Lei si rimise a sedere sul letto portandosi le mani in grembo. Non poteva credere di avere ceduto così facilmente. Si era ripromessa di non cercare più quel contatto così intimo con lui. La pelle pareva bruciare sotto le sue mani quando lui l’accarezzava.

“Come desideri. Ma sappi che ti terrò comunque qua con me finché il nostro legame me lo consentirà” replicò il ragazzo tentando di ritrovare la propria solita aria di strafottenza. Lei gli sorrise a quella affermazione e entrambi sembrarono ricordarsi della questione solamente in quel momento. “Già…il legame” sussurrò lei sovrappensiero. “Vorrei che tu fossi qui” le disse lui con un tono dolce che non gli apparteneva. “Ma sono qui” rispose Rey a sua volta con dolcezza.

“Non per molto, non realmente” ribatté subito lui. A quel punto il giovane avvertì di nuovo l’urgenza di parlarle di Hux. “Rey ascoltami…Ho bisogno di sapere dove ti trovi” le disse e la ragazza divenne seria perché serio era diventato il tono di voce di lui. “Sono qui Ben” ripeté deglutendo a vuoto per l’agitazione che quell’aria seriosa le aveva messo addosso all’improvviso. “Su quale pianeta? Sei su una nave? Lo devo sapere Rey…ne va della tua sicurezza” confessò infine mentre i suoi occhi andavano a comunicarle tutta la sua preoccupazione. Le teneva stretta la mano sinistra nella sua, spaventato all’idea che lei potesse di nuovo sparire.

“Io non…non posso dirtelo” realizzò improvvisamente Rey e quella consapevolezza le fece male. Non poteva rivelargli la sua posizione. Sarebbe venuto a cercarla e lei realizzò che non voleva che lui lo facesse. Doveva restare ad aiutare i suoi amici della resistenza. Non poteva permettergli di venire a prenderla per portarla con sé sulla sua nave. Aveva già rifiutato quell’invito più di una volta. “Ti ho già detto che non verrò con te!” lo redarguì con rabbia, stavolta rompendo bruscamente il contatto con la sua mano. Il ragazzo rimase impietrito dal tono deciso e inappellabile di Rey. “Non ho intenzione di portarti via, voglio solo sapere se sei al sicuro” le disse e una punta di tristezza andò nuovamente ad insinuarsi nel suo cuore.

“Sono al sicuro” replicò Rey alzandosi dal letto e dandogli le spalle. “Come lo sai?” l’apostrofò lui sempre più concitato. “Tu non hai idea…Il mio generale ha deciso di sterminarvi tutti…” cominciò lui, ma la ragazza non lo fece finire. “Il tuo generale? Sei o non sei tu il Leader Supremo?” lo canzonò Rey ormai visibilmente arrabbiata.

“Se tu fossi un po’ meno sciocca sapresti che non è così semplice riportare ordine nella galassia. Non posso certo fare tutto da solo. Ci sono delle regole!” e questa volta lui le stava urlando addosso. Si rese conto troppo tardi di avere sbagliato. Lei lo fissò con uno sguardo carico di sdegno e una profonda tristezza. La faccia della ragazza divenne una smorfia di sofferenza mentre una lacrima prese a scenderle lungo il viso. “Rey senti mi dispiace io…volevo solo avvisarti…” tentò di rimediare lui ma lei non lo ascoltava più.

“Addio Ben” gli disse semplicemente scuotendo la testa come a significare che era tutto inutile ormai, che parlare non sarebbe servito a cambiare le cose. Subito dopo il loro legame di dissolse e lei sparì. Kylo Ren si ritrovò a fissare il muro della propria stanza, completamente disarmato e con una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco. Il giorno seguente Hux avrebbe messo a ferro e fuoco la base dei ribelli su Erarat e lui era quasi certo che lei si trovasse lì.

Si accasciò sul letto inspirando tre le coperte il profumo di lei. Ciocche nere erano sparse qua e là sul pavimento. Non era stato un sogno. Doveva trovarla. L’avrebbe portata via da quel luogo infernale prima che fosse troppo tardi. L’avrebbe tenuta al sicuro e dopo si sarebbe preoccupato di pagarne lo scotto.


	9. Let the past die

Dopo l’ultima visita di Kylo Ren, o meglio, quando lei si era risvegliata nel letto di lui, Rey aveva deciso di chiedere aiuto alla sua vecchia amica Maz Kanata. Aveva bisogno di capire di più sul loro legame e soprattutto se fosse possibile spezzarlo. Dopo aver trascorso la notte insonne a cercare informazioni tra le pagine degli antichi testi Jedi, tutto ciò che era riuscita a trovare era una specie di profezia. Faceva riferimento a ciò che Luke le aveva insegnato durante il suo addestramento su Ach-to: l’equilibrio nella forza.

Maz le aveva raccontato che quando vi era ancora la Repubblica, alcuni membri dell’ordine dei Jedi avevano indicato Anakin Skywalker come il prescelto, colui che avrebbe riportato l’equilibrio nella forza. Il testo che Rey aveva sotto mano però era intraducibile perché mancavano alcune pagine e le restanti erano quasi completamente sbiadite. “Così mi sono ritrovata non so come nella sua stanza” le disse – nel suo letto in verità – pensò. “Insomma, ci connettiamo spesso anche in situazioni intime ed è assurdo che succeda con la guerra in atto” spiegò Rey, stando bene attenta a parlare a bassa voce in modo da non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete. “Da quanto non succedeva?” aveva poi chiesto Maz.

“Da qualche settimana ormai” aveva concluso subito Rey. Parlavano attraverso una trasmissione privata creata da BB8. Il suo piccolo amico rotondo si era rivelato nuovamente molto utile e tramite lui poteva di tanto in tanto contattare la propria alleata senza doversi per forza spostare o recarsi a bordo della nave di comando. Lì sicuramente qualcuno avrebbe potuto ascoltare e Rey preferiva tenere per sé certi dettegli riguardo a quella faccenda. Così invece potevano tranquillamente dialogare all’interno della sua tenda, senza che Finn o Poe ne venissero a conoscenza e - di conseguenza, pensò - senza dover sfociare in inutili discussioni. Maz rimase in silenzio un momento, meditabonda. Il suo sguardo enorme comunicava a Rey un forte senso di pace.

Grazie a lei la ragazza aveva finalmente saputo la verità sulla sua famiglia. Sperava tanto che ora l’avrebbe anche aiutata a capire come distruggere il suo legame con Kylo Ren prima che le cose precipitassero maggiormente. Si era resa conto di amarlo. Il suo cuore era straziato all’idea di provare un sentimento così potente per qualcuno che ancora voleva portare morte e distruzione nel mondo che si era così faticosamente costruita. Forse se il loro legame si fosse spezzato sarebbe riuscita a dimenticarlo. Prima o poi. “Perché credi che la forza continui a connettervi?” fu la semplice domanda che le pose Maz a quel punto.

“Credo che per riuscire a connetterti con lui occorra qualcosa…” si affrettò a ribadire quando Rey la squadrò interrogativa. “E’ come se…” iniziò Rey facendo per risponderle, ma poi si fermò colta da un’improvvisa titubanza nell’ammettere quanto aveva realizzato. “Come se?” la incalzò Maz. Rey sospirò. “Ci ho pensato a lungo anch’io e…E’ come se succedesse solo quando entrambi sentiamo il bisogno l’uno dell’altra” ammise. “Come se fosse una sorta di richiesta di aiuto” concluse. “Quindi pensi che il vostro legame fosse sparito temporaneamente perché…” iniziò nuovamente Maz.

“Perché entrambi avevamo smesso di cercarci” spiegò Rey con una punta di imbarazzo. La strana omuncola la osservava con sguardo carico di una consapevolezza che a Rey sfuggiva. “E quando vi ha connesso l’ultima volta cosa stava succedendo?”. La mente della ragazza tornò alla serata trascorsa a chiacchierare con Rose di amori e carezze tra un ragazzo e una ragazza. Mentre osservavano la cometa passare sulle loro teste tutti i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a Ben Solo. Si era ritrovata a desiderare di nuovo quel contatto con lui ed era andata a dormire con la curiosità di scoprire cosa potesse significare lasciarsi andare per una volta al semplice desiderio di amare e sentirsi amata. Subito dopo si era risvegliata davanti a Ben.

Si era chiesta se stesse facendo un sogno, ma subito si era resa conto di essere perfettamente sveglia. Se l’era ritrovato a qualche metro di distanza intanto a fissarla con una intensità che l’aveva fatta sentire senza fiato. La testa le aveva detto di ignorarlo, il suo cuore invece le aveva detto di lasciarlo entrare, di aprirsi e di concedersi di disobbedire alla ragione. Ben Solo era rimasto tranquillo a contemplarla per quasi tutto il tempo, mentre lei aveva cercato di mostrarsi sicura di sé. Lo aveva preso in giro per la barba e per i capelli, tentando di non concentrarsi troppo sul fisico asciutto di lui, così esposto come Rey non lo aveva mai visto prima. Aveva cercato un pretesto per toccarlo senza che risultasse palese ciò che provava e lui era rimasto impassibile. Desiderava la sua vicinanza tanto quanto lei. Erano entrambi affamati di contatto fisico, ma tutti e due troppo spaventati dell’idea di non poterlo ottenere.

Con le forbici in mano, timorosa che lui potesse avvertire la sua insicurezza, aveva posato le dita tra i suoi capelli. Accarezzare quelle morbide ciocche scure l’aveva fatta sentire a casa. Questa volta non gli aveva chiesto di coprirsi e lui non aveva fatto parola della questione. Lei aveva tentato di non guardarlo, senza però riuscirci. Di tanto in tanto, aveva lanciato un’occhiata al suo petto, alla sua schiena, ai muscoli delle braccia ed era arrossita quando lui per l’ennesima volta l’aveva scoperta mentre lo faceva. A quel punto lui le aveva sorriso e lei non era più stata capace di trattenere i propri sentimenti. Gli aveva confessato cosa provava come una sciocca e poi lo aveva baciato. Senza parlare lui l’aveva stretta sé e avevano iniziato a dare vita a quelle fantasie che solo alcuni momenti prima Rey aveva condiviso con Rose. Dapprima si erano scambiati dei semplici baci a fior di labbra.

Poi quel contatto era stato presto approfondito e aveva avvertito la lingua di Ben che premeva contro la sua bocca. Rey si era sentita impacciata e goffa. Non sapeva baciare, tutte quelle sensazioni per lei erano nuove e spaventose, ma allo stesso tempo estremamente piacevoli. Intanto a poco a poco le loro mani avevano cominciato ad esplorare il corpo dell’altro. Lei gli aveva accarezzato il petto nudo sentendo sotto i polpastrelli quanto fossero solidi i muscoli del ragazzo. Lui invece aveva esitato parecchio prima di azzardarsi a toccarle il seno. Aveva iniziato sfiorandola solamente per saggiare la sua reazione e quando lei non si era opposta, Ben aveva finito per stringervi attorno le proprie mani in maniera sempre più vigorosa.

Rey aveva letto chiaramente l’eccitazione di lui nei suoi occhi e la cosa non l’aveva affatto spaventata, anzi, quando aveva avvertito il bacino del ragazzo contro il proprio le era venuto spontaneo strusciarvisi contro. A quel contatto aveva avvertito chiaramente la propria eccitazione pulsare contro il rigonfiamento del basso ventre di lui. A quel punto il ragazzo aveva smesso di baciarla sul collo e l’aveva guardata negli occhi. La giovane sentiva ancora lo sguardo selvaggio e indomabile del ragazzo bruciare dritto nel suo, mentre riprendeva ad accarezzarla dappertutto e la faceva sentire in pace. Le guance di Rey si imporporarono a quel ricordo e il suo cuore accelerò, ma tentò di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo a Maz con qualche colpo di tosse.

Questa, per tutta risposta abbozzò un sorriso. “E così vi siete scambiati delle effusioni?” le chiese con entusiasmo. Rey fu colta di sorpresa e trasalì alle sue parole. “Come lo sai?” domandò “puoi leggere la mia mente?” era rimasta a bocca aperta. Maz aveva captato alcuni dei suoi pensieri? oppure era addirittura riuscita a vedere l’immagine di Kylo Ren presente nella sua testa? L’aveva visto stringerle il suo seno tra le mani? Ancora una volta la sua vecchia amica sorrise. “Non preoccuparti cara, non ho bisogno di leggerti nella mente per capire che sei innamorata. Già quando ti sei recata da me la prima volta ero certa che volessi rompere il legame per questo motivo” le spiegò candidamente. Rey a quel punto si rilassò.

No, anche volendo non avrebbe potuto leggerle nella mente da quella distanza. “Quindi è possibile spezzarlo?” le chiese con voce carica di speranza. Non avrebbe più dato voce ai suoi desideri come quella sera. Quella storia non li avrebbe portati a nulla di buono. Si sarebbe accontentata di considerarla una breve parentesi della sua vita. Un modo come un altro per sentirsi meno sola, un bel ricordo a quale ripensare quando sarebbe invecchiata, magari accanto ad un compagno che la amasse incondizionatamente senza la smania di governare un’intera galassia. “La forza è misteriosa, non avevo mai conosciuto in vita mia due individui così fortemente connessi grazie ad essa. Non credo che opporsi sia la giusta via da percorrere…” fu la risposta di Maz.

Lo disse con un tono materno che a Rey causò nuovamente un cortocircuito emozionale. Accanto a lei BB8 emise diversi suoni di approvazione, mentre la ragazza faticava a trattenere la propria agitazione. “Quindi potremmo anche connetterci in eterno?” e mentre lo chiedeva Rey si sentiva perduta. Come avrebbe fatto a toglierselo dalla testa se si fosse ritrovata nuovamente a dormire nel suo letto? “Che posso fare Maz? Spazzerà via la resistenza e io devo fermarlo” le disse senza più riuscire a trattenere le lacrime. “Ti arrendi così facilmente?” le chiese lei di rimando con un visibile disappunto.

Rey sbuffò incredula per ciò che aveva appena sentito. “Ho rischiato la vita per lui” le ricordò “ho tentato di perdonargli cose davvero tremende come la morte di Han…E lui è stato solamente capace di versarci addosso altro odio. Se non fosse stato per Luke…” ormai la povera Rey stava gridando e tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione con non era riuscita a esternare durante gli ultimi mesi stava venendo fuori. Tentò di calmare il proprio respiro.

“Ci siamo baciati” proseguì con voce rotta “gli ho permesso di toccarmi in un modo che non avrei mai creduto di concedere a nessuno” a quelle parole si sentì avvampare ma non smise di parlare. Maz la ascoltava con pazienza. “Lui non fa che ignorare i miei sentimenti! Si ostina a voler comandare un esercito di sporchi assassini che semineranno morte e distruzione…” ormai Rey era un fiume in piena. “Ha detto che Hux vuole sterminarci tutti” concluse con la voce rotta dal pianto “e tutto ciò che è riuscito a pensare è stato propormi di andare con lui… Come se potessi abbandonare tutto quello in cui credo, i miei amici, la mia nuova famiglia… Solo per lui”. Maz a quel punto le aveva fatto una faccia contrita e carica di tristezza e disappunto.

“Chi è che ti avrebbe toccato?” la voce di Poe irruppe dall’ingresso della tenda di Rey. Istantaneamente BB-8 interruppe la chiamata e l’ologramma di Maz scomparve nel nulla. Rey si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato. “Che ci fai qui? Stavi origliando?” lo rimproverò, una gran confusione albergava ormai nella sua testa. BB-8 emise qualche suono acuto e diede a andò a gettarsi addosso a Poe con la testolina rotonda per cercare di condurlo al di fuori della tenda. “Ora ti ci metti anche tu?” lo redarguì Poe incredulo spingendo per andare nella direzione opposta. BB-8 rispose emettendo alcuni bip bip di disapprovazione.

“Per favore amico, lasciami passare e aspettami fuori” gli chiese Poe e lui a quel punto, ubbidiente si allontanò da loro, non prima di aver emesso un inconfondibile sospiro di esasperazione. I suoi migliori amici non sembravano andare affatto d’accordo e la cosa lo rendeva estremamente triste. “Non stavo origliando…” mentì Poe facendo nuovamente capolino di fronte a Rey. Lei lo squadrò con rabbia per poi asciugandosi gli occhi con il dorso di una mano. Aveva pianto. “Che ti succede Rey? Ancora Kylo Ren?” le chiese imperterrito l’uomo. “Se non stavi origliando, mi dici cosa ci facevi davanti alla mia tenda?” insistette. “Io non…” fece per rispondere lui, ma le parole parvero morirgli in gola. Sbuffò sonoramente e si passò una mano sulla testa con fare nervoso. “Insomma, ti ho sentita urlare!” spiegò. Rey scosse la testa. “No, tu stavi origliando!” e la sua voce era colma di rabbia.

“Pensala come ti pare…Posso almeno sapere chi ti ha toccata?” Poe aveva gli occhi e la bocca spalancati, sembrava teso e pieno di furore. Rey continuò a fissarlo con rabbia senza rispondergli e lui a quel punto sbuffò di nuovo lanciando uno sguardo al cielo. “D’accordo, lo ammetto. Ho seguito BB-8 fino alla tua tenda… volevo solo sapere se stavi bene. Quando sono venuto a cercarti ieri sera non c’eri. Finn mi aveva detto che eri tornata, ma non ti ho trovata da nessuna parte. Ero preoccupato” confessò. Rey sembrò calmarsi un po’ ora che lui le aveva detto la verità, ma il suo sguardo tradiva un dolore profondo che Poe notò immediatamente. “Ti prego…parla con me Rey!” la implorò. La ragazza però era troppo scossa, non aveva intenzione di confidarsi con lui.

“Voglio solo essere lasciata in pace” gli disse mentre si prendeva una ciocca di capelli per legarla rapidamente in una coda sulla sua testa e cominciava a frugare dentro alla propria sacca da viaggio. Dopo alcuni secondi sembrò trovare ciò che cercava. La spada laser di Luke era sempre rimasta lì da quando si era unita alla resistenza. Rey se la infilò nella cintura che aveva legata alla vita e senza dire altro fece per allontanarsi e uscire dalla propria tenda. Poe la afferrò per un braccio e la trattenne. “Dimmi solo se mi devo preoccupare” le disse fissandola dritta negli occhi. Ora i loro visi erano più vicini, i loro respiri si confondevano. Rey sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche secondo. “Sì, dovresti. Ma non per me” si affrettò a rispondere. “Il generale Hux presto ci attaccherà. Sarebbe il caso di tenersi pronti”. Poe cambiò rapidamente espressione e una nuova ruga comparve a corrugargli la fronte.

“Come lo sai?” le chiese. Rey ritrasse il proprio braccio slegandolo dalla sua presa e fece un paio di passi indietro. “Me lo ha detto lui” disse. Sapeva che Poe avrebbe capito di chi parlava. Ogni volta che veniva nominato Kylo Ren lui la metteva in guardia e le ricordava che non poteva fidarsi di quel mostro, che lui la stava solamente usando. Rey era certa che anche stavolta non sarebbe stato diverso e quindi decise di non attendere oltre la sua risposta. Il pilota della resistenza stava già per porle delle ulteriori domande quando Rey si fiondò di corsa lontano dalla sua tenda. Senza voltarsi indietro lo seminò e in pochi minuti raggiunse lo spiazzo erboso dove aveva contemplato la cometa con Rose. Era ormai l’alba. In cielo era ancora presente una scia color rosa acceso e mentre il sole si alzava Rey rimase seduta nell’erba con le gambe incrociate per cercare di percepire la forza attorno a lei.

Non ricordava quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che aveva meditato in quel modo. Aveva pressoché abbandonato il proprio addestramento Jedi da quanto Luke era passato a miglior vita. Non c’erano altri maestri in grado di farle apprendere l’uso della forza. Così pur aiutare la resistenza si era fatta in quattro, sfruttando le proprie capacità come pilota e anche come meccanico. Qualcosa dentro di lei ora le gridava che doveva tenersi pronta a riscoprire nuovamente quel potere. Le parole di Maz Kanata le risuonavano nella testa. Aveva una gran confusione dentro di sé.

Legame o no, Rey si rese conto nuovamente che le sarebbe stato impossibile chiudersi alla forza. Al contrario, dentro di lei seppe che avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di padroneggiare come e più di prima se avesse voluto imparare a convivere con ciò che quel legame comportava. Alcuni minuti dopo la fuga, Poe la raggiunse nel luogo che Rey aveva scelto per restarsene sola a pensare. Si fermò ad osservarla da lontano, senza più trovare il coraggio di affrontarla. La vide starsene seduta ad occhi chiusi con le braccia appoggiate sulle ginocchia, le mani alzate verso il cielo. Il vento del mattino le faceva svolazzare contro il viso i capelli lasciati sciolti sulle spalle mentre il sole si alzava e giungeva ad illuminare la radura fiorente di quel luogo. Fu allora che l’uomo capì di doversene andare. La forza l’avrebbe presto guidata lontano da lui, anzi, forse era già successo. La lasciò sola a meditare maledicendo i propri sentimenti per lei ed iniziò a ripensare alla minaccia di un imminente attacco da parte del primo ordine. ………………………………………………………..

Da settimane l’attacco era stato calcolato nei minimi dettagli. Il Primo ordine aveva siglato un accordo con gli abitanti di Ererat che garantiva la pace sul loro pianeta. Ciò non di meno, Il Primo Ordine era sempre stato avvezzo ad infrangere le regole e ad utilizzare mezzi pesanti. Prima la base starkiller aveva distrutto interi pianeti, poi un enorme cannone laser aveva minacciato di spazzare via ciò che restava dei ribelli su Crait. Ciò che aveva in serbo stavolta l’esercito del generale Hux era qualcosa di altrettanto letale e ben meno indolore.

“Quest’oggi annienteremo l’ultimo avamposto della resistenza.Le nostre sonde spia hanno individuato la presenza dei ribelli sul pianeta Ererat” la voce del Generale risuonava potente contro le pareti della plancia della nave ammiraglia. Diversi sottoposti armeggiavano senza sosta con il computer di bordo per inserirvi i piani di attacco. “Su una nostra nave cargo sono stati stipati degli speciali droidi da battaglia che hanno il compito preciso di stanarli e annientarli una volta per tutte” Hux parlava con voce carica di pathos mentre il suo comandante era ormai pronto ad eseguire gli ordini. Face una pausa ad effetto per poi tornare a parlare del piano. Voleva che quegli incompetenti che si era ritrovato come sottoposti riuscissero a seguire bene il discorso.

Da mesi aspettava di poter finalmente distruggere l’ultima roccaforte dei ribelli e l’atteggiamento ostile di Kylo Ren non gli era stato affatto d’aiuto. Nemmeno il suo tentativo di farlo fuori tramite i cavalieri di Ren aveva avuto esito positivo. Ma per sua fortuna Kylo Morne non sarebbe rimasto ancora per molto nell’ombra a guardare mentre i piani di accentramento del potere del Primo Ordine venivano messi a repentaglio dalla minaccia di una nuova rivolta.

Ora che il nemico era debole bisognava colpire e mettere fine alla guerra. Ren però era fortemente instabile. Non era adatto a guidarli in quella impresa, ma per loro sfortuna era anche molto potente, così potente che per farlo fuori avrebbe dovuto giocare d’astuzia. Il suo punto debole ormai gli era chiaro come il sole. Quella sciocca ragazza Jedi era riuscita a fargli andare in pappa il cervello. Da mesi si era reso conto che il giovane Leader Supremo aveva perso la testa per lei. Fin da quando Snoke era stato barbaramente ucciso nella sala del trono.

Non era possibile che Ren fosse stato così incapace da farsi battere una seconda volta. Hux lo aveva visto uscire praticamente indenne dal suo scontro con la Jedi. Era assurdo pensare che Ren fosse rimasto impassibile per tutto il tempo mentre lei assassinava Snoke e le guardie pretoriane completamente da sola. No. Lui l’aveva certamente aiutata a compiere quel massacro. Lei doveva averlo convito in qualche maniera. Per di più l’atteggiamento del ragazzo era stato a dir poco scostante riguardo ai loro piani di attacco. Un momento prima gli chiedeva di attaccare con quante più forze era in grado di mettere in campo e un momento dopo gli intimava di lasciare correre.

Quello stupido ragazzino viziato non faceva altro che perseguire i propri interessi personali. Prima Snoke. Poi il vecchio Jedi. Hux lo aveva trovato completamente folle quel giorno su Crait e aveva dovuto subire la sua ira una volta rientrati alla base. Ren era solito non risparmiargli dolore e umiliazione ogni qual volta le cose non gli andavano per il verso giusto. Avrebbe dovuto eliminarlo quando poteva, mentre lui era ancora svenuto in quella sala del trono.

Ma oramai mancava poco alla resa dei conti. Una volta eliminati Ren e la ragazza Jedi, Kylo Morne avrebbe preso il posto di Leader Supremo e la resistenza avrebbe definitivamente cessato di esistere. Bisognava solamente aspettare. Prima o poi Ren avrebbe fatto un passo falso e a quel punto l’avrebbe avuto in pugno. “Grazie alla nuova tecnologia in nostro possesso i droidi riconosceranno a vista i legittimi abitanti del pianeta e li risparmieranno. In tal modo l’accordo siglato con Ererat rimarrà in vigore e noi non perderemo i nostri preziosi rifornimenti di materiali per la costruzione dei caccia bombardieri” spiegò Hux sempre con fare trionfale. Nel frattempo Kylo Ren aveva fatto il proprio ingresso nella plancia. Il generale lo vide sistemarsi nervosamente la propria cintura stretta in vita e passarsi una mano sulla divisa scura per lisciarla.

Aveva l’aspetto di qualcuno che si era appena ridestato dal sonno. Quantomeno, si disse Hux, aveva trovato un po’ di tempo per rendersi nuovamente presentabile. Erano settimane ormai che sopportava la visione della sua barba incolta. Ora Ren si presentava con il viso completamente rasato. Lo vide passarsi una mano tra i propri capelli per saggiarne la forma e notò che aveva tagliato anche quelli. Ora il giovane se ne stava in piedi davanti ai suoi sottoposti, il suo sguardo andò a posarsi dritto in quello di Hux per un lungo momento, dopodiché si perse ad osservare lo spazio dal vetro che si affacciava sull’oscurità della galassia. Kylo Ren si mise ad ascoltare con malcelato disprezzo le parole del proprio generale.

Dalla notte precedente si stava arrovellando per trovare una soluzione al problema che maggiormente lo affliggeva: sapere Rey sana e salva. Il ricordo di come la ragazza gli aveva permesso di toccarla dichiarandole il suo amore stonava fortemente con la freddezza con la quale i due si erano lasciati poco prima che il legame svanisse. Lo aveva rimproverato per non essere capace di gestire da solo la situazione e lui aveva trascorso la notte insonne con quel pensiero fisso nella testa. Rey aveva ragione. Per tutto il tempo era rimasto all’oscuro dei piani veri e propri del generale Hux.

Si chiese come aveva potuto comportarsi in maniera così stupida. Si rese conto di avergli concesso fin troppo potere. Perfino il giorno in cui i suoi stessi cavalieri lo avevano preso di mira, Kylo Ren si era ritrovato a pensare di non potere governare la galassia completamente da solo. Avrebbe potuto sbarazzarsi di Hux con facilità, ma tutti gli altri sottoposti che avrebbero potuto sostituirlo erano a dir poco degli inetti. Avere accanto a sé uno stratega abile e capace si era infine rivelata un’arma a doppio taglio. Avrebbe dovuto considerare la questione della sua lealtà nei propri confronti come preminente, e invece aveva vissuto nel timore di non essere all’altezza del proprio ruolo e lo aveva tenuto con sé, sperando quasi di poter fare affidamento su di lui.

“Come faranno a non colpire gli abitanti del pianeta?” fu la sua sola domanda dopo un interminabile momento di riflessione. La tensione tra Kylo Ren e Hux era palpabile. “Da quando cannoni, missili balistici o fucili laser possono essere tanto precisi?”. E la domanda del Leader Supremo era perfettamente legittima, tanto che il Generale sogghignò senza riuscire a trattenere il proprio compiacimento. “Semplice” rispose Hux con una punta di vanto nella voce “grazie ad una speciale tossina, i droidi non sbaglieranno”. Il Leader Supremo lo osservò con aria ancora più interrogativa mentre lui si affrettò a rivelare la restante parte del piano di attacco. “Gli abitanti del pianeta sono in sovrannumero. Una legge proibisce loro di ospitare gente proveniente da fuori.

E’ una legge antica. Un pianeta bizzarro quello, se consideriamo che praticamente ovunque nella Galassia ci si può spostare liberamente” spiegò. “Vai al punto Hux” lo redarguì Kylo Ren con voce ferma, incapace di capire come quella lezione di storia galattica potesse riguardare la faccenda del loro attacco.

Il suo generale lo guardò con astio malcelato e proseguì “ecco appunto, visto che la legge è da sempre così severa, per riconoscere gli stranieri è stato inventato un particolare gas incolore e inodore, capace di intossicare a morte chiunque non possieda alcune caratteristiche biologiche basilari. Chi è nato e cresciuto su Ererat le possiede, fa parte del suo patrimonio genetico. I forestieri invece finiscono per inalare la tossina e muoiono entro breve di una morte violenta, in preda agli spasmi e alle allucinazioni. Grazie ad una nostra talpa siamo entrati in possesso della tossina in questione e la useremo per stanare e sterminare i ribelli” fu la disarmante spiegazione di Hux.

A quella rivelazione Kylo Ren avvertì una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco ed iniziò a sudare freddo. “Quindi ha intenzione di usare un’arma batteriologica per sterminare la resistenza?” domandò e la paura si fece largo dentro di lui. Senza capire perché quella sensazione di estrema vulnerabilità lo avesse appena colpito, si costrinse a rimanere impassibile. La sua espressione non mutò di una virgola. Continuò a fissare Hux con la stessa aria di sfida, ma dentro di sé era alla disperata ricerca di una soluzione.

“Esattamente” fu la risposta del generale “in questo modo ce li leveremo definitivamente dai piedi in maniera pulita, veloce e senza venire meno all’accordo diplomatico con Ererat” confermò la testa rossa con un sorriso compiaciuto, le labbra arricciate all’insù quasi in un ghigno. Kylo Ren si era preparato all’eventualità di raggiungere il pianeta per soccorrere Rey. Era un pilota abile tanto quanto era bravo con la spada laser. Se fosse riuscito a distrarre i tirapiedi di Hux avrebbe potuto trovare un modo per entrare nell’orbita del pianeta passando comunque inosservato. Quel genere di cose le aveva imparate da suo padre.

Era lui che da bambino gli raccontava di come era sfuggito dalle grinfie di questo o quel criminale incallito che voleva fargli la pelle. Han Solo, durante le poche giornate che aveva trascorso con la sua famiglia, era solito tenere suo figlio Ben sulle ginocchia seduto a bordo del Millennium Falcon. Il sedile del pilota si trasformava allora in una sorta di confessionale. Ben restava incantato ad ascoltarlo desiderando di essere come lui. Per ore aveva fantasticato di vivere quelle sue stesse avventure. Poi quelle visite si erano fatte sempre più rare mano a mano che lui cresceva, per poi trasformarsi in un lontano ricordo.

Kylo Ren deglutì ed espirò pesantemente aria dai polmoni. Non avrebbe voluto ricordare niente di tutto quello. Tutto ciò a cui doveva pensare era ad un modo per tenere al sicuro la ragazza. E fino a quando Hux non gli aveva parlato del suo piano, Kylo Ren sarebbe stato pronto a battersi con mille soldati, usando spade laser, blaster e tante altre armi da fuoco o da taglio. Sarebbe stato pronto a salvare Rey da un’esplosione o da un bombardamento, addirittura dalla disintegrazione dello stesso pianeta. Il gas letale però non era mai stata un’opzione. Quello sarebbe stato decisamente fuori dalla sua portata. Non aveva conoscenze in materia di tossine. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare una volta sul pianeta? Da Hux non c’era da aspettarsi niente di meno.

Quell’essere viscido era come un serpente velenoso e con il veleno avrebbe tentato di spazzare via quello che restava della resistenza. Quello che restava della sua vecchia famiglia, gli sussurrò una vocina nella testa che lui subito tentò di scacciare. Non capiva perché quell’idea lo terrorizzasse a tal punto. Solo qualche mese prima era pronto ad annientarli lui stesso e ora…Cos’era cambiato? Riscoprì nuovamente dentro di sé il richiamo del lato chiaro della forza. Quella luce così potente che Lei gli aveva portato ancora con la propria presenza era tornata a farsi largo nel suo cuore.

Non poté mentire a sé stesso, non più. Una parte di lui non voleva che la resistenza morisse. Si detestò per averlo pensato. Una rabbia cieca gli fece pompare il sangue più veloce nelle vene. Nella sua testa una gran confusione lo fece sentire perduto. Avere il potere avrebbe dovuto significare una nuova vita per lui. Ricominciare. Era stato lui a dire a Rey di lasciar morire il passato. Era stato lui a volerlo. Ma lei non avrebbe mai abbandonato la resistenza. Avrebbe anche potuto salvarla quel giorno, ma in quel preciso momento Kylo Ren si rese conto che Rey non lo avrebbe mai più perdonato. Se avesse distrutto tutto ciò a cui lei teneva, anzi, se avesse permesso a Hux di distruggerli, non sarebbe rimasta comunque al suo fianco.

Era sciocco, ma per la prima volta si rese conto che se voleva davvero averla con sé, sarebbe stato costretto a rinunciare ad altro. Sarebbe stato costretto a trovare il coraggio di agire in maniera diversa. Solo così avrebbe potuto averla con sé. “Con il vostro permesso, leader supremo” e qui Hux si cimentò in un ossequioso inchino degno di un teatrante, “è con urgenza che domando il suo benestare per iniziare l’attacco”. Il giovane Kylo Ren doveva prendere la sua decisione. In testa le parole che Rey gli aveva rivolto lo scuotevano ancora nel profondo. Il tuo generale? Non sei tu il leader supremo? Rey aveva ragione. Da quando era diventato così debole da permettere a Hux di comandarlo? Da quando lei si era allontanata da lui.

Si disse. Rey, sempre e solo Rey gli aveva dato la forza di credere davvero in sé stesso. Rey lo aveva spalleggiato contro Snoke e aveva compreso il suo tormento per essere stato tradito da Luke. Infine Rey gli aveva detto di non permettere a Hux di tiranneggiarlo. Doveva essere un vero sciocco se ogni volta necessitava del suo aiuto per decidersi. Lo sapeva fin dall’inizio. Sapeva che avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei al suo fianco. Non si era reso conto di questo finché la ragazza non se n’era andata. Credeva che lei lo odiasse, che non l’avrebbe più perdonato per ciò che aveva fatto e invece se l’era ritrovata stretta tra le braccia. Era giunto il momento di farsi valere. Per lei. “No” fu la secca risposta di Kylo Ren all’indirizzo di Hux.

“Come prego?” gli chiese a quel punto il generale con voce falsamente sorpresa. “State scherzando? Vi ho appena illustrato il nostro piano d’attacco nei minimi particolari. Cosa c’è che non va?” a quel punto Hux stava diventando bordeaux per l’indignazione. “Ho detto che non attaccheremo Ererat con i droidi. Anche se sembra un piano ben congegnato c’è il rischio che ne scaturisca un problema politico su larga scala che ci farebbe perdere rifornimenti bellici anche da parte dei pianeti del sistema di Septen e Wumida” spiegò infine Kylo Ren cercando di risultare il più ragionevole possibile, rispolverando velocemente le proprie conoscenze sulla situazione politica. Hux di rimando gli rise in faccia.

“Non credo proprio che ci siamo capiti allora. In quei sistemi abbiamo già potenti alleati e non corriamo nessun rischio di farne scaturire un caso diplomatico. Sarebbe davvero sciocco lasciarci sfuggire l’occasione di…” ma la sua voce di smorzò a metà. Kylo Ren con un semplice gesto della mano destra fece annaspare Hux che cominciò a contorcersi finendo in ginocchio sul pavimento della plancia. Il generale si portò le mani alla gola e cercò di liberarsi dalla morsa invisibile che lo attanagliava impedendogli di respirare. Il resto dei presenti rimase in silenzio ad osservare la scena.

Nessuno osò fiatare. “Le ho dato un ordine preciso. Faccia ritirare il suo cargo con i droidi di assalto e mi stia a sentire Hux!” gli inveì contro Kylo Ren. Lo sguardo selvaggio del giovane non ammetteva repliche. Hux lo fissava implorante con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite per lo sforzo di essersi ritrovato i polmoni svuotati. Il Leader Supremo lo liberò dalla sua presa scaraventandolo lontano contro la parte della sala comandi. Hux si schiantò contro uno dei pannelli di controllo con un rumore sordo. Il resto dell’equipaggio si apprestò a modificare il piano di attacco e ad eseguire ciò che il Leader Supremo aveva ordinato.

…………………………………………………

 

I membri della resistenza si erano da subito mobilitati per abbandonare Ererat. Avevano evacuato il pianeta e raggiunto un diverso sistema tramite il salto iperluce. La loro unica nave da guerra era già scomparsa nello spazio profondo con gli scudi ancora alzati quando la corazzata del Primo ordine aveva tentato inutilmente di intercettarli. Il Generale Gwesne, nuovo leader della Resistenza aveva condotto tutti loro lontano dall’incrociatore di Hux e dai suoi scagnozzi.

Nel frattempo Rey si era resa conto che non poteva continuare a ignorare il richiamo della forza. Doveva capire che cosa fare di quel suo dono che lentamente si stava trasformando in una specie di condanna. Ormai la resistenza era al sicuro e lei non poteva più smettere di pensare al suo legame con Kylo Ren. Le notti trascorrevano insonni nella cuccetta della sua cabina. Finn di tanto in tanto provava a coinvolgerla nei suoi discorsi con Rose ma Rey a malapena lo ascoltava. Poe per parte sua si era fatto da parte con la speranza che fosse lei a ricercare la sua presenza, ma questo non era ancora successo.

“Diceva che lui l’ha toccata in posti dove lei non pensava si sarebbe mai lasciata toccare” esplose Poe mentre buttava giù la sua seconda scala reale. “Non vale! Com’è possibile che tu abbia sempre in mano delle carte così alte?” lo apostrofò Finn strabuzzando gli occhi a quella vista. I loro piccolo ritrovo serale si era fatto ancora più intimo da quando Rose si era rimessa a fare i turni di notte presso le capsule di espulsione. I due uomini ne avevano così approfittato per scambiarsi quelle confidenze che davanti a delle donzelle sarebbe stato meglio evitare di fare.

“Al diavolo le carte! Stai prestando attenzione a quello che ho detto?” lo rimbeccò subito Poe dandogli una sonora pacca sulla nuca col palmo della mano destra. Finn si lamentò per quel gesto di stizza ma subito tornò serio in volto. Erano seduti a quel tavolo da ore ormai. Malgrado le vincite ingenti Poe non sembrava tranquillo né tantomeno soddisfatto per la serata. “Per caso a te ha raccontato qualcosa di ciò che è successo tra lei e quel viscido perverso maniaco di Kylo Ren?” chiese infine Poe mentre afferrava dal tavolo i soldi del premio. Gli altri due giocatori che avevano avuto il dispiacere di vedere assegnata a lui anche quell’ennesima mano, se ne andarono via di malumore. “Sei sicuro di aver capito bene?” gli domandò Finn ancora incredulo. Per tutta risposta Poe chiamò presso di sé BB-8 che rotolò lentamente nella loro direzione emettendo qualche sonoro bip.

“Amico, ti dispiacerebbe mostrare a Finn quello che hai registrato l’altra sera?” gli chiese Poe con voce stanca. BB-8 parve esitare un momento. Non gli piaceva l’idea di fare la spia, ma il suo migliore amico pensava che fosse importante e quindi decise di obbedire. L’intera conversazione tra Maz e Rey era stata registrata nella sua memoria centrale e fu uno scherzo per lui mostrare loro l’ologramma. Alla fine della trasmissione l’espressione di Finn era a dir poco funerea. “Dev’essere impazzita!” esclamò “forse è per via di questo legame, lui le legge nella mente e le confonde i pensieri”.

Poe lo squadrò con aria rassegnata. “Non essere sciocco Finn! Non esiste magia al mondo o stregoneria in grado di farti innamorare di qualcuno” sentenziò con voce amara. “Alla nostra Rey piacciono i cattivi soggetti” concluse e così facendo si versò un sorso di liquore nel bicchiere che tracannò senza più voler pensare a nulla. “Dovremmo parlarle, farla ragionare” insistette Finn. “Provaci se credi. Ma non funzionerà. L’abbiamo persa” e così dicendo Poe si versò un altro bicchiere.

……………………………………………….

 

Anche quella notte Rey non riusciva a dormire. Starsene chiusa per due settimane su quella nave le era bastato per rimpiangere l’aridità di Jakku e l’umidità di Dagobah messe assieme. Non credeva fosse così estraniante trascorrere le proprie giornate nello spazio, dove il giorno e la notte non si susseguivano e dove il freddo pungente era sempre pronto a penetrarti nelle ossa, fin nel profondo del tuo essere. Pensò a Kylo Ren. Si chiese come facesse lui a sopportare di restare per così tanto tempo chiuso in quella nave fatta di freddo metallo senza mai poter ricevere un po’ della luce del sole. Rey provava un senso di claustrofobia rannicchiata nella sua cuccetta di un metro per due. A lei il sole mancava molto. Era sempre stata abituata ad essere inondata dai suoi raggi e l’oscurità dello spazio la faceva sentire a disagio. Sussultò leggermente quando avvertì uno strappo nella forza.

Era il cambiamento che preannunciava la loro connessi Rey si alzò velocemente a sedere finendo per sbattere la testa contro il soffitto troppo basso di quel lettino. Per un momento il dolore le fece perdere l’orientamento. “Fai attenzione la prossima volta. Hai la testa dura ma rischi sempre di rompertela”. La voce di Ben arrivò alle sue orecchie con un tono che voleva essere neutro ma che le risultò fin troppo carico di apprensione. “Non voglio parlare con te” fu la risposta secca di Rey che però fu lieta di poterlo finalmente rivedere in viso. Malgrado all’inizio avesse pensato di cercare un modo per distruggere il loro legame, erano state le due settimane più lunghe della sua vita. Senza vederlo ormai si sentiva come se le mancasse una parte di sé.

Questa volta il ragazzo indossava la sua uniforme scura e se ne stava dritto in piedi come un fuso. Sembrava intento ad osservare qualcosa in lontananza. “Sei stata una sciocca a non volermi ascoltare” la rimproverò cercando di non badare al fatto che la ragazza era quasi completamente svestita ancor più della volta precedente. Doveva averla sorpresa mentre stava per andare a dormire. Esitò giusto un momento guardandosi attorno. Un paio di Stormtrupper gli passarono davanti a passo di marcia. Si disse che doveva tornare ai suoi alloggi per restare solo e si incamminò verso un corridoio e poi ancora un altro e infine entrò nella sua stanza. Rey era ancora lì nella sua cuccetta, seduta davanti a lui. “Ora sono solo. Tu puoi parlare?” le chiese d’un tratto come se lei non gli avesse appena detto che non ne voleva sapere. La ragazza sbuffò sonoramente.

“Ti ho detto che non abbiamo più niente da dirci” insistette ma non poté fare a meno di posare un momento lo sguardo in quello di lui. Sentì il proprio corpo bruciare non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono e si affrettò ad avvolgersi meglio nella coperta. Lui la studiò. “Non fingere che non ti interessi la mia presenza. La volta scorsa sei stata tu a dirmi che ti sei innamorata di me” andò dritto al punto. Rey per tutta risposta prese a mordersi l’interno della guancia e sentì le proprie mani stringersi maggiormente attorno alle lenzuola. “Non avrei dovuto…noi…non avremmo dovuto” balbettò senza trovare in sé le giuste parole da dire.

“Se la forza non mi costringesse così spesso a vedere la tua faccia probabilmente mi sarei già dimenticata di te” mentì. Lui parve ferito da quelle parole, ma non le credette. Senza rendersene conto si avvicinò così tanto a lei che finì col ritrovarsi nell’angusto abitacolo di quella nave ribelle. Rey a quel punto trasalì. “Non puoi restare qui. Ci scopriranno. Devi andartene Ben!” gli disse anche se in cuore suo non sapeva se fosse più preoccupata di essere considerata una traditrice o se invece a causarle quel turbamento era la sola vicinanza di lui. “Ormai sono qui” rispose lui con tono serio. “Devi sapere che Hux per il momento sta eseguendo i miei ordini ma stare al comando del primo ordine non mi permette comunque di tenerti al riparo dalle sue insidie” le disse con voce carica di preoccupazione.

“Sbarazzati di lui allora. E in ogni caso ti ho già detto che non ho bisogno di protezione” rispose Rey con voce altrettanto seria. “Non posso, ci sono cose che tu non sai ancora riguardo a Snoke e al Primo Ordine…” rispose lui di rimando. “Quindi tutti quei discorsi sul dominare la galassia erano tutte bugie? Hai fatto solo la parte dello sbruffone?” gli chiese Rey mantenendo sempre il suo sguardo fisso in quello di Kylo Ren quasi a volerlo sfidare. “No. L’avrei fatto se tu fossi rimasta” rispose lui con amarezza. Rey deglutì osservandolo mentre si avvicinava ancora alla sua cuccetta.

Non gli ci vollero che pochi passi. “Hux non vi ha attaccato quando eravate su Ererat solo per via di un mio preciso ordine” le rivelò. “Altrimenti a quest’ora la resistenza sarebbe morta e sepolta. Compresa te”. Rey non poteva credere che lui le stesse dicendo questo. “Non è possibile” sussurrò di rimando Rey, incredula nell’apprendere che lui sapesse davvero dove si trovavano. “No. Hux aveva trovato il modo per distruggervi. Una tossina. Sareste stati tutti avvelenati dai nostri droidi di assalto” spiegò con voce ferma e dura. A Rey mancò la voce per rispondere. “Non è detto che non userà la stessa strategia in futuro” si affrettò ad aggiungere Kylo Ren. “Quindi vuoi dirmi che avresti potuto annientare l’intera resistenza e non l’hai fatto?” gli chiese Rey non senza timore.

“Sì, è così” affermò lui semplicemente, quasi in un sussurro. I loro visi erano così vicini che la ragazza poté leggere direttamente nei suoi occhi che lui stava dicendo la verità. “Lo sapresti se stessi mentendo” le disse lui cercando nel suo sguardo la conferma di avere ottenuto la sua fiducia. Rey si concentrò e seppe che la forza li stava connettendo in maniera talmente profonda che lui non avrebbe potuto mentirle neanche se avesse voluto. Diceva il vero. “Che cosa vuoi allora Ben?” domandò infine lei, gli occhi spalancati, la bocca socchiusa alla ricerca di aria. “Voglio te!” rispose il ragazzo senza trovare parole migliori per esprimere ciò che il suo cuore sentiva.

“Voglio te al mio fianco” insistette lui e dicendolo si inginocchiò davanti a lei con fare quasi disperato. Le cinse le braccia attorno alla vita, così esile e così forte allo stesso tempo. Rey non si sarebbe aspettata niente di simile da parte sua. Rimase immobile, quasi stordita da quel gesto e dalla sua vicinanza. Dopo alcuni secondi però istintivamente gli accarezzò la testa andando a far scorrere le proprie dita tra i capelli scuri di lui. Gli stessi che solo qualche giorno prima aveva già accarezzato. Il ragazzo teneva il suo viso rivolto verso l’alto a ricercare il suo sguardo. “Rey… ti prego…Ho bisogno di te al mio fianco” le disse senza potersi impedire di supplicarla. Il cuore della ragazza le rimbombava impetuoso nel petto, nelle orecchie, nella gola.

Osservò l’uomo inginocchiato accanto a sé e non poté fare a meno di percepire tutto il suo dolore e la sua sofferenza. La stessa luce che aveva avvertito crescere in lui mesi prima era riemersa e aveva sovrastato l’odio e la smania di potere. Rey ricordò le parole del maestro Luke quando era venuto ad incontrarla su Dagobah. Gli aveva detto che Ben non era del tutto perduto. Kylo Ren non lo aveva del tutto distrutto con la sua furia. Ora, sebbene avesse addosso la divisa scura del primo ordine e non avesse ancora perduto la stessa aria arrogante che lo contraddistingueva, Rey vedeva davanti a sé Ben Solo. E Ben Solo aveva risparmiato i ribelli e concesso loro più tempo per ricomporre le forze. Ben Solo era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi e la stava pregando di unirsi a lui.

“Non posso…” fu la risposta sussurrata da Rey nello spazio sprofondo di quella nave ribelle mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. “Non puoi o non vuoi?” le chiese di rimando lui con lo sguardo ormai perso nel suo. “Io…Ben…” Rey non riusciva a trovare le parole. “Ti amo” le disse. “Ti amo e credo che non potrò mai amare nessuno come amo te” le confessò. Rey rimase a guardarlo incapace di trattenere un singhiozzo per la commozione. “Mi ami?” gli chiese con voce quasi impercettibile, la voce rotta per il trasporto che quel momento le stava provocando dentro l’anima.

“Ti amo Rey di Jakku” le ripeté lui come rapito senza mai smettere di guardarla. “E ti desidero dal più profondo del mio cuore. Non mi importa ciò che dici. Io so che lo desideri anche tu” aggiunse. Rey ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel vedere il suo Ben così vulnerabile, così esposto. Le stava parlando con la stessa voce disperata che gli aveva sentito usare dopo il loro combattimento contro Snoke. “Ben io…” Il ragazzo osservò il percorso delle lacrime che stavano scendendo sulle guance di Rey e non poté resistere. Le afferrò il viso tra le mani con un gesto disperato. La baciò con furore e sperò che lei lo ricambiasse.

Quando Rey si ritrovò quelle labbra calde premute contro le sue fu come se lui avesse definitivamente scavalcato il muro che lei aveva tentato di frapporre tra loro. Ogni barriera finì per crollare. La ragazza si ritrovò a rispondere a quel bacio con altrettanto vigore, del tutto consapevole di quanto fosse folle ciò che stavano facendo, ma incapace di tirarsi indietro una volta di più. Per tutta risposta Ben si alzò sulle ginocchia e si sdraiò sopra di lei per sovrastarla. Rey non seppe fare altro che continuare a baciarlo disperatamente andandogli ad allacciare le mani dietro la nuca mentre lui si sistemava sopra di lei. La piccola branda cigolò nell’accogliere il peso di lui. La ragazza si sorprese nuovamente delle sensazioni che il contatto con il corpo di quel ragazzo le provocava. Poteva sentire il suo odore contro la propria pelle. Era piacevole e strano allo stesso tempo. Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena quando lui tentò di approfondire il bacio e le assaggiò il labbro inferiore con i denti.

“Ben” le uscì dalla bocca quasi fosse una preghiera. Ma Rey davvero non sapeva più cosa pregare. La lingua del ragazzo finì per insinuarsi nella sua bocca e lei si ritrovò a desiderare che tutto quanto sparisse e che in quel piccolo angolo di universo potessero rimanere solamente loro due. Rey e Ben. Non una ribelle e il leader supremo. Solo uno ragazzo e una ragazza che sentivano disperatamente il bisogno l’uno dell’altra. Questa volta Ben era completamente avvolto dalla sua divisa, le sue mani erano coperte dal sottile strato dei suoi guanti neri. Come durante il loro primo contatto su Ach-to, con un movimento rapido lui se li sfilò per posare direttamente le proprie mani contro la pelle di lei. A quel contatto entrambi ebbero un brivido.

Questa volta non gli fu difficile spogliarla della semplice tunica bianca e sottile che aveva indossato per la notte. Sotto non aveva nulla, si ritrovò a scoprire Ben con grande soddisfazione. La osservò per un momento come in estasi e dopo qualche istante le stava nuovamente saggiando il seno con le mani, pelle contro pelle.

“No” disse timidamente Rey non appena lui ebbe posato le mani sul suo petto. “No?” chiese subito lui di rimando con lo sguardo carico di desiderio senza però smettere di massaggiarla. A quel punto Rey emise una specie di sospiro che però suonò decisamente più come un gemito. “Non vuoi che ti tocchi?” domandò nuovamente lui, la voce più bassa per l’eccitazione palpabile che quella situazione gli provocava “io non faccio altro che pensare a te Rey” le sussurrò nell’orecchio con voce languida. Rey avvertì le sue lunghe dita sottili armeggiare con i propri capezzoli, ora turgidi per il freddo e per l’eccitazione e non seppe più niente. Una voce nella sua testa le gridava di fermarlo, mentre un’altra gridava che voleva di più. Ancora una volta decise di perdersi sotto a quel contatto.

“Mmmm” fu tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca poco prima che lui tornasse a congiungerla con la propria. Rey pregò che durasse per sempre. Quando Ben era con lei in quella maniera si sentiva completa e fino a quando non avessero discusso di nuovo del fatto che entrambi avrebbero dovuto combattersi invece che fare l’amore, tutto sarebbe stato a posto. Quel pensiero assieme alle carezze di lui, le provocarono nuovamente una scarica di piacere fin dal suo basso ventre. Stavano per fare l’amore? Rey poteva percepire la propria eccitazione irradiarsi ed espandersi in tutto il proprio corpo.

Con sua enorme sorpresa avvertiva chiaramente la propria zona intima pulsare e diventare gradualmente sempre più umida. Non le era mai successo che il suo corpo reagisse in quel modo. Non sapeva niente lei di cose volesse dire davvero giacere con un uomo. “Ben” disse la ragazza visibilmente agitata mentre lui era ancora intento ad accarezzarla e a riempirla di baci. “Ben ti prego…” ma non riuscì a finire la frase che lui le saggiò nuovamente la lingua con la propria. Era dolce e selvaggio allo stesso tempo. Ad un tratto Rey avvertì le labbra di lui scendere a baciarle il collo mentre le sue mani calde ancora le accarezzavano il seno, la schiena, i fianchi. Rabbrividì quando la bocca di lui si avvicinò al suo seno.

Rey non aveva smesso un momento di guardare i suoi occhi scuri pieni di ardore che la facevano sentire in preda all’eccitazione. Non sapeva da quanto fossero intenti a toccarsi in quel modo. Le sue mani potevano solamente saggiare la stoffa scura che gli ricopriva il petto ampio e muscoloso. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di spogliarsi per permetterle di accarezzarlo a sua volta, ma lui le rubò un altro gemito quando andò a posare la propria bocca su uno dei suoi capezzoli per poi iniziare a saggiarlo lentamente con la lingua. Rey non trovò il coraggio per esprimere il suo pensiero, troppo persa nella sensazione della bocca di Ben che la baciava e succhiava e accarezzava. Una mano del ragazzo finì per scendere inesorabilmente contro l’eccitazione pulsante di Rey.

Stava quasi per farla scivolare giù quell’ultimo lembo di stoffa quando un rumore improvviso ridestò i due ragazzi da quella piacevole intima situazione. Una voce a lei fin troppo familiare fece capolino da dietro la porta di quel suo piccolo alloggio. “Rey…Posso entrare? Sono Finn”. Prima che Rey potesse anche solo tornare a respirare per rispondere, il suo amico Finn aveva già fatto capolino nella sua stanza. “Scusami se ti ho svegliata, ma volevo…” le parole gli morirono in gola. Per un paio di secondi vide la sua amica completamente sovrastata da una figura vestita di nero. “Kylo Ren?”.

La sua mente era incapace di comprendere come fosse possibile che lui si trovassi lì. Com’era arrivato sulla loro nave senza che nessuno lo vedesse? Era quello il risultato del loro legame?. “Ehi, levale le mani di dosso!” gridò. Finn riuscì solamente a pensare di gettarsi direttamente su di lui per allontanarlo da Rey e lo fece. Ma quello che ottenne fu l’assurda sensazione di ritrovarsi a combattere con il nulla. Inciampò nella branda e si ritrovò premuto contro il corpo seminudo di Rey. “Finn!” fu l’unica cosa che la ragazza riuscì a dire tentando di tirarsi a sedere.

L’amico a quel punto girò rapidamente la testa in tutte le direzioni e presto si rese conto che Kylo Ren era sparito. Poi posò il suo sguardo incredulo sul corpo di Rey che si trovava sotto di lui. A quella visione si portò istintivamente una mano sul viso per coprirsi gli occhi. La vista di Rey lo aveva lasciato a dir poco senza parole. La ragazza sembrava visibilmente arrossata in viso, le pupille dilatate e la bocca socchiusa, anch’essa di un rosso più acceso del normale. Ma quello che lo sconvolse maggiormente furono i piccoli capezzoli che spuntavano vistosamente sul seno scoperto di lei, nonché la strana posizione in cui l’aveva colta.

Rey era sdraiata a pancia in su, le bambe spalancate lasciavano intravedere ben più di quanto la semplice stoffa bianca della sua biancheria intima riuscisse a coprire. Le coperte giacevano a terra come fossero state scostate con urgenza. “Scusami! Ti prego di perdonare l’intrusione…io…io…io…!” disse allontanandosi rapidamente da lei con un balzo che gli fece sbattere forte la testa contro il soffitto come poco prima era capitato alla ragazza.

Rey era rimasta sconvolta da tutto quel trambusto. Si era ritrovata addosso Finn all’improvviso mentre Ben era sparito così com’era arrivato, il loro legame saltato. Il suo amico balbettava in preda ad una specie di delirio mentre continuava a tenersi coperti gli occhi con una mano. “Io…io…io…non…cioè…io…tu…voi…”. Rey a quel punto si ridestò e afferrate le coperte da terra se le avvolse velocemente attorno al corpo. “Finn!” lo richiamò subito dopo con voce carica di inquietudine.

“Che c’è?” gli chiese lui con fare impacciato e la voce acuta per l’agitazione. “Mi sa che dobbiamo parlare” sospirò Rey a quel punto. “Per favore siediti un momento”. Rey sentiva la paura salirle a scariche dentro allo stomaco. Finn e Poe sapevano del suo legame con Kylo Ren, ma prima d’ora nessuno a parte Luke aveva mai assistito ad un loro contatto, tantomeno ad uno così intimo e privato come quello. Rey avrebbe voluto che nessuno lo venisse a sapere, almeno fino a quando lei stessa non fosse stata certa di cosa stesse facendo. Che cosa avrebbero pensato di lei gli altri? L’avrebbero scacciata lontano dalla resistenza? E Ben…quando lo avrebbe rivisto? Finn la stava guardando come mai prima d’ora. Rey lo fece sedere vicino a sé cercando di ricomporsi e di mantenere salda la presa sulla coperta che l’avvolgeva. “Finn…quello che hai visto…” cominciò ma lui intervenne subito senza lasciarla finire. “Quello era davvero Kylo Ren?” chiese, l’agitazione palpabile nella sua voce. Rey deglutì.

“Sì…era davvero Ben” sussurrò. Finn non riusciva a restare fermo, continuava a dondolarsi avanti e indietro sulla branda come se avesse un diavolo per capello. “Ancora con questo Ben…che differenza fa scusa?” la redarguì. “Cosa stavate facendo?” le chiese subito dopo con un tono di rimprovero che a Rey non piacque affatto. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni per averle posto la domanda in quel modo. D’altra parte, si disse, l’aveva appena vista seminuda, cos’altro avrebbe dovuto pensare? “Non stavamo facendo niente” si schermì Rey arrossendo nuovamente. “Ti sei già dimenticata che per colpa sua…” fece per iniziare Finn, ma alla vista dello sguardo truce che Rey gli lanciò lasciò morire il discorso.

“Non gli ho chiesto io di sdraiarsi sopra di me” si lasciò scappare Rey a quel punto. “Ti stava aggredendo?” le chiese subito Finn con frenesia, lo sguardo improvvisamente carico di paura. “No, cioè…non proprio” rispose allora la ragazza combattuta tra l’idea di dirgli tutta la verità e il dubbio che forse inventare una bugia l’avrebbe tirata fuori dal quel pasticcio in maniera più rapida. No, si disse. Mentire sarebbe servito solamente ad attirare altro odio su Ben.

“Che significa non proprio?” e a quel punto gli occhi scuri di Finn erano puntati nei suoi con una tale intensità che Rey si sentì avvampare per la vergogna. “Significa che stava succedendo qualcosa, che ero consenziente e che non ti riguarda” gli rivelò infine con una nota forse troppo aggressiva nella voce. Finn rimase senza parole. “Non ho intenzione di tradire la resistenza se è questo che ti interessa” gli disse Rey subito dopo con voce più pacata. “Se ora tu volessi dirlo a Poe e agli altri lo capirei, ma sappi che non ho nessuna intenzione di unirmi al nostro nemico”.

A quel punto Finn si ritrovò a scuotere forte la testa. “E quindi cosa pensavi di fare?” le chiese incredulo. “Pensi di ritrovarti con lui a rotolarti nel letto tra un combattimento e l’altro?”. Senza nemmeno rispondergli Rey lo schiaffeggiò con forza per quel suo ultimo commento. Finn si portò una mano sul viso dove lei lo aveva appena colpito. “Sapevo che non avresti capito…Credo che me ne andrò via domattina…” fu tutto ciò che Rey gli disse non appena lo ebbe chiuso fuori dalla sua cabina con veemenza, spintonandolo a dir poco. Finn non oppose resistenza. “Corri pure da Poe! Digli che razza di sgualdrina sono diventata e non farti vedere mai più!” gli urlò da dietro la porta. Rey cominciò a singhiozzare. Il suo corpo tremava incapace di dare altrimenti sfogo a tutte quelle emozioni improvvise che la visita di Ben e il battibecco col suo amico Finn le avevano appena provocato.

Finn rimase impietrito al di là dell’uscio, incapace di fare alcunché se non restarsene lì fermo ad ascoltare il suo pianto a dirotto. Dopo alcuni minuti Rey sembrò calmarsi e Finn tornò a rivolgersi a lei. “Mi credi così vigliacco da farti cacciare?” le chiese, ma Rey non rispose. “Lo ami davvero? Cioè, com’è possibile che fosse qui e poi un attimo dopo…”. Anche quelle domande ottennero una muta risposta. “Mi dispiace per ciò che ho detto…Rey…Io sarò sempre tuo amico, lo giuro” tentò di scusarsi poi a sua espressione mutò nuovamente in una smorfia esasperata “...ma, Kylo Ren…” e mentre parlava la ragazza gli urlò attraverso la parete “BEN!!!”.

Urlò così forte che Finn trasalì per la sorpresa. A quel punto l’amico capì che non sarebbe riuscito a fare altro che del danno se avesse aggiunto qualcosa di più. Con voce mesta salutò Rey prima di fare ritorno nei propri alloggi per trascorrere a sua volta una lunga notte insonne.

 


	10. kill it if you have to

Puntò la sua spada laser contro l’ennesimo bersaglio mobile e lo fece cadere al suolo. La lama, di un rosso acceso, sfrigolava tra le sue mani ormai tremanti per lo sforzo. Ne aveva abbattuti almeno un centinaio da quando aveva iniziato quella sessione di allenamento. Esausto spense il bottone che faceva partire i piccoli droidi nella sua direzione e si asciugò il sudore della fronte con il dorso di una mano. Con un respiro profondo tentò di recuperare l’ossigeno che gli era venuto a mancare e si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso. Kylo Ren non si era mai sentito così vivo in vita sua.

Nonostante la stanchezza sentiva ancora scorrere forte l’adrenalina in tutto il suo corpo. Quello che aveva provato soltanto poche ore prima ancora lo confondeva. La forza lo aveva unito a Rey ancora una volta. La ragazza aveva tentato di allontanarlo da sé, ma lui era così disperato, così bisognoso del suo affetto. Aveva sperato a lungo che lei capisse, che lo accettasse. Stava mettendo in discussione tutto sé stesso per lei. Non era stato capace di fare altro che pregarla. Ciò che non si era aspettato per davvero era la maniera in cui lei lo aveva accolto tra le sue braccia. I gesti che erano seguiti erano stati per entrambi un’espressione di puro istinto. Una diretta conseguenza dell’impazienza di entrambi di avere un contatto, di provare un’emozione, di sentirsi completi.

Kylo Ren spense la spada rossa che teneva nella mano destra e si incamminò verso l’ingresso della sala di allenamento. Doveva presenziare all’ennesimo meeting con Hux ed era già terribilmente in ritardo. Quell’uomo era tediosamente mattiniero, mentre lui la notte non dormiva quasi mai. Dopo essere stato così violentemente separato dalla sua Rey, il ragazzo si era rifugiato ad allenarsi senza neanche tentare di riposare. L’eccitazione che aveva provato nel vedere il suo corpo seminudo al di sotto del suo gli aveva fatto completamente perdere la testa. Si era imposto di fare con calma, per assaporare ogni istante di quel loro intimo approccio. Si era beato della vista del seno di Rey, per la prima volta completamente esposto ai suoi occhi.

L’aveva accarezzata e dentro di sé aveva pensato che non potesse esserci nient’altro al mondo che avrebbe potuto desiderare con maggior ardore. La ragazza mugolava sotto le sue mani e presto lui si era ritrovato a provare un fastidioso senso di costrizione all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni. Neanche nelle sue fantasie più sfrenate aveva pensato di provare sensazioni così intense. Prima di incontrare Rey era stato un adolescente piuttosto anomalo. I suoi compagni alla scuola di Luke, nonostante i rigidi dettami che la tradizione dei Jedi imponeva loro per quanto riguardava l’intimità tra uomini e donne, erano soliti infrangere spesso quella regola. C’erano anche delle ragazze che erano state scelte da Luke per l’addestramento.

Quando aveva all’incirca sedici anni gli era capitato di trovarne una tra le braccia di un suo compagno. Li aveva colti in flagrante durante un amplesso e questi lo avevano pregato di non parlarne con Luke temendo una sua reazione. Ben Solo non aveva tradito la loro fiducia ma aveva invidiato quel loro rapporto così intimo. Lui era sempre così solo. Tutto ciò che gli interessava era rendere la sua famiglia orgogliosa di lui, ma non era mai abbastanza. Per di più le grandi orecchie che si ritrovava, il naso un po’ sgraziato, messi assieme alla sua inusuale altezza e alla sua timidezza, non lo avevano mai visto propenso ad approcciarsi con nessuna ragazza che conoscesse. Aveva sempre avuto troppa paura di essere rifiutato. Ciò nonostante era pur sempre un adolescente.

Gli era capitato di spiarne qualcuna assieme agli altri ragazzi. A volte mentre queste si cambiavano d’abito o mentre facevano la doccia, scattavano le incursioni da parte loro per fare a gara a chi era in grado di carpire maggiori dettagli. Occhiate fugaci lanciate a frammenti di pelle scoperta. Sapeva come doveva essere fatta una donna. Lui stesso non era certamente fatto di pietra, ma quando avvertiva la propria eccitazione salire fino a dargli alla testa, aveva sempre preferito sfogarsi tramite l’allenamento. Faticare fino a sudare anche l’anima lo aiutava a distogliere la mente da quei pensieri veniali che tanto poco lo facevano sentire bene con sé stesso. Una volta che il piacere di quel gesto era svanito ciò che restava era semplicemente una voragine di solitudine.

Se possibile preferiva evitare di sentirsi ancora più solo. In seguito aveva abbandonato Luke e con lui ogni restante interesse per il genere femminile. La sua vita si era trasformata in un turbine di odio e paura. Doveri e ben pochi piaceri. Snoke ordinava e lui eseguiva. Si allenava, sanguinava, soffriva e odiava. Ordinava alle truppe di sterminare gli innocenti, lui stesso non perdeva occasione per impartire una severa lezione a chi dimostrava debolezza o disobbedienza. Tutto ciò che gli interessava era non apparire debole, mostrarsi all’altezza del ruolo che Snoke gli aveva dato. Detestava coloro che si lasciavano trasportare dai piaceri della carne. Uno fra tutti: suo padre. Lui non sarebbe mai diventato così patetico e inaffidabile.

Voleva essere un uomo serio e incrollabile, non incline al vizio, imperscrutabile. Adesso però Kylo Ren si sentiva nuovamente in bilico. Il suo lato più umano, quello che tanto aveva faticato per tenere a bada, era tornato prepotentemente a galla. Rey aveva risvegliato in lui il desiderio. Da mesi ormai si era ritrovato a provvedere da solo a quel bisogno disperato di un contatto, perché quel bisogno ora aveva un volto e un nome a cui fare riferimento, non era una semplice manifestazione di una necessità fisica.

Infilatosi nella doccia della propria stanza, Kylo Ren si lasciò scorrere addosso un getto d’acqua fredda e cercò di contenere quel sentimento ancora una volta. Adesso che sapeva meglio come fosse fatto il corpo di Rey gli sarebbe stato ancor più difficile trattenersi. Separarsi dalla ragazza in quel modo così brusco lo aveva lasciato a dir poco frustrato e nervoso. Quell’idiota del suo amichetto si era introdotto nella sua stanza senza nemmeno attendere una risposta e per di più, ne era certo, avrebbe finito col vederla nuda. Se fosse stato capace di impedire alla forza di farlo tornare indietro nei propri alloggi, l’avrebbe certamente pestato per averli interrotti in quel modo. Sperava solo che Rey lo facesse al posto suo.

Quel legame così volubile e imprevedibile lo avrebbe fatto diventare matto. Doveva trovare il modo di incontrarla di persona. Se si fosse trovato davvero lì con lei non avrebbe mai permesso che succedesse. In realtà ciò che lo preoccupava era anche l’idea che la tanto amata combriccola di ribelli che Rey si ostinava a considerare la propria nuova famiglia, finisse per cacciarla a causa sua. L’ultima cosa che desiderava era farla soffrire.

Ovviamente desiderava averla con sé, ma non al prezzo di saperla infelice. Non più almeno. Poco male - si disse mentre usciva dalla doccia e si preparava per incontrare Hux - se Finn l’avesse veramente tradita, lui non avrebbe esitato a punirlo in maniera esemplare. Con un sonoro sospiro si rivestì sistemandosi la divisa scura. Concentrandosi sul proprio respiro cercò di trovare la sua espressione migliore per esprimere tutta l’indifferenza e distacco che provava verso quel viscido del suo generale. La testa gli doleva per lo sforzo di quelle ultime ore.

Aveva anche sbagliato un paio di colpi nella direzione dei droidi, forse per la troppa stanchezza. I suoi occhi avevano faticato a mettere bene a fuoco, ma senza stare a pensarci Kylo Ren aveva continuato imperterrito ad abbattere una dopo l’altra quelle sfere metalliche fluttuanti. Uscito dai propri alloggi si diresse verso gli ascensori. Con un clangore metallico il Leader Supremo giunse a destinazione e si incamminò per il corridoio che conduceva alla sala comandi.

………………………………………

 

I suoi amici erano stati a dir poco restii all’idea di lasciarla andare via. Rey era voluta partire in fretta, avrebbe fatto ritorno su Ach-to. Finn non si era azzardato a parlare con Poe di quanto era successo tra Rey e Kylo Ren. Il pilota aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava, gli era bastato osservare l’espressione mortificata sul viso di Finn per capirlo. Suo malgrado si era a dir poco prodigato per convincere Rey a rimanere, ma questa non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Era quello che la forza le stava dicendo di fare. Seguire il suo istinto era anche il consiglio che Luke e Maz le avevano dato fin dall’inizio. Il suo posto non poteva essere tra le braccia di Poe che sempre si era fatto più insistente nei suoi confronti. Lei doveva tornare sul quell’isola.

Lì avrebbe meditato e si sarebbe concentrata solamente su sé stessa e sulla forza che la circondava. Per di più Rey era a dir poco smaniosa di raggiungere nuovamente la caverna sotterranea di quel luogo ameno. In quella grotta Rey sapeva che ad attenderla poteva esserci quella risposta che mesi prima la forza non aveva ancora potuto mostrarle. Avrebbe trovato lì ciò che cercava. Stavolta ne era sicura. Non appena mise piede su quel piccolo pianeta poté rivedere le creature marine con le quali aveva condiviso le sue giornate. Il vento le scompigliò i capelli e alcuni cuccioli di porg che avevano da poco lasciato il loro nido le si avvicinarono con fare un po’ goffo strappandole un sorriso. “Buongiorno a voi creature dell’isola”.

Rivedere quel luogo la fece sentire stranamente a casa. Una sensazione di calore la circondava. Sentiva al tempo stesso paura e attrazione per quel posto. Era giunta lì con il Millennium Falcon. Il suo amico Chuwbe era stato a sua volta entusiasta di fare ritorno. Quel luogo piaceva molto anche a lui. Si diresse fin sulla collina per sistemare alcune delle proprie cose in una delle capanne. Le custodi dell’isola non furono affatto entusiaste di rivederla, ma Rey tentò di parlare loro con gentilezza e alla fine riuscì a farsi accettare nuovamente a patto che non distruggesse nulla di ciò che la circondava.

La notte arrivò presto e Rey preparò uno stufato per lei e Chuwbe. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, avvolti dal calore del fuoco del caminetto, entrambi persi nei loro pensieri. “Forse sto facendo un grosso sbaglio” esordì ad un tratto Rey mentre si stringeva meglio una coperta sulle spalle. Chuwbecca le rispose con un sonoro grugnito mentre tentava di impedire ad un piccolo Porg di finire a capofitto nella sua zuppa. “Tu credi?” gli chiese subito Rey di rimando. Non pensava che Chuwbe l’avrebbe appoggiata, non dopo quanto era successo ad Han. Il crepitio del fuoco acceso era piacevole, lo stufato era caldo e scendeva giù nella gola con facilità. La ragazza era pensierosa.

“Tu hai conosciuto Ben da bambino, non è vero?” esordì dopo aver trovato in sé il coraggio per porre all’amico quella domanda. Lo Wooky la squadrò con un’espressione seria, improvvisamente dimentico della presenza dei suoi piccoli amici piumati. Rey sentì la tensione crescere in lei e si pentì immediatamente di averglielo chiesto. Il pensiero di Ben la tormentava. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, rivederlo perché si erano lasciati in maniera decisamente brusca e dentro di lei avvertiva una strana, orribile sensazione di perdita che non era ancora stata capace di spiegarsi. Si era svegliata in preda all’agitazione e si era ritrovata sudata e con il cuore in gola. Poi quella sensazione era lentamente sparita.

Chuwbecca non le rispose in malo modo come si era aspettata in un primo momento, semplicemente si rese conto Rey, era triste per lui ricordare. Le raccontò che Han non era stato molto presente come padre. Spesso a lui era toccato tenere in braccio Ben per ore mentre l’amico correva dietro a qualche gonnella. Han non era mai stato un buon esempio di fedeltà coniugale, né tantomeno un padre modello, ma amava suo figlio. C’erano volte in cui Leila e lui litigavano pesantemente e allora Chuwbe si metteva a distrarre il bambino facendolo dondolare a testa in giù oppure giocando con lui a rincorrersi. Ben era solito abbracciarlo forte senza più volersi staccare. Raccontò a Rey di quanto fosse sempre stato sensibile e affezionato a tutti loro.

La ragazza ascoltava avidamente quei racconti e quasi le pareva di poter vedere le scene descritte da Chuwbecca, come se lei fosse stata presente. Nel momento in cui le parlò del periodo in cui decisero di farlo addestrare da Luke, il tono dello Wooky si fece più cupo. “Mi dispiace che questi ricordi ti causino tanto dolore. Scusami per tutto quanto…” la voce di Rey era affranta. Non poté fare a meno di mettersi a piangere non appena Chuwbecca rievocò assieme a lei le ultime settimane di vita di Han. Il suo amico pilota aveva sognato a lungo di riportare a casa suo figlio. Se da giovane era stato scostante come padre, da vecchio aveva cominciato a nutrire il desiderio di essere presente per la sua vera famiglia. In lui aveva iniziato ad albergare un forte sentimento di rimpianto nel momento in cui si era reso conto che quel desiderio non sarebbe stato più possibile realizzarlo.

Le vite di Ben e Leila si era separate dalla sua percorrendo strade troppo diverse. Ciononostante sentì che doveva rimediare ai propri errori e provò a fare quanto era in suo potere. Suo figlio era buono, lo aveva sempre saputo. Troppo buono e sensibile per non lasciarsi segnare da quel forte senso di abbandono. Non era mai stata sua intenzione metterlo da parte. Semplicemente, non si era mai reso conto, fino alla fine, di quanto Ben mascherasse il proprio dolore. “Sono certa che a modo suo Han abbia fatto del proprio meglio” gli disse infine Rey asciugandosi gli occhi.

“Non aveva niente da rimproverarsi. Ben è stato vittima delle circostanze e di quel mostro di Snoke”. Chuwbe emise un potente grugnito di assenso e se ne andò salutandola per fare ritorno sul Falcon. A Rey non rimase altro che tentare di scacciare via quella orribile sensazione che aveva provato fin dal mattino. Si mise a correre lungo la scogliera sperando di scacciare via la sua ansia. Quando tutti i muscoli del corpo iniziarono a dolerle si fermò un momento per respirare. Fu allora che un soffio di aria gelida la raggiunse. D’improvviso una voce venne a ridestarla dai suoi pensieri. Sii fragile e potente assieme. Sii dura come la roccia e tenera come una piuma. L’equilibrio è ciò che rende il nostro mondo un luogo perfetto in cui vivere.

“Maestro Luke?” esclamò Rey stupita. Luke Skywalker le era apparso nuovamente attraverso la forza. La sua sagoma brillava leggermente e infondeva un grande senso di pace. “Rey… Sono felice che tu abbia fatto ritorno quaggiù” le disse. La ragazza rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare ciò che il suo vecchio maestro le diceva. “Sii superiore alla paura e all’odio. Tu puoi farcela Rey. Ho fiducia in te. Stai agendo bene”. La ragazza si sentì pervasa dalla luce che il suo maestro le infondeva. “Non devi lasciarti vincere dalla collera. Questa è la sola strada” insistette maestro Luke. “Ma…io non so quello che sto facendo…Sono sola adesso…La guerra è ancora in atto. Ben Solo non si è ancora convertito” spiegò “è troppo spaventato e disorientato dall’idea di rinunciare al suo ruolo”.

“Non sei sola invece e non voglio che pensi che la luce debba per forza esistere senza l’oscurità. Ma tu devi concentrati sull’equilibrio Rey. L’equilibrio sarà la chiave” ribadì lo Jedi “Ti aiuterò a comprendere, ma prima temo che tu sappia ciò che devi fare. Ed è bene che tu lo faccia al più presto”.

…………………………………………………..

 

“Non posso ancora credere che se ne sia andata” sospirò Rose. Finn le camminava accanto, erano diretti verso l’hangar della nave, entrambi avevano indosso la loro divisa arancione da pilota. “Faresti meglio ad abbassare la voce oppure Poe ti sentirà” le disse lui con apprensione non appena vide il suo amico svoltare l’angolo per dirigersi verso di loro. “Poe farebbe meglio a farsi un esame di coscienza in proposito” ribatté Rose senza troppo girarci attorno. “Se fosse stato un vero uomo avrebbe saputo accettare meglio la sconfitta. Ultimamente il suo comportamento mi dà sui nervi. Non fa che provarci con ogni essere femminile in grado di respirare” insisté senza nemmeno provare a non farsi sentire da lui. Finn emise un grosso sospiro. Le aveva raccontato ciò che aveva visto nella stanza di Rey. Non era sua intenzione tradirla.

Aveva pensato a lungo al da farsi ed era infine giunto alla conclusione che Rose, essendo una ragazza e per di più sua amica, fosse la persona più adatta per provare a parlare con lei della cosa. Purtroppo però Rey aveva comunque deciso di partire senza dire loro dove fosse diretta. La cosa peggiore era che Poe si era arrabbiato con loro due perché aveva capito che qualcosa non andava e che doveva essere successo qualcosa. I due amici però non si erano sbottonati e la situazione era presto degenerata in un grosso litigio tra lui e Finn che si erano addirittura presi a pugni. Di ritorno dall’infermeria Poe si era scusato e tutto era tornato quasi come prima, ma a quel punto Finn aveva ceduto e gli aveva parlato di come avesse beccato Rey a strusciarsi contro Kylo Ren in un ben poco equivocabile scambio di effusioni.

Da quel momento Poe Demeron aveva smesso di sorridere e si era dedicato anima e corpo nelle loro incursioni spaziali contro le navi cargo del primo ordine. “Ragazzi sono qui. Dobbiamo sbrigarci o non arriveremo in tempo al randevù” Poe ormai li aveva raggiunti nell’hangar. “Abbiamo intercettato un paio di navi del primo ordine che possiamo affondare facilmente se stiamo attenti. In questo modo gli toglieremo il rifornimento per più di tre settimane. Hux diventerà verde per la rabbia” disse. Finn e Rose lo osservarono ansiosi cercando però di mettere su il loro migliore sorriso. “Avanti! Salite a bordo del vostro caccia!”. Senza dire altro i tre piloti della resistenza si prepararono a volare nello spazio.

……………………………………………….

 

Il generale Hux era già sul posto. Lo aveva aspettato osservando l’oscurità del cielo profondo di quell’angolo di universo attraverso il vetro del ponte di comando. Non appena lo vide Kylo Ren sentì il malumore salirgli come bile, ma si finse impassibile come suo solito. Il loro rapporto alla fine si basava su questo. Finzione. Entrambi dovevano mascherare il proprio odio reciproco per mandare avanti l’esercito senza che si potessero verificare intoppi di sorta. Ren si aspettava da parte sua una noiosa disquisizione politica riguardo all’opportunità di espandersi verso l’orlo esterno della galassia, invece quel che trovò fu solamente un ghigno beffardo sul suo volto. “Ren, alla buon ora. Ti stavo aspettando da un’eternità ormai. Sei sempre stato un vero disastro in quanto ad affidabilità” lo apostrofò Hux. Quel modo di rivolgersi a lui lo fece mettere immediatamente sull’attenti.

Dopo l’ultima volta in cui i due avevano discusso, Ren si era convinto che Hux gli avrebbe mostrato un po’ più di rispetto. “Come osi rivolgerti a me in quel modo?” lo redarguì. Solo allora notò la figura nero vestita che era seduta su uno degli sgabelli della plancia. A quella vista Kylo Ren avvertì una orribile sensazione attanagliarlo. Come aveva potuto non notare la sua presenza? Kylo Morne si palesò in tutta la sua possanza. “Dalla tua faccia stupita deduco che ormai stia facendo effetto” sogghignò Hux rivolto al compagno seduto accanto a lui.

“Sì, ormai sarà abbastanza debole da essere sconfitto facilmente” concordò questo. Senza ulteriori esitazioni Kylo Ren estrasse la spada laser dalla propria cintura ma non fece in tempo ad accenderla che Morne la attirò a sé con un unico gesto della propria mano. Incredulo Kylo Ren tentò di riprendersela e con suo enorme orrore si rese conto che la spada non gli rispondeva. “Che mi sta succedendo?” chiese. Non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile. Non aveva percepito la presenza di Kylo Morne all’interno della nave e ora non era in grado di attirare a sé la propria spada. Che quell’individuo fosse potente nella forza lo aveva già capito la prima volta che si erano incontrati, ma fino ad ora non si era mai trovato a rivaleggiare con lui.

Che avesse sottovalutato la sua potenza? “Hux vedi di toglierti immediatamente quel ghigno dalla faccia. Ti farò pentire per questo affronto!” gli disse a denti stretti senza mai perdere di vista l’altro suo interlocutore. “Divertente…Non sembra ancora essersi reso conto di ciò che lo aspetta” fu la risposta divertita della testa rossa. A quel punto gli occhi di Ren sfrecciarono rapidamente dal viso di uno a quello dell’altro. Qualcosa nelle loro espressioni lo terrorizzava. Aveva affrontato più di un avversario anche senza la sua spada, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli disse che stavolta sarebbe stato tutto diverso. Kylo Morne era possente perfino per la sua razza. Un bestione nerboruto dalle zanne aguzze e ripugnanti che spuntavano ai lati della bocca. La pelle dal pigmento squamoso era molto simile a quella di un rettile. Due serpenti. Ecco cosa sembravano i suoi avversari.

Fu in quel momento che capì. La sua vista si appannò nuovamente e tutto gli fu improvvisamente chiaro. “Che cosa mi hai fatto Hux?” chiese Kylo Ren con voce glaciale. A quel punto il generale abbandonò ogni tentativo di apparire benevolo nei suoi confronti. “Ti ho dato ciò che meritavi. Una morte lenta e dolorosa” ghignò. Ren trasalì per il terrore mentre Kylo Morne si affrettava a sguainare la sua stessa spada contro di lui. “All’inizio la tossina ti priverà semplicemente dei tuoi poteri. Straordinario come certe idee possano rivelarsi utili al momento propizio?” cantilenò Hux nel frattempo.

“E’ stato fin troppo facile inserire il gas nel condotto di areazione della tua stanza di addestramento. Eri così occupato a perseguire i tuoi scopi personali che non ti saresti accorto di nulla in ogni caso”. Ren avvertì lo spostamento d’aria del suo avversario che si muoveva verso di lui e schivò il primo colpo. Non appena si mosse una fitta di dolore lo prese dritto allo stomaco. Sentì come un’ondata acida risalirgli su per l’esofago e si ritrovò a vomitare sul pavimento. Hux a quel punto prese a ridere di gusto. “Guardate il leader supremo. E’ così patetico adesso che non può più utilizzare i suoi giochetti mentali” e così dicendo si avvicinò a Ren e lo colpì con una gomitata proprio all’altezza della bocca dello stomaco.

Nel frattempo Morne tentò di trafiggerlo con la sua spada. Ren lo schivò di nuovo girando su sé stesso verso destra. Alzò istintivamente una mano guantata nella loro direzione e pensò di scaraventarli lontano. Lo pensò con tutta la forza che aveva, ma a quel tentativo non solo le due figure rimasero esattamente dove si trovavano, per di più avvertì un dolore acuto irradiarsi dentro la sua testa e la sua vista si annebbiò del tutto. Il suo respiro si fece affannoso.

Normalmente avrebbe percepito i suoi avversari anche ad occhi chiusi o completamente bendato. Era abituato ad usare la forza e non si era mai trovato sprovvisto del suo potere. Ora che invece la vista lo abbandonava, senza la capacità di percepirli si sentì perduto. La risata di Hux divenne sempre più euforica. “Non avresti dovuto trattarmi come una pezza da piedi. Peccato che non imparerai mai la lezione perché questo sarà l’ultimo giorno della tua vita. Domani a quest’ora acclameremo il nostro nuovo leader supremo. Kylo Morne sarà ben lieto di occupare il tuo posto. Quale altro discepolo del nostro compianto leader Snoke, a lui spetterà l’arduo compito di risollevare le sorti del Primo Ordine, che tu, vile traditore hai cercato di sabotare fin dal giorno del tuo insediamento!” sentenziò infine Hux additando Kylo Ren con rabbia.

“Ma non temere, non ti uccideremo subito, potrai goderti con calma le ultime ore che ti restano. Non ti verrà risparmiata nessuna agonia!”. A quel punto Ren avrebbe voluto colpirlo dritto sul muso per spaccargli la faccia come avrebbe meritato, ma il dolore alla testa era così forte da farlo sragionare in preda ad un tormento crescente. Il giovane Leader Supremo si portò le mani alle tempie e pregò che quel dolore smettesse, ormai incapace di concentrarsi su altro. Subito dopo un guizzo dal colore rosso acceso passò davanti ai suoi occhi quasi del tutto offuscati e Kylo Ren stramazzò a terra sprofondando nell’oblio.

………………………………………….

 

Rey era tornata ad indossare la sua vecchia tunica da Jedi e la sensazione di libertà che quegli abiti le davano, se paragonata alle tute sintetiche che doveva indossare quando pilotava, la fece sentire a dir poco inebriata. Luke la aveva consigliato di recarsi al più presto nella parte più oscura dell'isola e quella richiesta così inaspettata l'aveva lasciata piuttosto sorpresa. Il suo maestro era così diverso da prima. Sembrava più saggio e decisamente meno insicuro.

Rey aveva atteso fin troppo tempo per fare ritorno laggiù e non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Entrò nella grotta sotterranea facendo un tuffo un po’ incerto nell’acqua fredda di quella piccola isola. Quando si ritrovò tra i flutti annaspò alla ricerca di un appiglio per tirarsi nuovamente verso la riva. Finalmente si ritrovò distesa nella grotta a pancia in su, gli abiti completamente fradici e il respiro affannoso per lo sforzo di aver trattenuto il fiato. Se paragonata alla vita sulla nave della resistenza, anche un tuffo in mare la faceva sentire a suo agio. Il freddo però si fece pungente. Rey venne colta da un tremito irrefrenabile.

Non era più stata in un luogo così gelido da mesi. Frizionandosi le braccia si alzò in piedi e si mise a cercare il luogo esatto in cui avvertiva che la forza che la chiamava. Lo specchio di vetro e fumo che si ritrovò di fronte la ipnotizzò esattamente come la prima volta. “Voglio sapere perché la forza ci connette.

Che cosa devo fare con Ben?” chiese, la voce rotta per l’emozione. Neanche stavolta la ragazza si sentì in preda al panico quando attorno a lei si manifestarono diverse repliche di sé stessa. Pregò solamente che non finisse tutto come la volta precedente. Ora era pronta. D’improvviso un’immagine si fece strada nell’oscurità. Era poco più di un’ombra e Rey faticò non poco a capire di cosa si trattasse. Poi mano a mano si fece più chiara. Era sempre lei, ma questa volta impugnava una spada laser dal colore rosso fuoco - la spada di Ben – si rese conto.

L’espressione sul suo viso era di pura rabbia, si vide lanciare un fendente all’indirizzo di qualcuno che non voleva saperne di emergere da quella nebbia scura. Avvertì l’odore del sangue come se si fosse trovata davvero lì. Poteva sentire la collera crescere dentro di lei e prendere possesso della propria mente. Un dolore acuto faceva da sfondo a quella sensazione di voler distruggere ogni cosa che si fosse mai parata sul proprio cammino. Il suo cuore accelerò per la paura. Il freddo si fece ancora più pungente e la ragazza si ritrovò inginocchiata per terra a tremare come una foglia. La visione svanì.

Di ritorno alla sua capanna Rey poteva sentire il vento gelido penetrarle fin nelle ossa. Nel frattempo il cielo su Ach-to si era fatto plumbeo e un temporale la travolse con la sua potenza mentre ancora percorreva i gradini per giungere sulla cima della collina. Il suo fragile corpo era percorso da un tremito irrefrenabile quando finalmente poté ripararsi all’interno della sua capanna. Per fortuna il suo amico Chuwbecca era lì. Si preoccupò immediatamente di tenerla al caldo ravvivando per lei il fuoco nel caminetto e le fece togliere di dosso i vestiti bagnati.

Alcuni minuti dopo Rey aveva ripreso un po’ di colore ed era tornata sentire il proprio sangue scorrere all’interno delle proprie estremità. Avvolta nella coperta rimase a fissare lo stufato di Chuwbe finché non ritrovò la voglia di provare a mangiare. "Si, sono sicura Chuwbe, non preoccuparti. Preferisco restare sola un momento, ho bisogno di riflettere” gli disse nuovamente Rey mentre il suo amico peloso esitava sulla porta della capanna. Non avrebbe voluto lasciarla sola, ma la ragazza avvertiva impellente la necessità di trovarsi isolata da tutto. Non aveva voluto raccontargli niente di ciò che aveva visto nella caverna, ma doveva essere qualcosa di profondamente sconvolgente vista la sua reazione.

Quando finalmente si ritrovò con la sua sola ombra a farle compagnia, Rey sperò che il suo legame con Ben Solo si manifestasse. Il ricordo di quando le loro mani si erano sfiorate per la prima volta, dopo la sua esperienza in quella grotta, le dette speranza e calore. Attese con impazienza che qualcosa accadesse. La sua mente focalizzata nel ricercare lui. Ben Solo. Era da tempo che non tentava di incontrarlo. Le volte precedenti il loro legame si era manifestato senza preavviso. Adesso invece Rey lo chiamava a gran voce. “Ben…Riesci a sentirmi?... Ben…Sono Rey…”. Quel soliloquio proseguì per un tempo indefinito. Rey non otteneva nessuna risposta e quella sensazione di paura che aveva provato fin dalle prime luci dell’alba si stava intensificando. D’un tratto una voce la ridestò dai suoi pensieri. “Rey…Ben non può risponderti” le disse.

Maestro Luke era nuovamente comparso per sedersi vicino a lei. Il suo spirito la contemplava con lo sguardo più triste che Rey gli avesse mai visto fare. La ragazza parve comunque rincuorata dalla sua sola presenza. “Maestro Luke…Ho avuto una visione…” gli disse con impazienza “ho visto che combattevo con la spada di Kylo Ren, ho percepito l’odio crescere dentro di me…Che cosa significa?” buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato, gli occhi spalancati fissati sulla figura luminosa di Luke.

“Ben non è più così ormai…e quella non sono io. Non passerò mai al lato oscuro…Dici che quella visione corrisponde per forza a verità? Ben aveva già avuto una visione simile…mi disse che io ero sarei stata in piedi al suo fianco…Dici che si tratta della stessa visione? Maestro Luke…” Rey era nella spasmodica attesa di una risposta. Sentiva di volerlo sapere con urgenza ma percepiva distintamente che qualcosa non andava. Il maestro Jedi continuava a guardarla senza fiatare, come se dovesse soppesare delle parole davvero pesanti da dire. La paura in lei cresceva.

“Niente di quello che hai visto deve per forza avverarsi. Tienilo bene a mente Rey” fu la risposta apprensiva di Luke. La ragazza parve risollevarsi e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Durò solo una frazione di secondo. “Che significa che Ben non può rispondermi? Riguarda il legame? Si è forse spezzato? Perché io credevo che non si potesse…” cercò di dire Rey, ma Luke la fissò con rammarico e le disse “Ben non è in grado di risponderti perché al momento sta lottando per sopravvivere”.

Silenzio. La ragazza si costrinse a fare un bel respiro e lo fissò con sconcerto la figura di Luke Skywalker. Improvvisamente, del tutto al di fuori del suo controllo, il suo corpo riprese a tremare. “Non credo di aver capito bene…” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a rispondere, la sua voce poco più di un sussurro. “Non gli è rimasto molto tempo prima che il veleno o Hux lo spazzino via per sempre dalla faccia della galassia” le disse con tutta la contrizione che era in grado di manifestare. “Hux?...veleno?” balbettò la ragazza di rimando con l’angoscia che cresceva dentro di lei. La sua testa era sempre più confusa.

Tentò di ricordare quello che Ben le aveva detto la sera che l’aveva raggiunta nella sua cuccetta della nave ribelle. Le venne in mente che aveva parlato di una tossina, qualcosa in grado di sterminare l’intera resistenza. Che Hux l’avesse usata contro di lui? Rey ebbe un tuffo al cuore. “Per questo non riesco a mettermi in contatto con lui?” gridò.

“Quando è successo? Insomma, non può essere. Ci siamo parlati solamente poche ore fa. Ci sarà pure qualcosa che possiamo fare?” gli chiese e la sua voce era colma di speranza e risolutezza. “Devo salvarlo!” e così dicendo si alzò in piedi e come un fulmine e afferrò la propria spada laser sistemandosela bene legata alla cintura. Senza più curarsi di altro si precipitò fuori dalla capanna. Il fantasma del suo maestro la seguì. Era ormai giunta la sera, fuori dalla capanna era buio pesto. Rey si voltò indietro solamente quando un pensiero le attraversò la mente. “Luke tu lo hai sempre saputo, non è vero? Mi hai fatto perdere tempo a cercare di scoprire qualcosa qui su Ach-to mentre lui aveva bisogno di me!” lo accusò improvvisamente consapevole.

Luke le rispose con un’occhiata colpevole che le fu facile interpretare. Era andata esattamente così. “Dimmi dove si trova Ben!” chiese al suo maestro con foga. “Dovevi prima vedere…Non dovrai cadere preda all’odio” rispose lui, il viso scuro. Fuori la pioggia cadeva incessantemente ma Rey non se ne curò. Doveva raggiungere il Millennium Falcon e dire a Chuwbecca di rintracciare la nave ammiraglia del primo ordine. Quasi sicuramente era lì che si trovava Ben. Dimenticò la stanchezza fisica in un solo istante. L’adrenalina scorreva dentro di lei come un fiume in piena. “Aiutami a salvarlo!” gridò Rey.

“Luke…ti prego!” insistette quando il suo maestro rimase in silenzio a fissarla. “Segui l’istinto Rey e non dimenticare mai che ciò che hai visto non deve per forza avverarsi” si limitò a risponderle poco prima di sparire. La ragazza a quel punto gridò tutta la sua disperazione al cielo scuro di Ach-to. Calde lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso andando a confondersi con la pioggia battente. Si impose di mantenere quanta più freddezza era in suo potere. Si affrettò a scendere la scogliera mentre un fulmine illuminava la sua corsa disperata verso il Falcon.

Non appena fu a bordo della nave, Rey tentò di mettersi in contatto con i suoi compagni della resistenza. “Chuwbe vedi se il canale di trasmissione primario dà qualche segnale! Presto!” gli disse con voce concitata. Lo Wooky obbediente la aiutò a sintonizzarsi sulle frequenze della resistenza. Con suo enorme sconcerto però, nessuno le rispose.

…………………………………………………………………

 

Poe Demeron, Finn e Rose stavano pilotando i propri caccia facendo ritorno alla base. Entrarono nell’hangar e Poe discese velocemente dal suo aereo seguito a ruota da BB-8. “Maledizione! Abbiamo impiegato più armi di quanto fosse necessario” gridò con stizza togliendosi il casco. “Non era previsto che si radunassero attorno a quel dannato cargo. Era come se sapessero che li avremmo attaccati. Hanno previsto la nostra mossa e questo non va affatto bene” disse rivolgendosi ai suoi amici. “Qualcosa non va” confermò Rose, una nota di panico nella voce.

“Andrò immediatamente a informare il Generale” concluse Poe dirigendosi a grande falcate verso la plancia di comando. D’improvviso però BB-8 cominciò a richiamare la loro attenzione. Poe era talmente preso che per un attimo pensò di ignorarlo, ma Finn fu subito catturato da una voce a lui fin troppo familiare. “Rey!” esclamò. Il piccolo droide stava trasmettendo in diretta dal Falcon il volto disperato dalla ragazza. Poe Demeron tornò immediatamente sui suoi passi. “Ehi dolcezza, va tutto bene? Che succede?” le chiese preoccupato. La povera Rey aveva l’aspetto di una persona sconvolta. Poe scansò Finn da una parte e si piazzò di fronte a BB-8 con urgenza. Anche Rose rimase ad ascoltare con attenzione.

“Sono Rey…Riuscite a sentirmi?” la voce colma di agitazione quasi non voleva uscirle dalla gola. “Rey sta tranquilla. Sono Poe, qui ci sono anche Finn e Rose…Ti ascoltiamo!” e in quel momento ogni vecchio diverbio tra loro pareva morto e sepolto. “Ho bisogno di aiuto Poe” gli disse Rey senza riuscire a trovare parole migliori. Il viso preoccupato del pilota si posò velocemente in quello di Finn che riscoprì essere in possesso della sua stessa inquietudine. “Cosa ti serve? Che possiamo fare per aiutarti?” domandò Finn.

A quel punto la ragazza emise un forte sospiro. Non sapeva se i suoi amici l’avrebbero davvero aiutata a salvare Kylo Ren, ma non aveva altra speranza se non confidare in loro. Sperò con tutta sé stessa che Finn, Rose e Poe non la abbandonassero per quanto folle potesse essere la sua richiesta di trarre in salvo il loro peggior nemico.

 


	11. The force will guide you

“E’ questione di vita o di morte”. La voce di Rey era risuonata limpida e priva di interferenze, giungendo alle orecchie dei suoi compagni della resistenza. Questi erano rimasti a dir poco di sasso. “La situazione è così grave?” aveva subito domandato Poe allarmato avvicinandosi a BB-8 con prontezza. Rose e Finn lo avevano presto raggiunto.

“Che è successo? Ti senti forse male?” aveva chiesto Finn con preoccupazione. Rey aveva esitato a rispondere. In pochi secondi tutto il suo mondo era cambiato. La visita di Luke l’aveva trascinata in un abisso fatto di paura e urgenza. Tutti i suoi propositi riguardo al proprio addestramento da completare su Ach-to erano stati nuovamente accantonati. Erano bastate pochi semplici parole da parte dello spirito del vecchio Jedi per accendere in lei un fuoco che la giovane ragazza non avrebbe mai pensato di percepire dentro di sé. Ancora una volta la forza la stava guidando.

Era come se ogni sua azione fosse già scritta, come se gli eventi non potessero andare diversamente da così. Fino a qualche settimana prima non avrebbe mai creduto di poter sentire il bisogno di aiutare nuovamente Ben Solo. A lungo si era imposta di dimenticare ciò che il legame aveva fatto succedere tra loro, le sue visioni. Si era detta che non ci sarebbe cascata una seconda volta, che non lo avrebbe mai più cercato, che si sarebbe opposta a quell’incomprensibile sentimento. Ma ormai la forza aveva giocato le proprie carte e Rey sentiva di essere legata in maniera indissolubile a quel ragazzo dal carattere così indomabile. In lui la luce brillava sempre più potente e Rey non lo avrebbe più abbandonato.

Quando era assieme ai suoi amici della resistenza aveva sentito parlare di Hux e anche Ben glielo aveva nominato dipingendolo come uno spietato mietitore di uomini. Rey sapeva che Ben per tutto quel tempo aveva ostentato una padronanza del suo nuovo ruolo che in realtà non gli apparteneva. Poteva immaginare come quel suo generale potesse facilmente detestare l’idea di prendere ordini da Kylo Ren, ma non si era mai ritrovata a pensare che fosse possibile prendere Ben alla sprovvista. Era forte nella forza e molto sospettoso. Kylo Ren non era certamente un tipo capace di riporre la propria fiducia incontrastata nei propri sottoposti. Era schivo e abbastanza avveduto da fidarsi solamente di sé stesso. Perfino tra loro due, nonostante il legame che li univa, vi erano ancora tantissime cose non dette, tanti piccoli segreti e sentimenti celati che Rey avrebbe davvero desiderato far venire a galla.

Malgrado ciò, Ben doveva aver abbassato la guardia perché alla fine la situazione era comunque precipitata. Rey non conosceva molto sui veleni, ma una cosa su Jakku l’aveva imparata: se sei morso da un serpente del deserto e non hai a disposizione un antidoto, ben presto sarai cibo per avvoltoi. La cosa più importante sulla quale focalizzarsi era dunque questa: l’antidoto. Fiondarsi da Ben per portarlo con lei sarebbe stato già abbastanza difficile e alla fine non sarebbe bastato comunque a salvargli la vita.

Il problema era riuscire a capire in fretta quale fosse il veleno. Ad ogni tossina corrisponde un diverso antidoto. Una soluzione per ogni veleno. La mente di Rey aveva fatto scintille non appena era giunta a quella consapevolezza. Non aveva abbastanza tempo. Da sola non sarebbe riuscita a combinare niente. La sua unica speranza erano i suoi amici. La ragazza aveva subito pensato che se avesse detto che l’antidoto era per lei, Poe non avrebbe fatto storie e si sarebbe certamente prodigato per aiutarla. Sapeva quello che lui provava nei suoi confronti. Ma non poteva mentirgli.

I suoi amici avrebbero messo a repentaglio la propria vita per salvare quella di Ben Solo e non la sua. Lei non avrebbe mai potuto tenerli allo scuro. Se fosse successo loro qualcosa non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Dovevano sapere la verità, solo così la sua coscienza sarebbe stata davvero a posto. Ma avere la coscienza pulita valeva tanto quanto la certezza di salvare Ben? La sua mente si era tormentata a lungo con tutte quelle domande e considerazioni. Alla fine Rey si era costretta a fare un lungo respiro e poi, con tutta la calma che era riuscita a trovare aveva raccontato a Finne Poe ogni cosa.

“Quindi ci stai chiedendo di impiegare le nostre forze in una missione per salvare la vita del nostro nemico?” la risposta di Poe non aveva tardato ad arrivare, carica di sconcerto. “E’ questo che chiedi Rey? Le nostre vite valgono così poco per te?” era esploso. Senza aspettare la risposta dell’amica Finn aveva rincarato la dose: “Rey avevi giurato che non avresti tradito la resistenza, ma a quanto sembra non credo che fossi davvero sincera quando lo dicevi” e un malcelato sentimento di rabbia risuonava chiaramente nella sua voce. Rey aveva immaginato che le cose avrebbero preso quella piega, ma non aveva scelta.

Da sola non sarebbe stata in grado di arrivare da lui per tempo. Qualcosa dentro di lei, una voce, le gridava che doveva sbrigarsi. “E poi come sai che non è una trappola?” aveva presto aggiunto Poe. “E se fosse tutta una sua macchinazione per averti di nuovo con lui?”. Rey aveva esitato a rispondere ma non c’erano altri modi. “E’ stato Luke…” la sua voce era tremante mentre scandiva quelle poche parole “la forza lo ha mandato ad avvertirmi che Ben era in pericolo” spiegò. Gli occhi della ragazza erano enormi e carichi di lacrime che a fatica era in grado di respingere. I volti dei suoi amici erano a dir poco increduli.

“Non ha nessun senso. Se anche fosse possibile per lui far ritorno dall’al di là per lasciarti un messaggio, perché proprio lui dovrebbe venirti a dire di salvare la vita a quel ragazzo? Diavolo, è morto per causa sua!” esclamò il pilota portandosi le mani sulla testa a frizionarsi i capelli. Non poteva stare fermo tanta era l’esasperazione che provava in quel momento. BB-8 emetteva dei piccoli bip bip di dissenso ogni volta che Poe sbuffava. “Poe…” la voce di Rey era tremante per la tensione “…Devi credermi! Lo so che vi sto chiedendo tanto. Capisco cosa provi, ma…” iniziò. Poe per tutta risposta sembrò arrabbiarsi ancora di più con lei.

“Sentimi bene ragazzina… Legame Jedi o no tu non puoi fare parte di entrambi gli schieramenti! C’è una guerra in corso e tu lo sai. Kylo Ren è il nostro nemico. Ha cercato di distruggerci su Crait e prima ancora ha distrutto interi pianeti. Non so cosa ti abbia dato a bere a causa di quel vostro legame, ma non metterò a repentaglio le nostre vite, né tantomeno i nostri preziosi mezzi da combattimento per lui!” disse, poi fece una pausa “se morisse farebbe un favore all’intera galassia!”. Rey a quel punto avvertì un groppo alla gola. Sarebbe dovuta andare da sola. Poe, Finn e Rose non l’avrebbero aiutata.

Gli amici che credeva di aver trovato le stavano voltando le spalle. Nonostante le confidenze che aveva scambiato con loro riguardo al suo legame con Kylo Ren, quello che ora Rey stava chiedendo era davvero troppo. “Ciò che hai detto è vero Poe” rispose infine Rey con voce rotta “ma lui è ancora Ben Solo. E’ il figlio di Leila e di Han! E Luke ora non è più l’eremita che ho conosciuto, piegato dalla colpa di aver tradito la fiducia del suo stesso nipote…Si è unito alla forza e la forza è dentro a tutti noi. Se dice che è possibile salvare Ben allora…”. Le lacrime scendevano ormai copiose sulle sue guance. I suoi amici però non sembrarono affatto intenerirsi a quella visione. Un grande rammarico si dipinse sui loro volti, ma le loro intenzioni parvero restare ferme.

“Rey eri presente anche tu!” replicò a quel punto Finn senza lasciarla finire “Ha smesso di essere Ben Solo nel momento in cui ha tradito tutti noi uccidendo il suo stesso padre!” la voce di Finn era smarrita. Parlava con lo stesso tono con cui si parla ad un folle per tentare di farlo ragionare. “No…c’è ancora speranza per lui. La luce non lo ha abbandonato!” continuò Rey imperterrita “io lo so…la forza mi sta dicendo che…” tentò di spiegare. “Vuoi dire che quando ha ucciso Luke e ha tentato di sterminarci tutti su Crait si era trovato momentaneamente sprovvisto di lucidità? Non posso creder che Luke ti abbia detto una cosa simile…” ricordò amaramente Poe. Un silenzio greve cadde tra loro per qualche momento.

Rey si stava sforzando di pensare a qualcos’altro da dire. Tutti i discorsi del mondo su luci e ombre, sulla forza che le spianava la via, non sarebbero serviti a nulla. Ormai aveva quasi perso la speranza. I suoi amici riuscivano a comprendere ben poco di tutto quello. Doveva cercare di essere più concreta, mettersi nei panni di chi non conosce la forza, ma capisce la semplice brutalità di una guerra in atto. “Mi aveva avvertita che ci sarebbe stato un attacco su Ererat” tentò a quel punto Rey. Il viso di Poe rimase impassibile, mentre quello di Finn si corrugò in una smorfia di incredulità, Rose per parte sua rimase ancora in silenzio.

“Luke?” chiese Finn. “Ben Solo!” rispose seccamente Rey di rimando. “Grazie a lui abbiamo scampato un pericolo mortale. Non è detto che una volta eliminato Kylo Ren, il generale Hux non torni a cercare di colpirci con quella tossina…” forse aveva trovato una strada per convincere i suoi amici. Poe a quel punto si mise a fissarla con una espressione incredula e rabbiosa. Lanciò un’occhiata a Finn e Rose. “Che vuoi dire?” le chiesero subito loro di rimando.

“Voglio dire che se il piano di Hux è quello di sterminarci ed è entrato in possesso di un veleno mortale, forse gioverebbe a tutti noi avere a disposizione l’antidoto!” concluse Rey.

 

………………………………………..

 

Maz Kanata era di nuovo in collegamento con loro. Rey era diretta verso la base della resistenza a bordo del Millennium Falcon, mentre Finn, Rose e Poe avevano pensato di aprire quella comunicazione. L’unica persona che conosceva abbastanza bene la loro galassia da sapere qualcosa della tossina ideata da Hux era Maz. Ancora una volta, la loro preziosa amica aveva la soluzione a disposizione. “Si tratta molto probabilmente dell’essenza di Ylit” spiegò loro attraverso la comunicazione olografica.

“E’ una tossina molto ben congegnata. Attacca il sistema nervoso centrale e a lungo andare non lascia scampo, ma per vostra fortuna il suo effetto può essere facilmente annullato con un decotto a base di un’erba medica color giallo ora che cresce rigogliosa su tutto il pianeta Ererat. Non vi sarà difficile trovarla” disse. A quel punto Rey sembrò risollevata e tirò un leggero sospiro di sollievo sistemandosi meglio nel sedile del pilota del Falcon. Chuwbecca accanto a lei emise un grugnito di assenso. Ciò nonostante il suo cuore continuava a martellarle veloce nel petto. “Quanto tempo ci resta prima che la situazione precipiti?” chiese senza riuscire a staccare i propri occhi da quelli enormi di Maz. Questa si portò le braccia strette al petto e sospirò a propria volta.

“E’ un veleno potente ma infido. I suoi effetti si manifestano prima con prepotenza, ma poi l’organismo si abitua e gradualmente sembra riprendersi, soltanto che in realtà la tossina nel frattempo va in circolo sempre di più e alla fine uccide lentamente chi l’ha assunta” spiegò. “Dipende molto dalla resistenza fisica di ciascuno, dal peso, dall’età…

Con i veleni non si può mai dire. Ma non ho mai sentito di qualcuno che sia sopravvissuto a questa tossina senza assumere anche in minima parte l’antidoto” rispose con voce mesta. Lo stomaco di Rey ebbe un sussulto. Non c’era tempo da perdere! Sulla nave dei ribelli Poe Demeron rispose a quella rivelazione in maniera ben più ottimistica. “Se è così facile procurarsi l’antidoto non dovremo fare altro che fare incetta di quell’erba medica e il gioco sarà fatto” disse. “Abbiamo vissuto laggiù per settimane. Il clima è mite e non avremo problemi…” stava già dicendo ma Maz lo interruppe rapidamente. “Faresti bene a frenare l’entusiasmo. Purtroppo quella pianta cresce solamente su Ererat e su nessun’altro pianeta a me conosciuto.

E’ stata un’idea di Hux usare un veleno così specifico e selettivo. E a quanto sembra, il Primo Ordine non ha mai smesso di orbitare intorno al pianeta da quando ve ne siete andati di gran fretta” quella rivelazione per i ribelli fu l’ennesima doccia fredda. “Temo proprio che Hux abbia intenzione di cancellare ogni traccia di Ererat dalla galassia prima che voi possiate anche solo mettervi piede. Gira voce che una sorta di nuova base starkiller sia stata avvistata in quel luogo”

 

……………………………………………

 

Avvertì il dolore ancor prima di riaprire gli occhi. Era di nuovo sveglio, la testa gli doleva come fosse stata schiacciata in una morsa, ma quello che lo fece preoccupare maggiormente era l’intensa sensazione di gelo che il suo corpo stava provando. Sbatté le palpebre diverse volte prima di poter mettere di nuovo a fuoco qualcosa. Aveva grosse manette metalliche ai polsi e alle caviglie. Disteso su un fianco Kylo Ren giaceva sul pavimento freddo di una cella mentre un paio di Stormstrupper facevano la guardia nei pressi dell’uscita. All’inizio la sua mente fu confusa da quelle sensazioni.

Non riusciva a ricordare come mai si trovasse lì. Fece per alzarsi a sedere ma il dolore lancinante che percepì alla parte sinistra del proprio addome gli fece perdere il respiro. Era ferito. Era stata la sua stessa spada a trafiggerlo. Aveva perso molto sangue, ma non abbastanza da ucciderlo. Con sua sorpresa notò che l’emorragia al fianco sinistro era stata fermata presto cauterizzata e bloccata da alcune garze. Quel bastardo del suo generale voleva per lui una morte lenta e inesorabile. Lo aveva ferito per indebolirlo ulteriormente, per non dargli alcuna possibilità di fuga e poi lo aveva fatto rinchiudere lì.

Delle strisce rosso scuro ricoprivano l’intero corridoio che dalla sala di controllo portava fino alla sua cella. Se non fosse stato il veleno di Hux sarebbe stata l’ipotermia ad ucciderlo, oppure il dissanguamento, si riscoprì a pensare con una smorfia di dolore. Il ragazzo si sentiva così debole da non potere nemmeno riuscire ad alzarsi da quel pavimento freddo pungente. Ogni parte del suo corpo tremava e la vista gli si offuscava ad ogni tentativo di messa a fuoco. Era perduto. Nessuno sarebbe venuto in suo soccorso. Il pensiero lo riempì di paura e amarezza assieme. In fondo lo meritava.

Aveva sottovalutato la situazione e questa si era ritorta contro di lui. Era stato uno sciocco. Sapeva che prima o poi la sua debolezza sarebbe riemersa. Rey lo aveva cambiato. Dopo avere ottenuto il potere credeva che le cose sarebbero state diverse, ma la solitudine che albergava in lui, quel senso di insoddisfazione che continuamente lo accompagnava era sfociato in un sentimento nuovo. L’amore che sentiva di provare per quella ragazza, malgrado il suo tradimento, magari tutta la sua ritrosia, non era stato proprio capace di metterlo a tacere. Era stato quello il suo errore. Aver perso di vista il proprio obiettivo, per sostituirlo con un più dolce sogno fatto di carezze e baci dal sapore selvatico. Come lei. Un fiore selvatico che, pensò, ormai non avrebbe mai più rivisto. Kylo Ren realizzò che era quello il suo unico rimpianto. Non averla baciata abbastanza. Era assurdo che fosse questa la sua maggiore preoccupazione.

Avrebbe dovuto curarsi di difendere la propria posizione, annientare Hux e tornare a governare la galassia. Ma Ben Solo desiderò solamente di poterla sentire ancora tra le proprie braccia. La sua Rey. Se avesse potuto riaverla così, contro di sé, almeno un’altra volta, sarebbe anche potuto morire felice. Cosa stava facendo lei adesso? Poteva percepire attraverso la forza che lui stava morendo? Sentì che il legame che solitamente li legava era spaventosamente debole, quasi evanescente.

Combattendo contro il male che lo attanagliava, il ragazzo tentò nuovamente di mettersi a sedere. Doveva quantomeno tentare di liberarsi, usare fino all’ultimo briciolo del suo potere per farsi sciogliere le manette dalle sue guardie. Si mise seduto mentre un’onda di dolore lo attraversò da parte a parte e un gemito gli fuoriuscì involontariamente dalla bocca. Uno degli stormtrupper che Hux aveva messo a guardia della cella si voltò nella sua direzione. Lo sguardo che gli lanciò era indecifrabile attraverso l’elmo bianco e nero, ma Kylo Ren immaginò che fosse divertito da quella situazione.

Le sue truppe lo avevano sempre odiato o temuto. A quel punto doveva essere per loro motivo di gran divertimento trovarselo lì, indifeso, completamente alla propria mercé. Non sapeva come Hux avrebbe giustificato ai loro occhi il trattamento che gli stava riservando, ma era certo che quel miserabile uno stratagemma lo avesse escogitato. Non si era mai sentito tanto patetico. “Fammi uscire!” disse a quel punto Kylo Ren tentando di ignorare il dolore alla testa, senza però poterci davvero riuscire. I suoi poteri non erano del tutto scomparsi, non gli erano stati portati via. Era solamente l’effetto di quella maledetta tossina a causargli così tanta pena. Se fosse stato capace di abituarsi al dolore avrebbe anche potuto usare la forza come sempre. Concentrò il proprio sguardo sulla guardia davanti a sé. Diavolo! Era terribilmente doloroso solamente tentare di tenere gli occhi aperti.

La guardia per tutta risposta rimase impassibile. Kylo Ren a quel punto mandò giù e fece un respiro profondo. Non stava funzionando, il dolore era troppo perfino per lui. Lo sforzo avrebbe potuto ucciderlo ancora più velocemente del veleno. Poi però si rese conto di non avere molta alternativa. Avrebbe potuto tentare di contattare Rey, ma poi cosa sarebbe successo? Gli avrebbe risposto? Non credeva possibile che si ripresentasse da lui una seconda volta e per di più sarebbe stato alquanto umiliante farsi salvare da lei. Ma soprattutto, non voleva metterla in pericolo. Se quella tossina poteva impedire a lui di usare la forza, avrebbe avuto lo stesso identico effetto anche sulla ragazza. Non poteva chiederle tanto.

Doveva tentare di uscirne con le sue sole forze. In qualche modo il pensiero di Rey lo stimolava a dare il meglio di sé, come se sentisse una luce briciargli dentro, un fuoco fatto di speranza. Era come una calamita che lo attirava a sé. Sentiva che tentare di liberarsi, per quanto doloroso, sarebbe stato possibile. Kylo Ren tentò nuovamente di riacquistare la concentrazione su quello che doveva fare.

Ignorando gli spasmi di dolore che sentiva andargli ad annebbiare il cervello, finì per sentire scorrere nuovamente la forza dentro di sé. La fitta alla testa che avvertì si fece più invasiva. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse piantato un coltello dritto in mezzo agli occhi. Strinse i denti tentando disperatamente di estraniarsi da quel dolore. Anni di duro allenamento dovevano averlo temprato in qualche modo, non poteva farsi abbattere così facilmente. Non riusciva quasi più a tenere gli occhi aperti quando finalmente entrambe le guardie gli si avvicinarono e senza fiatare gli spalancarono le porte della cella.

 

………………………………………………

I ribelli si erano fatalmente resi conto di quanto potesse essere letale per loro la tossina che Hux aveva scoperto. Si trattava di un veleno capace di intaccare il sistema nervoso. Coloro che sono sensibili alla forza risentono doppiamente del suo effetto in quanto il loro potere viene dalla mente. Il cervello è un organo ricco di terminazioni nervose. Essere sensibili ad essa, potere controllare gli oggetti col pensiero, con la mente, è un processo che mette in moto questi recettori nervosi.

Più si è potenti nella forza e più si è vulnerabili perché maggiore è la quantità di terminazioni cerebrali colpite dalla tossina paralizzante. Questo era quanto BB-8 aveva trasmesso ai ribelli dopo che Maz aveva mandato loro le informazioni di cui era in possesso. La loro ultima speranza, l’ultima Jedi rimasta, la loro amica Rey, sarebbe certamente stata bersaglio di Hux in un prossimo futuro. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, se Hux avesse spazzato via il pianeta Ererat non ci sarebbe più stato scampo per tutti loro. A quelle nuove rilevazioni, Poe Demeron si era ritrovato con le spalle al muro.

Non avrebbe permesso al generale del primo ordine di fare del male a Rey, né tantomeno di annientarli tutti con un’arma batteriologica. A quelle nuove rivelazioni Finn aveva proposto ai propri compagni di spostarsi in un altro sistema. “Se ci allontanassimo il problema sarebbe risolto” aveva detto “siamo rimasti in pochi e non ci conviene perdere altri compagni in uno scontro diretto così acceso come quelli che abbiamo subito nei mesi addietro. Rischieremmo di essere annientati”. La sua voce era risuonata forte all’interno della plancia di comando al cospetto del loro nuovo leader della resistenza.

Il generale Gwesne però non era dello stesso avviso. “In realtà sarebbe saggio tentare di trovare quell’antidoto” aveva risposto questo contraddicendolo. “In futuro potrebbe comunque tornare utile il rimedio contro quest’arma batteriologica. Se anche riuscissimo a risollevare le sorti dell’intera resistenza, a causa di quella nuova piaga potremmo essere comunque spazzati via di nuovo. A quel punto tutti gli sforzi fatti negli anni a venire finirebbero per essere cancellati!” e la sua obiezione era veritiera e finì per essere presto accolta dalla maggioranza dei ribelli. Scappare non poteva essere l’opzione giusta.

Hux era sempre stato uno stratega molto abile. Quando tutti si aspettavano le bombe lui si era procurato un’arma letale e a dir poco insidiosa. Quello che Poe proprio non riusciva a sopportare era la preoccupazione che la giovane Jedi aveva manifestato per Kylo Ren. Un conto era reperire l’antidoto come precauzione contro Hux, per aiutare l’intera resistenza, un conto era farlo per salvare lui. Poe non glielo avrebbe mai permesso. Le aveva garantito il suo aiuto solamente per metterla tranquilla e per far in modo che la ragazza lo raggiungesse senza cacciarsi da sola in quel grosso guaio.

Ma una volta con loro, il pilota avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per farle cambiare idea. Erano rimasti d’accordo con Rey che la ragazza li avrebbe raggiunti non appena fosse stato possibile. Fortunatamente non avevano impiegato troppo tempo a convincere il loro nuovo generale ad affidargli quella nuova missione. Le sorti dell’intera resistenza potevano dipendere da loro. “Eccoli! Sono loro!” esclamò Finn ai suoi compagni non appena vide comparire accanto a loro il Millennium Falcon con a bordo Rey e Chuwbecca.

Qualche minuto più tardi erano tutti all’interno della sala comandi di quella loro nave ribelle. Rey aveva salutato tutti con lo sguardo mesto. Non sapeva che accoglienza le avrebbero riservato. Si sentiva a disagio al pensiero di quanto i suoi amici potessero detestarla ora che aveva parlato loro di Kylo Ren. Inaspettatamente però Rose l’aveva subito abbracciata forte e aveva esortato Finn a fare altrettanto. Quest’ultimo l’aveva stretta a sé con tenacia. Rey si era consolata qualche momento contro la spalla di Finn.

“Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose” gli disse lui. Rey parve rincuorata da quelle parole e abbozzò un leggero sorriso. “Dispiace anche a me” disse. Ma lo sguardo di Finn era freddo e distaccato, più di quanto Rey riuscisse a ricordare. Poe rimase in disparte mentre Chuwbecca si sistemava al posto del coopilota. Gli occhi di Rey e quelli di Poe si incontrarono e rimasero a studiarsi entrambi scuri in volto. Tra loro due era disceso una sorta di gelo.

Si fecero un cenno e entrambi si sistemarono ai lati opposti della stanza. Poe avrebbe voluto stringerla forte, scuoterla, per dirle che era una follia tentare di trarre in salvo Kylo Ren. La sua preoccupazione maggiore era che lui la stessa traendo in inganno. Poteva darsi benissimo che Kylo Ren fosse in realtà in combutta con Hux. Sapeva però che Rey non lo avrebbe ascoltato. Era abituata a fare di testa sua. In questo modo avrebbe finito solamente per mettersela contro di nuovo.

Avrebbe dovuto agire con più cautela per farla ragionare. Presto i ribelli presero a discutere tra loro del piano che avrebbero messo in atto per procurarsi quell’erba medica che Maz aveva suggerito loro. Ogni tensione tra loro andava scemando mano a mano che focalizzavano l’attenzione sull’obiettivo da perseguire.

………………………………………………………

 

Il generale Hux gongolava di piacere. Kylo Morne era estremamente potente nella forza, un mostro alto più di due metri. Non aveva faticato a colpire quel moccioso di Ren. La cosa migliore però era il fatto che Morne non brillava certo per arguzia. Hux era certo di poterlo manipolare a suo piacimento. Avrebbe governato sull’intera galassia grazie alla sua spada, utilizzandolo come cane da guardia. Fare di lui il loro nuovo leader supremo sarebbe stata la mossa perfetta per garantirgli il potere assoluto. Snoke aveva sempre saputo che Morne, per quanto forte, non aveva la stoffa per essere un vero leader. Per questo aveva puntato su Ren. Ma anche quest’ultimo non era altro che feccia. Prima di giungere al comando Hux si era fatto strada nelle fila del primo ordine.

Nato da una famiglia rispettabile su uno dei pianeti più ricchi dell’intero sistema, aveva però faticato molto ad emergere tra le truppe. Spesso era stato oggetto di scherno per via del proprio aspetto gracile e pallido. Ma la mente di un vero stratega va ben al di là delle apparenze. Alla fine era riuscito a raggiungere il ramo più alto del comando. Era salito a bordo della nave madre con l’incarico di portare nuova pace e prosperità nella galassia come la sua famiglia aveva sempre desiderato per lui.

Ora che Ren era fuori dai giochi, non ci sarebbe stato più scampo per la resistenza e presto la guerra sarebbe stata vinta. Onore a gloria sarebbero discesi su di lui che in tempo di pace sarebbe stato proclamato Suprema Eccellentissima Magnificenza. Sbarazzarsi di Morne sarebbe stato altrettanto semplice, era solo questione di tempo.

Quando aveva spedito Ren sul pianeta lavico dal quale Morne proveniva, Hux aveva fatto in modo che entrambi si convincessero di avere di fronte l’avversario dal quale guardarsi le spalle. Conosceva bene l’avversione di Ren per gli ambienti caldi e malsani come quello di Zonde-3. La sua visita era stata quantomai breve. Kylo Ren non aveva dovuto faticare per imporsi su Morne, troppo ottuso e troppo sempliciotto e questo gli aveva dato un senso di falsa sicurezza. Contemporaneamente Morne aveva maturato l’idea di fare a pezzi Ren e prendere il suo posto.

Durante le successive settimane Ren aveva smesso quasi definitivamente di preoccuparsi di Morne e del proprio ruolo. Hux aveva fatto il doppio gioco, promettendo a Morne che si sarebbero sbarazzati di Ren per poi incoronare lui quale nuovo leader supremo. In realtà il suo intendo era quello di approfittarsi di manipolarli entrambi fino a quando gli fosse stato utile per colpire la resistenza. Non era stato facile riuscire a sopportare quel moccioso di Kylo Ren per tutti quei mesi. Agli occhi del Primo Ordine lui era il legittimo leader Supremo. Non poteva semplicemente attentare alla sua vita senza giustificarlo in pubblico.

Ci erano voluti mesi prima di poter ripristinare i filmati della sala del trono di Snoke. Il giorno in cui l’incrociatore della resistenza aveva colpito la nave madre quasi tutti i file erano andati perduti. Il loro sistema di bordo era saltato. Ma i suoi tecnici avevano lavorato giorno e notte sotto suo preciso ordine per recuperare le immagini a circuito chiuso. E alla fine ne era entrato in possesso. Non appena i suoi occhi aveva visto Ren accendere la spada laser e colpire Snoke al fianco destro, Hux aveva sentito la gioia montare dentro di sé. Lo avrebbe eliminato. Quei filmati lo vedevano in combutta con la Jedi.

Sarebbe stato semplice mostrarli all’intero Primo Ordine e accusarlo di alto tradimento. Nessuno si sarebbe lamentato di fronte alla visione di Ren che combatteva fianco a fianco con la ribelle abbattendo le guardie armate di Snoke. Ora che aveva trovato un sostituto nel ruolo di leader supremo sarebbe stato tutto più semplice. Hux aveva già dato ordine di divulgare quei filmati e comunicare a tutti i suoi soldati che Kylo Ren non era altro che un vile traditore e così era stato.

Non avrebbe avuto più nessuna influenza. Il moccioso l’avrebbe finalmente pagata cara per la sua sfacciataggine. L’idea di sapere Ren prossimo alla morte lo divertiva a dir poco. Erano già trascorse diverse ore da quando lo aveva fatto imprigionare nella sua cella. Hux non stava più nella pelle all’idea di schernirlo come meritava mentre questo agonizzava in preda agli spasmi. Dopo essersi congedato dai propri sottoposti e da Kylo Morne, aveva abbandonato la plancia di comando per avviare i preparativi per l’elezione del nuovo leader supremo e ora aveva finalmente un momento libero per vedere Ren in tutta la sua umana sofferenza. Percorse rapidamente il corridoio che portava alla zona carceraria.

Un sorriso carico di soddisfazione gli si era stampato sul viso ormai da diversi minuti. Hux aveva pregustato a lungo quel momento. Entrò con passo deciso nella stanza. Fu con orrore che si rese conto di quanto era accaduto. La cella dove doveva trovarsi Kylo Ren era vuota. Non vi erano dubbi che si trattasse proprio della sua, non c’erano altri prigionieri a bordo e sul pavimento c’era ancora il suo sangue ormai secco a segnalare che poche ore prima era stato trascinato proprio lì. Hux impiegò un paio di secondi per ricomporsi da quello schoc, dopodiché cominciò a gridare ordini ai suoi soldati con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. “Guardieeeeeee!!!” …………………………………………

 

Come preannunciato loro da Maz l’orbita del pianeta Ererat era assediata. Una nave del primo ordine stazionava al di sopra dell’atmosfera. Si trattava di una sola corazzata ma era abbastanza per creare loro parecchio filo da torcere. “Miseria ladra!” fu il commento di Finn a quella visione. “Non ce la faremo mai a raggiungere la superficie senza che quelli ci facciano arrosto!” proseguì all’indirizzo di Poe. “Sei un’ottimista eh Finn?” lo apostrofò lui di rimando tentando di smorzare la tensione, ma purtroppo anche Poe era dello stesso parere. Erano diversi minuti ormai che se ne stava intento a osservare la nave nemica. D’improvviso videro alcuni caccia nemici sfrecciare verso la base. Almeno sei per l’esattezza. Potevano vedere tutto attraverso l’oblò della piccola nave da trasporto sulla quale si erano imbarcati.

Gli scudi alzati impedivano ai radar del Primo Ordne di percepire la loro presenza da quella distanza, ma se si fossero avvicinati di più avrebbero corso il rischio di essere scoperti. Era a dir poco una missione suicida. Poe si portò una mano sul viso all’altezza del mento, pensoso. Avrebbero potuto soprassedere, tornare in un altro momento. Infondo quella tossina non rappresentava un pericolo imminente per la resistenza, mentre una morte in battaglia contro un’intera corazzata nemica rappresentava un pericolo ben più concreto. La loro urgenza era dovuta solamente alla follia che Rey si era riproposta di fare. Solo poco prima l’impavido pilota aveva tentato di approcciare la ragazza per sondare il terreno. Aveva provato a farla ragionare usando parole dolci e il tono più rassicurante che era stato in grado di usare, ma Rey era risoluta e ben presto si era spazientita lanciandogli un’occhiata a dir poco truce.

“Non mi interessa quello che hai da dire. Io andrò lo stesso. Non siete obbligati a venire” aveva infine sentenziato Rey mentre si preparava a tornare sul Falcon assieme a Chuwbecca. Finn e Poe avevano dovuto afferrarla per un braccio per trattenerla. “Non otterrai niente così! Finirai per morire e basta! Non ti rendi conto che quella nave ha un cannone in grado di colpire ad una distanza pari al doppio della nostra e distruggere un intero pianeta? Se vedessero il Falcon dirigersi verso Ererat non esiterebbero a farti saltare!” le aveva spiegato con veemenza Poe stringendole forte il polso. A quel punto Rey era scoppiata in lacrime e lo aveva nuovamente pregato di lasciarla andare. Finn era intervenuto per calmarli mentre Chuwbe e Rose non avevano smesso un secondo di parlare per convincere a loro volta la povera Rey a desistere. Doveva pure esserci un altro modo.

“Quel bastardo di Hux aveva previsto tutto! Senza potere atterrare sul pianeta non potremmo mai avere l’antidoto di quel veleno. Per questo ha messo tutte queste navi a farvi la guardia!” disse poco dopo Poe con il nervosismo in lui che cresceva. “Non possiamo andare ora! La missione è rimandata!” dichiarò infine il comandante. “No!” fu l’urlo di Rey in risposta. La situazione si fece di nuovo tesa. Rey sapeva bene che i suoi amici si stavano dando da fare per aiutarla, nonostante tutti loro provassero un odio profondo nei confronti di Kylo Ren. Ma tutto quanto sembrava contro di loro.

Se avessero tentato un atterraggio sarebbero certamente stati abbattuti. La disperazione si era impadronita di lei. Un sentimento di angoscia e terrore la stava a poco a poco portando alla pazzia. Rey non ricordava di essersi mai sentita così pervasa dall’oscurità. Finn le si avvicinò con circospezione per mettere un braccio attorno al collo in modo da confortarla. La ragazza si fece cullare un momento mentre l’amico le sussurrava nell’orecchio per cercare di farla tranquillizzare. “Devi calmarti Rey. Vedrai che troveremo un modo…” le disse, ma in cuor suo Finn non era mai stato così preoccupato per la sua amica. “Facciamo ritorno alla base” decise infine Poe. A bordo della piccola nave da trasporto, la giovane Jedi finì col discorarsi velocemente dalla presenza ingombrante di Finn per dirigersi con passo svelto lontano da tutti loro.

Chuwbecca emise un verso di preoccupazione e Rose le corse dietro per cercare di dirle una parola di conforto. Rey si bloccò solamente quando arrivò all’estremità opposta della loro imbarcazione. “Rey!” la apostrofò la ragazza mentre la vide asciugarsi le lacrime con palmo di una mano. Rimase qualche metro indietro rispetto per cercare di rispettare il suo bisogno di spazio, ma decise comunque di parlarle. “Rey non è ancora tutto perduto” disse, ma a quelle parole la sua giovane amica iniziò a singhiozzare ancora più copiosamente. “Mi dici a che cosa è servito?” gridò con rabbia. Rose rimase impassibile ad ascoltarla.

“A che è servito tutto quanto? Il legame, le visioni, il combattimento contro Snoke…Maledizione! Se doveva finire così allora perché tutto questo?!” la voce di Rey rimbombò con violenza contro le pareti della nave tanto era alta e squillante. “Luke! Maledizione! Dimmi che cosa posso fare!” fu l’invocazione che Rose le sentì fare alla fine. La giovane pilota della resistenza ebbe un moto di compassione per la ragazza Jedi come mai le era successo prima. Credeva di parlare col fantasma di Skywalker, pensava che lui le avrebbe suggerito che cosa fare. Avvertiva distintamente un’onda di dolore provenire dal corpo di Rey. Tutta quella pena le fece provare orrore perché accanto ad essa, Rose poté avvertire crescere la rabbia della ragazza.

“Ti prego dammi un segno! Luke!! Che devo fare?!” gridò Rey. Tutto attorno a loro continuò a regnare il silenzio. Rey prese tra le mani la propria spada laser. L’aveva tenuta legata alla cintura della tunica per tutto il tempo. Una lacrima scese lungo il suo viso e finì per cadere sull’elsa. A quel punto qualcosa accadde. Un ricordo si palesò alla mente di Rey. Fu come una visione del passato. La giovane Jedi vide sé stessa e vide Rose. Erano appena tornate all’accampamento dopo aver osservato la cometa. Erano ancora su Ererat, nell’erba. Stavano chiacchierando. Il pensiero di quella serata le riempì il cuore di gioia e tristezza allo stesso tempo. Poi un flash. Un fiore giallo dai petali quasi dorati. Lo aveva già visto.

“I libri!” gridò Rey con voce improvvisamente euforica tanto che Rose si spaventò. Li aveva lasciati sul Falcon! “Presto devo tornare a bordo del Falcon!” gridò di nuovo muovendosi come una furia verso la plancia. “Che succede Rey?” domandò Poe esterrefatto non appena se la vide arrivare di volata nella sua direzione. Anche Finn si agitò non poco. Rose comparve qualche istante dopo rispetto a Rey, lo sguardo carico di preoccupazione.

Il capitano dei ribelli fece un grosso respiro e si preparò a tentare di calmare nuovamente la ragazza, ma questa non era minimamente intenzionata ad ascoltarlo. “Ragazzi dobbiamo tornare sul Falcon!” disse Rey con voce sempre più concitata. “Ho ciò che ci serve!” spiegò. Durante il viaggio di ritorno Rey raccontò loro cos’era successo. Durante quell’ultima sera passata su Ererat lei e Rose erano rimaste a lungo distese nel prato antistante l’accampamento ribelle.

Rey aveva strappato un fiore, un unico singolo fiore da quel terreno, perché qualcosa in quel bocciolo dorato aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Con cura lo aveva poi riposto dentro uno degli antichi testi dei Jedi. Lo aveva infilato tra due pagine che le erano risultate particolarmente oscure e che aveva continuato a rileggere per giorni, quelle che parlavano della profezia. Non poteva credere che fosse stato solo una coincidenza. Non era possibile.

Fino a quando non giunsero tutti quanti sul Falcon per recuperare il libro, nessuno di loro poteva credere che si trattasse davvero della pianta che stavano cercando. La stessa Rey era ancora scettica, ma non appena aprì la pagina incriminata furono tutti sbalorditi. Era il fiore che Maz aveva mostrato loro. Un piccolo fiore giallo-oro con petali a punta e piccole foglie laterali fatte a spirale. “Che mi venga un colpo!” aveva esclamato Finn a quel punto. Poe era sempre più sconvolto per quanto una forza a lui sconosciuta sembrasse manovrare gli eventi. Era incredibile che fino ad un attimo prima Rey fosse disposta a correre chissà quali rischi per ottenere ciò che il destino avrebbe poi messo a sua disposizione. Rose sembrò altrettanto entusiasta.

Finalmente il gruppo di ribelli poté vedere comparire di nuovo il sorriso sul volto della giovane Jedi. “Lo sapevo! Sapevo che doveva esserci un modo!” esultò Rey tenendo tra le dita il piccolo fiore come se si fosse trattato del tesoro più prezioso. E lo era. Per lei, per Ben, per i ribelli. Rimase qualche secondo a fissarlo tra le proprie mani beandosi di quel nuovo dono che la forza le aveva fatto. Non sapeva come o perché, ma sentiva che qualcosa l’avrebbe sempre guidata verso il suo destino, ormai ne era consapevole e aveva smesso definitivamente di opporsi. “Ora non resta che estrapolare l’antidoto da questa pianta e andare a recuperare Ben Solo!” esordì infine la giovane Jedi. Il tono con cui lo disse non ammetteva repliche di sorta.

Poe, Rose e Finn si guardarono con preoccupazione, il viso ormai rassegnato. La loro amica sembrava mossa da qualcosa che tutti loro non potevano vedere ma che oramai percepivano forte dentro di lei. Non sapevano se sarebbero riusciti ad aiutarla nell’impresa disperata che si era messa in testa di portare a termine, ma ormai si erano resi conto tutti che non avrebbero potuto abbandonarla a sé stessa neanche volendolo.

……………………………………………………………………

La sua spada era ancora nelle mani di quel traditore di Hux. Non sapeva quanto tempo avesse per prendere una navicella e andarsene dalla nave ammiraglia prima di essere scoperto, ma si ricordò che nei suoi quartieri privati avrebbe potuto trovare qualcosa che avrebbe fatto al caso suo.

Aveva faticato tanto per entrarne in possesso, non poteva rassegnarsi all’idea di liberarsene. Percorreva ogni giorno gli stessi maledettissimi corridoi. Per quanto la sua visione fosse offuscata Kylo Ren aveva ripreso un po’ di padronanza sul proprio corpo e grazie alla forza era riuscito ormai a raggiungere la sua stanza. Mancò per un pelo lo sguardo di un paio di soldati di ronda, e riuscì finalmente a aprire la porta che dava sulla sua camera da letto. Il dolore al fianco pulsava e gli rimandava alla mente quello provato su Takodana quando uno Wooky infuriato lo aveva colpito per vendicare la morte del suo migliore amico.

Non c’era tempo però per quei ricordi infelici, doveva trovare ciò che si era preso il disturbo di tornare a prendere, altrimenti sarebbe stato perduto. Il ragazzo aprì frettolosamente il cassetto del proprio armadio e infilò una mano sotto una pila di vestiti. Ne estrasse un cilindro metallico: una spada laser. La tenne saldamente tra le mani e fece per voltarsi e correre verso l’hangar quando una voce lo fece trasalire. “Non temere giovane Solo! Ciò che hai fatto è tremendo, ma il tuo cuore era oscurato dalla paura. D’ora in poi conoscerai l’amore. Esso ti guiderà”. Kylo Ren ebbe un sussulto. Si lasciò sfuggire di mano la spada e questa ricadde con un rumore sordo sul pavimento. Girò il viso a destra e sinistra ma non vide nessuno. Il cuore gli tamburellava nel petto e il dolore alla testa pulsava. D’improvviso un volto a lui sconosciuto comparve in quella che sembrava la forma di uno spirito.

Aleggiava circondato da un’aura azzurrina e luminescente. Uno Jedi senza dubbio. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi di fronte suo zio Luke, ma quest’uomo sembrava più anziano, aveva barba e baffi bianco candido e un paio di occhi azzurro limpido. “Chi sei?” fu tutto ciò che il ragazzo riuscì a chiedere con voce aspra. Avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da lì prima possibile, ma qualcosa in quella figura emanava un’aura degna di riguardo.

“Ciò che conta adesso è chi vuoi essere tu ragazzo” rispose l’uomo. “La forza scorre potente in te Ben Solo…Lei ti guiderà” ripeté la figura per poi sparire nel nulla così come era comparsa. Non appena riprese in mano la spada che era caduta a terra, la mano di Kylo Ren tremò vistosamente e il ragazzo ebbe una visione. Era sdraiato su un prato verde, il sole brillava alto nel cielo.

Accanto a lui gli occhi di una ragazza gli sorridevano. Tutto sapeva di luce e di pace. Poi la visione svanì. Per un attimo era come se il dolore avesse abbandonato il suo corpo e ora che era ritornato bruscamente alla realtà sembrava addirittura peggiorato. Senza ulteriori esitazioni Kylo Ren decise che le domande riguardo a quanto appena accaduto potevano anche aspettare. Si diresse il più rapidamente possibile lontano dai suoi alloggi verso la stanza dove sapeva esserci i droidi medici.

Chiese loro di effettuare rapidamente un esame del suo sangue per poter capire cosa Hux gli avesse fatto inalare. Aveva già perso molto sangue, ma la ferita aveva solo bisogno di essere cauterizzata. Strinse i denti per il dolore quando l’unità medica lo colpì sul fianco col suo raggio laser. Non c’era tempo per farsi una anestesia, e per di più avrebbe rischiato solamente di peggiorare le cose se avesse assunto qualcosa senza conoscere lo stato del proprio organismo. Il nervosismo iniziò a crescere dentro di lui. Quanto avrebbe impiegato Hux a rendersi conto che era fuggito?

Era stato attento a non farsi riprendere dalle telecamere di sorveglianza come meglio poteva, ma queste erano davvero tante e non era sicuro di essersele ricordate tutte. Rimase a respirare pesantemente con la bocca, annaspando alla ricerca di aria per tentare di scacciare il senso di nausea e i brividi che lo facevano tremare come una foglia. Attese la risposta del droide che non tardò ad arrivare. Il suo organismo era tristemente compromesso praticamente ovunque. Quella maledetta tossina aveva intaccato il suo sistema nervoso centrale e se non si fosse sbrigato a trovare un antidoto, ammesso che ce ne fosse uno, sarebbe certamente morto. I droidi però non furono neanche lontanamente in grado di identificare il veleno.

Si trattava di una informazione considerata riservata. Kylo Ren esplose dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione. Quella maledetta testa rossa lo aveva già escluso dal protocollo di comando. D’improvviso non era più consentito l’accesso a nessuna funzione, nemmeno alle informazioni che solitamente potevano giungere anche ai soldati semplici. Peggio. Doveva affettarsi ad andarsene perché il computer centrale aveva segnalato la sua richiesta di informazioni ai droidi medici. Ben presto qualcuno sarebbe venuto a fargli compagnia. Kylo Ren maledì Hux con tutto sé stesso.

Non aveva altra scelta che andarsene il più velocemente possibile. La sua navetta lo stava aspettando. Non sapeva dove si sarebbe potuto recare in quelle condizioni. La base ribelle era fuori discussione. Non appena fu in grado di partire lasciandosi alle spalle la nave madre del Primo ordine, il pensiero corse nuovamente a Rey. Era messo male, ma in fondo che cosa poteva dirle, di certo non poteva pretendere che lei lo venisse a salvare. Non era in diritto di chiederle nulla.

E in ogni caso come avrebbe fatto lei ad aiutarlo contro un veleno che lui stesso non conosceva. Inserì le coordinate per il primo luogo che la sua mente offuscata riuscì a ricordare. Il pilota automatico non lo avrebbe tradito. Con la spada laser stretta al fianco destro, Kylo Ren si addormentò vinto dalla stanchezza.

………………………………………….

Era giunto il momento di tentare di ricontattare Ben. L’unico modo in cui poteva essere sicura di rintracciarlo era attraverso il loro legame. Rey rimase in silenzio nella sua stanza e focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione sull’aura di Ben Solo. Nelle ultime settimane aveva imparato a capire meglio come funzionava la forza.

“Ben” chiamò per diverse volte, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta, eppure sentiva che non era ancora perduto. Se fosse morto ci sarebbe stato un cambiamento nella forza e lei lo avrebbe avvertito. A quel punto Rey sperò di poter quantomeno vedere dove lui si trovava. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò trattenendo quasi il respiro. Quando li riaprì davanti a sé vi erano acqua cristallina e sabbia. Un vento freddo le fece volare un ciuffo di capelli scuri davanti agli occhi. Rey a quel punto emise un forte sospiro. Ach-to.


	12. Ach-to

L’atterraggio fu più brusco del previsto. Il getto di un geyser finì per colpire in pieno il motore della sua nave, poco prima di farlo precipitare in mare. Kylo Ren uscì goffamente da quell’abitacolo maledicendo ancora una volta suo zio Luke e la sua stramaledetta isola. Non era riuscito a pensare a nessun altro posto dove potersi rifugiare lontano da tutti. Ach-to nascondeva qualcosa di oscuro, qualcosa che lo aveva attratto fin dalla prima volta che vi aveva messo piede.

Fortunatamente Hux non era a conoscenza delle coordinate di quel luogo. Ben aveva deciso di tenerlo per sé. A posteriori si disse che aveva fatto bene a non fidarsi. Se non altro suo zio sapeva come nascondersi. Quel piccolo pianeta era così sperduto che senza una mappa stellare a disposizione sarebbe stato come cercare un ago in pagliaio. Mettere il pilota automatico però era stata una vera fregatura. Se fosse stato vigile non si sarebbe permesso di atterrare così, ma la stanchezza che avvertiva in tutto il corpo era preoccupante. Era come se qualcosa lo stesse prosciugando da dentro, non era capace di restare sveglio.

Non appena riuscì a mettere piede nella gelida acqua che sfiorava l’arenile, l’ennesimo brivido gli fece sentire come se il suo sangue si fosse trasformato in ghiaccio. Una pioggia scrociante lo inzuppò dalla testa ai piedi, completando il lavoro che quel malaugurato atterraggio aveva già iniziato facendolo precipitare in mare. Dopo un paio di passi gli fu impossibile trattenere ulteriormente l’impulso di rimettere quanto gli era rimasto nello stomaco. Il ragazzo si ritrovò ripiegato su sé stesso, i capelli incollati alla fronte a causa della pioggia e del sudore freddo che lo accompagnava. Tirando su la testa per osservare meglio il proprio unico mezzo di trasporto, Kylo Ren non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire una sorta di ringhio isterico. Era andato.

Ormai completamente sommerso dall’acqua del mare, gli sarebbe stato impossibile far ripartire il motore per fare ritorno. Per poi tornare dove? Non aveva più un posto dove tornare. Era finito. Avvelenato, ferito, disperso su un’isola nel bel mezzo del nulla cosmico senza possibilità di recarsi altrove. Ma la cosa che più lo amareggiava era sapere che era di nuovo solo. Non percepiva più la ragazza. La forza in lui, per quanto potente, si stava definitivamente smorzando.

Cercando ad ogni modo di mantenere la mente salda, Kylo Ren si affrettò a risalire la scogliera dirigendosi verso la sommità della collina dove sapeva esserci un piccolo manipolo di capanne. Non si sentiva più le dita delle mani ormai, e la testa gli pulsava ad ogni passo causandogli fitte di dolore. Aveva fatto solo alcuni gradini quando le sue gambe cedettero e si ritrovò rovinosamente a terra perdendo per un attimo conoscenza. Sollevò il viso dal fango quel che gli parve un attimo dopo, per scoprire con orrore che qualcuno lo stava tenendo per le braccia e per le gambe. Istintivamente tentò di afferrare la spada laser che teneva saldamente legata alla cintura, ma il suo corpo si muoveva in maniera scoordinata e confusa.

Alla fine con sua enorme sorpresa si rese conto che erano le strane lucertole vestite di bianco che abitavano quel piccolo atollo sperduto a trattenerlo. Erano giunte in suo aiuto per sollevarlo di peso dal terreno non appena lo avevano visto stramazzare. Durante il suo precedente soggiorno su Ach-to gli era capitato di sentirle borbottare qualcosa riguardo alle sue maniere gentili, ma non si era posto il problema di dare loro la benché minima attenzione. Si era limitato a ignorarle. Eppure eccolo lì, scortato da una manciata di lucertole, incapace di camminare da solo sulle sue gambe, intirizzito dal freddo e a malapena consapevole di ciò che gli stava intorno. Quando giunsero finalmente in cima alla collina, Kylo Ren fu a dir poco sollevato dalla vista di una capanna con un fuoco acceso. Si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi senza l’aiuto dei suoi accompagnatori e si diresse senza fiatare verso la capanna dalla quale fuoriusciva del fumo dal caminetto.

Nel mentre, le creature di quel luogo si allontanarono per tornare alle proprie precedenti occupazioni. Una sola rimase a osservarlo coi suoi occhi enormi da anfibio. Blaterando una sorta di cantilena lo esortò ad accomodarsi nella capanna. Vi erano solamente poche braci accese, nessuno al suo interno. Era abbastanza per fargli decidere di tentare di tenere vivo quel fuoco. La lucertola però lo precedette e mise alcuni ciocchi di legna nel camino.

Altri erano stati accatastati lì accanto. Lo strano essere si prodigò per far tornare a scoppiettare la legna nel caminetto mentre il ragazzo, in preda ai tremori, si affrettò a spogliarsi dei vestiti fradici che aveva addosso. Si tolse lentamente i guanti e strinse più volte le mani a pugno tentando di ripristinare la circolazione sanguigna verso le proprie dita. Sul fianco sinistro il suo abito nero era ormai un ammasso di sangue secco e brandelli di stoffa bruciacchiata e inzuppata. Si sfilò la tunica nera sollevandola sopra la testa con un movimento delle braccia che gli fece avvertire un forte senso di vertigine. Cercando di ricomporsi si passò una mano sul viso, emettendo un forte sospiro.

Era nuovamente alla ricerca di aria. Si sentiva pericolosamente disorientato. Con un ultimo sforzo riuscì a liberarsi anche dei pantaloni stretti e degli stivali. Incapace di trattenere il tremore del proprio corpo nudo afferrò la coperta ruvida che se ne stava poggiata sulla piccola branda poco lontano. Stringendosela attorno al corpo infreddolito espirò profondamente ed inspirò di nuovo. Con sua enorme sorpresa avvertì un sentore a lui famigliare. Era come se quel vecchio straccio sapesse di qualcosa o qualcuno. La ragazza aveva un odore simile, pensò, l’ultima volta che… Kylo Ren si decise a rilassare le proprie membra su quello scomodo giaciglio di fortuna. Doveva avere la febbre alta ormai.

Il suo cervello annebbiato era già arrivato ad inventare certe sciocchezze come quella per tentare di fare scendere la sensazione di panico che il suo cuore provava. Perfino in un momento come quello la sua mente correva verso quella ragazza. Rey ormai gli era entrata nell’anima. Provò una profonda vergogna nei confronti di sé stesso. Lei era sempre stata forte, sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere in qualunque condizione. Si sentiva patetico a versare in quello stato. Era riuscito a raggiungere la capanna solamente grazie all’aiuto di quelle strane lucertole e il pensiero lo fece annaspare.

Tutto il suo corpo era dolorante e in preda ai tremori della febbre. Si distese sulla branda più comodamente che poteva mentre la sua testa annebbiata cercava di pensare a come uscire da quella assurda situazione. Ma tutto ciò che riuscì a partorire fu il desiderio di sentire le mani di Rey accarezzarlo, magari tra i capelli come durante uno dei loro ultimi incontri. Cercava un po’ di sollievo, magari il ricordo di quanto fosse morbida la pelle della ragazza sotto le sue mani, non lo avrebbe certamente fatto peggiorare, anzi. Avrebbe alleviato un po’ di quella pena. Gli sembrava quasi di sentirla Rey. Lo chiamava con una voce strana, sembrava quasi preoccupata. “Ben!” le sentì dire con urgenza. Non rispose.

Non era lei che lo stava chiamando, era solamente la sua fottutissima immaginazione che tentava di alleviare le sue sofferenze, la sua solitudine. La voce della ragazza continuò a chiamarlo ancora per un po’. Sarebbe stato bello se il legame fosse riuscito ad unirli un’ultima volta, ma la forza in lui era sempre più debole. “Ben! Dove sei?” ancora quella voce. Pensò di risponderle ma la stanchezza finì per avere il sopravvento su di lui. Si addormentò ancora prima di rendersene conto.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

Rey aveva atteso con ansia l’arrivo di Rose. La sua giovane portava con sé l’estratto che i suoi amici della resistenza erano riusciti a ricavare dal fiore giallo che Rey aveva portato con sé da Ererat. Mescolato con altri semplici componenti naturali aveva dato vita a quello che Maz considerava l’unico antidoto contro il veleno di Ylit. L’attesa di Rey era finalmente stata ripagata. “Siete sicuri che posso prenderla?” aveva chiesto nuovamente la ragazza con impazienza. “Certo. Ora che abbiamo un campione de fiore possiamo replicarlo in laboratorio grazie alla speciale tecnologia dei maestri di Bulilop.

Abbiamo due menti geniali tra le fila della resistenza. Per nostra fortuna se ne intendono tantissimo di genetica” aveva risposto Rose con un sorriso porgendo a Rey una piccola boccetta trasparente. Il liquido al suo interno era di un rosso acceso. Rey si era aspettata che l’antidoto fosse di un bianco brillante oppure color oro come i petali del fiore dal quale era stato estratto il siero, ma colore a parte, ciò che contava era averlo finalmente a disposizione. Chuwbecca la aspettava già con i motori del Falcon che rombavano. La vecchia nave era stata rifornita a dovere del carburante necessario ad effettuare diversi salti iper-luce. Raggiungere Ach-to sarebbe stata questione di minuti. Gli unici problemi che rimanevano in sospeso ormai erano solamente le facce scure di Finne e Poe. I suoi amici non ne volevano sapere di farla ripartire. “Vi ho detto che è sicuro.

Non devo più recarmi nella nave del primo ordine! Ben è riuscito a scappare!” aveva ripetuto loro Rey esasperata poco prima. Poe le si era avvicinato con grosse falcate annullando la distanza che si era mantenuta fra loro fin a quel momento e le aveva messo le mani parallele sulle spalle per osservarla poi dritta negli occhi. “Rey sai davvero quello che stai facendo? E se fosse una trappola?” le aveva chiesto con voce seria, gli occhi scuri puntati in quelli più chiari di lei. “Ben ha bisogno di me, non fatene una questione politica, è personale!” ribatté subito la ragazza distogliendo lo sguardo.

Un timido rossore andò ad imporporarle le guance quando Finn le lanciò un’occhiata ricca di significato. Lui ricordava perfettamente quale fosse stato il tenore del suo ultimo incontro con Ben. “Permettici almeno di accompagnarti!” le chiese infine Poe esasperato. La ragazza a quel punto aveva avvertito il proprio cuore battere più velocemente immaginando quanto potesse essere assurda una situazione in cui Finn e Poe la accompagnavano su Ach-to a cercare Ben. Sarebbe stato il loro primo incontro reale dopo mesi. A quel punto Rose era intervenuta in aiuto di Rey. “Questa è una cosa che Rey deve fare da sola. Se dice che dobbiamo fidarci di lei allora dovete credere che sappia cosa sta facendo” aveva detto seria in viso. La giovane Jedi le aveva sorriso “e poi non sarò sola.

Chuwbe verrà con me!” aveva concluso poco prima che lo Wooky emettesse uno dei suoi inconfondibili richiami. Sia Finn che Poe l’avevano salutata con un mesto sorriso mentre Rose l’aveva candidamente abbracciata un’altra volta. “Dicci almeno dove sei diretta!” aveva tentato infine Poe Dameron poco prima che lei se ne andasse, “non posso” aveva risposto “se lo facessi sono certa che mi seguireste” e così dicendo Rey si era congedata. Poco dopo lei e Chuwbe erano già sul Falcon.

……………………………………………………

 

Il generale Hux era a dir poco fuori di sé dalla rabbia. Ancora non si capacitava di essersi lasciato sfuggire Kylo Ren in quel modo. Su tutte le furie diede ordine alle truppe di inviare immediatamente delle sonde spia in giro per la galassia alla sua ricerca. Un giovane tecnico lo informò che una delle navette di esplorazione era sparita dall’hangar. “Impossibile rintracciarla generale, il segnale gps è andato!” spiegò. A quel punto la testa di Hux divenne ancora più rossa del normale. L’afflusso di sangue al suo viso si fece copioso. Bene - considerò Hux tra sé e sé con rabbia - a questo punto non mi resta che anticipare gli eventi. “Preparate il cannone stellare nell’orbita di Ererat. Si dia inizio alle danze!” ordinò.

…………………………………………………..

 

Rey non sapeva come Ben avesse fatto a fuggire dalla nave ammiraglia del primo ordine, né in che condizioni si trovasse, ma era rimasta a dir poco sollevata quando aveva scoperto dove si trovava. Incredibilmente doveva averlo mancato per una manciata di minuti. Se n’era andata da Ach-to giusto poco prima che lui si rifugiasse lì. Non sapeva che lui fosse a conoscenza delle coordinate di quel luogo e non poteva credere che per tutto il tempo erano stati sempre a rincorrersi. Lei e Chuwbe sorvolarono lo specchio d’acqua che circondava quel piccolo pianeta per poi atterrare in una rientranza antistante la spiaggia. Era appena sorta l’alba. Il mare era calmo e placido dopo la tempesta del giorno prima. Il cielo era terso, di un azzurro limpido baciato dai primi raggi di un pallido sole e in aria volavano diverse creature selvatiche. I piccoli Porg erano tornati a giocare nell’erba verde.

Rey notò immediatamente la presenza della navicella dal colore scuro. Era indubbiamente uno dei caccia appartenenti al primo ordine. Con sua sorpresa la trovò completamente immersa nell’acqua del mare. Ben doveva avere avuto un atterraggio brusco. Si guardò attorno alla ricerca del ragazzo ma tutto ciò che vide furono le guardiane dell’isola che si sbracciavano nella sua direzione in maniera goffa. Non le aveva mai viste tanto in agitazione, nemmeno quando aveva semi-distrutto la capanna di Luke con un colpo del suo bluster.

Solitamente se ne stavano placidamente lontano da lei perché la consideravano un impiastro, ma ora la stavano proprio chiamando a sé. Chuwbe lanciò a Rey un’occhiata eloquente e le disse che le avrebbe coperto le spalle, imbracciando saldamente il proprio fucile. “Non serve Chuwbe, Ben non mi farà del male…” rispose Rey affrettandosi nella direzione delle grosse lucertole, facendo un passo dopo l’altro verso la sommità dell’atollo. Il suo compagno peloso parve non darle ascolto perché continuò a seguirla imperterrito col fucile spianato. L’ultima volta era stato Han a proferire quelle parole e sapevano tutti come era andata a finire. “Ho capito, ho capito…vuoi essere sicuro” rispose Rey con voce carica di amarezza a quel ricordo.

Era felice di essere circondata dall’affetto dei suoi amici e poteva comprendere fin troppo bene il comportamento di Chuwbecca. Ciò nonostante Rey era ormai certa che Ben Solo non le avrebbe più fatto del male. Era lì per salvarlo. Il suo cuore era colmo di speranza e le batteva all’impazzata nel petto. L’urgenza di far presto, la paura di essere arrivata tardi, erano mescolate ad un sentimento di eccitazione e gioia all’idea di ritrovarsi nuovamente in sua presenza. Stavolta nessun legame li avrebbe uniti per poi finire con l’allontanarli di nuovo. Ben non sarebbe più svanito da un momento all’altro, era davvero lì su Ach-to con lei. Mentre percorrevano la strada verso il piccolo villaggio sulla sommità, Rey avvertiva il peso di quelle ultime ore scivolarle giù dalle spalle.

Ad ogni passo era come se si sentisse sempre più leggera. Poteva avvertire la presenza di Ben farsi sempre più forte e questo la confortava e la spaventava nello stesso tempo. Non era certa che l’antidoto avrebbe funzionato a dovere, ma dentro di sé era fiduciosa. Finalmente giunsero davanti all’ingresso della capanna dove una delle guardiane dell’isola gli fece segno di raggiungerla. Ben era là. Disteso sulla branda, privo di sensi, il viso pallido, gli occhi contornati da gigantesche occhiaie bluacee. Rey gli si avvicinò di gran fretta mentre Chuwbe la redarguì dicendole di fare attenzione.

Lo Wooky non smise di tenere alta la guardia per un secondo. Non appena Rey potè sfiorare la fronte del ragazzo si rese conto che il suo corpo scottava come l’inferno. Ben giaceva supino sopra la branda. Il suo corpo era nudo e completamente madido di sudore. La lucertola si era premurata solamente di coprirgli l’inguine utilizzando una ciotola per la frutta che aveva capovolto per andare a coprire la zona interessata. Rey avvampò a quella visione, ma si costrinse a superare l’imbarazzo verso la sua quasi totale nudità e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli ribelli dalla fronte. A quanto pareva anche quelle bizzarre lucertole conoscevano vagamente il senso del pudore. Ma Rey non ebbe tempo per soffermarsi su quegli strani pensieri.

Si mise subito a cercare di ascoltare il respiro di Ben. Era fortemente irregolare. Le guardiane dell’isola avevano provveduto a tamponargli la fronte con delle pezze bagnate con acqua fredda ma le loro premure erano finite lì. Rey pensò che fosse strano da parte loro un simile interessamento. Che fosse stato Luke a chiedere loro di intervenire? Ad ogni modo, Rey gli fu grata per avere accudito Ben durante la sua assenza, ma le congedò quasi subito. Tornando ad osservare il corpo del ragazzo primo di sensi, notò la grossa ferita sul fianco sinistro. Era stata cauterizzata ma doveva aver perso molto sangue a giudicare dal pallore di tutto il suo corpo.

La ragazza si pentì immediatamente di non avere richiesto l’intervento di un medico o comunque di qualcuno che fosse in grado di aiutarla in quella brutta situazione. Ma la resistenza disponeva solo di pochi medici, non avrebbe potuto portare qualcuno con sé privandoli del suo aiuto. In quel momento alle sue spalle avvertì un susseguirsi di piccoli bip bip bip a lei familiari e fu come se qualcuno avesse ascoltato quei suoi pensieri perché BB-8 la raggiunse di gran carriera, rotolando amabilmente nella sua direzione. “Ehi come mai ti trovi qui? Come hai fatto a salire la rupe?” gli chiese Rey sbalordita.

Per tutta risposta BB-8 sfoderò i piccoli razzi posteriori che gli consentivano di sollevarsi da terra con facilità. Rey a quel punto ringraziò il suo provvidenziale piccolo amico. “Scommetto che è stato Poe a dirti di salire di nascosto sul Falcon per tenermi d’occhio” sbuffò senza però essere realmente dispiaciuta per quella scelta. BB-8 emise qualche piccolo bip di assenso. Alla fine il suo amico pilota era riuscito ad averla vinta. Rey sperò solamente che con l’arrivo di BB-8 le sorprese fossero finite e che Finn e Poe si tenessero comunque alla larga da Ach-to accontentandosi di aver mandato lui come scorta. Quantomeno BB-8 le avrebbe suggerito come comportarsi di fronte allo stato febbrile di Ben. A quel punto Rey si affrettò a tirare fuori l’antidoto.

Lo aveva trasportato fin lì in una sacca che aveva portato a tracolla per tutto il tempo. Osservò il liquido rosso tenendolo per un momento tra le dita di una mano mentre BB-8 le fece un gesto di assenso con il capo. “Andrà meglio non appena l’avrà bevuto” gli disse Rey con voce carica di rinnovato ottimismo. Doveva essere così. Non poteva perderlo. BB-8 cigolò di rimando. “Ben” a quel punto Rey lo chiamò cercando di svegliarlo dolcemente dal suo sonno. “Ben…sono Rey…Sono qui!” ripeté ma il ragazzo rimase incosciente. La sua preoccupazione crebbe. Alla fine Rey si affrettò a sollevargli il mento e a versargli il contenuto della boccetta con l’antidoto sulle labbra prima e poi dentro la bocca. Il ragazzo mandò giù a fatica, tossendo di rimando. Non appena avvertì il sapore insopportabile di quella roba, Ben Solo sembrò riacquistare a poco a poco conoscenza.

Le sue papille gustative esplosero in un grido di protesta. Era come se uno strano animale avesse deciso di urinargli direttamente nella bocca. Era il sapore più disgustoso che avesse mai sperimentato. Spalancò gli occhi sull’attenti senza però riuscire a vedere nulla. La testa gli pulsava e alcuni rumori rimbombavano in sottofondo, ma non poteva rendersi conto di chi o cosa ci fosse attorno a lui. Nella migliore delle ipotesi si trattava solamente di una di quelle strane lucertole blu che abitavano Ach-to. Nella peggiore… Ma c’era veramente una scelta peggiore? Stava comunque perdendo del tutto la ragione. Ormai non era più capace di distinguere le allucinazioni dalla realtà. Stava sognando lei. La ragazza dai capelli bruni gli stava sorridendo e mentre entrambi camminavano felici lungo una strada sterrata circondata da campi di grano lui la baciava dolcemente e lei lo ricambiava.

Il sole splendeva alto su di loro e tantissimi fiori dai colori accesi li circondavano. Forse era già morto e non lo sapeva. Il dolore era svanito e attorno a lui vi era solo pace. Rey gli sorrideva. Poi il viso della ragazza si fece improvvisamente serio. L’immagine di perfezione che la sua mente aveva delineato venne sostituita da una ben più realistica espressione di angoscia. I capelli scompigliati le ricadevano sulle spalle della sua tunica da Jedi, poteva vedere il suo viso, le guance leggermente sporcate con quello che sembrava fango. Sbatté le palpebre diverse volte prima di rendersi conto che era di nuovo sveglio.

O almeno gli sembrò di essere sveglio perché la scena che si ritrovò di fronte era parecchio surreale. Uno Wooky di sua conoscenza reggeva un mazzo di carte da gioco mentre l’unità robot che tempo fa avevano cercato di rintracciare per volere di Snoke, se ne stava intenta ad accendergli un sigaro con un mini accendino. Rey protestò immediatamente al loro indirizzo dicendo loro che dovevano vergognarsi perché Ben stava ancora lottando tra la vita e la morte e che se non fosse stato per l’ennesimo acquazzone li avrebbe spediti subito fuori dalla capanna. Di tanto in tanto Rey si voltava verso di lui per sorvegliarlo, ma la fatica di tenere gli occhi aperti era troppa. Ben finì per cedere di nuovo alla stanchezza.

Quando riemerse ancora dall’oblio del sonno, finalmente avvertì che il suo corpo era più leggero. Un senso di vuoto allo stomaco si fece prepotentemente a galla per rammentargli che era ancora vivo e che doveva mangiare. I tremori erano spariti. Ben Solo non sapeva come fosse possibile ma doveva in qualche modo essersi ristabilito. Lentamente si alzò a sedere e constatò di avere addosso ben più della semplice coperta nella quale si era avvolto all’inizio. Tre strati di coltri lo avvolgevano completamente tenendolo praticamente incollato al letto. C’era pelo ovunque.

D’improvviso l’immagine di uno wooky a lui familiare riemerse alla sua memoria. Gli si era sdraiato addosso per tenerlo al caldo. Kylo Ren scosse la testa a destra e a sinistra, incapace di dare un senso a quelle strane immagini che la sua testa stava tentando di riportare alla sua attenzione. Aveva sognato? Ora attorno a lui non c’era nessuno. Il fuoco nel camino però crepitava vivacemente. Si scostò le coperte di dosso. Con sua sorpresa scoprì di non essere più svestito come ricordava. Una uniforme da pilota simile a quelle che aveva visto indossare agli uomini della resistenza lo fasciava dalla testa ai piedi. Il ragazzo avvertì una gran sete. Avrebbe bevuto volentieri un’intera botte di acqua tutto da solo se solo l’avesse avuta a disposizione.

Si alzò per cercare di dirigersi verso la porta della capanna quando la vide entrare. “Ben!” esclamò Rey con voce preoccupata “resta dove sei!” gli intimò. Senza impedirsi di trasalire per la sorpresa il giovane Solo finì per cadere rovinosamente a terra. Le gambe ancora non lo reggevano, come fossero state fatte di gomma. Si chiese se stesse sognando o se fosse tutto reale. Poi Rey lo raggiunse per aiutarlo a rimettersi sdraiato nella cuccetta. La ragazza lo afferrò per un braccio e a quel contatto il suo cuore accelerò. Non poteva essere un’allucinazione, era troppo reale. Il ragazzo emise un grugnito di disapprovazione non appena lei lo ricoprì nuovamente con tutti gli strati di coperte che poco prima era tanto faticosamente riuscito a levarsi di dosso.

Purtroppo si sentiva ancora tremendamente stanco per tentare solamente di opporre resistenza. “Che succede? Sei davvero qui?” le chiese incredulo. Per tutta risposta Rey gli sorrise con gioia, ma non gli rispose. Invece prese dalla sua cintura quella che sembrava una borraccia. “Bevi. E’ fresca. L’ho appena raccolta dalla cascata qui accanto!” gli intimò con praticità allungando il braccio verso di lui. Ben Solo non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Bevve come non aveva mai bevuto in vita sua. Rey sorrise di gusto a quella scena. Sospettava che fosse la prima volta che lui si trovava così assetato. Su Jakku la mancanza di acqua da bere era all’ordine del giorno. Rey conosceva bene la sensazione della gola disidratata, la lingua arida, le labbra screpolate.

Aveva tentato di umettargliele spesso in quei tre giorni che avevano trascorso assieme, ma far bere una persona addormentata non si era rivelata un’impresa poi così semplice. Ben non ne aveva voluto sapere di svegliarsi per tutto quel tempo. In alcuni momenti i suoi occhi si erano aperti, ma Rey era certa che gli effetti del veleno lo avessero tenuto nel buio per tutto il tempo. Fino ad ora almeno. Finalmente però l’antidoto sembrava avere iniziato a far tornare un po’ di colorito sul viso pallido del ragazzo. Rey aveva vissuto nel terrore di essere arrivata troppo tardi fin dal primo momento. I tremori di Ben erano addirittura peggiorati poco dopo l’assunzione del farmaco. Se non fosse stato per il supporto di Chuwbecca e di BB-8, la povera ragazza sarebbe scoppiata in lacrime per la disperazione.

Ma come suo solito aveva deciso di tenere duro. La speranza, si diceva, era l’ultima a morire, e come sempre Rey aveva aspettato, fiduciosa, che le cose migliorassero. Finalmente Ben sembrava tornato alla vita. Era di nuovo vigile e il suo sguardo non era più offuscato dalla febbre. Quegli occhi color marrone scuro, la fissavano con una intensità che la fece sentire nuda mentre Rey lo osservava posare in terra la sua borraccia ormai vuota. Lo vide riprendere fiato per poi schiarirsi la gola per chiederle “da quanto tempo sei qui? Che significa questo?” e così dicendo il ragazzo indicò la divisa da pilota che lui stesso aveva in dosso.

“Non sono stata io. Chuwbecca mi ha aiutato a infilartela addosso” disse subito lei di rimando con una punta di imbarazzo nella voce. Ben scosse leggermente il capo ed emise un lungo sospiro. “Credevo avrebbe preferito staccarmi le braccia a morsi piuttosto che avere di nuovo a che fare con me… ma non è questo ciò che volevo sapere” disse. Rey lo osservò meglio con curiosità. Il viso di Ben era più colorito, sul mento spuntava un accenno di barba. Lo vide portarsi un ciuffo dei suoi lunghi capelli scuri al di sopra della fronte mentre era intento a passarsi una mano sopra la testa.

“E’ ancora parecchio ferito per la questione di Han…” gli disse Rey “ma proprio per questo non sarebbe capace di ucciderti. Non se tu non lo costringerai a farlo”. La voce della ragazza era sincera e tranquilla. Ben Solo la squadrò con curiosità. “E’ preoccupato che io ti faccia del male?” le chiese. Rey assentì impercettibilmente con la testa. “Puoi biasimarlo?” ribatté. A quella domanda Ben non risposte, limitandosi a fissarla con intensità. Tutto del suo sguardo diceva quanto fosse stanco e insicuro. La sua intera realtà stava cambiando e non per sua scelta. Fino a quello che gli era parso un momento prima era intento ad allenarsi sulla nave madre del Primo Ordine e il suo ruolo era quello di Leader Supremo. Un attimo dopo era agonizzante in quella brandina e ora questo. Il cane da guardia di suo padre che pretendeva che lui si comportasse bene come se fosse stato ancora un bambino.

Sembrava che tutto dovesse cambiare per non cambiare mai veramente. Era sempre il moccioso insicuro che prima o poi perdeva le redini della situazione e si trovava circondato da chi lo biasimava. Questo gli provocò un istintivo desiderio di fuga. Per un attimo l’idea che Rey dovesse vederlo in quello stato lo riempì di umiliazione. In fondo, l’ultima volta che si erano visti lui era il potente capo indiscusso di un esercito che avrebbe potuto guidare verso la pace l’intera galassia. Ora invece era il bambino cattivo che aveva ferito quel cagnaccio di uno Wooky ammazzando il suo stramaledetto padre! Kylo Ren avvertì il proprio battito accelerare mentre il ricordo di quando quel malaugurato giorno aveva scelto di togliere la vita ad Han Solo lo torturava.

Avrebbe desiderato essere più forte. Ora sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Uccidere suo padre non era stata la scelta di un uomo forte, era stata la debolezza di un ragazzo insicuro che preferiva la strada più facile, la più sbagliata, credendo erroneamente che quel gesto gli avrebbe giovato per diventare un uomo. Non voleva che lei lo vedesse così. Sapeva che Rey poteva percepire come si sentiva tramite il loro legame, ma non poteva impedirsi di desiderare di scomparire piuttosto che farsi vedere in quello stato. “Ben…io sono qui. Sarò sempre qui per te. Non serve a niente torturarsi. Tutti fanno degli sbagli. Come ti ho già detto non è troppo tardi, altrimenti non sarei qui” gli disse con quella che a lui parve la voce di un angelo. Rey andò a ricercare un contatto con lui. Lo sentiva assediato dalle tenebre e non seppe fare altro che prendergli il viso tra le mani per poi accarezzarlo dolcemente sulle guance.

A quel contatto Ben sembrò tranquillizzarsi un po’. Con una dolcezza disarmante Rey posò le sue labbra su quelle del ragazzo e lo confortò dicendogli “andrà tutto bene Ben. Sta tranquillo”. In quel momento Chuwbecca entrò nella capanna comparendo alle spalle di Rey ed emise un sonoro ruggito per annunciare la sua presenza. Rey si voltò immediatamente, staccandosi dal viso di Ben con vergogna. Chuwbe dal canto suo sembrò non farci troppo caso. Aveva in mano una piccola nidiata di Porg e questi presero a saltellare in giro per la stanza finendo per stemperare un po’ della tensione accumulatasi. Qualche minuto dopo, lo stufato cucinato da Chuwbe era già sul fuoco e lo stomaco di Ben brontolava a dismisura.

Con l’ingresso di Chuwbecca nell’abitacolo i due ragazzi avevano preso a fissarsi intensamente restando però sempre in silenzio. Lo Wooky sembrava non volerne sapere di perderli di vista per un solo secondo. Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di obiettare. Cenarono in silenzio scambiandosi occhiate furtive mentre Chuwbe brontolava di tanto in tanto ogni qual volta scopriva che Ben era rimasto a fissare la ragazza per qualche secondo di troppo. Finito il pasto il ragazzo non ce la fece più a trattenersi. “Da quando ti hanno promosso a cane da guardia?” gli chiese con malcelata irritazione. Per tutta risposta lo Wooky si mise ad agitare le braccia verso l’alto emettendo grugniti sconnessi che nemmeno Rey fu in grado di interpretare.

A quanto pare Ben invece lo capì perché sbuffò in risposta. “Non mi aspettavo che ti preoccupassi di queste cose. E comunque hai la mia parola” gli disse. Chuwbe grugnì di nuovo in maniera a lei incomprensibile. “Lo so, non vale molto per te ormai. Ma è il massimo che otterrai da me stasera!” concluse Ben spazientito. La ragazza squadrò entrambi con curiosità. Raramente veniva esclusa da qualche conversazione. L’unica fortuna di avere vissuto su Jakku era stata quella di imparare a comunicare con tantissime specie diverse. In quel luogo pieno di feccia intergalattica si potevano ascoltare tutte le lingue del mondo e nessuna.

La voce di uno wooky arrabbiato era difficile da decifrare perfino per lei. A quel punto lo Wooky in questione sembrò essersi risentito per la risposta di Ben, ma con enorme sorpresa della ragazza si accinse a guadagnare la porta per uscire. “Che vi siete detti?” domandò Rey non appena Chuwbe fu sparito dalla loro vista. Ben scosse la testa con decisione. “Niente. Mi ha solo fatto presente che tutto questo lo sta facendo per te. Mi ha detto di non giocare con i tuoi sentimenti e… di tenere le mani a posto” le disse. Rey diventò paonazza a quelle parole. “Come scusa?” gli chiese con occhi sgranati. Ben sospirò.

“Credo abbia capito che tu volessi restare un po’ da sola con me. Mi ha parlato nel dialetto più stretto della sua lingua. Sapeva che io avrei capito. Da bambino ho imparato a parlare con lui ancor prima che con i miei genitori” spiegò semplicemente con una punta di imbarazzo. “Dice anche che resterà di guardia qua fuori tutta la notte” concluse Ben con malcelato disappunto. “Come se potessi saltarti addosso in questo stato…” finì col bisbigliare più a sé stesso che a Rey. La giovane Jedi ebbe un sussulto. Lasciò il piatto vuoto sul pavimento e si avvicinò nuovamente a Ben andandosi a sedere accanto al suo letto. “che razza di discorsi sono questi? Ora tutto ciò che dovresti fare sarebbe pensare a rimetterti in forze” lo redarguì, l’imbarazzo ancora palpabile nella sua voce. Ben si rimise sdraiato sulla sua branda e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Credi che non immagini che se hai fatto tutto questo per me, una ragione tu ce l’abbia?” domandò allusivo. Rey si schiarì la gola tossicchiando un po’ per poi rispondere “sì, beh ecco…” non sapeva cosa dire. “L’unica ragione che Chuwbecca è riuscito ad intuire è che tu abbia una cotta per me. E’ solo per questo che ti ha accompagnato fin qui… Se fossi stato solo ad agonizzare, ricordi del passato o no, mi avrebbe lasciato morire tra gli spasmi” le spiegò con tono amaro portandosi l’avanbraccio a coprire gli occhi. La luce del caminetto lo stava disturbando un po’, troppo calda e luminosa per i suoi occhi ancora stanchi. Rey a quel punto non poté fare a meno di agganciarsi al suo discorso.

“Sono qui per te Ben…La forza ci ha uniti e ho sentito che mi guidava…” iniziò Rey, ma lui emise nuovamente un mugolio di disapprovazione. Rey si ricordò distintamente dell’ultima volta in cui lo aveva sentito gemere in quel modo e istintivamente arrossì. Era successo durante uno dei loro primi approcci quando lei gli aveva detto che non voleva che lui la toccasse più. Rey ormai aveva capito che quello era il suo modo confidenziale per dire che provava disappunto per qualcosa. “Cos’è che ti rende così contrariato Ben?” gli chiese a quel punto un po’ seccata. Stava facendo un discorso serio e lui si comportava peggio di un bambino. “Smettila di dire che è soltanto la forza ad unirci. Ormai ci siamo detti ciò che proviamo a vicenda, sarebbe ora di farla finita con le sceneggiate” fu la risposta secca di lui che non tardò a colpirla nel vivo.

A quel punto i loro visi erano puntati l’uno verso l’altra. Rey avvertì le farfalle nello stomaco. Fece un respiro profondo prima di provare a replicare, ma le parole non le uscivano dalla bocca. “Con te sembra sempre tutto così dannatamente complicato” le disse lui con tono severo dato che la ragazza non sembrava accennare a parlare. “Perché ti ostini a nascondere i tuoi veri sentimenti? Dillo una buona volta che ti importa di me!” la rimproverò. Rey a quel punto trovò nuovo vigore per rispondere. “Certo che mi importa di te! Sennò non sarei qui! Te l’ho già detto razza di testone che non sei altro!” esclamò con una punta di astio nella voce. “Sei tu che sembri non volerlo capire!” insistette lei.

“Scusa se mi infastidisco quando dici che sei stata praticamente costretta dalle circostanze a dovermi salvare” replicò subito lui “sono davvero spiacente di essere un così grande fardello per te!”. Rey a quel punto sentì la rabbia crescere dentro di lei. “Se tu non fossi sempre così insicuro sapresti che quello che volevo dire…” attaccò Rey, ma a quelle parole il ragazzo sembrò irritarsi ancora di più “io non sono affatto insicuro!” gridò “sei tu che non sai quello che vuoi e ti giustifichi agli occhi degli altri vergognandoti di ciò che provi!”. A quel punto il latrato di uno Wooky poco paziente venne a smorzare gli animi.

…………………………………………………

 

Il mattino dopo Rey si risvegliò riposata come non le succedeva da giorni. Aveva trascorso le ultime notti in bianco ad accudire Ben. Finalmente questo sembrava essersi ripreso a meraviglia tanto che avevano praticamente trascorso metà della serata precedente a litigare. Alla fine la stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui e tutto si era risolto con Rey che gli dava un bacio sulla fronte per poi recarsi nella capanna poco distante per dormire e Chuwbe che restava a vegliare Ben tutta la notte. Un altro giorno era sorto su Ach-to.

Gli amici della resistenza avevano già saputo, tramite BB-8 che la missione di recupero era andata a buon fine. Poe Dameron non aveva perso l’occasione di chiedere a Rey di fare ritorno alla base, ma questa gli aveva risposto che prima doveva per forza occuparsi di sistemare le cose con Ben. “Kylo Ren dovrà comunque rispondere di ciò che ha fatto combattendo assieme al primo ordine, te ne rendi conto Rey?” le aveva chiesto l’amico pilota con voce esasperata durante il loro ultimo colloquio.

“Me ne rendo conto, ma so per certo che Ben Solo da oggi sarà dalla nostra parte! Sono finiti i giorni in cui era votato al lato oscuro. Stavolta si unirà a noi e ci aiuterà a sconfiggere il Primo Ordine” aveva risposto Rey sicura. In verità quel discorso lei e Ben dovevano ancora affrontarlo, ma date le circostanze, sperava che Poe l’avrebbe lasciata in pace se avesse creduto a ciò che lei gli diceva. “Tenetelo d’occhio ragazzi!” aveva esortato gli amici Poe, rivolgendosi a Chuwbecca e BB-8.

“Aggiornatemi se succede qualcosa”. Rey a quel punto aveva chiuso la comunicazione senza neppure preoccuparsi di salutarlo. Gli occhi di Poe erano stati fin troppo eloquenti. Disapprovava pienamente ciò che Rey stava facendo. Per sua fortuna BB-8 aveva deciso di essere fedele a lei e aveva oscurato ogni possibile traccia del suo segnale GPS. Potevano tranquillamente contattare la base senza essere scovati e ciò richiedeva una certa abilità. Poe doveva essersi sentito tradito anche per questo.

Cercando di non sentirsi troppo in colpa, Rey si mise a fare il giro dell’isola come era solita fare quando viveva lì assieme a Luke. Ben era ancora addormentato quando la ragazza irruppe nella capanna con in mano la colazione. Si alzò velocemente con lo sguardo incredulo di chi ancora non sa bene dove si trova. Era come se anche nel sonno venisse sempre tormentato da chissà quali incubi. Stavolta il ragazzo pareva essersi definitivamente rimesso. Con grande sconcerto di Rey, questo però non indossava più la tuta da pilota della resistenza. Si era spogliato di nuovo. Non appena Rey se ne rese conto cercò disperatamente di distogliere lo sguardo.

“Allora dillo che lo fai apposta!” lo redarguì. Lui sembrò rendersi conto solo allora della propria nudità. Per lui era normale dormire nudo. Se anche non fosse stato febbricitante, era così che solitamente riposava. Amava sentire il proprio corpo libero, ma solo quando era chiuso nelle sue stanze. Di fronte al resto del mondo provava una innata vergogna per il proprio aspetto. Senza che Rey aggiungesse nulla di strinse maggiormente le coperte all’altezza della vita, finendo poi per alzarsi in piedi. Le gambe lo reggevano con maggior sicurezza. “Dove sono i miei vestiti?” si arrischiò a chiedere lui a quel punto.

Era consapevole dell’imbarazzo che la vista del proprio corpo le causava, eppure invece di nascondersi, di fronte a lei, avrebbe voluto mostrarsi per intero. Sentiva il bisogno di far crollare ogni barriera con quella ragazza. Il timore che lei potesse trovarlo poco piacevole era andato scemando dopo il loro ultimo incontro. Quella convalescenza però non aveva certamente giovato al suo fisico e Kylo Ren pensò che in effetti sarebbe stato saggio aspettare un momento migliore per essere più audaci.

“Andati” disse semplicemente Rey di rimando mantenendo sempre lo sguardo basso sul pavimento, come se la semplice vista del torso nudo di lui potesse bruciarle gli occhi. “Ti ho portato la colazione” gli disse Rey. Teneva in mano un grosso contenitore trasparente carico di un liquido verde intenso, il latte che Luke era solito bere. “E’ piuttosto disgustoso ma infinitamente nutriente” si arrischiò a dire poco prima di lanciargli un’occhiata furtiva per osservare l’espressione sul suo viso. Rey lo aveva appena munto. Più tardi sarebbe andata a pesca assieme a Chuwbecca per procacciarsi il pranzo.

Posò il beverone accanto alla branda cercando di non fissare troppo Ben che ora la squadrava perplesso. Infine spalancò le ante di legno della piccola finestra e trattenne a stento un sorriso quando il sole illuminò il viso pallido del ragazzo. Aveva sopra al mento una barba incolta, un paio di baffi neri spuntavano da sotto il suo naso e grazie ai raggi del sole poté notare tutte le piccole imperfezioni di quella pelle così candida. La cicatrice sul viso era in bella mostra come sempre, più in basso, sul collo, notò la presenza di alcuni nei che durante i precedenti incontri con lui non era riuscita a notare. Sulle braccia nude diverse cicatrici erano presenti qua e là. Il petto ampio andava a sovrastare i muscoli addominali ben visibili e… Rey dovette fermarsi e distogliere lo sguardo per non lasciarsi trasportare troppo dall’emozione. “Come sarebbe a dire, andati?” fu l’esclamazione di Ben che venne a rompere quella sorta di trance nella quale Rey stava cadendo.

“Non ti aspetterai che indossi nuovamente quella sudicia tuta da pilota della resistenza? A parte il fatto che sarebbe a dir poco grottesco, era sporca perfino prima che ci sudassi dentro per tre giorni!” blaterò lui in risposta trattenendo a stento la propria irritazione. A quel punto a Rey scappò da ridere nel vedere l’espressione imbarazzata di lui mentre faceva quelle considerazioni. “Ti diverti tanto a prendermi in giro vero?” la redarguì subito lui di rimando. “Te ne dò atto: se non fossi quasi morto, tutto questo sarebbe davvero comico!”. A quel punto Rey non fu più in grado di trattenersi e malgrado ciò che lui le aveva appena ricordato scoppiò a ridere apertamente.

“Scusami… E’ che sei davvero adorabile quanto fai finta di arrabbiarti per queste cose” rise. “Ah così io farei finta?” la canzonò, ma non poté fare a meno di abbozzarle un sorriso. Rey se ne accorse e lo rimbeccò: “visto! Hai sorriso!”. A quelle parole, il ragazzo, invece di arrabbiarsi finì per arrossire e venne in qualche modo contagiato dalla risata cristallina di lei. Per quanto irriverente fosse quel suo comportamento da sciocca ragazzina petulante, Ben Solo pensò che era davvero bello potersi beare della sua presenza sempre così luminosa e piena di vita. Per quanto fosse tormentato, non aveva mai desiderato la morte. Anzi.

Dopo il loro ultimo incontro, i pensieri che gli vorticavano nella testa erano ben altri. Era ancora incredulo all’idea che lei avesse mollato tutto alla resistenza per venire a salvarlo. Non sapeva come ci fosse riuscita ma quella ragazza era davvero piena di risorse. Per quanto comoda fosse la sua vita sulla base del primo ordine, Kylo Ren poteva anche avere a disposizione vestiti puliti e lenzuola di seta, ma niente poteva battere la vista di Rey che gli sorrideva portandogli la colazione. Non seppe resistere all’impulso di avvicinarsi per darle un bacio. Alla fine era naturale, un gesto che aveva aspettato fin troppo a compiere.

Avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé fin da subito ma le forze avevano tardato a tornare e per di più il senso di frustrazione aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui. Per di più quel vecchio Wooky era sempre rimasto con loro a fare la guardia. Ora invece finalmente c’erano solamente loro due e un mattino fresco e ricco di risate. Ben prese dolcemente il viso di Rey tra le mani e posò un bacio sulla bocca ancora schiusa della ragazza. Rey sembrò irrigidirsi a quel contatto. Le tenne il viso premuto contro il palmo della mano destra. Fu nuovamente come le prime volte che si erano scambiati quelle effusioni. Come se un semplice bacio fosse ancora troppo per entrambi adesso che le cose stavano precipitosamente cambiando.

Rey covava in sé la speranza che lui abbandonasse definitivamente ogni desiderio di conquista sulla galassia. All’inizio non aveva avuto il tempo per pensare a cosa sarebbe successo una volta che Ben fosse stato tratto in salvo. Si era solamente preoccupata di salvargli la vita. Nelle ultime ore però, scampato il pericolo, si era ritrovata a fantasticare su ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere. Sarebbero rimasti assieme? Avrebbe aiutato la resistenza a sconfiggere il suo ormai ex generale? Ben dal canto suo aveva sempre desiderato avere Rey dalla sua parte, e ora più che mai era motivato a tenerla con sé.

Quella ragazza doveva per forza provare qualcosa di profondo per lui, visto che per la seconda volta si era arrischiata a soccorrerlo in circostanze ben poco favorevoli. “Come sei riuscita a farmi guarire?” le chiese lui d’un tratto, incapace di trattenere la propria curiosità. “Hux mi aveva avvelenato…” spiegò in risposta allo sguardo incerto che Rey gli aveva lanciato “come hai fatto a far scendere la febbre?”. Fu più forte di lui. Non riuscì a trattenere l’impulso di leggere i suoi pensieri. La sua mano era già posata contra la guancia di Rey. La ragazza fu colta di sorpresa e non oppose resistenza così lui vide ogni cosa.

Luke, le discussioni accese con i ribelli, il fiore, il ricordo della serata passata con Rose ad ammirare la cometa. A quel punto però Rey avvertì quell’intrusione provocarle un malcelato fastidio. “Ora basta!” gli disse spazientita quando seppe che lui stava per arrivare a vedere fin troppo oltre. Con un semplice sforzo di volontà lo scacciò fuori dai propri pensieri. Non gli fu difficile, Ben era ancora convalescente e quello semplice sforzo per leggerle nella mente gli provocò immediatamente un tremendo mal di testa. “Scusami… io…non ho potuto farne a meno…” si scusò con voce bassa e mesta, cercando di non pensare al dolore alla testa che aumentava. Rey rimase in silenzio sentendosi terribilmente a disagio.

Detestava che lui si comportasse con lei in quel modo. Un attimo prima teneva un comportamento dolce e gentile, un attimo dopo era intento a frugarle tra i pensieri come se lei fosse stata di sua proprietà. Era un comportamento decisamente più da Kylo Ren che da Ben Solo. “Te lo avrei raccontato a tempo debito” gli disse con rabbia allontanandosi da lui di qualche passo. “Non avresti dovuto rischiare la vita per me. Per fortuna i tuoi amici sono stati capaci di farti ragionare. A volte mi stupisco che tu sia ancora viva. Data la tua irruenza è praticamente un miracolo” fu l’unico commento che uscì dalla bocca di lui. Come se il mezzo che aveva usato per carpirle quei pensieri non contasse nulla, come se quella da rimproverare adesso fosse davvero lei. Rey sbuffò sonoramente scuotendo la testa stentando a trattenere la propria frustrazione.

“Proprio tu vuoi farmi la predica?” rispose con aria incredula la ragazza “sei davvero la persona più presuntuosa che io conosca!” lo canzonò. “Ti ricordo che se io non fossi stata irruenta al punto giusto non saremmo qui a discuterne!”. Gli occhi di Rey si fissarono nuovamente in quelli di lui con aria di sfida. Per tutta risposta il ragazzo finì nuovamente per annullare lo spazio tra loro per metterla definitivamente a tacere con un bacio. Rey era contrariata all’idea che lui finisse per risolvere sempre così ogni loro battibecco. Si era aspettata una mossa simile e avrebbe voluto inveire di più contro di lui per la scomoda intrusione che si era appena permesso di compiere leggendole la mente, ma non seppe fare altro che rispondere anche a quel bacio.

Per alcuni secondi non ci furono altro che le loro bocche premute l’una contro l’altra. Poteva sentire vivido il bisogno di lui di farle sentire la propria devozione. Era una sensazione intossicante. In lui c’era molta più disperazione di quanto non volesse farle credere. I due ragazzi si stavano nuovamente riscoprendo e entrambi erano fin troppo timorosi delle intenzioni dell’altro. Rey permise a Ben di andare ad incontrare la sua lingua con la propria e un brivido di piacere le percorse tutto il corpo, ma subito decise di interrompere quel contatto. La ragazza si ritrasse di qualche centimetro e con fare goffo gli indicò nuovamente ciò che gli aveva portato. Ben seguì con lo sguardo il gesto che Rey fece con la mano.

Alla vista del liquido verde-azzurro sollevò un sopracciglio con perplessità. “Cos’è vuoi avvelenarmi di nuovo?” le chiese con ironia e nel mentre cercò nello sguardo della ragazza un segno di fastidio, qualcosa che gli facesse capire se quel bacio un po’ più intimo le avesse provocato repulsione. Gli occhi di Rey però gli comunicassero che quel suo gesto non l’aveva affatto infastidita, ma che c’era dell’altro di cui avrebbero dovuto parlare. A quel punto lei gli intimò nuovamente di mangiare. “Devi rimetterti in forze!” rispose semplicemente e con un sorriso tirato sparì al di fuori della capanna dandogli le spalle senza nemmeno permettergli di replicare. Ben si ritrovò con la sua colazione dall’aspetto bizzarro. Stava già per rassegnarsi a restare da solo quando Rey fece ritorno con alcuni vestiti puliti tra le mani. “Non appena avrai finito di mangiare ti mostrerò dove fare una doccia”.

……………………………………..

 

Alcuni minuti dopo Ben Solo si era finalmente lavato a sbarbato, ma invece che tornare a sembrare il vecchio sé stesso, si riscoprì tristemente somigliante a suo padre. A parte la tuta arancione da pilota, sul Falcon non c’erano altri vestiti da uomo se non qualche vecchia camicia e una vecchia giacchetta di pelle appartenute ad Han Solo. Le braghe di stoffa scura erano quantomeno della sua taglia anche se inevitabilmente datate così come gli stivali a punta marroni scuro. Così conciato si sentiva tremendamente a disagio. Avrebbe preferito girare nudo piuttosto che con indosso quella roba, ma Rey era stata chiara riguardo alla fine che aveva fatto fare ai suoi vestiti. Bruciati. La scusa ufficiale era stata quella di fare ardere meglio il camino.

In realtà poteva benissimo immaginare quanto si fosse divertita nel dare loro fuoco. Il materiale sintetico di cui erano fatti doveva aver resistito a lungo prima di soccombere a quelle fiamme stanche, causando una notevole quantità di fumo irrespirabile nella stanza. Ad ogni modo la sua divisa aveva un enorme voragine sul fianco sinistro, non sarebbe stata comunque l’ideale da tenere in dosso. Ma quantomeno i guanti o gli stivali poteva risparmiarglieli. Sbuffò pesantemente passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri, nervoso. Osservava il proprio viso riflesso nello specchio che suo padre aveva appeso all’interno del piccolo bagno presente sul Falcon, ormai chissà quanto tempo fa.

Quantomeno era riuscito a radersi e il suo aspetto era tornato curato come sempre. Non sopportava che lei lo vedesse in disordine. Poteva anche vestire i panni di quel dongiovanni di suo padre, ma il suo temperamento con il gentil sesso, sarebbe rimasto sempre lo stesso. Si era sempre represso per così tanto tempo che in un certo senso, l’idea che la forza che lo connetteva a Rey potesse in ogni momento svanire, separarli, gli aveva sempre fatto avvertire presente una possibilità di fuga. Grazie ad essa erano assieme in una strana maniera. Erano presenti ma distinti e nonostante lui sentisse forte dentro di sé la voglia di lasciarsi andare, aveva sempre saputo che prima o poi non avrebbe più dovuto affrontare il suo sguardo.

Presto o tardi si sarebbe ritrovato di nuovo solo nella sua stanza, libero di riflettere e di decidere la prossima mossa da fare. Forse si era beato di questa illusione. In realtà era sempre stato consapevole che prima o poi l’avrebbe dovuta fronteggiare dal vivo. Era sua intenzione portarla con sé, averla al suo fianco. Solo che aveva sempre pensato di potersi prendere il suo tempo. Averla lì con sé su Ach-to era quanto di meglio potesse desiderare, ma allo stesso tempo l’idea lo terrorizzava. Discese dal Falcon con una malcelata espressione di fastidio sul volto. Rey era rimasta a lungo lì fuori ad aspettarlo.

Sarebbe voluto andare da solo, ma lei aveva insistito per accompagnarlo. Chuwbecca era già presente, timoroso che lui potesse tradirli e abbandonarli su Ach-to senza possibilità di fuga. Quando la vide girarsi verso di lui il suo cuore perse un battito. Era dannatamente bella. Anche in quella semplice uniforme da Jedi, il suo sguardo aveva il potere di farlo sentire a casa ormai, anche se la questione di dove fosse davvero casa sua ora era ancora tutta da discutere.

Aveva pensato a lungo a cosa dirle, a cosa fare, ora che Hux lo aveva esiliato e tradito. Certamente lei si aspettava qualcosa, ma dentro di sé il giovane Ben Solo sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito ad accontentarla. Non avrebbe esaudito il suo desiderio di schierarsi con i ribelli. Non avrebbe fatto ritorno solamente perché era stato scacciato. Doveva trovare il modo di riprendersi ciò che Hux gli aveva sottratto, ma per il momento era semplicemente felice di trovarsi da solo con Rey. Per il momento tutto quanto poteva attendere, almeno per un’altra manciata di tempo.

Anche Rey e Chuwbe sussultarono sbalorditi non appena lo videro giungere verso di loro. Per lo Wooky, per un attimo, fu come rivedere il suo vecchio amico. “Ben! E’ incredibile quanto gli somigli…” aveva iniziato a dire Rey con la bocca aperta per la sorpresa. “Ritieniti fortunata che ero convalescente, sennò non ti avrei mai permesso di bruciare la mia roba…” fu il commento piccato di lui, eppure lo sguardo compiaciuto che le lanciò diede modo a Rey di pensare che infondo non si sentiva poi così male in quei panni. La ragazza lo aveva squadrato da capo a piedi.

Era come se lo vedesse davvero per la prima volta. Era quello l’aspetto che avrebbe potuto avere Ben Solo se non si fosse unito al Primo Ordine? Così conciato Kylo Ren sembra essere ormai un lontano ricordo. Eppure ancora non avevano discusso di nulla. Rey era timorosa all’idea di sapere cosa frullasse per la testa di Ben. Era certa che vi avrebbe trovato qualcosa che non le sarebbe affatto piaciuto. Per un attimo aveva immaginato di leggerlo direttamente dalla sua mente come lui aveva osato fare con lei, ma consapevole di quanto potesse essere spiacevole e invasiva quella sensazione, aveva preferito rimandare la conversazione a quando il ragazzo fosse stato nuovamente ristabilito. Ed eccoli lì, uno di fronte all’altra, col vento freddo di Ach-to a scompigliarli i capelli.

Sarebbe stato bello perdersi ad accarezzarli ma la tensione tra loro era palpabile. Non si trattava più di semplici incontri fugaci, si trattava finalmente di parlare del loro futuro. L’ultima volta che si erano visti, prima che Hux causasse tutto quel macello, tra loro era quasi successo qualcosa. Il ricordo fece rabbrividire Rey quando Ben le si avvicinò fermandosi solamente a pochi passi di distanza. Se Finn non li avesse interrotti che cosa sarebbe accaduto? Non avevano ancora avuto modo di parlarne. Era stata una vera ingenua a concedersi a lui in quel modo senza nessun tipo di aspettativa.

Si era detta che molto probabilmente era stato un bene che le cose si fossero arrestate prima che sopraggiungesse l’irreparabile. Adesso che di fronte a loro si stagliava la possibilità concreta di restare dalla stessa parte, Rey si era ripromessa di non commettere più lo stesso sbaglio. Non gli avrebbe concesso più niente fino a che lui non le avesse detto chiaramente che sceglieva lei al posto del potere. Se fossero stati dalla stessa parte tutto avrebbe avuto un senso.

Non sarebbe più stata sola, non si sarebbe beata di semplici fantasie e non avrebbe dovuto discutere ogni volta con metà della resistenza dei propri sentimenti. Se lui avesse aiutato i ribelli a risorgere, lei avrebbe finalmente trovato la felicità che aveva a lungo cercato. E ora che lo vedeva così simile ad Han, il suo cuore le tamburellava forte nel petto.

……………………………………….

Nel frattempo la base della resistenza era in stato di massima allerta. Il Generale Hux aveva schierato l’intera flotta nell’orbita del pianeta Ererat. Accordo di pace o no, alla fine, aveva deciso di disintegrarlo come avrebbe fatto con un moscerino. “A tutti i simpatizzanti dei ribelli” il suo volto pallido dai capelli rossastri spiccava in un primo piano vertiginoso in una comunicazione pubblica indirizzata all’intera galassia “questo è solamente un altro esempio di come Il Primo Ordine faccia sul serio per schiacciare definitivamente i propri nemici che si annidano nel proprio seno. Non ci sarà trattato di pace in grado di tenervi al riparo.

Il nostro nuovo Leader Supremo ci condurrà verso un futuro fatto di prosperità dove alla feccia ribelle sarà riservato lo stesso trattamento”. Ciò detto la Resistenza non poté fare altro che osservare inerme la distruzione dell’ennesimo pianeta ad opera della follia del generale Hux. Un altro genocidio era stato appena compiuto.

Continua…


	13. Show me my place in the world

Poe Demeron fece ritorno nei propri alloggi con la testa ancora piena della luce dell’esplosione. Ererat era stato ridotto in cenere dal Primo Ordine. Alla fine Hux ce l’aveva fatta a distruggere nuovamente i loro alleati, ma quel che era peggio era che la testa rossa aveva a disposizione una ennesima arma letale con la quale seminare terrore e distruzione nella galassia. Dopo la tossina, anche questa. Sembrava proprio che il primo Ordine fosse tornato alla ribalta, più inarrestabile che mai.

Ererat era un pianeta pacifico, abitato da parecchie strane creature, ma pacifico. Per settimane avevano stazionato laggiù indisturbati grazie all’accordo di pace tra gli abitanti e il Primo Ordine. Se Hux si era permesso di distruggerli doveva avere instaurato nuove potenti alleanze, magari nell’orlo esterno, con i pianeti più lontani, più selvaggi. Chissà a quante nefandezze avrebbero ancora dovuto assistere prima di riuscire a porre fine a quella guerra. Il Primo Ordine aveva un nuovo leader supremo.  
La figura di Kylo Morne, la pelle verdastra e squamosa, gli occhi gialli enormi, era comparsa davanti ad una folla astante su Zonde-3. Inquadrata dalle telecamere di Hux, la sua sporca figura dai canini appuntiti era stata applaudita da un intero plotone di Stormtrupper in adorazione. Ancora nessuna notizia riguardante la sorte di Kylo Ren però era ufficialmente trapelata.

Era come se Hux avesse deciso di fingere che il loro ex leader non fosse mai esistito. Era semplicemente sparito dalla circolazione. Metà dalla galassia si stava domandando ormai se Kylo Ren fosse morto e se il generale del Primo Ordine stesse aspettando solamente il momento propizio per diffondere quella notizia, ma ancora niente. Il pilota della resistenza però sapeva fin troppo bene come stavano realmente le cose. Sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle.

Poe Demeron non ricordava quanto tempo fosse passato da quando aveva potuto bearsi di un reale momento di pace. Gli ultimi quattro giorni erano stati davvero tremendi e pieni di spargimenti di sangue. Purtroppo per lui, la resistenza arrancava. Poe si ritrovò a pensare che purtroppo, la massiccia attuazione di quel piano di sterminio da parte di Hux sembrava avere coinciso esattamente con quanto successo a Kylo Ren.

Era come se, per tutti i mesi che erano trascorsi fin della battaglia su Crait, quel moccioso dispotico si fosse realmente premurato di risparmiare gli attacchi nei confronti della resistenza. Poe emise un sospiro carico di frustrazione mentre la sua mente correva inesorabilmente a Rey. Quella giovane ragazzina aveva un temperamento a dir poco incredibile.  
Era coraggiosa, piena di vita. Non poteva pensare che una come lei volesse davvero trascorrere il suo tempo a fare da crocerossina a un mostro come Kylo Ren. Il pilota a quel punto si levò gli stivali gettandoli malamente ai piedi della propria branda. Il posto che solitamente era occupato da BB-8 ora era solamente un altro angolo vuoto in cui perdersi in spiacevoli quanto inevitabili elucubrazioni. Aveva raccomandato al suo piccolo amico robotico di inviargli qualunque informazione rilevante se Rey si fosse mai trovata in pericolo, ma BB-8 aveva trasmesso solamente una volta dal luogo dove si trovavano.

Il tempo che Poe aveva avuto a disposizione non si era rivelato sufficiente a rintracciare il segnale che il droide aveva deciso di schermare – sicuramente sotto richiesta di Rey. Poe a quel punto si era sentito a dir poco perso. Non poté fare a meno di ricordare la scura figura di Kylo Ren durante il giorno in cui aveva subito il suo interrogatorio.  
Era stato catturato dalla flotta del Primo Ordine e condotto in una stanza fredda, legato ad una sedia metallica sistemata in verticale e subito dopo un insieme di aggeggi meccanici avevano iniziato a girargli attorno alla faccia. Ricordava ancora il sapore del suo stesso sangue dentro la bocca dopo che questo si era mescolato a quello del proprio sudore. Poi le mani guantate di Ren si erano protese verso di lui e la sua povera testa era come esplosa.

Un brivido gelido corse lungo la schiena di Poe.  
Il dolore di quel loro incontro era ancora così vivo sulla sua pelle da causargli una assurda sensazione di claustrofobia. Possibile che quello fosse lo stesso ragazzo che Rey aveva autorizzato ad accarezzarla? Un altro spiacevole ricordo si insinuò nel suo cuore ormai straziato. Un bacio fugace tra lei e la giovane Jedi, seguito da un vigoroso rifiuto da parte di lei.  
Cercò di immaginare Rey tra le braccia di Kylo Ren e subito un altro brivido di disgusto lo pervase. Finn era altrettanto sconcertato da quella incredibile vicenda. Purtroppo nelle ultime ore non avevano avuto modo di stare troppo a pensare a queste frivolezze, ma non appena la situazione era tornata alla normalità, i due amici non avevano perso l’occasione di ritrovarsi per il solito scambio di battute.

Stavolta a loro si era unita anche Rose, troppo stanca e provata per continuare il suo turno attorno ai gusci di espulsione. Poe aveva finito col bere parecchio, perfino per i suoi standard. Rose e Finn lo avevano appena riaccompagnato nel suo alloggio che già lui stentava a restare da solo in piedi. Si sdraiò in modo sgraziato sopra la branda di quella tetra cellula di mondo.

La sua testa girava e pensava e ripensava. La colpa doveva essere per forza di quel loro magico legame. Era la forza ad averli uniti. La forza. Possibile che fosse davvero quella l’intenzione del destino? Vedere assieme il mostro e la ragazza Jedi? Ricordò le sue stesse parole che una volta aveva rivolto a Finn: “non esiste potere al mondo capace di far innamorare qualcuno di te” aveva detto. E se invece fosse stato possibile? Se Rey fosse stata vittima di un incantesimo?  
Sorrise amaramente portandosi una mano a coprirsi la faccia. Accettare che Rey si fosse davvero invaghita di Kylo Ren faceva dannatamente male. A quel punto Poe si disse certo che se mai si fosse trattato di una maledizione, se mai ci fosse stato un modo per spezzarla, lui l’avrebbe trovato a si sarebbe prodigato per liberare la bella dalla bestia.  
…………………………………………..

Fu solamente quando il sole si tinse di un rosso acceso che Ben Solo riuscì finalmente a rimettere le mani sulla sua spada laser. In realtà non si trattava nemmeno della sua vera spada, ma visto quanto si era disturbato in passato per trovarla e per non lasciarla sulla nave del primo ordine poi, perderla gli avrebbe causato non poca frustrazione.  
Chuwbecca era riuscito a recuperarla in mezzo ad una nidiata di Porgs. Come ci fosse finita là era presto detto: Ben non ricordava nulla del giorno in cui era atterrato malamente su quel piccolo e maledetto pianeta. Molto probabilmente doveva essersi sganciata dalla cintura della tunica che aveva indosso.

Troppo provato a causa del veleno, Ben aveva perso i sensi prima di accorgersi di averla perduta. Il ragazzo strinse con forza l’impugnatura metallica tra le mani, osservandone meglio la forma. Dietro di lui c’era Rey. La sua figura alta e snella era stagliata contro la luce dei raggi del tramonto. La sua ombra era proiettata dritta su di lui quando la vide arrivare.  
La ragazza era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il pomeriggio. Poco dopo avere appreso da Ben la notizia della scomparsa della sua spada laser, i due si erano separati e non avevano ancora avuto occasione di riparlarsi. Per un momento Rey aveva quasi tirato un sospiro di sollievo nel sapere che la spada era stata smarrita. Era già abbastanza trovarsi quasi sola in presenza di Ben.

Anche disarmato sarebbe risultato abbastanza potente da metterla in difficoltà se avesse mai deciso di contrastarla. Se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, quantomeno Rey aveva a disposizione l’arma che era appartenuta a Luke. Per un momento la ragazza aveva considerato l’idea che Kylo Ren avesse addirittura provveduto a nascondere la propria spada da qualche parte sull’isola, ma fu il pensiero di un momento. Non poteva essere tanto paranoica.  
Non si sarebbe sbarazzato volutamente dell’unica arma con la quale potersi difendere, non in un momento di bisogno come quello. Durante l’avvelenamento Ben era fin troppo vulnerabile per escogitare qualcosa di simile, e per di più non poteva sapere che Rey e Chuwbe lo avrebbero raggiunto laggiù. Fu con estrema sorpresa però che Rey posò lo sguardo sulla spada laser che Ben aveva appena ripreso tra le mani.

“Quella non è la tua spada!” esclamò immediatamente la ragazza. “L’elsa è diversa e anche i componenti sembrano molto più vecchi” le uscì di bocca poco prima che Ben si voltasse verso di lei con lo sguardo teso.   
Il ragazzo tenne saldamente l’arma nella mano destra e senza accennare a risponderle, fece un paio di passi all’indietro e l’accese. La luce brillante di quella spada risplendeva di un azzurro intenso, molto simile a quella che Rey portava legata alla cintura.  
La ragazza la osservò meravigliata. “Questa spada ha la lama azzurra! E’ la spada di un Jedi?” chiese Rey a quel punto. “Sì, è appartenuta ad un famoso maestro Jedi” le disse a quel punto Ben di rimando. Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla spada accesa che aveva tra le mani, il ragazzo si mise a sferzare l’aria attorno a sé. Poche mosse rapide magistralmente assestate contro il cielo di Ach-to che fecero sfrigolare la lama dalla spada laser.

Rey poté sentire chiaramente le vibrazioni che essa emanava. Trattenne il respiro ammirando i muscoli tesi di Ben, ora ben visibili sotto il sottile strato della camicia di cotone. I suoi gesti, così precisi, venivano a testimoniare ancora una volta le chiare abilità del ragazzo nel combattimento. Eppure non stava cercando di pavoneggiarsi.  
Quello che era intento a fare era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che Rey non capiva. Per un attimo quando lo aveva visto accendere la spada aveva temuto che l’avrebbe attaccata o chissà che altro. Ma era ovvio che non fossero mai state quelle le sue intenzioni.

Ben continuava ad osservare l’arma accesa che aveva tra le mani con attenzione. Menava fendenti a destra e a sinistra. Alla fine Rey capì cosa stesse facendo. La stava testando. “E’ la spada di Obi-wan non è vero?” chiese a quel punto Rey, la sua voce era un sussurro. Maz le aveva raccontato tutto quanto sulle due spade che a suo dire avevano instaurato tra loro quel legame.  
Erano settimane che non ripensava più a quelle rivelazioni. Ma ora erano lì, assieme, due discendenti della forza. Rey ancora non poteva credere che fosse davvero suo nonno il maestro Jedi a cui era appartenuta quell’arma. Non appena la ragazza pronunciò quelle parole, Ben rimase come folgorato sul posto. A quel punto il ragazzo sembrò avere ormai soddisfatto la propria curiosità riguardo alla spada. Con un semplice gesto della mano decise di spegnarla.  
La sua attenzione era stata catturata ormai da altro. Lanciò un’occhiata rapida all’elsa un po’ segnata dal tempo, la strinse tra le mani un altro paio di secondi e infine protese il braccio nella direzione di Rey. Erano nuovamente occhi negli occhi.

“Questa spada…” iniziò a dirle, ma lei lo precedette “apparteneva a mio nonno, non è vero?” ribadì Rey . La voce della ragazza aveva tremato impercettibilmente nel pronunciare quelle parole. Ogni volta che rammentava le sue origini, tutto il suo corpo veniva percorso da brividi. Ben annuì semplicemente con il capo. L’ombra di un senso di colpa sembrò sfiorare il suo sguardo solo per un momento.  
Non avrebbe voluto mentirle quel giorno nella sala del trono di Snoke. “E’ ancora una buona spada, ma piuttosto diversa da quella che sono solito usare. Si maneggia facilmente ma non è neanche lontanamente potente come la mia” spiegò sperando di poter evitare di tornare ancora sull’argomento. Anche Rey a quel punto parve sollevata.

Non voleva discutere di nuovo con lui di quello. Non adesso che si erano appena ritrovati. In compenso moriva letteralmente dalla curiosità di saperne di più sulle spade laser e su tutto quello che riguardava il mondo dei Jedi in generale. Era buffo come durante tutto quel tempo passato con la resistenza, si fosse adattata a combattere come un pilota lasciando da parte ogni interesse riguardo alla forza.  
Ma la forza era sempre presente dentro di lei. Sapeva che anche senza l’aiuto di un maestro Jedi avrebbe dovuto comunque farci i conti. “Che fine ha fatto la tua vera spada?” esclamò Rey a quel punto. 

“Non mi hai ancora detto niente. Come sei riuscito a scappare?” chiese senza poter trattenere la propria curiosità. In effetti in mezzo a tutto il trambusto degli ultimi giorni, Ben non le aveva detto nulla di ciò che era successo a lui e la pazienza di Rey si stava inesorabilmente esaurendo.  
“Hux è stato abbastanza stupido da sottovalutare il potere della forza. Così sono fuggito” si limitò a dire lui di rimando. Rey a quel punto sbuffò leggermente. Ben non era certamente uno di molte parole. Un po’ titubante la ragazza afferrò tra le mani la spada che lui le stava porgendo e la osservò con attenzione. L’elsa era ricurva da una parte e cilindrica dall’altra. Piccole scanalature centrali la facevano apparire pratica da maneggiare esattamente come Ben aveva appena spiegato.

Ad ogni modo quel ragazzo sembrava avere una dote innata per farla spazientire. “La mia spada non sono riuscito a recuperarla” lo sentì dire dopo alcuni secondi “c’è un nuovo leder supremo. Quando lo ucciderò me la riprenderò” disse. La povera Rey trasalì. Non avrebbe saputo dire se si era ritrovata spiazzata più dalla rivelazione che Ben non fosse più il leader supremo o se fosse stato il suo ultimo commento a colpirla.  
“Un altro come Snoke?” chiese quasi senza fiato. Ben sbuffò sonoramente passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri. “No. Niente del genere. Conosce la forza, Snoke è stato il suo maestro” spiegò di malavoglia mettendosi ad osservare la punta dei propri stivali.  
Rey si mise a riflettere un secondo su quelle parole, poi disse: “ma…la regola dei due? Anche tu eri allievo di Snoke. I sith…”. Ben però non la fece finire di parlare.  
“Non sai proprio niente allora. Snoke non era un vero Sith” le rivelò “per lui quelle regole non sono mai contate niente”. Rey non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie. Per tutto quel tempo aveva creduto alla cosa sbagliata. Su cosa stava sbagliando ancora?

“Come sarebbe a dire? Ho letto sugli antichi testi dei Jedi che il potere oscuro della forza può essere tramandato solamente da un maestro al proprio allievo e che quando questo è pronto a completare il proprio percorso finisce per uccidere il suo mentore e prendere il suo posto” disse rivolta a Ben cercando di mostrarsi sicura. “Se ci pensi, alla fine anche tu sei un Sith…Hai ucciso Snoke che era il tuo maestro e poi hai preso il suo posto” concluse il suo ragionamento la ragazza.  
Kylo Ren sembrò quasi colpito nel vivo da ciò che lei gli aveva appena detto ma durò solamente una frazione di secondo. Come poteva pensare che lui fosse un essere così abbietto dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lei?

“Ho ucciso Snoke perché mi aveva ordinato di uccidere te” rispose semplicemente con voce ferita “era la sua vita o la tua”. Rey a quel punto sentì un vuoto allo stomaco. Era vero, Ben aveva scelto di salvare lei uccidendo il suo maestro. Questo faceva di lui un Sith anche se il suo intento era quello di salvarle la vita? Mentre Rey era ancora presa nel soppesare quelle nuove informazioni e a riflettere su cosa aggiungere, lui finalmente le rispose: “Così sei convinta che io sia un Sith?” il suo tono era un misto di incredulità e disappunto. “Per caso sei ancora dell’idea di intraprendere il cammino dei Jedi? Credevo che la rinascita della resistenza fosse la sola cosa ad interessarti ormai” le chiese subito dopo lui con tono di scherno.  
La ragazza a quel punto perse il filo dei propri pensieri e finì per osservare nuovamente il viso di Ben. La sua espressione era seria e sembrava piuttosto ferito. Per un lungo momento Rey avvertì un profondo disagio nel trovarsi a così poca distanza da quel ragazzo che le stava parlando e la fissava con quei suoi occhi scuri come la notte. “Beh in realtà ero tornata qui per questo ancora prima di sapere che cosa ti era successo” si limitò a dire Rey.

Lui la osservò sbattere gli occhi e andare a posare lo sguardo poco lontano, troppo nervosa per continuare a sostenere il suo sguardo. Era come se si stessero conoscendo per la prima volta. Ora Rey poteva davvero osservarlo per quello che era senza l’ingerenza di qualcuno che li opprimesse. Prima Snoke e poi anche durante i loro incontri tramite la forza non c’era mai stato un vero attimo di normalità.

Quegli stessi momenti erano qualcosa di decisamente poco normale. La tensione tra loro era sempre stata alle stelle, tranne quando Rey si era ritrovata per un solo momento a considerarlo solo come un ragazzo, anzi ormai un uomo, poco più vecchio di lei, con un bel fisico e un viso irriverente. Si era lasciata andare a quelle carezze tentando di scacciare i pensieri che le rammentavano che lui era molto più di quello, che era potente nella forza sì, ma anche un’anima altrettanto tormentata come la sua.  
Si era illusa di poter evitare di provare dei sentimenti per lui. Ma non era solo la forza a tenerla saldamente legata a Ben Solo. Sentiva di capirlo. Era come lei. Ma ora che Kylo Ren era finalmente davanti a lei, Rey si sentì una perfetta stupida perché capì che lui aveva ragione. Non lo conosceva affatto. Aveva dentro di sé però la voglia di sapere tutto ciò che c’era da imparare su di lui. Quella domanda fatta a bruciapelo l’aveva però lasciata a bocca aperta.

“Se intendi dire che mi piacerebbe sapermi muovere e combattere come fai tu, è ovvio che mi piacerebbe” spiegò mentre vide Ben alzare un sopracciglio e aggrottare la fronte “ma le cose si fanno più complicate quando sei l’ultimo Jedi rimasto vivo e non hai mai ricevuto un vero addestramento” fu la risposta un po’ caustica di Rey. A quel punto il ragazzo aggrottò tutta la fronte in una espressione tesa di malcelata rabbia. “Non ti avrebbe insegnato niente di buono neanche prima” replicò subito riferendosi chiaramente a Luke.  
“La sua anima era già deviata da tempo quando lo hai raggiunto in questo luogo sperduto” e la voce di Ben ancora non fu in grado di contenere l’astio che il ricordo del suo maestro portava ogni volta con sé.  
Rey a quel punto non poté trattenere il flusso di emozioni che quel discorso appena sollevato le aveva causato. “Forse quando mi hai frugato nella mente non hai prestato abbastanza attenzione. Se non fosse stato per Luke non sarei mai riuscita ad arrivare in tempo per salvarti” gli disse Rey con rabbia mentre lui già le dava le spalle per allontanarsi verso la cima della collina.

“Se ti fa piacere allora fingerò che me ne importi qualcosa” le disse sempre senza voltarsi. La rabbia allora cominciò a montare nel cuore di Rey. Ormai aveva intuito che cosa stesse pensando Ben. “Sei davvero convinto che fosse un maestro così pessimo?” gli gridò sperando che lui si voltasse, ma il ragazzo continuò imperterrito la sua risalita verso la cima della collina. A quel punto Rey cominciò a seguirlo.

“Ha commesso un grosso sbaglio, lo sappiamo entrambi, ma ha sempre cercato di agire per il meglio…Non voleva davvero farti del male! Alla fine ci aveva ripensato, se tu non ti fossi svegliato non ti saresti accorto di nulla e magari…” insistette la ragazza cercando di parlargli di ciò che Luke le aveva confessato di quella notte. “Se non mi fossi svegliato sarei morto!” le gridò lui di rimando. “Secondo te perché dormivo con una spada laser di fianco al mio cuscino?” le chiese con voce carica di sofferenza “Lui non faceva che tormentarmi ogni giorno. Sapevo che per lui ero sbagliato, che qualcosa in me non gli sarebbe mai andata bene!” spiegò sempre senza riuscire a smettere di urlare. Poi l’espressione addolorata di Rey sembrò calmarlo e il suo tono di voce di fece nuovamente più pacato. “Faresti bene a tacere invece di tirare fuori sciocchezze in mia presenza” le disse infine con rabbia. Rey avrebbe voluto insistere, ma si rese conto che ormai Ben aveva raggiunto il limite. Non avrebbe sopportato ulteriori obiezioni e lei non era venuta da lui con l’intenzione di litigare. 

“Sarei stato un insegnante migliore di quanto lui non sarebbe mai potuto essere” e a quel punto Ben si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione, tanto che Rey per un attimo sembrò restare folgorata sul posto per la tensione. Era a questo che voleva arrivare? A Rey venne fuori un sorriso incredulo.  
“Ma tu non volevi distruggermi? Non volevi impedirmi di perpetrare le tradizioni dei Jedi?” gli chiese con una punta di scetticismo nella voce.

“E’ proprio questo il punto. Almeno su una cosa Luke aveva ragione: i Jedi non hanno più senso di esistere. Ma come ti ho già detto una volta, io potrei mostrarti le vie della forza…” si sbilanciò infine. “Non diventerò mai una Sith…scordatelo! Se credi che mi lascerò corrompere da…” iniziò la ragazza, ma ancor prima che potesse rendersene conto si sentì sfuggire di mano la spada laser che Ben le aveva dato solo qualche attimo prima. Al ragazzo era bastato il semplice gesto di una mano per tornarne in possesso.  
Il corpo di Rey si tese come una corda di violino. Chuwbe, poco dietro di loro, stava risalendo la collina e aveva osservato tutta la scena. Lo sentì gridare qualcosa nella loro direzione, qualcosa che però non capì e rimase ferma ad osservare quello che Ben aveva intenzione di fare.

Questo continuò a parlarle senza distogliere mai il suo sguardo da lei: “lo vedi che non capisci! Sei ancora convinta che per conoscere la forza occorra fare parte di una sola fazione. Sei così cieca da non voler vedere quanto siano giuste le sensazioni che provi. Io quantomeno non rinnego me stesso!” le disse con voce carica di emozione. “Rey…io so di aver sbagliato tante cose, ma ora che posso finalmente fare la cosa giusta non mi tirerò indietro! Se tu ti fossi unita a me…io…Avremmo potuto ricominciare una vita assieme!”.  
Ormai Kylo Ren era incapace di trattenere il flusso dei propri pensieri.

Era arrabbiato con lei. Come poteva vederlo in quel modo? Ancora non capiva che lui non era solamente un mostro? Per settimane si era illuso che Rey avesse trovato la chiave per vedere oltre la maschera, per vedere oltre a ciò che aveva fatto a suo padre, a Luke… E adesso lei gli stava vomitando addosso tutto quel rancore e poi pretendeva pure che se ne stesse zitto e buono ad ascoltare quelle sciocchezze da Jedi. Entrambi avrebbero potuto essere molto di più di quello.  
Rey era immobile, il suo volto serio. Era così che la vedeva lui? Una ragazza in preda ai propri desideri infantili e incapace di essere onesta con sé stessa. Cosa c’era di sbagliato nel desiderare di avere l’affetto di qualcuno? Ma soprattutto di qualcuno che resterebbe per sempre dalla tua parte? Cosa c’era di male nell’essere passionali? Per un attimo si chiese quale fosse il senso da attribuire a quell’ultima parola. Non poteva essere una buona Jedi perché si lasciava trasportare troppo dai propri sentimenti? Poi il dubbio che lui si stesse riferendo nuovamente al loro ultimo incontro, si insinuò nella sua mente.

Era quella la passione che non doveva provare? Ridicolo che fosse proprio lui a rimproverarle una cosa del genere! Rey lo osservò con aria astante. Negli occhi del ragazzo brillava una luce particolarmente vivida che la fece trasalire. Era esattamente a quello che stava pensando. In quel momento Rey non poté fare a meno di detestarlo con tutto il suo essere.  
Con quelle insinuazioni Ben la faceva sentire sporca. Sapeva di non essere completamente buona e generosa, non tanto quanto avrebbe voluto o dovuto essere. Ma dopo quello che aveva appena fatto per lui, di nuovo, Rey non credeva di meritare un simile trattamento.

Cosa c’era di male nel desiderare un bacio o un abbraccio, l’affetto di qualcuno che ti ama? “Cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo?” chiese Rey a quel punto con aria ferita. “Niente!” fu la repentina risposta di lui “è proprio questo il punto!” le spiegò. “Se segui il cammino Jedi ti fanno credere che ciò che provi sia sbagliato” le disse con rabbia. “Per tutta la vita mi hanno fatto sentire così: sbagliato” continuò “e sono davvero stanco di vedere che credi ancora a certe sciocchezze” proseguì Ben incessante. “Ciò che ti ho detto dopo la morte di Snoke è ancora ciò che credo vada fatto!” le disse ancora e a quelle parole Rey ebbe un tuffo al cuore. “Non me ne starò a guardarti mentre ti metti ad interpellare vecchi libri incomprensibili o fai voto di obbedienza a chissà quale astrusa religione che ti impedisce di essere ciò che dovresti. Non è naturale!” proseguì Kylo Ren ormai senza freno.

Rey rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare, sempre più affranta. Non ne sapeva ancora così tanto sui Jedi, ma aveva già intuito che diventarlo non sarebbe stato una passeggiata e forse Ben aveva ragione a pensare che non era adatta. Non si era mai davvero sentita all’altezza in realtà. Era finita su Ach-to così all’improvviso, quasi per caso, alla ricerca di risposte e quando non ne aveva trovate si era sentita persa. Non era più tanto sicura di ciò che era giusto per lei. Ciò di cui era certa però, era che voleva aiutare la resistenza a risorgere dalle sue ceneri. In mezzo a tutto il caos della sua mente, quella era la sola certezza di cui non avrebbe mai voluto fare a meno. Non avrebbe potuto tradirli. Mai. “Lasciamo stare i Jedi per un momento. Che mi dici della resistenza? Perché non vuoi aiutarci?” chiese allora Rey con voce carica di aspettativa.

“Cos’hai contro i ribelli?”. Kylo Ren la guardò anlzando un sopracciglio per la sorpresa. “Cos’ho? Tu sai chi è che li comandava vero? Sai che quella causa è sempre stata persa e nonostante tutto Lei ha preferito loro a me!” rispose con voce rotta. Leila Organa, la principessa di Alderaan, il loro compianto ex Generale, aveva dato tutta sé stessa alla resistenza. “Sono andato oltre! Io ho saputo trovare il mio posto lontano da tutte quelle storie, da tutte quelle bugie. Costruirò un mondo nuovo dove non ci saranno più i Jedi o i Sith, la repubblica o l’impero. Saremo tutti più liberi!” insistette. E come quando si erano trovati faccia a faccia dopo il duello contro le guardie di Snoke, i due ragazzi si osservarono negli occhi con decisione.

“Non hai neanche intenzione di provarci Ben? Dopo tutto quello che…” e le mancarono le parole al ricordo dei momenti che il loro legame li aveva portati a condividere. Lui rimase per un attimo senza fiato a osservare il volto di Rey sul quale si stava dipingendo lo stesso sguardo smarrito e deluso che le aveva visto fare ormai settimane prima.  
“Sei tu che dovresti aprire gli occhi una buona volta! Non ti mentirò dicendoti che me ne starò a guardare mentre mi viene sottratta la possibilità di mettere le cose a posto!” le confessò infine lui. “Allora aiutaci a vincere la guerra contro il Primo Ordine, così potrai rimediare!” replicò subito Rey con altrettanta veemenza. Inutile dire che erano arrivati ad una situazione di stallo.

“Potrei insegnarti come combattere e presto diventeresti abbastanza brava da potermi affiancare quando tornerò a prendere la testa di Hux”. “Ben, perché non vuoi capire? Se vuoi che ti aiuti a sbarazzarti di Hux lo farò” disse “ma dovrai giurare fedeltà alla resistenza! Sarebbe così semplice se solo tu decidessi di stare dalla parte giusta!” e mentre parlava Rey ebbe un moto di tristezza che si fece largo nel suo cuore ferito.  
“E quale sarebbe?” domandò lui con astio. Rey si fermò un momento a pensare, e lui ne approfittò per incalzarla “credi davvero che la resistenza non abbia le vite di poveri innocenti sulla coscienza? La guerra è guerra Rey! Non essere così ingenua! Le persone muoiono da entrambe le parti!”. A quel punto Rey sospirò sonoramente. “So solo che non permetterò che la mia nuova famiglia venga distrutta da te…Ora ci sono loro. A loro importa di me!”.

Ben a quel punto avrebbe tanto desiderato dirle che anche a lui importava di lei. Voleva ribadirlo una volta per tutte e stringerla a sé. Voleva coprire col proprio calore quell’infinita sensazione di vuoto e di freddo che avvertiva crescere in Rey fin dalle sue viscere.   
Ma non osò farlo. Lei non lo avrebbe compreso. Lo stava ancora accusando di essere nel torto e per troppo tempo, per troppe volte lui si era sentito così. “Come fai ad essere così certa di avere ragione? Cosa ne sa una semplice mercante di rottami di come funziona il mondo?” la provocò.

“Non sono più una semplice mercante di rottami” replicò subito Rey con aria di sfida “sono molto più di questo!” disse e senza neanche rendersene conto aveva già preso in mano l’elsa della propria spada laser. “Cosa ne sa un ragazzo viziato come te dell’altruismo e dell’importanza di dare a tutti la libertà di scegliere?” rispose Rey a quella provocazione. Entrambi erano a denti stretti. Solo allora Kylo Ren decise che era giunto il momento di accendere a sua volta la propria spada laser.

“Non venirmi a fare la predica. Hai ancora molto da imparare. Se solo mi permettessi di mostrartelo, io…” le disse con voce carica di tensione mentre la luce azzurra della sua spada gli illuminava le iridi scure “allora mostrami!” lo provocò nuovamente Rey attaccandolo per prima. Il sole era ormai tramontato e l’orizzonte era costellato da nuvole grigie e cariche di pioggia. Chuwbecca gridò all’indirizzo dei due non appena li vide cominciare a duellare. Le lame luminescenti delle due spade laser si stagliavano sfolgoranti tra le figure scure dei due ragazzi, in piedi davanti a lui.  
“Non farlo Chuwbe” gli intimò Rey non appena si accorse che lo Wooky aveva preso tra le mani il proprio fucile. Chuwbecca a quel punto rimase fermo a osservarli, non senza brontolare visibilmente di rimando. Il cuore di Rey batteva all’impazzata. Lo sguardo di Ben era intenso e carico di aspettativa. Lo osservò parare uno dopo l’altro tutti gli attacchi che lei gli sferrava. Le diede un colpo con la mano libera dritto dietro alla schiena e la ragazza si ritrovò a dover riprendere fiato allontanandosi da lui di qualche metro.  
Lo vide impugnare la spada puntandola dritta davanti a sé, senza però decidersi a muovere un passo nella sua direzione. Era molto diverso rispetto a quando l’aveva attaccata la prima volta su Takodana.

Stavolta il suo sguardo non era quello feroce e rabbioso di un uomo dall’anima dilaniata. Stavolta erano occhi completamente diversi quelli che la stavano fissando. Erano quelli di un uomo convinto di agire per il bene, occhi che tradivano una naturale incertezza, ma che erano colmi di qualcosa che Rey non aveva saputo individuare prima. Speranza. In lui ardeva una luce intensa. C’era fierezza in quello sguardo, fiducia, aspettativa.

Non voleva farle del male, era solo convinto di poterla portare dalla sua parte, tanto quanto lei avrebbe voluto fare con lui. Non per il primo ordine, non per il potere, ma per sé stesso. In quegli occhi Rey rivide il ragazzo che l’aveva pregata di non lasciarlo solo, lo stesso con il quale si era fieramente battuta contro Snoke, schiena contro schiena. Solo alcuni giorni prima Ben si era anche messo in ginocchio e le aveva confessato di amarla. Stava dicendo il vero? Se sì perché aveva scelto il potere e non lei? Per un attimo a Rey mancò il respiro. Per tutto il giorno aveva temuto che alla fine sarebbero arrivati a questo. Rey teneva salda la presa sulla sua spada con entrambe le mani. “Tieni la guardia troppo bassa. Sei carente in difesa” la redarguì lui aumentando la pressione della propria spada contro quella di lei.

“Sai, per un attimo avevo quasi sperato che avremmo continuato ciò che avevamo lasciato in sospeso” le confessò improvvisamente, gli occhi scuri puntati nei suoi. A quella rivelazione Rey allentò leggermente la presa sull’elsa della propria spada e il ragazzo finì per scaraventagliela in alto con un unico colpo deciso. L’elsa andò presto a conficcarsi poco lontano in mezzo al terreno.  
Rey si voltò nella direzione in cui l’aveva vista cadere. La pioggia iniziò a sferzarli inzuppandoli entrambi dalla testa ai piedi. “Non accadrà più niente del genere tra di noi!” gli disse Rey a quel punto lasciandosi scappare un sospiro, “quindi ti consiglio di non perdere altro tempo a fantasticare in proposito!” gridò. Il terreno di Ach-to si fece scivoloso mentre una pioggia fitta iniziò a tamburellare sui loro vestiti leggeri.

Il ragazzo a quel punto decise di spegnere la propria spada. Il buio della sera li avvolse. “Quindi vuoi dire che è stato tutto un errore? Come riesci sempre a decidere di rinunciare all’unica cosa giusta che hai a disposizione?” fu la risposta incredula e seccata di Kylo Ren.  
“Perché non è affatto la cosa più giusta” rispose Rey con determinazione. “Ma è quello che vuoi” rispose lui. “Non è così!” ribatté Rey. “L’ho visto” e a quel punto a Ben si incresparono le labbra in un sorriso tirato. “Anzi a dirla tutta sei tu quella che perde tempo a fantasticare” l’apostrofò.

A Rey mancò il respiro di nuovo. “Ho visto la cometa. Sei davvero una ragazza ingenua, tremendamente sentimentale direi” le disse facendo un primo passo verso di lei. A quelle parole la ragazza si fece paonazza in viso e senza dargli alcun preavviso richiamò a sé la propria spada laser e lo raggiunse. Fu un colpo deciso sferrato a denti stretti. Ben non si fece trovare impreparato e riaccese subito la propria spada per parare il colpo. Rey emise un lungo ringhio rabbioso e lo caricò quanta più potenza aveva in corpo.

“Sei un essere spregevole! Non dovevi permetterti di leggere nella mia mente in quel modo!” gli disse. In realtà la povera Rey stava iniziando ad avvertire la stanchezza per quel combattimento ma l’adrenalina che quell’ultimo commento le aveva fatto sentire in corpo le aveva conferito nuova linfa. Inspirò profondamente per un secondo, arretrando di qualche passo. Lui non rispose. Si limitò a emettere una sorta di ringhio soffocato. Kylo Ren attese un solo istante e poi la caricò di rimando con un colpo all’altezza delle spalle.

Lei prontamente si ritrovò a pararlo. “Scommetto che dici ti amo a tutte le ragazze che vuoi portarti a letto” gli gridò infine Rey troppo presa dalla rabbia per essere davvero obiettiva. Questo sembrò prenderlo in contropiede, lo vide strabuzzare gli occhi e corrugare la fronte. “E’ inutile che ti stampi in faccia quella espressione sorpresa! Tu non fai che approfittarti della mia ingenuità” insistette Rey e così dicendo lo colpì con una gomitata al fianco sinistro dove sapeva che Hux lo aveva da poco ferito, dove il suo corpo era ancora più debole. Kylo Ren si ritrovò a boccheggiare per il dolore che quel gesto gli aveva causato.

Non potè fare a meno di perdere l’equilibrio a causa del terreno scivoloso. Si ritrovò in ginocchio ai piedi della ragazza. Rey allora puntò la lama della sua spada dritta davanti a sé contro il collo di Ben. Si fermò a osservare l’espressione di dolore che si era formata sul viso di lui.  
“Non avresti dovuto permetterti!” lo apostrofò tentando di scacciare una lacrima che voleva scenderle lungo il viso. “Non è così che dovresti fare se…” la voce di Rey tremò “…se volessi davvero il mio aiuto” disse. Gli occhi di Ben saettavano dalla lama azzurra puntata contro la sua gola all’espressione seria della ragazza. “E allora come dovrei comportarmi?” le chiese con voce quasi glaciale “tu non fai che rifiutare ogni mio tentativo di trovare una intesa” la rimbeccò “per di più non potresti sbagliarti più di così!” gridò e così facendo spense definitivamente la propria spada laser. Subito dopo Rey aveva già spento la sua e Ben si rimise in piedi osservandola con uno sguardo truce. La pioggia battente che cadeva dal cielo li aveva ormai resi zuppi dalla testa ai piedi.

“Mi credi davvero tanto meschino di dirti una cosa come quella solo per portarti a letto?” e a quel punto l’espressione di Ben era davvero quella di una persona infuriata. Rey si trovò disarmata di fronte a quello sguardo, le labbra tese, le narici dilatate per lo sforzo di contenere la collera, un ciuffo di capelli scuri a coprirgli in parte la cicatrice che aveva sul viso. Il torace di Rey si alzava e si abbassava velocemente mentre il cuore pompava il sangue nelle vene.  
“Tu non mi conosci affatto e sai essere davvero presuntuosa, lo sai?!” le disse lui con rabbia finendo col darle di nuovo le spalle e si allontanò. Rey rimase attonita a riflettere sulle sue parole. Grosse gocce di pioggia scendevano dalla sua testa lungo tutto il suo corpo infreddolito. Chuwbe venne immediatamente a posizionarsi accanto a lei posandole un braccio sulla spalla.

“Va tutto bene” le rispose lei con voce mesta. “A quanto pare avevo sottovalutato il suo temperamento. E’ perfino più cocciuto di quanto immaginassi” gli disse. Nel buio della sera Rey si strinse forte nelle spalle e assieme a Chuwbecca raggiunse la propria capanna sulla sommità della collina. Il suo amico Wooky le fece da scudo contro la pioggia fino a quando non giunsero a destinazione, non prima di aver lasciato a Ben un discreto vantaggio per evitare di doversi nuovamente confrontare con lui.  
Poco dopo essersi asciugata e avvolta nella coperta, Rey si mise accanto al fuoco assieme ai suoi amici. BB-8 ruotava allegramente su sé stesso emettendo dei sonori bip bip bip per cercare di risollevarle il morale, ma il viso di Rey rimase serio anche quando uscirono fuori dal nido i piccoli porg. Lei e Chuwbecca li presero in braccio e li cullarono un po’ sulle ginocchia. La capanna di Ben che era disposta antistante alla sua, sembrava essere rimasta immersa nell’oscurità. Quel testardo incosciente aveva deciso di mettersi a letto senza nemmeno tentare di accendere il fuoco nel caminetto per riscaldarsi un po’.

Rey era certa che si sarebbe addormentato di nuovo completamente nudo, dato che i suoi vestiti dovevano essere fradici. Un buon modo per tornare ad avere la febbre alta dopo essere appena stato convalescente. A quel punto Rey si decise a tentare di mettersi a dormire. Ignorando il bruciore allo stomaco che era il chiaro segnale di protesta del suo corpo per avere saltato la cena, si sdraiò sulla sua branda. Era stata una stupida a preoccuparsi per lui. Ben Solo era davvero un caso disperato.  
Non poteva credere di aver litigato con i suoi amici per venire a salvarlo ed essere ripagata con tanta ingratitudine. Eppure una parte di Rey cominciò a covare un discreto senso di colpa. Quando gli aveva detto quelle ultime frasi aveva visto chiaramente lo sguardo ferito di Ben, ma voleva che lui le dicesse ancora una volta che cosa provava. Voleva che la smentisse, che le dicesse ancora quanto lei fosse importante per lui, addirittura più del suo ruolo di leader supremo.

Quando gli aveva permesso di toccarla sapeva già che molto probabilmente lui si stava solamente approfittando della situazione, ma per un momento aveva deciso di credere semplicemente alle sue parole. Si sentiva una stupida. Non si era mai comportata così da ingenua. Se Finn non li avesse fermati molto probabilmente gli avrebbe concesso tutto il suo corpo. E per cosa? Quel legame maledetto le aveva dato l’illusione di essere legata alla persona di Ben Solo.  
Per diverse settimane si era beata al pensiero di essere davvero speciale per lui. Lui aveva compreso le sue debolezze, la sua eterna ricerca di una figura di riferimento. Si sentiva solo come lei, la forza glielo aveva fatto capire da tempo. Forse erano davvero simili. Ma non era giusto per lei sacrificare tutta sé stessa in quel modo. Non finché lui non le avesse dato un segno tangibile che ciò che diceva corrispondeva a verità. Poteva anche sentirsi attratta dal suo bel fisico atletico.

Alla fine era stato il primo uomo a rivolgerle certe attenzioni, che avesse anche un aspetto e dei modi tali da farle sembrare appetibile la ricerca di una maggiore intimità. Con Finn era sempre stato tutto diverso. Lui non l’aveva mai guardata con quello sguardo intenso, carico di desiderio. Lui l’aveva sempre trattata come un’amica. E Poe Demeron, per quanto affezionato le fosse sempre sembrato, era arrivato troppo tardi, quando ormai il suo cuore e la sua mente erano legate a quelle di qualcun altro.  
Stringendosi in posizione fetale al di sotto delle coperte, Rey cercò di sgomberare la mente da quei pensieri tentando di prendere sonno. Chuwbecca sarebbe rimasto tutta la notte inchiodato alla sua porta col fucile spianato, a vegliarla. Ma Rey non aveva più paura di Ben Solo. Era certa che, se anche fossero stati soltanto loro due, lui non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Si detestò profondamente per essersi riscoperta di nuovo così vulnerabile.

Luke l’aveva spinta tra le braccia di quel ragazzo con una noncuranza disarmante. Se avesse avuto l’occasione di parlargli di nuovo lo avrebbe rimproverato a dovere. I minuti passavano ma la ragazza non sembrava volerne sapere di prendere sonno. Saperlo a così breve distanza da lei la faceva sentire a disagio per il modo brusco in cui si erano lasciati.  
Rey si rigirò più volte sotto le coperte della sua branda mentre la pioggia picchiettava forte contro il tetto della piccola capanna nella quale alloggiava. Era la prima sera che trascorreva lì assieme a Ben completamente ristabilito. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma certamente non avrebbe immaginato di concludere così la giornata. Non con un’occhiata truce e risentita da parte sua, non sola e infreddolita a rimuginare su quanto lui le aveva detto.

Che cosa si era aspettata allora? Altri baci? A quel pensiero si diede mentalmente della stupida perché il suo cuore aveva preso a battere più velocemente e aveva iniziato ad avvertire un maggiore calore al viso. Sì, una parte di lei se li era aspettati.   
Magari anche qualcosa di più, le sussurrò timidamente la vocina nella sua testa. Arrivata fin lì, Rey non poté impedirsi di ripensare al modo in cui Ben si era destreggiato con la spada laser. I muscoli delle braccia tesi, i raggi del sole morente ad illuminare il suo fisico asciutto… Presto la ragazza si ritrovò a fantasticare di nuovo sulla bellezza del corpo di lui.  
Ma la cosa che più la faceva sentire smarrita era da sempre il suo sguardo, così magnetico, così profondo e carico di una passione che le faceva vibrare ogni parte del suo corpo. Avvertì il desiderio pervaderla ancor prima di potersene rendere conto. Rey sentiva chiaramente la propria eccitazione pulsare al pensiero di come le mani di Ben avrebbero potuto accarezzarla di nuovo.

Si vergognò profondamente di sé stessa ripensando a ciò che lui le aveva detto solo poche ore prima. Era troppo passionale per essere una Jedi? Di tanto in tanto le capitava che il suo corpo le facesse capire che aveva dei bisogni di soddisfare.  
Solitamente la fame e la sete avevano la precedenza su tutto. Poi vi era il sonno, il riposo, la corsa, e a volte, soprattutto da quando la sua mente aveva preso a viaggiare con la fantasia, vi era anche quello. Forse non sarebbe stata mai un modello di pacatezza o purezza, ma non aveva mai pensato che ci potesse essere qualcosa di male nel provvedere da sola ai propri bisogni.

Non capitava così di frequente. Cercò di combattere contro la sensazione di bisogno impellente che il suo corpo le stava comunicando, ma non vi riuscì. La sua mente era ancora immersa nel pensiero di Ben che la sfiorava e si detestò per quanto stava per fare, ma alla fine Rey non poté impedirsi di far scorrere la propria mano verso la sua intimità.  
Aveva deciso di non concedere più niente a lui, ma se voleva riposare doveva quantomeno trovare modo di dare pace a sé stessa. Averlo così vicino la confondeva più di quanto non volesse.

La sua presenza era intossicante per lei. La faceva dubitare di sé, per quanto intensi erano i suoi occhi quando la guardava. E poi le parlava con quella voce così roca, profonda e soave come solo la sua voce sapeva essere. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e prese a muovere le dita lentamente sopra al proprio clitoride, finendo quasi subito per dover smorzare un sospiro dentro al cuscino.

Provò ad immaginare che fosse lui a toccarla, che il loro precedente incontro non si fosse mai concluso a causa di Finn. Poteva sentire chiaramente lo sguardo di Ben puntato addosso e avvertì le proprie guance tingersi di rosso mentre le sue stesse dita le facevano avvertire brividi su tutto quanto il corpo. E mano a mano che si toccava, avvertiva il desiderio crescere in maniera sempre più ardente.

Se solo quello stupido avesse deciso di allearsi con lei! Le sue dita continuarono a disegnare piccoli cerchi concentrici sulla sua zona pulsante, mentre con l’altra mano Rey prese ad accarezzarsi da sola uno dei piccoli seni, immaginando di nuovo che fosse lui a toccarla. Era talmente immersa in quelle sensazioni da non rendersi conto però che qualcosa nella forza stava cambiando.   
……………………………………………………..  
Quella dannata mercante di rottami si era rivelata nuovamente per quello che era: una sciocca. Kylo Ren si era rintanato sbuffando all’interno della propria capanna, troppo fradicio e troppo stanco per tentare ancora di discutere con lei di un qualunque argomento. Non era da lui farsi trattare in quel modo. Ma con Rey era sempre tutto diverso.  
La frustrazione sembrò presto impadronirsi di lui. Non solo era finito in esilio su uno dei pianeti più fottutamente piovosi della galassia, non solo non sapeva ancora come riprendere la propria posizione che tanto a fatica si era guadagnato. Adesso ci si metteva anche lei con quelle sciocche fantasie da ragazzina! Sbatté con forza la legna secca dentro al caminetto e per poco non inciampò in uno di quegli animali che somigliavano ad un criceto fuso con un pinguino.

“Dannazione!” sbraitò allontanandosi per levarsi di torno il cucciolo di porg che stava tentando di appollaiarsi sulle sue gambe. Per tutta risposta, un’intera nidiata di animaletti si mise rannicchiata nell’angolo più remoto della stanza. Il ragazzo sbuffò non prima di aver fracassato contro la parete la ciotola di legno con quella strana frutta che Rey gli aveva portato quella mattina. Decise che era decisamente troppo stanco per stare a preoccuparsi di accendere un fuoco.

Sarebbe andato direttamente a dormire. Il pensiero corse di nuovo a Rey. Con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto rivelarle che lui non era affatto il tipo frivolo e lascivo che lei si aspettava? In effetti era normale per lei, così giovane e ingenua, aspettarsi che lui avesse già maturato dell’esperienza con qualche donna.  
Sarebbe stato più che naturale. Eppure non ce n’era stata davvero nessuna prima di lei. Doveva dirglielo? Assolutamente no. Sarebbe solamente servito a farla sentire più importante di quanto già non fosse per il suo povero cuore straziato.

Kylo Ren sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a parlare con lei della sua verginità neanche in un milione di anni. Un conto era farsi trasportare dalla situazione, un altro parlare del proprio io più intimo. Quello avrebbe richiesto ben più tempo. Era questo che l’aveva infastidita. Si disse che non avrebbe dovuto leggerle nella mente in qual modo. Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi prima. In fondo non era nemmeno riuscito a leggere così bene nei ricordi Rey.  
Aveva solamente percepito l’affetto per quell’altra ragazza asiatica, a lui sconosciuta, e per quel traditore che lei chiamava Finn. Aveva avvertito la leggerezza di un sentimento puro e carico di aspettativa mentre le due ragazze osservavano il passaggio di una strana cometa. Rey sapeva essere così passionale e così genuina nello stesso tempo da fargli venire male a cuore ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo.

Non aveva previsto di ritrovarsi in quel modo da solo con lei dopo quanto accaduto. Erano praticamente gli unici abitanti di quel piccolo atollo sperduto, fatta ovviamente eccezione per quelle creature locali e quella palla di pelo che si trascinava dietro fin dall’infanzia. Il solo fatto che fosse venuta a soccorrerlo, a salvargli la vita, avrebbe dovuto spingerlo a fare un passo verso di lei. Forse così lei gli avrebbe nuovamente permesso di starle accanto.  
Doveva per forza riunirsi a quella feccia di ribelli per averla sua? Sempre più nervoso, il ragazzo prese velocemente a spogliarsi degli abiti zuppi di pioggia e si sdraiò sulla branda coprendosi completamente dalla testa ai piedi. Il sonno però tardava ad arrivare. Il battibecco che aveva avuto con la ragazza era stato decisamente spiacevole e il freddo umido di Ach-to gli penetrava sempre più a fondo nelle ossa.

Dopo almeno mezz’ora di tentativi per mettersi a dormire, pensò che avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarle a parlare per cercare di spiegarle che ciò che le aveva detto riguardo ai propri sentimenti era sincero, che tutto ciò che voleva fare era dettato dalla sua buona fede.  
Si alzò a sedere giusto in tempo per ricordarsi che tutti i propri vestiti giacevano fradici sul pavimento e che davanti alla capanna di Rey, Chuwbecca era rimasto di guardia e fissava con insistenza la sua porta per vedere che non uscisse da lì fino al mattino. A quel punto si ritrovò costretto a fare ritorno a letto, se “letto” si poteva chiamare quella scomoda branda che gli uccideva la schiena.

Passarono altri lunghi minuti dove Ben proprio non voleva saperne di dormire. La sua mente impegnata a tentare di immaginare un sistema per farla pagare a quella testa rossa di Hux. Quel bestione di Morne a quest’ora doveva essere sicuramente già diventato il nuovo leader supremo del Primo Ordine. Il pensiero lo rabbuiò ulteriormente. Continuava a chiedersi come avesse fatto Hux a giustificare la sua deposizione nonché la sua immediata incarcerazione.

A quei pensieri seguirono diversi immaginifici stratagemmi per vedere le orbite di Hux rotolare sotto ai suoi piedi e finire schiacciate fino a diventare poltiglia. Un’altra figura si aggiunse presto alla lista dei cattivi che stava mentalmente formulando. Quello sciocco pilota della resistenza, Poe Demeron.  
Nella memoria di Rey aveva potuto vedere chiaramente quanto lui l’avesse importunata negli scorsi mesi. Non poté trattenere un grugnito di protesta al ricordo di quando aveva posato le sue labbra contro quelle della ragazza. Ma alla fine lei lo aveva respinto, rammentò, ed era questo ciò che contava. Stava giusto ricordando il momento in cui lui stesso lo aveva torturato sulla nave madre, quando il ricordo di un ben più intimo interrogatorio gli soggiunse alla mente.

Rey era bella anche legata a quella scomoda sedia. Ricordò di essere rimasto almeno una buona mezz’ora ad osservarla dormire. Portarla a bordo era stato un gioco da ragazzi. L’aveva tenuta tra le braccia con una facilità estrema. Quella ragazza pesava davvero come una piuma. Ricordava ancora distintamente come le sue ciglia lunghe lo avessero ipnotizzato al punto da doversi avvicinare a lei per osservarle meglio. Il suo odore poi era stata la cosa che più lo aveva piacevolmente stupito e lasciato come folgorato.  
Non era propriamente un profumo, sembrava una miscela di olio di motore, sabbia, sudore e qualcosa che forse era solita mangiare su Jakku o che più semplicemente le apparteneva. Magari si era trattato solamente dei suoi feromoni, ma avvicinarsi a lei gli aveva provocato un involontario movimento all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni e non era una cosa che gli capitava di frequente.

L’ultima volta che aveva avvertito quella stessa eccitazione era stato quando la forza li aveva connessi qualche giorno prima che Hux gli facesse la festa. Era come se tutto di quella ragazza lo attirasse a sé, come una calamita. Perfino nella foresta di Takodana, quando lei aveva chiamato a sé la spada laser di Luke, il suo cuore aveva perso un battito. Per quanto fosse straziato dal dolore per quello che aveva appena fatto a suo padre, scoprire che la ragazza delle sue visioni, quella che la forza gli aveva sempre mostrato, era finalmente lì davanti a lui, lo aveva scosso nel profondo.

Come poteva pensare che per lui fosse solo una questione fisica? Cosa poteva fare di più per dimostrarle che l’amava? In fondo, gli aveva già offerto l’intera galassia! Per lei erano mesi che non attaccava la resistenza, e alla fine la vera causa del suo diverbio con Hux era stato il suo gesto in exstremis per salvarli tutti. E l’aveva fatto, l’aveva fatto per lei! E quella stessa ragazza per la quale lui aveva stravolto la sua intera esistenza, ora gli stava dicendo che doveva rinunciare ancora a tutto sé stesso.

Ben stava finalmente per addormentarsi quando avvertì un cambiamento repentino nella forza. In un primo momento rimase in silenzio trattenendo addirittura il proprio respiro perché voleva essere sicuro di ciò che stava succedendo. Com’era possibile? La respirazione irregolare di Rey gli giunse all’orecchio ancor prima di poterla vedere. Diamine! Doveva essersi messo a pensarla con troppa intensità se perfino a così breve distanza l’uno dall’altra, la forza aveva comunque deciso di congiungerli.

Sperò di non svegliarla per evitare di incorrere in ulteriori discussioni, ma non appena si rese conto di quali emozioni la ragazza stesse provando, il respirò gli si smorzò di nuovo. Un’ondata di eccitazione lo attraversò da parte a parte. Poteva sentire distintamente il desiderio crescere in lui. Si ritrovò in preda al panico, incapace di gestire quell’improvviso bisogno di liberazione. Osservò la ragazza distesa sulla sua cuccetta e capì immediatamente di essere finito nella sua capanna.

La temperatura era decisamente più calda e nel camino acceso vi era ancora della legna che bruciava. La ragazza stava emettendo alcuni velati sospiri e si muoveva lentamente alzando e abbassando il bacino. A quel punto Ben comprese che cosa stesse succedendo e pregò tutte le divinità che conosceva di riportarlo immediatamente nella sua stanza, ma il legame non si ruppe. Rey se ne stava con gli occhi chiusi, la bocca semiaperta, a sfiorarsi le parti intime.

La coperta che la ricopriva era caduta per metà a lato del letto e nonostante la poca luce che c’era nella stanza, Ben poté vedere distintamente ogni parte più intima del suo corpo. Quella immagine così celestiale e allo stesso tempo così erotica, lo fece restare impalato a fissarla. La vide accarezzarsi un seno con la mano sinistra mentre l’altra lavorava nascosta tra le sue gambe.

Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, incapace di fare alcunché fino a quando lei non si decise ad aprire gli occhi e a quel punto un grido spezzò la quiete di Ach-to e uno Wooky preoccupato si precipitò dentro la stanza.

La povera Rey gridò di nuovo e non appena Chuwbe osservò la figura di Ben dentro la stanza questo decise di sparare nella sua direzione. Usando la forza Ben parò il colpo di bluster prima di riceverlo in mezzo alla faccia. Ciò che ne scaturì fu un gigantesco buco nella parete della capanna e diverse proteste furiose da parte delle pacifiche lucertole che fino ad allora avevano apprezzato la loro presenza sull’isola.


	14. Stream of consciousness

L’albero era stato completamente incenerito. Rey non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di come fosse potuto accadere. Era rimasto là a vegliare su Ach-to per secoli e ora tutto ciò che restava di esso erano rami secchi e cenere. Aveva fatto appena in tempo a portare via con sé gli antichi testi Jedi. Se li avesse lasciati laggiù avrebbero fatto la stessa tragica fine. La ragazza sospirò pesantemente. Non era più tornata in quel punto dell’isola da quando vi aveva rimesso piede e quella nuova scoperta l’aveva a dir poco sconvolta.

“Che significa tutto questo? Che è successo?” domandò a quel punto la ragazza con lo sguardo perso nella luce opalescente del mattino freddo. Non era impazzita. Sapeva che lui era lì in qualche modo, pronto ad ascoltarla. Poteva percepire la sua presenza nella forza, l’aveva chiamata lui laggiù. La figura di Luke comparve a pochi passi da lei. I suoi occhi azzurrissimi erano enigmatici come al solito, ma questa volta la sua espressione pareva più serena, decisamente meno carica della solita angoscia. Rey fissò il proprio sguardo in quello del suo vecchio maestro.

“Rey” esordì Luke salutandola. Gli occhi della ragazza erano colmi di aspettativa. “Sono riuscita a salvarlo dal veleno” gli disse lei “Ben è riuscito a sopravvivere, ma non vuole saperne di ascoltarmi!” spiegò con voce rotta dall’emozione. “Non importa quanto io e lui abbiamo condiviso, lui non è disposto a passare dalla mia parte” e in quelle parole c’erano tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione degli ultimi mesi.

Si era sentita sola, come se le mancasse una parte di sé stessa, malgrado fosse circondata dall’affetto di tutti i membri della resistenza. Aveva rifiutato le attenzioni di Poe, aveva litigato con Finn, avrebbe rischiato la sua stessa vita per salvare quella di Ben, di nuovo. E lui si ostinava a non voler abbandonare la propria sete di potere. Perfino adesso che erano rimasti solo loro due a condividere lo spazio di Ach-to, Rey si era sentita tradita. Luke la ascoltò raccontargli quanto si erano detti durante il breve alterco che avevano avuto duellando con le spade laser solamente il giorno prima. Alla fine Rey si sarebbe aspettata un po’ di comprensione e invece il suo maestro la sorprese nuovamente.

“Non ha tutti i torti” le disse. Rey a quel punto strabuzzò gli occhi e si ritrovò a trattenere per un attimo il proprio respiro.

“Come sarebbe? Riguardo a cosa? uindi sono Quindi sarei io che starei sbagliando?” gli chiese con una nota di rimprovero nella voce. Il viso di Luke si fece serio. “Rey…Prova a pensarci. A Ben non è rimasto nessuno a parte te. Se desideri veramente che passi dalla tua parte allora non devi fare il mio stesso errore” spiegò con voce calma lo Jedi.

“Devi fidarti di lui” concluse semplicemente Luke. La ragazza parve trasalire. “Ma come posso fidarmi dopo ciò che è successo su Crait? Dice di voler spazzare via tutto per voltare pagina e io non posso permettere che…” replicò Rey ma subito il maestro la bloccò.

“Che vuoi che faccia a questo punto? Ben non è più un pericolo per nessuno a parte che per sé stesso. Il vero obiettivo che devi porti adesso è trovare dentro di te il giusto equilibrio Rey. Entrambi dovete aiutarvi a raggiungere il bilanciamento corretto nella forza. Dovete aiutarvi a vicenda. Sarai capace di riuscire dove io ho fallito?”. A quel punto la ragazza aveva mille nuove domande da fargli, ma proprio allora lo spirito di Luke la lasciò di nuovo sola con le proprie preoccupazioni, svanendo nuovamente nell’aria tersa di Ach-to.

 

……………………………….

Rey aveva già fatto il giro dell’isola per almeno tre volte di seguito. Aveva raccolto abbastanza latte da sopravvivere per un’intera settimana. Per sua fortuna il tempo era decisamente migliorato. Il sole brillava alto sulla sua testa, ma nonostante questo, i suoi poveri stivali avevano comunque finito per ricoprirsi di fango a causa della pioggia incessante del giorno prima. Un calore improvviso finì per scaldarle il viso al ricordo di ciò che era accaduto tra lei e Ben. Era incredibile che quel loro legame le stesse causando così tanti problemi.

Era come se la forza non ne volesse sapere della sua decisione di fare un passo indietro. La stava letteralmente gettando tra le braccia di Ben Solo. E anche il maestro Luke pareva dello stesso avviso. Rey sbuffò sonoramente senza riuscire ad impedirsi di provare una profonda vergogna all’idea di fare ritorno alla capanna. Prima o poi avrebbe comunque dovuto affrontarlo. Onde per cui decise di incamminarsi nuovamente su per la collina con la consapevolezza che ad attenderla ci sarebbe stato il confronto più imbarazzante di tutta la sua vita.  
…………………………………….

“Ti ho già detto che non fa niente se mi hai sparato. E’ tutto a posto!” ribadì Ben per l’ennesima volta rivolto a Chuwbecca. I due erano intenti a osservare da lontano, le vecchie lucertole guardiane. Queste cercavano di spostare i resti delle macerie della capanna con l’aiuto di alcune vecchie scope. Una di esse sollevò momentaneamente lo sguardo da anfibio e lo fissò dritto in quello di Ben per poi blaterare qualcosa con malcelato astio nei loro riguardi. A quel punto Chuwbe osservò che forse avrebbero almeno potuto rendersi utili per aiutare.

Lo sguardo minaccioso della lucertola però li fece raggelare entrambi sul posto. “Credo che saremmo molto più utili se ci levassimo di torno per un po’ di tempo” si limitò a constatare il ragazzo. Aveva trascorso la mattinata a raccontare a Chuwbecca del suo legame con Rey. Lo Wooky aveva solamente una vaga idea di cosa ci fosse realmente tra loro. Rey gliene aveva parlato solamente in parte.

Ma dal momento che si era ritrovato praticamente proiettato nella capanna di lei, senza avere il benché minimo controllo sulla cosa, era giunto il tempo di affrontare la realtà e rendersi conto che la forza per lui e Rey aveva progetti ben precisi. Ancora ignorava quali fossero precisamente, ma non essendo del tutto uno stupido se n’era fatto una idea. La forza voleva che loro due stessero assieme, anche fisicamente oltre che mentalmente. Il pensiero lo confondeva, ma non tanto quanto la presenza del vecchio amico peloso di suo padre così vicino a lui.

Come poteva sopportare la sua sola presenza dopo ciò che aveva fatto? Eppure, si rese conto il ragazzo, Chuwbecca aveva accompagnato Rey e l’aveva aiutata a soccorrerlo. Si era prodigato tanto quanto lei per salvargli la vita. Era ancora diffidente certo, sennò non avrebbe tentato di sparargli addosso come era da poco successo, eppure una parte di lui evidentemente sperava ancora che Ben Solo fosse ancora vivo. Così Kylo Ren si era ritrovato a parlare con la palla di pelo che un tempo era stato il compagno di disavventure di suo padre.

“Sai…non mi aspetto che tu mi creda, ma non potrei mai farle del male. Non dopo tutto questo” gli disse con voce seria mentre lo Wooky teneva lo sguardo puntato diritto nel suo. Un paio di grugniti piuttosto sonori comunicarono a Ben quanto Chuwbecca fosse pronto a difendere Rey dalle sue grinfie come se fosse stata sua figlia. Il viso di Ben finì per imporporarsi di un rosso acceso quando lo Wooky gli domandò con tutta franchezza fino a che punto si erano spinti lui e Rey. Era ovvio che si riferisse al sesso. Gli occhi scuri di Chuwbe erano indagatori e lo scrutavano nel profondo.

“Come fa a sapere se tra noi c’è stato niente del genere?” gli chiese Ben di rimando senza negare né confermare nulla. Era a dir poco a disagio a tenere con lui quella conversazione. Chuwbe rispose semplicemente che gli era parso evidente fin dal primo momento che li aveva visti assieme dal suo risveglio dopo l’avvelenamento. Per non parlare dell’insistenza con cui Rey aveva lottato contro tutto e tutti per correre a salvarlo. Lo Wooky lo mise in guardia. Non avrebbe tollerato che lui la facesse soffrire prendendola in giro. Doveva essere serio con lei. Rey meritava di essere amata veramente, non semplicemente usata.

Ben si riscoprì ferito da quelle parole, tanto quanto lo avevano ferito quelle di Rey. Lo sguardo ferito di lui sembrò smuovere allora qualcosa in Chuwbecca. Per un attimo lo Wooky si concesse di pensare che Ben, il ragazzo gentile e sensibile che aveva conosciuto anni prima, fosse ancora presente dentro quel ragazzo. E così glielo chiese. “Vuoi sapere se provo veramente qualcosa per lei?” replicò subito lui con incredulità.

“Se anche ti dicessi che è così, mi crederesti?” domandò a quel punto. Inaspettatamente Chuwbe fece un cenno di assenso con il capo e Ben si ritrovò a sospirare sonoramente, passandosi nervosamente le mani tra i capelli, lo sguardo ora basso putato verso i suoi piedi. “La amo” disse con un filo di voce, tanto che non era certo che Chuwbe lo avesse davvero sentito. Lo Wooky però aveva capito benissimo e con un paio di grugniti di assenso gli fece capire che era entusiasta all’idea, ma che allo stesso tempo pretendeva da lui che quel suo sentimento sfociasse in azioni in grado di rendere felice Rey. “credi sia facile avere a che fare con lei?” gli chiese a quel punto il ragazzo tornando a posare lo sguardo in quello del suo peloso interlocutore.

“E’ dannatamente testarda” disse “nega a sé stessa quello che prova e poi pretende che io faccia finta di niente” si sfogò. Chuwbe rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo mentre poteva cogliere con tutta evidenza la frustrazione di Ben mentre gli rivelava quanto era realmente successo tra loro. Alla fine lo Wooky face un paio di passi nella sua direzione e in maniera del tutto inaspettata gli diede una pacca sulla spalla come a volerlo rassicurare. Il ragazzo rimase spiazzato da quel gesto. Com’era possibile che dopo ciò che aveva fatto a suo padre, Chuwbecca fosse ancora pronto a sostenerlo e ad incoraggiarlo a tornare sui propri passi, a diventare un uomo migliore? Sentiva di non meritare tutto ciò. Eppure contemporaneamente, la disperazione di essersi ritrovato all’angolo, tradito anche dal suo generale, era stata sostituita da un sentimento nuovo. Speranza. L’idea che in fondo forse non era tutto perduto. Malgrado ciò Ben sentiva che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di buono se solo gliene avessero dato la possibilità.

La resistenza non poteva essere la soluzione, anzi non era affatto la risposta giusta. Se solo lei gli avesse creduto, se avesse provato a capirlo, magari. Rey era così ostinata ed era anche decisamente passionale. Una persona istintuale e fatta di pura energia. Tutto ciò non faceva che rafforzare in lui la convinzione che il cammino dei Jedi non facesse affatto per lei, che avrebbero potuto essere qualcosa di più assieme. Ad ogni modo lei purtroppo non la pensava così. Continua a rifiutarlo, non era disposta ad accettarlo per quello che era, nemmeno dopo ciò che avevano condiviso. Anzi, la ragazza aveva addirittura messo in dubbio i suoi sentimenti per lei, che così faticosamente era riuscito ad esternarle. Perché era condannato ad avere sempre accanto persone che non si fidavano di lui?

La mattinata ormai era trascorsa, forse fin troppo in fretta. Rey era sparita già con le prime luci dell’alba, ma presto sarebbe tornata alla capanna in cima alla collina dove lui e Chuwbe erano rimasti a parlare. Sapeva che era solo questione ti tempo, dopodiché avrebbe dovuto di nuovo affrontarla. Ben era tremendamente nervoso all’idea di rivederla, dopo quel loro ultimo incidente.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle? Come comportarsi? L’immagine della ragazza colta in quella posa, il suo corpo seminudo sotto le coperte, era così tremendamente erotica che il solo ricordo lo fece rabbrividire di piacere. La sensualità di quel gesto lo aveva lasciato a dir poco senza fiato. Non si era mai soffermato a pensare al fatto che lei potesse sentire il bisogno di toccarsi. Non che lui sapesse molto sulle donne in generale, ma si era sempre immaginato che bisogni di quel genere appartenessero di più al genere maschile. Per di più visto che il loro legame si era manifestato con così tanta prepotenza, che lo stesse pensando? Cioè, Rey stava cercando di eccitarsi pensando a lui? La sola idea era così erotica da fare male e causargli una insopportabile claustrofobia al basso ventre.

Un ruggito dello Wooky ridestò Ben dai propri pensieri giusto in tempo per vedere comparire l’oggetto dei propri pensieri. Rey camminava di buona lena verso la sommità della collina. Il sole aveva quasi completamente seccato i vestiti bagnati che erano appartenuti ad Han e che Ben aveva steso ad asciugare. Il ragazzo era quindi stato costretto a trovare un’alternativa per non dover restare perennemente semi nudo. Era stato Chuwbe a mostrargli la capanna di Luke dove si trovava un vecchio baule.

“Io quella roba non la metto!” lo aveva da subito apostrofato Ben, inorridito all’idea di indossare qualcosa appartenuto al quel traditore di suo zio. Lo Wooky però era stato irremovibile. Non poteva restare nudo e quindi alla fine, anche se avrebbe preferito dare fuoco a tutto, capanna compresa, Ben si era ritrovato ad indossare una lunga tunica color beige, una tunica da Jedi. Ed era così che Rey lo aveva ritrovato, di ritorno dalla sua escursione. La ragazza non poté fare a meno di emettere uno “Oh” di stupore nel vederlo così conciato.

Notò immediatamente la spada laser appartenuta ad Obi-wan legata alla sua cintura. Era davvero Kylo Ren quello che aveva davanti? Assomigliava di più ad una diversa versione di Ben Solo, quello che sarebbe potuto essere se solo Luke si fosse fidato maggiormente di lui. Rey a quel punto si chiese che cosa sarebbe potuto essere Ben in futuro se solo lei avesse deciso di dargli fiducia. Che Luke avesse ragione?  
“Quella tunica è…?” gli domandò Rey come per rompere la tensione, senza però riuscire a trovare il coraggio di terminare la frase.

Non voleva farlo arrabbiare e sapeva bene quanto Ben si infuriasse ogni qualvolta sentiva nominare Luke. Ben per tutta risposta però rimase impassibile e si mise con le braccia conserte a osservarla. Teneva la schiena poggiata contro il muro della capanna di roccia e la scrutò dall’alto verso il basso, come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Il suo sguardo serio mise a dir poco a disagio la ragazza che si ritrovò a saltellare sul posto, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, incapace di stare ferma. Non era in grado di guardarlo negli occhi, ancora troppo in imbarazzo per via della condizione in cui era stata colta la sera prima.

“Ho procurato un po’ di cibo per pranzo” gli disse Rey sempre tenendo gli occhi bassi. Chuwbe rispose con un grugnito di approvazione, ma poi inaspettatamente disse che aveva qualcosa da fare sul Millennium Falcon e li salutò allontanandosi nella direzione dalla quale Rey era appena venuta. Ben non poté fare a meno di lanciargli uno sguardo carico di significato, un significato che Rey non riuscì a capire, ma qualcosa nel comportamento dello Wooky le disse che lui e Ben dovevano aver parlato tra loro. La ragazza poteva avvertire gli occhi di Ben bruciarle addosso.

“Allora, ora che stai meglio che hai intenzione di fare? vorresti che ti accompagnassi da qualche parte, prendere una navetta e fare ritorno dal Primo ordine? Oppure…” gli chiese lei con voce carica di agitazione, incapace ormai di frenarsi. Avvertì lo spostamento d’aria quando Ben le si avvicinò di alcuni passi, ma rimase a fissare un punto indefinito alla sua sinistra. Sapeva di non potersi permettere di perdersi negli occhi di lui o non sarebbe riuscita a resistere un momento di più. Non era solamente una questione di imbarazzo. Lui glielo avrebbe letto dentro.

Non sarebbe riuscita a nasconderglielo. Ciò che provava per lui sarebbe emerso e allora sarebbe stata definitivamente incapace di resistere all’impulso di perdersi in quel sentimento intossicante che l’avvolgeva ogni volta che Ben era in sua compagnia.

“Probabilmente mi converrebbe fare così. Quest’isola mi ha decisamente stancato” fu la risposta inaspettata che le arrivò diritta al petto. Faceva male. Kylo Ren voleva tornare ad essere il leader supremo del primo ordine. Luke si sbagliava. Ben non sarebbe mai tornato indietro, non definitivamente, non quanto lei desiderava. “Molto bene. Se è quello che vuoi dirò a Chuwbe di accompagnarti a trovare Maz…Lei saprà aiutarti fornendoti una nave incapace di essere intercettata dal Primo Ordine o dalla resistenza” tagliò corto lei facendo a quel punto per allontanarsi verso la propria capanna. Ben però le si avvicinò ancora e la trattenne per un braccio.

“E tu che farai?” le chiese, costringendola a quel punto a voltarsi verso di lui. Il suo sguardo era così intenso che, esattamente come aveva temuto, Rey si ritrovò ad annaspare.

“Ti interessa davvero?” gli chiese lei di rimando con voce carica di rabbia.

“Certo che mi interessa!” rispose lui senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. I loro visi erano così vicini che Rey poteva avvertire il respiro agitato di lui mentre la osservava. La rabbia si impadronì nuovamente di lei, all’idea che lui volesse gettare al vento quell’opportunità che avevano di stare assieme, per tornare a mettere a ferro e fuoco la galassia. “Credo che spenderò il mio tempo a cercare di trovare un modo per impedirti di venirmi a sconvolgere l’esistenza. Concorderai con me che questo nostro legame non ha più senso di esistere!” gli disse.

“Così potrai toccarti pensando a me senza che io lo sappia?” esclamò lui con altrettanto astio nella voce. Il viso di Rey si colorò di un rosso acceso. Sapeva che alla fine avrebbero dovuto parlarne, ma non si aspettava che lui sarebbe stato così brutale e diretto.

“Quello che faccio quando sono sola non sono affari tuoi!” sentenziò Rey “e poi chi ti dice che stessi pensando a te?” lo incalzò con voce rabbiosa. La verità era una sola. Rey era troppo imbarazzata per ammettere che lui aveva ragione, ma nella mente di Ben Solo si fece largo l’insicurezza e per un momento gli balenò alla mente l’idea che lei stesse davvero pensando a qualcun altro. Poi però si ricordò della cometa e si rese conto che se erano lì l’uno di fronte all’altra a parlare era solamente perché Rey si era precipitata ad aiutarlo.

Non poteva essere diversamente. Era lui che voleva. Allora perché si comportava in maniera tanto sciocca? Ben avrebbe voluto dirle quanto si sentiva frustrato per via di quella assurda situazione quando ad un certo punto i due vennero interrotti da BB-8 che rotolò rapidamente nella loro direzione emettendo dei sonori bip bip allarmati. “Ehi amico, che succede?” gli chiese Rey facendosi subito seria, chinandosi verso di lui. Il tono del piccolo droide le era sembrato così allarmato da fare dimenticare immediatamente l’assurdo battibecco che stava avendo con Ben. Anche lui parve subito interessarsi alla faccenda. “Che sta dicendo?" le chiese interrogativo dopo che BB-8 aveva emesso già diversi suoni. Rey si voltò nuovamente verso Ben che era rimasto in piedi accanto a lei. Aveva l’aria stupita. “Ma come, non conosci il linguaggio binario?” gli chiese. Lui per tutta risposta si limitò a fare cenno di no con la testa. “I droidi sono superati, buoni solo per gli interventi di routine. Per le transazioni stellari bastano i computer di bordo e gli olopad che comunque forniscono sempre una traduzione. Non perdo il mio tempo dietro a simili anticaglie” rispose seccamente lui con l’aria irritata per essere stato colto in fallo.

“Credi davvero?” lo apostrofò lei di rimando decisamente poco convinta. L’espressione corrucciata di Ben non tardò a fulminarla con lo sguardo. “Potresti limitarti a rispondermi?” insistette. Nel frattempo BB-8 aveva continuato a cigolare e cinguettare nel suo linguaggio speciale. Rey tornò a focalizzare la propria attenzione su di lui. Ben poteva solamente osservare le espressioni sul viso della ragazza. La vide farsi sempre più preoccupata e a tratti quasi spaventata. “Te lo ha detto Poe?” chiese Rey a BB-8 che emise alcuni bip bip di assenso. Dopo un ennesimo uggiolio da parte di BB-8, finalmente Rey si decise a renderlo partecipe. “Quello che sto per dirti non ti piacerà” lo avvertì mentre con una mano accarezzava dolcemente la testa di BB-8.

“Non ha importanza se mi piacerà o meno…voglio saperlo!” tagliò corto lui e dentro di sé cova già il presentimento che si sarebbe trattato di una doccia fredda. Rey a quel punto si rimise in piedi e si sforzò di fissarlo negli occhi per metterlo di fronte a quella scomoda novità.

“Hux ha divulgato un filmato di me e te che sconfiggiamo Snoke e le sue guardie” spiegò. Come prevedeva non era niente di buono, anzi, era perfino peggio di quanto temesse. Sul viso di Ben si dipinse un’espressione scioccata e carica di terrore. Rey si sentì tremendamente a disagio a dovergli dare quella notizia.

“Dice che l’intero Primo Ordine pensa che tu sia un traditore e che è stata messa una taglia piuttosto ingente sulla tua testa…e sulla mia ovviamente” concluse quasi con un fil di voce. “Non credo che potrai più tornare ad essere il Leader Supremo d’ora in poi” aggiunse poco dopo con una nuova consapevolezza e forse con un po’ troppa soddisfazione nella voce, o almeno a Ben così parve perché la sua espressione mutò rapidamente da sconcertata a nera di rabbia.

“Ovviamente la cosa deve compiacerti parecchio” le disse senza potersi impedire di corrugare la fronte in un’espressione a dir poco severa e carica di rimprovero “spero che tu sia soddisfatta ora!” e così dicendo si allontanò da lei di alcuni passi, incapace di continuare a sopportare quell’intima vicinanza con l’ennesima persona dalla quale si sentiva tradito. Rey però lo afferrò per una spalla.

“Credi davvero che mi faccia piacere sapere questo?” gli chiese a sua volta con voce intensa e con una nota di incredulità e delusione.

“Certo!” fu la risposta rabbiosa di lui che le giunse di rimando assieme alla sua mano che prepotentemente si sbarazzò della sua presa su di lui, scacciandola via malamente. “Non vedevi l’ora di mettermi all’angolo…Non fai altro che ripetere che vuoi che mi unisca alla resistenza…Sarai contenta ora! Peccato che non succederà niente del genere. Questo non cambierà niente perché preferisco essere giustiziato da Hux piuttosto che unirmi alla tua stupida e insensata causa!”.

C’era così tanta rabbia nelle sue parole che a Rey per un momento parve di rivedere il Kylo Ren che l’aveva attaccata nella foresta innevata della base starkiller. Incapace di trattenere l’angoscia che quella visione le procurava, Rey non seppe fare altro che allontanarsi da lui di qualche passo. Questo sembrò peggiorare la situazione. Ben si rese conto di averla spaventata ma la detestò ancora di più. Lo vedeva ancora come un mostro quindi? Sentendosi ferito e con la testa carica di confusione, il ragazzo decise di mettere a propria volta quanta più distanza possibile tra lui e la ragazza.

“Ben! Aspetta Ben!” la sentì chiamare, ma non aveva intenzione di darle retta. Il panico si stava impadronendo nuovamente di lui. Niente sarebbe andato più per il verso giusto. Era perduto. Non poteva tornare indietro e non poteva, né tanto meno voleva unirsi alla resistenza. Ma quel che era peggio era che perfino Rey lo stava rifiutando per l’ennesima volta. Non c’era posto per lui, non c’era mai stato, né ci sarebbe mai stato in futuro.

Doveva esserci qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui per fare sì che nessuno, proprio nessuno, riuscisse ad accettarlo per quello che era. Di gran carriera si precipitò giù per la collina con la testa che pulsava e un dolore sempre più intossicante che si irradiava mano a mano nel suo petto, nello stomaco, nella testa. Rey rimase impietrita dove si trovava, osservandolo mentre correva via. Il piccolo droide le si avvicinò poggiandole la testa rotonda contro la gamba nel tentativo di consolarla. Lei a quel punto tornò a posare una mano sulla sua testa per accarezzarlo. “BB-8… che devo fare con lui?” sospirò con voce rotta stringendosi nelle spalle.  
…………………………………….

Poe Dameron entrò di gran carriera nella stanza adibita a sala comando. Non era una gran postazione, ma vista la situazione era pur sempre meglio di niente. Il Generale Gwesne era riuscito a mettersi in contatto con i loro alleati nell’orlo esterno e l’intera resistenza sembrava aver ricevuto un po’ di tregua da quando Ererat era stato fatto saltare in aria dal primo ordine. I loro sforzi si erano tutti concentrati nel tentativo di depistare le sonde spia lanciate in orbita da Hux. Le loro giornate ormai trascorrevano nello stallo più completo. Questa era forse la cosa peggiore di tutte.

Trovare nuovi alleati era la missione che più li impegnava in noiose trattative e scambi diplomatici e lui non era tagliato per quel genere di cose. Lui era un uomo di azione. Era forse per questa ragione che quando era giunto quel messaggio propagandistico all’attenzione della Resistenza, il pilota si era sentito particolarmente colpito nel vivo. Le immagini mostravano un Kylo Ren del tutto inedito combattere fianco a fianco con la sua Rey nel tentativo di salvarla da quel mostro di Snoke. Sembrava incredibile ma Hux si era premurato di spargere a macchia d’olio quel video in modo tale che fosse chiaro per l’intera galassia che Kylo Ren era un traditore dell’ordine costituito. Un vigliacco, infido, un moccioso in calore che per correre dietro ad una sciocca ragazzina si era lasciato bere il cervello al punto di arrivare a tradire il suo stesso maestro. Era incredibile che Rey non avesse mai parlato con lui di quanto accaduto.

Quando si erano recati da Maz Kanata erano venute fuori parecchie cose riguardanti il legame, la forza che la connetteva con lui, ma Rey non aveva mai menzionato il combattimento contro Snoke, né tantomeno il fatto che lui si fosse battuto per lei con un simile ardore. Purtroppo non era stato possibile ottenere l’audio per capire che cosa si fossero detti, ma le immagini del combattimento parlavano da sé. Poe si era torturato a lungo guardandole e riguardandole, incapace di darsi pace. Kylo Ren aveva affrontato quelle guardie anche a tre alla volta, senza però mai dimenticarsi di tenere d’occhio Rey. Si erano praticamente salvati a vicenda. E alla fine quel suo gesto, quell’atto di protendere la mano verso di lei con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto…

A Poe si era raggelato il sangue nelle vene al pensiero che tutto ciò lo rimandava all’idea di un innamorato che chiede la mano alla sua amata. Non vi erano dubbi in proposito. Il video si concludeva bruscamente con Rey che lentamente protendeva la mano verso di lui. Possibile che avesse accettato la sua proposta? Ma se così fosse, allora perché le cose si erano evolute in quel modo? Poe non riusciva a capire.

Ricordava distintamente di avere udito Kylo Ren su Crait che gridava a Luke che avrebbe distrutto Rey e tutta la resistenza. Com’era possibile tutto ciò? Era forse impazzito scatenando tutta la sua ira dopo che la ragazza lo aveva rifiutato? Era davvero questa la verità? Se non altro ora Poe riusciva a spiegarsi alcune cose. Una su tutte il fatto che Rey si fosse poi lasciata andare con lui. Quello che avevano condiviso andava al di là di una semplice cotta adolescenziale. Si erano salvati la vita a vicenda. Insieme erano riusciti a sopravvivere, a trovare un senso per ciò che prima non ne aveva. Lo sguardo di Kylo Ren bruciava perfino attraverso lo schermo.

“Ehi Poe!” Finn entrò poco dopo di lui seguito a ruota da Rose.

“Anche tu qui?” gli chiese lei con voce sorpresa. “Non dovevi essere a trattare accordi con gli abitanti della fascia di Briingul? Credevo che il Generale avesse affidato a te quel compito” aggiunse subito dopo andandosi intanto a sedere su uno sgabello. Poe sospirò colto nel vivo.

“Già, era così” ammise portandosi una mano tra i capelli “ma non ce la facevo proprio! Non potevo perdermi la mezz’ora di odio quotidiano propinato da Hux per farci detestare maggiormente Kylo Ren” si lasciò sfuggire. Finn lo squadrò con aria esasperata.

“Poe!” lo redarguì. “Devi ammetterlo, ora che abbiamo visto cosa è successo veramente in quella sala del trono, le cose cambiano un bel po’…Non possiamo fare finta di niente…” spiegò e Rose fece un cenno di assenso con il capo.

“Ha ragione!” aggiunse subito lei all’indirizzo di Poe mentre Finn le si avvicinava per posarle un bacio delicato sulla fronte.

“Hai visto anche tu come si è battuto per salvarla…il modo in cui la guardava!” gli disse quasi con occhi sognanti, tanto che Finn si ritrovò ad esserne infastidito.

“Ehi!” le disse subito “ti ricordo che quella è la stessa persona che mi ha brutalmente colpito alla schiena lasciandomi ad agonizzare nella neve e che se non fosse stato per Rey…” iniziò ma Rose tagliò corto andando a posargli un bacio direttamente sulla bocca. Quando si staccarono lei gli sorrise intensamente e gli disse “le persone cambiano. L’amore è una cosa potente” e lo fece con un calore che Finn non seppe fare altro che baciarla di rimando.

“Ehi ehi piccioncini! Io sono ancora qui!” li avvertì Poe causando presto le risate di entrambi.

“Sta tranquillo Poe… arriverà anche per te la persona giusta” cercò di consolarlo Rose. “Nel frattempo faresti bene ad accettare il fatto che Rey abbia già trovato la sua metà in Kylo Ren. Ossessionarti con un amore non corrisposto non ti porterà altro che dolore” proseguì la ragazza con una punta di apprensione nella voce. Il viso di Dameron si fece più scuro. “Mi dispiace amico” aggiunse subito dopo Finn lanciandogli un’occhiata compassionevole che a Poe non piacque affatto. Un sorriso amaro si stampò sulla faccia del pilota della resistenza. Giusto pochi secondi e lo schermo alle loro spalle si accese proiettando l’immagine di Hux avvolto nella sua divisa scura come la notte che si agitava in mezzo ad una folla stormtrupper.

La testa rossa teneva il suo discorso di fronte ad una folla di soldati schierati di tutto punto. “Ecco…Fatemi almeno godere questi pochi minuti di odio…poi vedrò di cercare di non pensare al fatto che Rey si trova in sua compagnia” gli chiese Poe a quel punto. I due amici si guardarono con preoccupazione ma non dissero nulla. Era ovvio che Dameron non fosse affatto pronto a passare oltre.  
……………………………………  
Su quella piccola isola non c’erano forse grandi comodità, ma di posti in cui rifugiarsi per riflettere ve n’erano a bizzeffe. Non c’era da stupirsi che suo zio avesse scelto un posto come quello per trascorrervi gli ultimi anni della sua vita. Eppure Ben Solo si sentiva come in trappola. Dopo tutte le settimane trascorse a desiderare di averla con sé, finalmente Rey era lì con lui ma era come se entrambi fossero più lontani che mai. Paradossalmente si era sentito più vicino a lei quando era il loro legame ad unirli attraverso lo spazio e le costellazioni. Dopo avere corso per quelli che dovevano essere un paio di chilometri, il ragazzo decise di fermarsi presso una rientranza fatta di rocce che si stagliavano al di sopra della scogliera.

Cercò di respirare profondamente per calmare i propri nervi. Chiuse gli occhi richiamando a sé tutta la sua concentrazione. Era ormai da diverso tempo che non provava a meditare. Al tempo in cui era stato un Padwan di Luke, era solito raccogliersi in meditazione per almeno tre o quattro ore al giorno. Da quando se n’era andato via dopo aver dato fuoco al tempio, aveva deciso che era stato tutto tempo sprecato. I suoi allenamenti si erano tramutati in una continua lotta per la sopravvivenza. Non poteva più permettersi di stare troppo a pensare, doveva agire. Ed era stato così fino a quando Snoke gli aveva sussurrato nella mente. Ora che la voce insidiosa del suo maestro non era più dentro di lui per piantare il seme del dubbio, sentiva però che la sua mente era di nuovo limpida. Non vi erano più quei velati sussurri che lo tormentavano giorno e notte. Se n’era accorto solamente con il tempo.

Qualcosa dentro di lui era cambiato. Nessuno gli bisbigliava più nell’orecchio dicendogli che era un debole o che doveva per forza ammazzare qualcuno per contare qualcosa. Tutto ciò che sentiva ormai era solamente il suo povero cuore troppo carico di emozione ogni volta che lei lo faceva sentire inadeguato per qualche motivo. Ma anche questo era diverso. Non si sentiva schiacciato dal peso di quelle insicurezze, anzi, si sentiva sempre più motivato a dimostrarle che poteva essere migliore, che era degno del suo rispetto e della sua fiducia. Senza rendersene conto Ben si ritrovò in posizione raccolta con le gambe incrociate, gli occhi chiusi a cercare di carpire ogni vibrazione nella forza. Poteva sentire Rey a poche centinaia di metri di lui.

La sua persona era fatta di pura energia, sentiva scorrere la linfa vitale e in lei e questo sembrò calmarlo. Ci aveva messo un po’ a rendersi conto di quanto Snoke gli avesse obnubilato la mente. Nel momento in cui la spada laser lo aveva trafitto condannandolo a morte, ricordò di avere avvertito una grande confusione dentro di sé. Un misto tra un senso di liberazione e un senso di smarrimento. Subito aveva dovuto agire per proteggere Rey dalle guardie pretoriane, ma una volta concluso il combattimento e posato lo sguardo sul corpo morto di Snoke, la sua mente era andata come in tilt. Avrebbe voluto essere più consapevole, più pronto ad affrontare quella nuova realtà in cui nessuno ti sussurrava ciò che avresti dovuto fare.

La voce singolare di una delle lucertole che abitavano l’isola venne a interrompere bruscamente il filo dei suoi pensieri. I grandi occhi a palla della lucertola si posarono sul viso di Ben, che ricambiò con stupore quello sguardo indagatore. Lo strano animale gli fece segno di seguirlo con dei cenni eloquenti delle piccole braccia verdi. Sul momento Ben parve solamente infastidito da quel comportamento e non sembrò dargli peso. Tornò a chiudere gli occhi e la ignorò bellamente, almeno fino a quando questa prese a strattonarlo per la manica della tunica.

“Che c’è?” chiese a quel punto il ragazzo con esasperazione. Possibile che non potesse avere mai un po’ di pace? La lucertola vestita di bianco, a quel punto gli fece segno di seguirla di nuovo. In parte incuriosite ed in parte esasperato, Ben finì per decidere di fare ciò che lei le stava chiedendo. Discesero brevemente lungo la scogliera, fino a raggiungere una rientranza che altro non era se non una caverna a strapiombo sul mare. La grotta era illuminata da alcune lanterne dal colore giallo e luminoso. La lucertola che lo aveva condotto laggiù ben presto chiamò a raccolta altre due o tre di loro e insieme si avviarono sempre più all’interno della spelonca. La luce illuminava l’angusto e umido passaggio, il cui soffitto si fece sempre più pericolosamente basso, tanto che Ben, alto com’era, ad un certo punto si ritrovò a dover gattonare poggiando a terra i palmi delle mani.

La luce era praticamente assente all’interno dell’angusto cunicolo, tutto ciò che vedeva era la schiena della lucertola che lo scortava davanti a sé, facendogli cenno di avanzare. Sbuffò sonoramente maledicendo nuovamente suo zio Luke e tutte le sue stupide scelte che lo avevano condotto laggiù a farsi guidare in un buco da una lucertola troppo cresciuta.

Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo stesse facendo, ma era come se la forza gli dicesse che doveva dare retta a quelle creature, che forse lo avrebbero aiutato a trovare qualche risposta a tutte quelle domande che lo assillavano ora che la sua vita sembrava essere precipitata nel caos più completo. Finalmente il lungo corridoio roccioso parve sfociare in una grotta interna, decisamente più alta e spaziosa, illuminata da alcuni fuochi accessi attorno ai quali erano stati sistemati diversi tronchi di legna per consentire alle fiamme di ardere a lungo e senza il rischio di farle spegnere troppo in fretta. Ben poté tornare ad alzarsi sulle gambe e subito posò lo sguardo sulle pareti interne della grotta.

Queste erano tappezzate delle antiche rune che riconobbe come quelle tipiche degli antichi testi dei Jedi che qualche volta Luke gli aveva mostrato in passato. Ancor prima che potesse ambientarsi o iniziare a capire dove si trovasse, una delle lucertole guardiane gli allungò una specie di tazza di legno nella quale un liquido rosso acceso faceva bella mostra di sé.

“Che dovrei farci con questo?” chiese lui a quel punto senza riuscire a capire. Per tutta risposta il grosso animale gli face segno di bere. Intanto le altre lucertole avevano preso ad intonare una sorta di cantilena nella loro lingua fatta di suoni incomprensibili.

Ben si apprestò ad annusare lo strano intruglio per accertarsi di che cosa fosse. Era praticamente inodore. Per un attimo aveva quasi creduto che si trattasse di sangue, ma né la consistenza né l’odore lasciavano supporre che lo fosse. Sperando di non apparire scortese, cercò di sbarazzarsi della brodaglia riconsegnandola nelle mani della lucertola che gliela aveva data, ma questa parve imbestialirsi con lui a quel gesto e con veemenza iniziò a urlargli contro, ripetendogli ancora di bere. Le altre attorno a lei fecero lo stesso, ognuna gli fece segno di ingurgitare lo strano liquido. I

l ragazzo a quel punto finse di berne un sorso e gettò il contenuto della tazza in un punto poco illuminato della grotta, ribaltandolo sul pavimento. Inutile dire che le lucertole erano state bene attente a tutti i suoi movimenti. Senza indugio le vide scodellarne un’altra tazza al di fuori di un pentolone che borbottava su uno dei fuochi accesi dentro alla grotta. Presto gli venne consegnata la sua seconda porzione e stavolta lo sguardo severo della lucertola non ammetteva repliche. Ben sbuffò per l’esasperazione.

“Devo bere questo intruglio? Ma che cos’è? Perché diavolo sono qui?” chiese loro come se potessero capirsi. Forse loro quantomeno potevano capire lui, visto che poco dopo le vide prodigarsi in una sorta di assurda spiegazione fatta di gesti e suoi acuti e gracchianti. Ben Solo alzò lo sguardo al cielo e decise che se non era morto avvelenato da Hux, poteva tranquillamente sopravvivere a questo. Si portò la tazza di legno alla bocca e ne bevve un sorso. Oltre ad essere inodore sembrava anche insapore. Poco male, temeva avesse un sapore orribile.

Stava per metterla giù, ma la lucertola più ostinata, quella che lo aveva condotto fin lì, insistette perché lo bevesse proprio tutto. A quel punto tracannò l’intero bicchiere per evitare di dover proseguire con quell’assurdo teatrino. Fu dopo qualche secondo che avvertì la sua testa farsi più leggera e le braccia iniziare a informicolarsi. E si maledisse per essere stato così stupido da pensare di essere diventato immune ai veleni. Perché ciò che gli avevano dato, doveva essere chiaramente un veleno…o no? Ancora un momento e non si sentiva più la bocca e un attimo dopo la sua lingua andava a fuoco, così come la gola e i subito dopo i polmoni. Un calore intossicante lo pervase fin dentro l’anima e subito dopo i suoi occhi iniziarono a vedere rosso.

Cosa diavolo gli avevano dato da bere? Che gli stava succedendo? Improvvisamente era come se il suo intero corpo fosse fatto di acqua. Sentiva scorrere la proprialinfa vitale dentro di sé e avvertì con chiarezza l’energia che promanava da ogni cosa presente sull’isola. Fu allora che si ricordò dell’estratto di bacche che una volta aveva visto versare da Luke nella coppa di alcuni Padwan, quando lui aveva solamente dodici anni ed era da poco giunto là al tempio. Era trascorsa una vita eppure quel ricordo in lui ora era vivido come se fosse appena successo.

Quel degenerato del suo maestro aveva attraversato una fase in cui era solito sperimentare le cose più strane. Strani intrugli che erano in grado di rilassare la mente facendo allontanare dal corpo le paure e conferendo un innato senso di padronanza sugli elementi. Ben non aveva mai visto di buon occhio quella cosa. Sembrava conferire una estrema superbia a chi ne faceva uso. E la superbia era nemica del lato chiaro tanto quanto la paura, se non di più. Eppure ogni tanto capitava che Luke volesse celebrare la luce assieme ai suoi Padwan più illuminati. La cerimonia si sarebbe dovuta svolgere a porte chiuse, senza che chi ne era escluso potesse saperne niente, ma gli era capitato di sgattaiolare a sbirciare che cosa succedeva assieme ad alcuni dei ragazzi più giovani.

Il gruppo di Jedi si riuniva in cerchio all’interno della sala principale del tempio. Il profumo dell’incenso acceso e le luci ovattate conferivano un’atmosfera suggestiva, mentre la coppa con il liquido rossastro passava di mano in mano e ognuno ne beveva un sorso abbondante. I Padwan poi erano soliti cantare le antiche canzoni dei Jedi, come fossero una litania purificatrice, tenendosi per mano, fino a quando, passati alcuni minuti, ogni male veniva rigettato fuori dal loro corpo assieme all’oscurità. Era una sorta di cerimoniale per la purificazione fisica e spirituale.

I più, una volta terminato, erano soliti raccontare di essersi sentiti in contatto con la forza e di avere fatto pace con sé stessi e i propri tormenti interiori o le proprie faccende in sospeso. La verità però, quella che Ben ricordava con maggiore sconcerto, era che quell’intruglio ti faceva spurgare letteralmente ciò che di malsano avevi dentro l’organismo. I secchi di rame servivano per non sporcare il pavimento immacolato e tirato a lucido del tempio. Così quando finalmente iniziavi a sentire che stavi per vomitare, dovevi solo piegarti in avanti e il resto veniva da sé.

A Ben tutto quello era sembrato così raccapricciante da non aver mai desiderato provare nulla di simile. Per non parlare dello stato di intontimento mentale nel quale aveva visto versare i poveri Padwan durante i minuti successivi all’ingestione. Alcuni vaneggiavano di vedere strani oggetti volanti quando in realtà davanti a loro non c’era nulla, altri sostenevano di avvertire il muro che respirava o le proprie dita tramutarsi in sale. Ed ora eccolo lì a sperimentare quella sciagurata invenzione in prima persona. Ben ebbe appena il tempo di chiedersi quanto tempo gli ci sarebbe voluto prima di rimettere quanto aveva nello stomaco, che già dovette afferrare saldamente il secchio di metallo che la lucertola verde gli porgeva, per evitare di sporcare la tunica che aveva da poco indossato.

Maledizione! Perché ne aveva dovuto bere così tanto tutto in una volta? Alcuni minuti dopo era ancora piegato in due sopra al suo secchio e la sua testa si faceva sempre più leggera mentre le strane lucertole continuavano ad intonare le loro assurde e gracchianti cantilene. Quando finalmente non c’era più niente che potesse buttare fuori, si distese con la schiena poggiata sul pavimento freddo.

Il suo corpo era bollente, avvertiva il proprio respiro irregolare uscire dalla propria bocca e dalle proprie narici e tutta quella situazione gli sembrò così assurda da farlo scoppiare a ridere. Neanche ricordava quand’era stata l’ultima volta che aveva riso così di gusto. La sua testa era così leggera. Non sapeva nemmeno perché si preoccupava sempre così tanto di ogni cosa. Il suono della sua stessa risata lo sorprese e finì col ridere ancora più di gusto mentre nella sua mente si faceva strada una sola immagine. Rey. I suoi occhi incredibilmente belli, il suo naso a punta, le sue labbra sottili e perfette… tutto del suo viso era semplicemente perfetto…Anche il suo corpo lo era. Il ricordo della perfezione assoluta del suo seno gli fece quasi male mentre tentò di afferrarlo muovendo una mano verso l’alto, senza però riuscire a catturare altro che aria. “Rey” si sentì blaterare ad un certo punto.

E una parte di sé, quella più razionale, la più ferrea, quella che era sempre presente, gli ricordò che non la meritava affatto, che si era macchiato di colpe troppo gravi. L’altra parte però, quella più indulgente, gli fece giurare a sé stesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di stare con lei. Doveva averla con sé. Non a scapito di sé stesso, ma per sé stesso. Non sapeva quanto tempo posse passato da quanto era sgattaiolato in quella grotta seguendo la vecchia lucertola.

Forse ad un certo punto, in mezzo a tutti quei vaneggiamenti, si era perfino addormentato, neanche lo ricordava. Fatto sta che ad un tratto Ben sembrò riacquistare nuovamente la propria lucidità e si tirò su dal pavimento gelido, giusto in tempo per constatare che i fuochi accatastati lì accanto si erano ormai spenti e che le lucertole guardiane erano sparite. Senza fatica riuscì a guadagnare l’uscita. Gattonò e camminò fino a ritrovarsi a respirare una grossa boccata d’aria pulita nell’aria fredda della sera di Ach-to.

Notò infatti con orrore che era già pressoché l’imbrunire. Realizzò di non essere riuscito a meditare su nulla a causa di quel contrattempo e che probabilmente Rey attendeva da lui delle risposte e… Improvvisamente si rese conto di sapere che cosa dirle. Sentiva finalmente di avere la mente sgombra e malgrado la sua gola bruciasse ancora da morire, i muscoli del suo corpo parevano davvero più rilassati. A Ben non restò altro che fare ritorno da lei, confidando che la forza lo guidasse ancora verso il suo nuovo cammino.  
………………………………………

Il fuoco crepitava vivace quando Chuwbecca vi piazzò sopra lo spiedo con infilato in mezzo il grosso pesce che aveva pescato. Lui e Rey avevano deciso di restare all’aperto a gustarsi la cena dal momento che era la prima serata un po’ mite da quando erano giunti su Ach-to e in cielo brillavano vivide diverse stelle, ora finalmente visibili in tutta la loro etera bellezza.

Durante le settimane che aveva trascorso laggiù con Luke, quando si sentiva sola, Rey si era consolata diverse volte osservando il cielo stellato, immaginando come dovesse essere una vita pacifica priva di guerre e conflitti. Una vita dove avrebbe potuto avere la sua casa, la sua famiglia e un lavoro magari duro ma onesto da svolgere ogni giorno, senza più bisogno di tutto quel dolore e degli spargimenti di sangue. Sospirò pesantemente mentre per l’ennesima volta si ritrovò a guardarsi attorno per vedere se Ben si era finalmente deciso a fare ritorno. Niente.

“Secondo te dovrei andare a cercarlo?” domandò a Chuwbe con apprensione. Questo, per tutta risposta, emise un paio di grugniti poco convinti.

“Ma era davvero sconvolto quando se n’è andato e non so nemmeno se ha mangiato qualcosa…” spiegò Rey a quel punto.

Chuwbe replicò con aria quasi indifferente. “Lo so che è robusto abbastanza, ma si è appena rimesso in sesto dopo una brutta batosta e la notte all’aperto fa freddo” insistette lei sempre più apprensiva.

Lo Wooky a quel punto fece un’alta di spalle e per l’ennesima volta le disse di non preoccuparsi perché probabilmente se non voleva tornare si sarebbe rifugiato a bordo del Falcon. A quelle parole Rey ebbe un sussulto. “Ma non hai paura che possa scappare via e abbandonarci quaggiù?” gli chiese a quel punto con una punta di panico nella voce. Chuwbecca però scosse vistosamente il capo.

Fu allora che Rey intuì che qualcosa dentro lo Wooky era cambiato. Aver rivisto Ben lo aveva reso mano a mano sempre più fiducioso. La ragazza a quel punto sentì di sentirsi sempre più in colpa. Se perfino Chuwbe, dopo quello che aveva passato per via di Han, era disposto a dare di nuovo fiducia a Ben, perché lei si comportava in modo e maniera da farlo sentire ancora più solo? Era per via dell’esperienza avuta con Snoke? Forse correre da lui con così tanta fiducia in corpo, l’aveva lasciata prosciugata, incapace di confidare ancora in maniera così serena in qualunque altra persona.

Il momento il cui Ben aveva scelto il potere invece di scegliere lei, le bruciava ancora dentro. 

La cena ormai era quasi pronta quando la figura familiare di Ben emerse sullo sfondo del cielo di Ach-to.  
………………………………….

Quando lo vide arrivare dai piedi della collina, Rey si alzò immediatamente in piedi. Era consapevole che il momento per l’ennesimo confronto con Ben era arrivato. Notò che aveva i capelli arruffati e il suo viso aveva l’aspetto di chi ha passato le ultime ore a massacrarsi di fatica. Senza dubbio si era allenato tutto il pomeriggio per scaricare in qualche modo il peso e la frustrazione per la discussione che avevano avuto ore prima. Lo sguardo di Ben era carico di determinazione mentre le si avvicinava. Ma non c’era niente di spaventoso in quegli occhi, solo tanta sofferenza e un magnetismo a dir poco seducente. Lo vide esitare un momento. Il suo sguardo sembrò indugiare spostandosi da lei a Chuwbecca.

Probabilmente la presenza dello Wooky lo metteva in soggezione per quanto stava per dire e Rey pensò che Ben avrebbe fatto finta di niente e che avrebbero fatto meglio a rimandare quella conversazione. Invece non fu così. “Dobbiamo parlare” le disse con tono pacato ma che allo stesso tempo sembrava volerla implorare di ascoltarlo. Chuwbe gli lanciò uno sguardo carico di consapevolezza e senza bisogno che Ben dicesse altro, lo Wooky si ritrovò ad allontanarsi goffamente da loro con la scusa di occuparsi dei suoi amici Porg.

A quel punto erano di nuovo soli. Ben si sedette accanto a Rey che era sistemata davanti al fuoco con una coperta avvolta attorno alle spalle. Con fare titubante la ragazza tentò di scusarsi con lui per quanto accaduto durante la mattinata.

“Ben…Senti, mi dispiace per…” iniziò ma quando lui protese entrambe le braccia verso di lei posando le mani sulle sue spalle e reclinò la propria testa verso quella di Rey, alla ragazza si smorzò il fiato. Inevitabilmente il suo cuore si mise a battere più in fretta.

“Tu…. Tu…!” iniziò Ben con voce sempre più carica di emozione senza quasi trovare le parole per dirle ciò che sentiva dentro. Rey respirò profondamente realizzando che erano abbastanza vicini perché i loro respiri si confondessero e che la cosa le faceva piacere. Non avrebbe dovuto.

“Tu…” continuò Ben finalmente “tu pretendi che io mi fidi di te, che rinunci a tutto me stesso. Però in cambio non sei disposta a darmi altrettanta fiducia!” e c’era un senso di profonda tristezza in quelle parole e anche la paura di non essere capito, di essere tradito di nuovo.

“Ben…” sussurrò lei incapace di formulare una vera risposta. Era così strano! Perché tutto ad un tratto si comportava in quel modo? I suoi occhi scuri erano così intensi da mozzarle il fiato. “Tu non credi nemmeno che io ti ami veramente, quando in realtà per te provo qualcosa che non avrei mai creduto di sentire per nessuna…io…” si interruppe colto dall’emozione, incapace di contenere l’agitazione che quella confessione gli provocava, nonché il senso di inadeguatezza, la paura di essere frainteso. “Hai detto di essere disposta ad accompagnarmi da qualche parte per aiutarmi a procurarmi una nave.

Vuoi scaricarmi come hanno sempre fatto tutti quanti, facendo finta che non ti importi niente di noi due…” disse ormai chiaramente sopraffatto dai propri sentimenti. Era evidente che avesse pensato a lungo a cosa dire perché le sue parole erano così dirette e il suo tono così sentito, da farla sentire spiazzata. “Sei disposta a fare finta di non provare niente per me solo perché l’idea di fidarti di me ti spaventa!” continuò imperterrito il ragazzo mentre nel frattempo diverse espressioni scorrevano sul viso della ragazza che aveva davanti.

“So bene di non meritare la tua fiducia, e l’idea di fidarmi di qualcuno spaventa anche me” proseguì deglutendo a vuoto, prendendosi alcuni secondi per osservare lo sguardo di lei.

“Mi hai spezzato il cuore quando te ne sei andata via…io…Credi davvero di poter distruggere il nostro legame? Credi di poterti mettere contro la forza? Non so perché essa ci connetta, ma una cosa la so” e a quel punto Ben si avvicinò ancora di più a lei “dev’esserci una ragione e noi non possiamo ignorarla. Non trincerarti dietro la falsa convinzione di poterla fermare…Ti prego” le disse con la voce che si fece sempre più implorante e agitata.

“Ben…io non…non so…” balbettò Rey senza mai riuscire a smettere di guardarlo diritto negli occhi. Lui allora si fece ancora più vicino. 

Ormai i loro visi erano a pochi millimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro. Il ragazzo fece un respiro profondo per cercare in sé il coraggio di dire le parole che voleva fare uscire. Nel frattempo le scostò le mani dalle spalle per andare a stringerle in quelle di lei. La ragazza non si oppose e rimase come ipnotizzata, lasciando che le loro dita si congiungessero. Quel gesto provocò ad entrambi un visibile turbamento emotivo, fatto di imbarazzo, timore, insicurezza, ma soprattutto di una strana energia. Le loro dita giunte erano così giuste. Era come se dovesse essere così da sempre.

Quell’energia era tutta attorno a loro, dentro di loro. Era impossibile opporsi. Anche a distanza di centinaia di chilometri finivano sempre per ritrovarsi. Quel semplice sfiorarsi di dita trasmetteva ad entrambi una carica erotica fatta di un linguaggio seducente che entrambi non potevano più ignorare.

“Rey” disse Ben, ora con voce più bassa, sensuale, senza mai smettere di puntare i suoi occhi scuri in quelli di lei.

“A me non è rimasto più niente ormai. Niente che conti davvero comunque. Tu sei tutto ciò che ho…Rey ho bisogno di te” le sussurrò. Alla ragazza vennero i brividi a quelle parole. “…ti prego!” le disse di nuovo. Si era riproposto di non pregarla mai più in quella maniera, ma ora del suo stupido orgoglio non gli importava più niente. Tutto ciò che contava era lei. Rey e soltanto Rey. Non poteva perderla. Per lei avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa. E se supplicarla era l’unica maniera per evitare di essere lasciato solo, l’avrebbe supplicata ancora e ancora. 

Che cosa era successo a Ben in quelle ore? Possibile che se ne fosse andato gridandole in faccia che non l’avrebbe mai aiutata a salvare ciò che restava della resistenza e che ora invece si dimostrasse così arrendevole? Per un attimo Rey si riscoprì timorosa che lui la stesse in qualche modo prendendo in giro, ma quell’idea la sfiorò a malapena. Tutto in lui, nel suo sguardo, nella sua posa, diceva che le stava parlando con il cuore in mano.

“Quindi ora non mi verrai a dire che hai cambiato idea che ti unirai alla resistenza, non è vero?” chiese Rey amaramente ritrovando solo a quel punto le parole ed era più una constatazione che una reale domanda. Lui foce segno di no con la testa.

“Non posso, non è mai stata la mia causa…I ribelli hanno sbagliato tanto quanto i membri del primo ordine” disse, e la sua voce ora era così diversa rispetto all’ululato rabbioso che gli aveva sentito fare a metà mattino.

“Ma ti prego Rey” le disse ancora “devi fidarti di me quando ti dico che ho intenzione di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per mettere le cose a posto. Voglio davvero tentare di riportare la pace nella galassia” insistette lui e anche quello era vero.

Lo lesse nel suo sguardo con quanto ardore era pronto a combattere contro tutto e tutti per ciò che credeva fosse giusto. Lei non era diversa. Entrambi sentivano di essere nel giusto. Fu allora che la ragazza si rese definitivamente conto di quanto Ben stesse cercando di agire per il bene. Non era la smania di potere di Kylo Ren a smuovere quel ragazzo che la fissava così intensamente.

Non era più l’odio a guidarlo nelle sue azioni, ma l’amore, la voglia di un posto sicuro in cui trovare rifugio, quel sogno che anche lei aveva da sempre immaginato nella sua mente. Era disperato e inseguiva il desiderio di poter rimediare ai propri errori. Luke ci aveva visto giusto. Se si fosse tirata indietro ora, Ben sarebbe stato perso per sempre. Doveva dargli di nuovo fiducia. Come aveva potuto essere così cieca?

“Ti credo…” gli disse allora Rey, incapace di nascondere l’emozione che traspariva dalla propria voce.

“Hai ragione. Il nostro legame esiste per una ragione. E’ sempre stato lì. Io...avevo solo paura” confessò a quel punto Rey sentendosi pericolosamente vulnerabile a così poca distanza dal suo viso.

“Di che cosa? Cos’è che ti spaventa tanto?” la incalzò lui, senza un freno. Lei ci pensò su un secondo.

“Credo…Di aver avuto paura di dover diventare qualcosa di diverso da ciò che sono…solo per non restare di nuovo sola” spiegò lei senza riuscire a trattenere un singhiozzo stringendosi maggiormente nelle spalle.

“Volevo stare con te, ma non potevo farlo rinunciando a me stessa”. Lui la guardò con rammarico.

“Non ho mai voluto questo” le disse “mi sono innamorato di te per quello che sei” spiegò sempre con una nota di imbarazzo nella voce nel confessare così i propri sentimenti più intimi, ma senza più volersi trincerare dietro alle proprie paure. Rey nel frattempo avvertì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Poi Ben si fece pensoso e entrambi restarono in silenzio a fissarsi negli occhi, le ciglia bene aperte, quasi che se avessero mai sbattuto le palpebre quella magia sarebbe svanita.

“Mi sono comportato come un’idiota” le disse infine lui con una nuova consapevolezza “ho sbagliato. Non ho pensato a come ti sentivi tu…credevo che fosse giusto portarti dalla mia parte ad ogni costo” spiegò e lei di rimando gli sorrise dicendo “Ben anche io ho pensato lo stesso. Ho sbagliato tanto quanto te” confessò. Lo sguardo di Rey a quel punto brillava intensamente illuminato dal calore del fuoco.

La sua bocca rossa era semi dischiusa, la sua espressione tesa ma carica di aspettativa.

"Quindi cosa proponi?” domandò la ragazza a quel punto senza sapere bene cosa dire. Lui sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non lo so…Per il momento forse dovremmo semplicemente prenderci un attimo per riflettere e rimettere insieme le forze. Solo tu ed io” le rispose abbozzando un leggero sorriso al suo indirizzo. Rey si ritrovò a fissare le sue labbra con desiderio crescente. Vedere Ben che sorrideva poi era una cosa alla quale doveva ancora abituarsi.

Quel pensiero di nuovo, la sorprese. Se ci si voleva abituare, poteva voler dire una sola cosa. Non era disposta ad arrendersi. Non voleva lasciarlo andare. Era disperatamente intenzionata a tenerlo con sé.

“Posso insegnarti ciò che so sulla forza e aiutarti a migliorare nel combattimento” le ripeté lui per l’ennesima volta, sperando che finalmente lei avrebbe accettato “e intanto possiamo riflettere su come fermare Hux dal distruggere ciò che resta della resistenza. Conosco come ragiona quella sottospecie di omuncolo. Non mi unirò alla resistenza ma ciò non significa che non possiamo aiutarci a vicenda. Abbiamo un nemico comune” concluse infine Ben. Sul viso di Rey si allargò un timido sorriso. “Dici sul serio Ben?” e il suo sguardo era carico di speranza, aspettativa, gratitudine.

“Mi aiuterai comunque a salvare i ribelli?” chiese.

“Mai stato così serio” le confermò lui stringendo forte le sue mani nelle proprie. Un profondo calore iniziò a pervadere Rey dalla testa ai piedi. Stava succedendo davvero? Lei e Ben stavano davvero trovando una intesa? Sarebbero stati di nuovo dalla stessa parte, uniti, come quando avevano combattuto contro le guardie di Snoke? La ragazza si sentì pervadere dallo stesso senso di appartenenza e fiducia che aveva provato nel momento in cui Ben aveva tradito il suo maestro per salvarle la vita. Nessuno aveva mai fatto tanto per lei.

E dopo tutte le successive incomprensioni aveva praticamente smesso di sperare, ma ora si rendeva conto che chiudersi a quel loro legame, allontanarsi dal quel loro reciproco sentimento di amore era quanto di più sbagliato potesse fare. E forse era azzardato lasciarsi andare così presto, anzi, era semplicemente folle, eppure Rey non seppe evitare di sporgersi in avanti per baciarlo sulle labbra.

Ormai non poteva farci niente. Era innamorata persa di Ben Solo. Non aveva senso continuare a negarlo, soprattutto a sé stessa. Ricordava ancora il terrore che aveva provato quando aveva temuto per la sua vita. Un sentimento del genere va salvaguardato. L’amore va protetto, difeso e lei avrebbe protetto il suo amore concedendo di nuovo tutta sé stessa senza paura. Il dolore non si uccide anestetizzando il proprio cuore.

Il bacio si fece più sentito quando anche Ben rispose premendo più forte le labbra contro le sue. Il cuore della ragazza batteva all’impazzata. Le sue mani scivolarono contro il petto di lui che nel frattempo le aveva appoggiato delicatamente una mano sul viso e l’altra tra i capelli. All’improvviso Rey tentò di approfondire il bacio ma subito strabuzzò gli occhi e indietreggiò come fosse stata folgorata.

“Ben!” esclamò incredula “ma che…” tentò di dire sentendosi pizzicare la lingua. Un sapore aspro si fece largo tra le sue papille lasciandola a dir poco incredula. “Meglio se non chiedi” sbuffò lui di rimando intuendo di cosa si trattava. 

“Quelle vecchie lucertole hanno tentato di avvelenarmi per vendicarsi di avergli devastato la casa…” spiegò senza in realtà permetterle di comprendere un bel nulla. “Già, forse meglio non chiedere” rispose Rey alzando un sopracciglio con fare divertito.

A quel punto, alle loro spalle, uno Wooky affamato decretò che la cena poteva essere servita.

 

Continua…


	15. Voices

Han Solo varcò la porta di casa sua dopo l’ennesimo viaggio. Non sapeva con precisione per quanto tempo era stato via. Quando trattava affari in quel di Porto Knaar si trattava sempre di faccende piuttosto semplici, ma a volte capitava che dovesse allontanarsi per settimane, se non addirittura mesi. La bevuta un po’ esagerata della sera precedente aveva lasciato il segno.

Aveva come un tamburo che gli martellava forte nel cranio. Somigliava quasi alla voce di Leila che lo rimproverava per l’ennesima volta dicendogli che poteva rincasare anche più spesso, che ora aveva delle responsabilità. Questa volta però, Han dovette arrendersi all’idea che si trattava solamente di un mal di testa. La sua casa era stranamente silenziosa.

Sua moglie era lì, vestita con un abito da notte, i capelli lasciati sciolti sulle spalle, bella da mozzare il fiato come solo lei sapeva essere quando lasciava che lui la vedesse solamente per quello che era. Niente capelli intrecciati, niente abiti sfarzosi, solo un visino triste e due occhi dalle lunghe ciglia all’insù, troppo arrossati e troppo gonfi per appartenere alla donna forte e determinata che lui conosceva. Da quando era diventato padre, Han aveva cercato di mettere la testa a posto, ma la sua vita, la sua vera vita, era sempre stata quella. Correre di qua e di là a bordo del Millennium Falcon.

Eppure la paternità non gli era mai pesata, anzi. Sapere di poter tornare dalle persone amate era per lui qualcosa di incommensurabile. Leila era per lui la donna più importante della sua vita, era la sua anima al di fuori del proprio corpo, quasi fosse un prolungamento naturale di sé stesso. Quando si univa a lei era come se il resto della galassia potesse sparire, almeno per un momento, e non c’erano più guerre, fughe, inganni. C’erano solamente loro due che affrontavano la vita con coraggio e consapevolezza, ormai non più così giovani e sprovveduti, ma comunque curiosi di imparare cosa potesse significare una vita assieme.

Per una volta Han poteva dire di sentirsi davvero felice, completo. Non aveva altro da chiedere, se non la sua libertà di viaggiare per poi fare sempre e comunque ritorno da lei, da loro. La sua principessa lo comprendeva, e anche se spesso lo rimproverava di non rincasare abbastanza spesso, aveva accettato quel suo modo di essere. Suo figlio, Ben, era un bambino dolce e lui sentiva di amarlo con tutto sé stesso, pur non sentendosi ancora adeguato a quel ruolo. Non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono capì subito che qualcosa non andava. Laila non era il genere di donna che apre i rubinetti senza una ragione, una terribile, tremenda ragione, per farlo.

“Che succede Sweethearth?” le chiese con timore, la voce che quasi gli si spegneva in un sussurro, mentre allungava una mano verso di lei per accarezzarla. Si sedette al tavolo della cucina di fronte a dove stava seduta lei e fremette di impazienza perché le pupille enormi e scintillanti di sua moglie ormai, parlavano da sé.  
“Han – “ iniziò Laila con voce ferma ma grave “è nostro figlio” spiegò “lui è sensibile alla forza” poi fece una pausa. “Sento che qualcosa di potente in lui si sta risvegliando e ho paura” confessò infine la giovane donna senza riuscire a trattenere una lacrima ribelle che andrò a rigarle il viso. In quel momento il cuore del contrabbandiere si raggelò.

Era buffo come una semplice frase potesse contenere così tante implicazioni dentro di sé. Non c’era bisogno che si dicessero molto altro. Entrambi erano sempre stati di poche parole e più avvezzi a ricorrere ad azioni concrete. Si conoscevano, sapevano cosa c’era di non detto, cosa comportava quella rivelazione. Un sorriso tirato si dipinse sulla faccia di Han.

“Voglio vederlo, gli parlerò” fu la sola cosa che disse lui poco prima di sparire verso la stanza che apparteneva a Ben. Leila mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena del marito fino a ché questi non raggiunse il corridoio svoltando a destra. Han bussò con decisione alla porta e anche se non ottenne risposta, premette comunque la mano sopra alla maniglia e scomparve all’interno dell’abitacolo. “Ehi ragazzino…come va?”  
…………………………………………

 

La visita di suo padre era del tutto inaspettata. Si sentì fuori posto sebbene si trovasse nella propria stanza, la stessa in cui era solito trascorrere la maggior parte delle ore delle sue giornate. Diverse pile di libri erano accatastate sulle mensole bianche che sovrastavano la grande scrivania alla quale era seduto. Con uno scatto, Ben si tirò in piedi facendo inavvertitamente precipitare al suolo un grosso tomo che gli finì rovinosamente contro le dita del piede destro.

Gli fece male e si sentì uno stupido e rimase come folgorato sul posto nel tentativo di mostrarsi impassibile, per non sfigurare agli occhi di suo padre. Era come se si trattasse di un estraneo per lui ormai, erano mesi che non si faceva vivo, eppure qualcosa gli diceva che c’era amore dentro quell’uomo, un amore forte e incondizionato che si irradiava verso di lui, ogniqualvolta lo raggiungeva con una carezza fuggevole o con uno sguardo.

Lo sentiva dentro, sentiva una forza, un legame che li avrebbe tenuti legati per la vita anche a qualunque distanza. Questo lo preoccupò. Era sicuramente questa la ragione della sua visita. Sua madre doveva averlo informato. Era timoroso di ciò che suo padre gli avrebbe detto, di quel che avrebbe potuto pensare di lui.

Gli avevano raccontato chi era stato suo nonno, Lord Veder. Ben ricordava ancora lo shock di quella sera in cui, all’età di soli cinque anni, sua madre gli aveva raccontato la storia dell’imperatore oscuro. Ora era cresciuto, aveva dieci anni, ma quel retaggio così pesante grava su di lui ora più che mai. Sua madre aveva voluto crescerlo lontano dai suoi coetanei. Prendeva lezioni private ogni mattina e ogni pomeriggio. La sera, quando capitava che Laila avesse un po’ di tempo da dedicargli – e questo purtroppo non capitava di frequente - cenava con sua madre e scambiava con lei qualche parola. Lei però era spesso lontana da casa, troppo occupata a tenere in piedi la resistenza.

Troppo occupata per farlo sentire davvero amato. Il fatto che fosse tornata così di corsa non appena la sua istitutrice l’aveva informata di ciò che era successo durante la lezione di astronomia lo aveva spaventato quasi quanto la consapevolezza di ciò che ora era in grado di fare.

“Non volevo fare del male a nessuno” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire quando Han si mise a guardarlo con lo stesso sguardo che sua madre gli aveva lanciato quel giorno. “Ero arrabbiato perché non potevo uscire…volevo solamente fare un giro fuori e… Poi all’improvviso i vetri della finestra si sono rotti e… Mi sono tagliato il braccio…” balbettò mostrando a suo padre la fasciatura che aveva sull’avambraccio sinistro.

“Katmay si è spaventata molto e anche io” concluse riferendosi alla sua insegnante privata “dice che non tornerà. Ma non ho potuto controllarlo” insistette “mamma dice che so usare La Forza, come Dart Veder” e ora l’agitazione era palpabile nelle sue parole, la voce rotta e carica di un bisogno spasmodico di essere rassicurato. Han in principio non disse nulla, si avvicinò lentamente a suo figlio e si abbassò, inginocchiandosi a terra per poterlo guardare meglio negli occhi.

Gli prese le mani nelle sue, così grandi e callose e gli disse: “Ben, non preoccuparti. Tu sei nostro figlio, non sei Veder. Anche tuo zio Luke sa usare la forza e lui ha salvato più vite di quante tu possa immaginare” fece una pausa per osservare le ombre dissiparsi nelle iridi di suo figlio mentre un calore sempre più forte sembrava irradiarsi nel suo petto quando finalmente gli vide abbozzare un sorriso tirato.

“Anche tua madre è figlia della forza, e converrai con me, che per quanto letale possa essere quando si arrabbia, lei sia a sua volta piuttosto inoffensiva nei confronti di chi ama davvero. Non sarà diverso neanche per te. E’ stato un incidente” concluse andando ad arruffargli i capelli corvini sopra la testa. Per un momento Ben si sentì davvero tranquillo, in pace con sé stesso. Fu un attimo eterno in cui le emozioni negative che quella consapevolezza gli aveva instillato in corpo, sembrarono davvero dissiparsi.

I suoi genitori erano preoccupati per lui, ma lo amavano. E questo era tutto ciò che bastava a confortarlo. Anche Han gli sorrise, gli occhi dritti nei suoi. Fino a quel momento niente sembrava presagire ciò che sarebbe successo in futuro. Padre e figlio rimasero a chiacchierare amorevolmente per alcuni minuti mentre Han si mise a raccontagli della sua ultima avventura e di come la mamma si sarebbe arrabbiata con lui se fosse venuta a sapere cosa gli era successo nell’orlo esterno quando lui e Chuwbe si erano recati in un quartiere malfamato per recuperare una vecchia reliquia.  
…………………………………………………….

Sei mesi dopo Ben era su una nave. Stava accompagnando sua madre ed era la sua prima volta nello spazio. Nato e cresciuto su Coruscant, non aveva mai abbandonato prima il pianeta. Per una volta Leila aveva deciso di portarlo con sé. Ben avrebbe presto compiuto nove anni e i suoi potesembravano crescere assieme a lui. 

Laila aveva preso a tenerlo più spesso con sé. La cosa non gli dispiaceva, ma in cuor suo il ragazzino sentiva che il motivo doveva essere uno e uno soltanto: era molto angosciata a causa di quelle sue nuove capacità. Diversi personaggi di spicco della politica intergalattica erano presenti e discutevano delle sorti della nuova repubblica, quando Ben decise di sgattaiolare in giro per dare meglio un’occhiata alla nave.

Troppo annoiato e troppo impensierito per starsene seduto fermo a leggere il suo libro come avrebbe fatto di solito, si ritrovò a contemplare la bellezza di una nebulosa rosa e azzurra che transitava nelle vicinanze, attraverso il vetro del ponte di bordo. Non si accorse di quell’alta figura che gli si avvicinava fino a quando non sentì rizzarsi i peli dietro al suo collo.

Una strana sensazione lo avvolse e gli venne la pelle d’oca non appena la voce profonda di quell’essere vestito in maniera terribilmente sontuosa, lo raggiunse. “Stai ammirando anche tu lo spettacolo della natura?” si sentì apostrofare. Quando si voltò e alzò lo sguardo verso il volto del nuovo venuto, Ben sentì mancargli il respiro. Quello che aveva di fronte era il viso più mostruoso sul quale avesse mai posato lo sguardo. Il losco figuro aveva vistose cicatrici sulla testa pelata e occhietti piccoli e infossati.

Se Ben avesse dovuto tirare ad indovinare avrebbe giurato che dovesse avere almeno mille anni tante erano le rughe che lo facevano apparire avvizzito e morente. Il giovane Solo non poté fare a meno di provare un istintivo ribrezzo nei suoi confronti. Se anche il mostro fu in grado di leggere sul suo visto l’orrore che Ben stava provando, non lo diede a vedere, perché imperterrito continuò il suo discorso. Due mani grandi e distorte gli si posarono sulle spalle e Ben dovette sforzarsi per non spiccare un salto all’indietro, lontano da lui.

Ma non voleva mostrarsi impaurito o schifato, se non per orgoglio, quantomeno per educazione. Sua madre gli aveva insegnato come ci si comportava in circostanze simili. Sapeva che nella galassia dovevano esistere diverse bizzarre creature come quella, e che doveva solamente farci l’abitudine. Comportarsi da sciocco ragazzino impaurito era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare.

“Impressionante la forza della natura si manifesti con le più diverse sfaccettature” disse l’alieno con voce melliflua, forse cercando di apparire cordiale. Ben rimase in silenzio, incapace di trovare una risposta a quella considerazione.

“Di tanto in tanto si risvegliano forze possenti. C’è un che di meraviglioso e disarmante nello spettacolo di una nuova forza che viene ad esistenza. Retaggio per pochi comunque. Non tutti sono capaci di comprenderne la magnificenza”. La nebulosa era davvero bella, ma c’era qualcosa nelle parole del suo interlocutore che Ben intuì chiaramente essere riferito a tutt’altro. Era come se quello sconosciuto sentisse che quella cosa, quella forza, era ora dentro di lui. L’idea lo terrorizzò all’istante. Come poteva sapere? Anche lui era un fruitore della forza? Poi avvenne. Senza che l’essere proferisse una sola parola, Ben poté sentirlo bisbigliare qualcosa direttamente nella sua testa.

“Non avere paura. Tu sei speciale. Va tutto bene. Non opporti alla forza. Essa è possente dentro di te” gli disse. La bocca di Ben era secca, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

“Mi scusi, devo andare” bisbigliò e senza esitare fece ritorno di corsa nella sala dei congressi, dove sua madre si stava intrattenendo con i suoi ospiti venuti da fuori. Non appena la raggiunse Ben si tuffò ad abbracciare sua madre afferrandole la vita da dietro. Lei si voltò stupita da quel gesto e vide il volto di suo figlio, così pallido e agitato che subito Leila se ne preoccupò. “Che succede Ben?” gli chiese a quel punto la principessa, ma lui non rispose. Rimase ad inalare profondamente il profumo di sua madre mentre questa lo teneva stretto tra le proprie braccia, non abbastanza a lungo però, per farlo sentire davvero tranquillo.  
……………………………………………..

La voce da quel giorno non se ne andò più. Ben era rientrato a casa ormai da settimane, eppure la sensazione di sentirsi costantemente monitorato, osservato, non l’aveva più abbandonato. Era spaventato all’idea di parlarne con sua madre e suo padre era appena ripartito assieme a Chuwbe, il che voleva dire che se avesse voluto contattarlo avrebbe dovuto per forza utilizzare un trasmettitore intergalattico per intercettare le frequenze del Falcon. Sua madre lo faceva solamente nei casi di vera emergenza. Ben a quel punto si chiese se il suo bisogno era davvero così impellente. Quando era più piccolo lui e sua madre facevano molte più telefonate ad Han.

Da quando era diventato d’obbligo contattarlo solo in caso di vita o di morte? Per un momento Ben pensò che non ci sarebbe stato davvero nulla di male e prese il coraggio a due mani. Accese la piattaforma di connessione intergalattica dell’ufficio di sua madre e inserì i numeri del canale radio del Falcon. Li sapeva a memoria, non gli fu difficile farlo.

Il microfono sulla scrivania iniziò a sfrigolare, segno che ben presto la chiamata sarebbe stata intercettata, quando la voce parlò di nuovo nella sua testa. “Non essere sciocco” disse “tuo padre non conosce la forza. Non capirebbe ciò che stai per dirgli. Penserebbe male di te. Vuoi che pensi che suo figlio è mezzo matto?” ed era come se quella voce fosse la sua e non quella di un alieno alto e raggrinzito.

“In fondo, tu non gli sei neanche mai piaciuto. Se ti volesse bene non se ne andrebbe sempre lontano. Se gradisse la tua compagnia, non avresti bisogno di contattarlo tu. Sarebbe lui a cercarti. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che Han Solo ti ha chiesto come stavi?”.

Ben ormai deglutiva a vuoto, gli occhi sbarrati a fissare i fili dell’arazzo di seta che sovrastava la scrivania nell’ufficio di sua madre. Quando finalmente sembrò aprirsi la comunicazione, un ululato a lui famigliare gli lanciò un saluto cordiale. Chuwbe stava ancora borbottando qualcosa nel microfono quando Ben premette il pulsante rosso che fece estinguere il segnale.  
………………………………………………………

I mesi passavano e per fortuna la voce non si faceva sentire più così spesso. Capitava solo quando non era in grado di controllare la forza, magari dopo un incubo, o più semplicemente quando si sentiva solo o triste, il che purtroppo non era così infrequente. A volte però passano giorni tranquilli, perché magari era riuscito a visitare un nuovo pianeta oppure sua madre era rimasta con lui qualche ora di più. Quando ormai credeva che non l’avrebbe più sentita però, essa tornava puntualmente a manifestarsi.

Lui faceva del suo meglio per mascherare il proprio disagio, ma col passare del tempo si fece sempre più introverso, sempre più cupo. La voce interveniva ogni qual volta in lui iniziava ad albergare un dubbio, una incertezza. Gli sussurrava all’orecchio con fare calmo e lascivo. Diceva di non fidarsi di coloro che aveva intorno, che non lo avrebbero capito, che avrebbero finito con l’allontanarlo da sé. Ben si sentiva solo. Sua madre era sempre più presa negli affari riguardanti la repubblica e suo padre non rientrava a casa da più di un anno. Non aveva più provato a contattarlo, per mesi aveva sperato che fosse lui a chiamare.

“Se gli importasse di te, ti cercherebbe”. Han Solo però era come svanito nel nulla. Quando compì dodici anni trascorse l’intera giornata rinchiuso nella sua stanza, solo, a desiderare di non avere più alcun potere, a desiderare di non sentire più la forza. Ma quanti più sforzi faceva per reprimere ciò che sentiva, tanto più la situazione sembrava sfuggirgli di mano. Bastava uno sguardo torvo, un rimprovero e in casa succedevano le cose più strane. I divani scoppiavano, le strumentazioni elettriche impazzivano.

Accumulava energia fino al punto di riuscire a dare la scossa a qualcosa solamente con uno sguardo e nel frattempo Ben sentiva crescere dentro di sé la paura, un vuoto incolmabile, immenso. Quella notte sua madre rincasò così tardi che Ben aveva quasi perso le speranze di poterla salutare, almeno quel giorno. Non si aspettava regali o poesie, ma solo sua madre.

Aveva vissuto nella speranza che almeno per il suo compleanno avrebbe potuto avere con lei una conversazione, magari liberarsi finalmente del peso che lo opprimeva. Doveva dirle di quella voce. Sentiva dentro di sé che quella non era la sua vera coscienza, che quelle idee non erano le sue. Sapeva che suo padre, dovunque fosse, prima o poi sarebbe tornato.

Sapeva che sua madre era colma di lavoro, ma che lo amava, che ci sarebbe stata per lui, sempre. Il suo cuore era colmo di speranza quando la abbracciò forte e la invitò a sedere con lui a tavola. Entrambi avevano già mangiato da un pezzo, separatamente, ma ciò non gli avrebbe impedito di fare finta di avere trascorso l’intera serata con lei invece con il solito robot di servizio. “Non ora Ben!” fu tutto ciò che le sentì dire con sua sorpresa, non appena si sciolsero da quell’abbraccio.

“Pare che tuo padre abbia finalmente deciso di rientrare a casa, e devo assolutamente approfittarne per parlare con lui di una cosa importante” gli disse, dirigendosi verso la postazione con la trasmittente all’interno del suo studio. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma di certo non era quello il trattamento che si era atteso. Lo sguardo di sua madre era indecifrabile, quasi vuoto, perso in chissà quali preoccupazioni. Con una morsa allo stomaco Ben non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse lui la causa di quel malessere.

Non era la voce aliena stavolta, ma la sua a dirgli che qualcosa non andava. Solo alcuni minuti più tardi avvertì i motori rombanti del Falcon a pochi metri dalla porta di casa. Uscì con aria trepidante per accogliere suo padre, con un misto di agitazione ed eccitazione. Era arrabbiato con lui per essere stato lontano così a lungo, ma allo stesso tempo non poté impedirsi di sentirsi a dir poco entusiasta all’idea di averlo di nuovo con sé. Doveva essersi ricordato del suo compleanno, o quantomeno lo sperava. Fu però sua madre a precipitarsi da lui per prima. Li vide sparire all’interno del Falcon mentre Chuwbecca gli venne incontro per abbracciarlo.

Si aggrappò a quel muso peloso con quanta più energia riuscì a trovare. Il cuore di Ben batteva forte nel suo petto. La sensazione che qualcosa di brutto stesse per succedere si fece strada in lui. Chuwbe lo fece rientrare in casa. Non sapeva che cosa dovessero dirsi lui e sua madre, ma sapeva che se non lo volevano presente in qualche modo doveva riguardarlo.

All’improvviso si ricordò che il canale di comunicazione tra lo studio di sua madre e il Falcon non era ancora stato chiuso. Corse nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciando Chuwbe ad ispezionare la cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Dall’altoparlante collegato alla cabina di pilotaggio della nave di suo padre, due voci squillavano accese e cariche di preoccupazione.

“Ti dico che c’è qualcosa che non va in lui! Lo sento!” la voce di sua madre era rotta.

“Ma ti senti quando parli? E’ un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale. E’ più che normale in questa fase essere un po’ lunatico!” ribatté secca la voce di suo padre.

“Han io non parlo di semplici attacchi d’ira. Quelli sono perfino diminuiti di recente. E’ che l’ho sentito bisbigliare delle cose. A volte è come se parlasse da solo, tra sé e sé… Cose terribili…” gli confessò.

Ben a quel punto iniziò ad annaspare alla ricerca di aria. Sua madre sapeva? Si diede mentalmente dello stupido per non aver creduto possibile che lei capisse. Avrebbe dovuto parlargliene prima. Sicuramente era giunto il momento di farlo. Loro lo avrebbero aiutato. Sua madre lo avrebbe…

“Non sono sicura che Ben sia più lo stesso da quando la forza si è risvegliata in lui! Dobbiamo mandarlo da Luke! Ha bisogno di una guida o rischia di trasformarsi in un pericolo per sé stesso e per gli altri” la voce di sua madre risuonò forte dentro al microfono e andò ad abbattersi come un muro di cemento centro al suo povero cuore.

In quel preciso momento, la voce aliena risuonò come una musica spettrale alle sue orecchie. “Visto? Che ti dicevo? Sei stato uno sciocco a pensare che ti avrebbero compreso. Tua madre ha paura di te. Loro pensano che tu sia un mostro. Non capiscono il potenziale che risiede dentro di te. Il tuo potere è meravigliosamente oscuro” sibilò.

A quel punto il ragazzo si portò istintivamente le mani a coprirsi le orecchie ma quel gesto non servì assolutamente a nulla. Non è vero! Si oppose. Mio padre non le permetterà di allontanarmi. Lei cambierà idea. Le dimostrerò che non deve temere nulla da me, posso controllarlo!

Nel mentre, sul Millennium Falcon, gli animi si stavano accendendo vistosamente.

“Non manderemo nostro figlio da Luke! Non voglio che faccia una vita da eremita e che non conosca mai il piacere di avere una propria famiglia. Nostro figlio se la caverà” esclamò suo padre nell’interfono. Ciò che ne seguì fu un sonoro sbuffare da parte di sua madre.

“Ha parlato l’uomo di casa!” lo schernì Leila “Hai idea di quanto sei stato via dall’ultima volta che hai messo piede qui? Almeno mio fratello saprà insegnargli le vie della forza. Visto che non ha un padre, almeno potrà avere un maestro!”.

A quelle parole l’ira di Han crebbe ulteriormente.

“Lui ce l’ha un padre!” gridò di rimando. “E poi non mi sembra che tu sia tutto il giorno a casa con lui, o mi sbaglio? Quanti convegni hai avuto questo mese? E questa settimana? Tu lasci nostro figlio ventiquattr’ore al giorno da solo o in compagnia di uno schifoso robot o di un precettore e hai comunque il coraggio di rinfacciarmi che sto via per mesi. Ma tu lo sai che con i soldi che sto racimolando potremo stanziare un sacco si risorse per il tuo progetto di espansione della Nuova Repubblica e che non penso ad altro che al bene della famiglia?”.

Leila si lasciò scappare una risata cattiva.

“Ma per favore Han! Tu bazzichi in quei frangenti non certo per renderti utile alla mia causa o alla famiglia. Lo fai per il tuo solo piacere personale! Ben sta crescendo e presto diventerà un uomo e a malapena conosce il volto di suo padre!” lo rimproverò.

“Quindi la tua soluzione a questo problema sarebbe quella di allontanarlo ancora di più. Allontanarlo anche da te, per darti il tempo di occuparti definitivamente delle tue sporche faccende da burocrate!” le rinfacciò a sua volta.

“Non è così Han e tu lo sai!” insistette Leila di rimando.

“Non voglio allontanarlo per capriccio, ma perché temo che senza guida finirebbe per intraprendere la strada sbagliata. Nostro figlio si è chiuso sempre di più e come ti dicevo avverto una presenza oscura dentro di lui! Le tenebre lo stanno divorando e non conosco nessuno migliore di Luke per porre rimedio a questo problema!” confessò di nuovo lei con angoscia nella voce.

 

“E nostro figlio adesso sarebbe un problema? Ha per caso fatto esplodere qualche testa? Perché non mi pare che…” replicò Han e nel mentre Ben si sentiva sprofondare sempre di più nella disperazione.

“Non è ancora successo, ma potrebbe succedere! Il lato oscuro potrebbe avere il sopravvento su di lui. Non sarei in grado di aiutarlo, io… mano a mano che cresce fatico sempre di più a trovare la luce dentro di lui!” confessò Leila e a Ben mancò di nuovo il respiro.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, così lungo che il ragazzo si sentì frastornato più da quello che da tutte le urla che lo avevano preceduto. Fu la voce calma di suo padre ad interromperlo.

“Credi davvero che Luke sia l’unica opzione? Non sarebbe meglio provare a tenerlo con noi?” le chiese “voglio dire, io potrei prendermi un periodo di pausa dai miei viaggi e tu dal tuo lavoro e magari insieme potremmo portare Ben a fare una gita su Naboo nella residenza che era appartenuta a tua madre. Magari…” e a quelle parole pronunciate da Han, il cuore di Ben si riempì nuovamente di speranza.

“Non servirebbe a niente. Non fingere di essere il padre che non sei mai stato. Non sarà una semplice vacanza in famiglia a fare la differenza. Tu non hai mai capito che cosa fosse davvero la forza. Luke è un maestro Jedi, colui che è riuscito a convertire Lord Veder…E poi in fondo è suo zio. Ben è sangue del suo sangue. Lui saprà cosa fare” fu la risposta secca di Leila seguita subito da un ennesimo lungo silenzio.

Perché sua madre non capiva? Perché voleva allontanarlo? Lui era davvero come Lord Veder? Era davvero malvagio? No, Ben non si sentiva così eppure…

“Laila… Sweethearth…” sentì suo padre chiamare sua madre con voce affranta, ma lei lo precedette di nuovo.  
“L’oscurità è potente in lui Han…Lo sento spaventato ogni giorno di più. Non sa cosa gli succede. Non ha idea di come affrontare il problema. Noi non saremo in grado di aiutarlo!”. Ben deglutì di nuovo con forza.

“Forse hai ragione tu” disse infine suo padre con voce mesta. E in un angolo della sua mente Ben sentì quella voce serpentina ghignare di gusto. Fu solamente un’eco, distorta e mascherata, ma sufficiente a mettergli i brividi in corpo. “Lo vedi? Loro ti temono”. Insistette la voce non appena ebbe finito di ghignare. “La verità è che non vogliono avere un mostro come te accanto a loro. Non capiscono il tuo potenziale. Lasciati trasportare dal lato oscuro della forza. Non c’è niente di sbagliato in te. Sono loro a non capire!”

A quel punto, un grido strozzato raggiunse le orecchie di Chuwbecca nell’angolo della cucina in cui si trovava. Senza aspettare, lo Wookie si diresse con decisione verso la porta chiusa della stanza da cui era provenuto quel grido e trovandola chiusa decise di sfondarla con un pugno bene assestato, dal momento che la voce non sembrava volerne sapere di smetterla di gridare.

Dall’altra parte dell’interfono Han e Leila dovevano avere sentito a propria volta quel grido perché ben presto si precipitarono anche loro nella piccola stanza. Chuwbe aveva raccolto Ben tra le sue braccia, ma questo non sembrava volerne sapere di smetterla di gridare e teneva le mani premute saldamente contro le proprie tempie, muovendo la testa di qua e di là come per scacciare un pensiero.

“Ragazzo…ehi… che ti succede?” intervenne subito Han mentre Chuwbe sembrava a dir poco incapace di sopportare ulteriormente quel suono e per il disappunto, cominciava ad ululare a propria volta.

“Non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso!” lo redarguì subito Han prendendogli Ben dalle braccia per portarlo velocemente tra le sue. Leila nel mentre era rimasta sulla porta con gli occhi sbarrati e le mani giunte a coprirsi il viso quasi stesse assistendo ad una scena dell’orrore. Una scena che forse aveva vissuto fin troppo nei propri incubi e che adesso si stava tramutando in realtà davanti ai propri occhi. “Fatele smettere!” gridava intanto Ben incapace di darsi un contegno. “Fatele smettere!”  
…………………………………………………….

 

Diversi mesi dopo Ben si trovava al tempio di Luke assieme ad altri diciassette Padwan che avevano più o meno la sua stessa età. Sua madre gli aveva spiegato in mille modi che ciò era necessario per il suo bene, che Luka sarebbe stato capace di aiutarlo contro il lato oscuro che cresceva potente dentro di lui. Non sapeva se gli avessero creduto quando aveva parlato loro di quelle voci, del suo incontro con quell’essere mostruoso sulla nave di sua madre.

Tutto ciò che sapeva era che ora si trovava lontano da casa, dalla sua stanza, dai suoi libri e dalle comodità alle quali era abituato, senza un amico e  
senza nessuno. Suo zio non sembrava affatto la persona leggendaria della quale aveva sentito parlare. Luke Skywalker era un uomo retrivo, antiquato e diffidente, fin troppo pieno di sé per considerare importante l’opinione degli altri riguardo qualunque cosa.

E se non la pensavi come lui, era automaticamente un nemico. Ben era stato accolto con altrettanta freddezza anche dagli altri Padwan che inizialmente sembravano avere verso di lui una sorta di timore reverenziale, sfociato poi in un pretesto per schernirlo e svilirlo ogni qualvolta fosse in loro potere.

Non passava giorno che qualcuno non lo apostrofasse con frasi come: “Ecco a voi l’erede di Lord Veder che non sa nemmeno allacciarsi le scarpe a dovere!” oppure “Guardate il nipote del signore oscuro che ha paura di nuotare con la testa sott’acqua!” e giù risate a non finire. per non parlare poi degli “scherzi” quotidiani che presto aveva dovuto iniziare a subire. Inoltre il suo vero problema così non sembrava affatto migliorato, anzi, semmai era peggiorato. La voce sinistra di quel mostro riempiva i suoi incubi e le sue giornate ogni giorno di più.

“Lasci che ti scherniscano in questo modo? Sei così debole e pauroso da lasciare che questi stolti ti lancino addosso gli avanzi del loro cibo, permetti loro di imbrattarti i vestiti di fango e di schernirti per la forma del naso o delle orecchie. Tu vali molto di più. Saresti in grado di polverizzarli con un solo sguardo, potresti ridurli in cenere se solo volessi”. 

Ma Ben faceva del suo meglio per ignorare la voce. Lui non era suo nonno, lui era una brava persona. Suo zio presto o tardi se ne sarebbe accorto. Aveva poca importanza che sua madre e suo padre non lo venissero mai a trovare. Loro sapevano che era in buone mani. Era adulto ormai, aveva quattordici anni e non aveva più bisogno di loro.

Era questo che Ben continuava a ripetersi per scacciare via la paura, la solitudine e l’angoscia che la sua permanenza al tempio gli causavano. Se fosse riuscito a dimostrare loro quanto valeva, alla fine, avrebbero finalmente capito che lui non era affatto una minaccia. Se sua madre aveva fatto dei sogni su di lui, quelli erano solo sogni. Se lui era forte come pensava, sarebbe riuscito prima o poi a rintracciare quell’alieno e a far cessare le voci nella sua testa. Lo avrebbe costretto a smettere e la sua vita sarebbe tornata quella di prima. Diventare un Jedi era ciò che tutti quanti si aspettavano che lui facesse. Era quello che doveva fare e quello lui avrebbe fatto. Qualunque cosa per dimostrare a sua madre che lui non era il mostro che lei pensava.  
..............................................

Era giunto ormai al suo sedicesimo anni di età. Durante un addestramento per l’allenamento corpo a corpo con le spade laser, Ben si era ritrovato a colpire con troppa veemenza in direzione del compagno con il quale giostrava. Suo zio lo aveva a lungo rimproverato per essersi lasciato trasportare in quel modo dall’astio malcelato che provava verso di lui.

Cory era un vero bastardo. Era sempre stato invidioso di lui, del suo retaggio, del suo sangue ed erano mesi ormai che se la prendeva con lui per ogni minima sciocchezza. Solamente il giorno prima, durante la sessione di meditazione, si era messo a sussurrargli nell’orecchio davanti agli altri, sfottendolo apertamente per la questione delle voci nella sua testa. Lo aveva chiamato pazzo e tutti quanti avevano riso di lui, per l’ennesima volta. Ben aveva così tanta rabbia dentro! Ma suo zio era irremovibile.

La rabbia conduce al lato oscuro. Il suo unico sistema per potersi sfogare era quello di buttarsi a capofitto nell’addestramento, ma a volte nemmeno quello sembrava bastare. Luke aveva reagito con severità quando Ben aveva usato la forza contro Cory per tentare di smorzargli il respiro dopo l’ennesima battutina al suo indirizzo.

“BEN! FERMO!” Luke era dovuto intervenire per dividerli, giusto poco prima che il viso del ragazzo da paonazzo diventasse completamente cianotico. Gli altri Padwan erano rimasti in silenzio a osservare la scena con orrore. Quella notte Luke aveva raggiunto Ben nella sua tenda per tentare di capire che cosa frullasse veramente nella sua testa, quali fossero gli incubi che tanto lo attanagliavano. Ciò che trovò diede vita al futuro paventato per anni da sua sorella Leila. Da quel momento in poi, Snoke fu finalmente in grado di avere per sé la fiducia del ragazzo. Fu la notte in cui nacque Kylo Ren.  
………………………………………………………………….  
Il tempio era stato ridotto in cenere. Cory aveva ammazzato l’ultimo dei Padwan che aveva tentato di appoggiare Luke. Gli ultimi sette rimasti erano ora in piedi davanti a lui. La sua stessa spada, lui, le sue mani, erano sporche di sangue. Non avrebbe desiderato niente di tutto ciò. La situazione gli era sfuggita di mano quando aveva tentato di spiegarsi agli altri Padwan e questi non gli avevano creduto. Aveva detto loro che Luke aveva tentato di ucciderlo. Era sconvolto, spaventato.

La voce nella sua testa gli aveva suggerito di persuaderli a passare dalla sua parte e lui così aveva fatto. Non appena Cory aveva creduto che Luke fosse morto per mano sua, si era detto disposto ad appoggiarlo, malgrado fino a poche ore prima fosse stato disposto a schernirlo. Se era stato capace di sconfiggere il loro maestro, Ben doveva essere davvero potente nel lato oscuro come tutti avevano sempre sospettato. Quando la prima Padwan aveva acceso la propria spada per scagliarsi contro di loro, lui non aveva esitato a trafiggerla da parte a parte davanti agli occhi sbarrati di Ben. Dopo c’erano stati solamente altro sangue, urla e buio. La voce sempre più forte nella sua testa. Non la sua, quella di Snoke.  
…………………………………………..

Ben si risvegliò nel cuore della notte con la fronte madida di sudore. La figura di suo zio Luke si stagliava dritta accanto a lui. Per un attimo sbatté più volte le palpebre, incapace di capire se stesse sognando oppure no. Poi senza ulteriore esitazione chiamò a sé la spada laser azzurra che era appartenuta ad Obi-wan.

“Tranquillo ragazzino. Non mordo!” lo apostrofò Luke con un sorriso sarcastico stampato sul suo viso evanescente. “Cosa diavolo? Com’è possibile che tu sia qui?” balbettò lui senza mai abbassare la guardia. “Devo dire che la mia vecchia tunica di dona molto. Ma non sono venuto qui per dirti sciocchezze come questa…Ora ascolta attentamente ragazzino…”  
……………………………………………

La mattina giunse con il suo pallido sole. Rey era intenta a pettinarsi i capelli per sistemarseli meglio sulle spalle quando qualcuno bussò alla porta della sua capanna. Il suo cuore perse un battito quando lo sguardo di Ben le venne incontro non appena ebbe aperto la porta. “Buongiorno” le disse con voce calma, tentando di mascherare la tensione che quella nuova situazione ancora gli faceva provare. “Buongiorno a te” rispose lei senza riuscire ad impedirsi di arrossire. Dopo il bacio un po’ goffo della sera precedente lei e Ben avevano cenato in silenzio e poi Chuwbe aveva spedito entrambi a dormire, ognuno nella propria capanna.

La tensione tra i due ragazzi era palpabile, eppure era come se entrambi provassero un immenso piacere nel crogiolarsi in quella situazione nuova e carica di aspettative. “Ho portato la colazione” le disse lui a quel punto porgendole il latte verdognolo che le aveva sempre visto bere da quando era giunto lì. “Purtroppo per il momento non abbiamo di meglio, comunque” balbettò e lei rimase a fissarlo senza obiettare nulla. “Oggi mi piacerebbe mostrarti ciò che so sulla forza e credo tu debba sapere per poter gestire meglio le tue capacità” spiegò con semplicità. Rey fece cenno di sì col il capo. “Sono pronta a tutto!”.  
………………………………………………  
La tensione tra loro non poteva essere più palpabile. Avevano trascorso le ultime ore ad allenarsi assieme nel corpo a corpo, prima con i bastoni e poi con le spade laser. Ben le stava mostrando come incanalare meglio la sua energia e Rey era curiosa e solerte nell’apprendere al meglio tutto ciò che poteva. Le sue spade blu sembravano volersi cercare a vicenda, la forza tra loro danzava e un senso di profondo equilibrio sembrava avvolgere i due ragazzi come quando da soli avevano affrontato le guardie armate di Snoke.

Quando smisero di duellare, entrambi avevano il fiato corpo per lo sforzo, ma la tensione tra loro non sembrava volerne sapere di smorzarsi. Ben aveva nuovamente abbandonato la tenuta da Jedi di Luke per indossare i pantaloni appartenuti a suo padre e la camicia. Ma presto questa aveva finito per strapparsi a causa dei movimenti guizzanti dei suoi bicipiti troppo scolpiti, e alla fine la ragazza si era ritrovata di nuovo a cercare di non pensare al corpo seminudo di lui, invano.

“Non ti stai concentrando a dovere! Sei troppo prevedibile” le disse infine Ben dopo aver parato l’ennesimo fendente da parte sua. “Non sarebbe meglio fare una tregua?” gli domandò Rey di rimando.

“Non ne abbiamo appena stabilita una? Ora che non sono più il leader supremo e sono ancora qui con te, mi sembrava chiaro che fossimo in una zona franca!” fu la risposta repentina di Ben. La ragazza per un attimo lo fissò smarrita, poi si rese finalmente conto che quella non era altro che una battuta. Ben Solo sapeva scherzare? Forse non sapeva proprio scherzare, ma quantomeno ci stava provando. Rey non seppe fare altro che sorridergli. Lui a quel punto spense la propria spada laser e la fissò meglio in viso.

Aveva il volto arrossato e i capelli arruffati, ma era comunque bella da mozzare il fiato. Subito si detestò per averlo pensato, perché adesso come adesso avrebbe voluto tentare un approccio con lei, un po’ come era già capitato attraverso il loro legame, ma si sentiva timoroso di rovinare la pace appena conquistata. Il bacio della sera prima poi era stato disastroso e non sapeva in realtà quanto in là potesse provare a spingersi con lei. Come prevedibile però fu Rey a fare il primo passo, togliendolo da quella impasse.

“Oh va bene, mister spiritoso, che ne diresti se adesso provassimo ad andare a mangiarci un boccone? Ho una fame da lupi” e così dicendo lo prese teneramente per mano. Era un gesto semplice ma fu abbastanza per fargli avvertire una scarica di adrenalina in tutto il corpo.

“Rey” fece per dire, ma subito la ragazza lo apostrofò “ti dispiacerebbe tornare ad indossare qualcosa? Lo sai che non fa così caldo qui” e nel mentre gli porse candidamente la cappa di Luke che Ben credeva di avere definitivamente abbandonato di nuovo dentro al vecchio baule polveroso della sua capanna.

“Hai qualche problema con il mio corpo?” le chiese a quel punto lui, incapace di contenersi. Aveva decisamente un pessimo modo di approcciarla.

“Non mi sembrava che ti dispiacesse” insistette “è per questo che voi che mi copra? Non mi dà fastidio se mi guardi”. A quel punto il viso di Rey divenne paonazzo.

“Tu copriti e basta. Poi ne riparliamo!” rispose con tono seccato lasciandolo indietro a ridacchiare da solo. Se non altro Rey sembrava davvero attratta da lui e la cosa non lo dispiaceva affatto.  
………………………………………………  
Dopo pranzo Rey decise di ritirarsi da sola nella sua capanna mentre Chuwbe aveva deciso di aiutare alcuni porgs a costruire un nuovo nido. Aveva bisogno di riflettere sul suo nuovo rapporto con Ben, su quanto il suo comportamento nei suoi confronti fosse contemporaneamente impacciato e sfrontato. Tutto in lui era una eterna contraddizione. A volte era come se veramente Ben e Kylo Ren fossero due entità separate. Eppure Rey si era innamorata di lui, di quel ragazzo complicato e a volte un po’ irriverente.

Verso sera, Chuwbe aveva organizzato una cena a base di pesce giù al villaggio delle lucertole guardiane. Rey non si era mai voluta addentrare più di tanto da quelle parti perché sapeva di non essere bene accatta, e quando lo Wookie parlò dei suoi piani al ragazzo, anche Ben parve decisamente restio ad accettare. Eppure lo Wookie alla fine riuscì a convincerli entrambi. “Fossi in te non prenderei niente da bere” le suggerì ad un certo punto Ben, bisbigliandole direttamente nell’orecchio.

Sentire il fiato caldo di lui contro il collo e il lobo dell’orecchio le provocò i brividi ma ignorò la sensazione quanto più poteva. Pochi minuti dopo erano tutti riuniti attorno ad un enorme falò, lei, Ben, Chuwbe e almeno una quarantina di lucertole vestite di bianco. Sotto una enorme lisca di pesce, talmente alta da essere appartenuta ad un vero e proprio gigante del mare.

Quello che Chuwbe aveva preparato assieme alle guardiane, era un vero e proprio banchetto. Vi erano funghi ed erbe aromatiche, e con enorme stupore, vi erano anche quelli che somigliavano a dei piccoli filoncini di pane. Rey ne prese uno tra le mani, era soffice e croccante allo stesso tempo. Vi erano frutti, mele e pere. Rey non aveva mai visto tanto cibo su Ach-to da quanto era arrivata, anzi non aveva mai visto tanto cibo in generale.

“Da dove viene tutta questa roba?” chiese ancora incredula lanciando a Ben un’occhiata smarrita. Lui per tutta risposta diede una eloquente alzata di spalle. “Non guardare me” disse. A quel punto Chuwbe confessò loro di averli lasciati soli durante la notte per fare rifornimenti nel porto più vicino. In fondo lui era sempre stato una buona forchetta e loro erano rimasti pericolosamente a corto di cibo che fosse davvero commestibile. Con un sorriso enorme Rey lo ringraziò. Fu allora che lo Wookie tirò fuori “quello buono”.

Tre enormi damigiane campeggiavano al limitare della radura, giusto accanto ad uno dei piccoli falò laterali costruiti dalle lucertole guardiane. “Non dirmi che quello è liquore Corneliano?!” intervenne a quel punto Ben con voce incredula.

Diversi grugniti di assenso lo raggiunsero subito dopo, accompagnati da una sonora pacca sulla spalla del ragazzo. In men che non si dica Chuwbe pareva già completamente andato. Il fuoco scoppiettava felice e le lucertole intonavano canti e suonavano tamburi ballando tra loro, anche loro decisamente ubriache e in preda alla frenesia del momento. Saltellavano su un piede all’altro con così tanta serietà che Rey non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere nel vedere la loro goffaggine, nonché l’espressione di orrore sul viso di Ben. Erano a dir poco spassose da osservare.

Il cielo era terso e la luna alta nel cielo mentre il calore del focolare li scaldava. Solo allora Rey si rese conto che in vita sua non aveva mai provato a bere nient’altro che non fosse semplice acqua. Ma solo pochi minuti prima Ben le aveva detto di non accettare da bere… “Posso averne un sorso anche io?” chiese a quel punto la ragazza con titubanza. Lo sguardo del ragazzo passò dal piccolo corteo in festa davanti a loro, al viso di Rey. “Che c’è? Voglio solo provare!”. Il viso di Ben parve farsi rassegnato.

“Al diavolo! Prendine uno anche a me” le disse poco prima che Rey si avventurasse nella direzione della botte di vino. Il colorito ambrato della strana bevanda andò a riempire completamente i due bicchieri che Rey aveva preso con sé. Ben diede una rapida occhiata e, sollevato dal colore e dall’odore familiare del liquido in questione, ne prese un sorso. Era inconfondibilmente liquore. La stessa schifezza che per anni aveva visto sorseggiare a suo padre, sempre presente in quella fiaschetta che era solito portare a tracolla.

Quando lo baciava, da piccolo, a volta il suo alito profumava lievemente di muschio e menta come quel liquore. Ignorando il dolore che quel ricordo gli causava, Ben bevve a poco alla volta dal suo bicchiere mentre portava alla bocca finalmente qualcosa di diverso dalla solita sbobba verdastra. Rey a quel punto mi sedette accanto a lui e bevve a sua volta dal bicchiere. Troppo in fretta, si rese conto Ben. Ma ormai era tardi.  
……………………………………………………….

La notte era ancora giovane giù al villaggio delle lucertole guardiane. Chuwbe era fin troppo su di giri per notare che entrambi si stavano allontanando per andare a dormire. Rey non era in grado di smettere di ridere e come lui aveva temuto fin dall’inizio, la situazione era completamente degenerata. Doveva tenerla sotto braccio per evitare che la ragazza si lasciasse cadere da questa o da quell’altra parte, completamente instabile com’era e in preda all’ebrezza. Ben però non ricordava da quanto tempo non si sentiva così spensierato. Da quando la voce si Snoke non era più entrata nella sua testa, la sua vita era completamente cambiata.

Da quando c’era Rey assieme a lui, sentiva la luce brillare viva dentro di sé. La scarpinata per arrivare alla capanna era decisamente ripida. Dopo l’ennesima caduta della ragazza, Ben sbuffò sonoramente e di decise a fare quello che avrebbe dovuto fare fin dall’inizio. La prese tra le braccia malgrado le sue proteste.

“Tieniti a me” le sussurrò “non c’è bisogno che tu faccia sempre tutto da sola. Ora ci sono io con te” a quel punto Rey si rilassò un momento. E si ritrovò a stingere le proprie braccia attorno al collo di lui, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Il loro sentiero era illuminato da piccole lanterne dorate, che erano state posizionate dalle lucertole quello stesso pomeriggio. Rey si sentiva strana a farsi portare in quel modo da lui, ma c’era qualcosa di davvero intimo in quel gesto.

Poteva sentire i muscoli del petto di Ben contrarsi sotto al tessuto della tunica grigia di Luke. Il cuore le tamburellava nel petto e nelle orecchie e un enorme calore le si irradiava dal petto in ogni parte del corpo. Da quella distanza poteva vedere bene la cicatrice sul viso di lui. Si era ridotta drasticamente negli ultimi mesi, ma era ancora bene visibile ad occhio nudo. Con un dito andò a tracciare il profilo del viso di lui, che posò gli occhi nei suoi per un momento e per un attimo sembrò arrossire.

“Ben” le sentì dire poco prima che raggiungessero l’ingresso della capanna “ti voglio bene” gli disse con un candore che non le apparteneva. Avvertì immediatamente il corpo di lui tendersi sotto al tocco leggero delle sue mani sul suo viso.

“Tu hai decisamente bevuto troppo…e ora dovresti riposare per l’allenamento di domani” fu la risposta di lui poco prima di lasciarla scendere a terra con delicatezza. L’espressione di Rey stava già per farsi più triste e ferita quando lui aggiunse “ti auguro una buonanotte Sweethearth” e piegandosi in avanti andò a congiungere le loro labbra. Nessuno l’aveva mai chiamata tesoro, a parte quel viscido di Unkar Plutt e lui l’aveva fatto solamente per schernirla. Quella parola sulle labbra di Ben aveva tutt’altro suono e un ben diverso significato.

La porta alle sue spalle si spalancò con un semplice gesto. Le braccia di Rey tornarono ad intrecciarsi dietro la nuca di Ben e in men che non si dica lo aveva già trascinato dentro la capanna con lei.

…………………………………………………….

Sulla star Destroyer del Primo Ordine la vita scorreva apparentemente tranquilla da quando Hux aveva come unico interlocutore Kylo Morne. Erano settimane che le loro spie erano alla spasmodica ricerca dei membri della resistenza. Finalmente una di queste aveva fatto loro una soffiata. Un paio di piloti ribelli erano stati avvistati su Takodana. Hux non aveva esitato ad inviare una squadra e in men che non si dica i due sfortunati avventurieri erano stati fatti prigionieri del primo ordine.

“Chi non muore si rivede” il sorriso a trentadue denti dell’ammiraglio non poteva essere più compiaciuto mentre Finn e Rose giacevano in ginocchio davanti a lui. “Portateli immediatamente nella stanza degli interrogatori”. L’espressione di odio dipinta sul viso di Finn era seconda solo al terrore che vi si celava dietro.  
Continua…


	16. Rey's memory

Faceva caldo, caldo come l’inferno. Era quel periodo dell’anno in cui l’orbita di Jakku era più vicina che mai alle radiazioni solari del suo sistema. Tre enormi sfere incandescenti sembravano voler ribollire nell’iperspazio. I raggi ultravioletti non lasciavano scampo sulla superficie già arida del povero pianeta desertico. Le giornate erano lunghe, interminabili. Non c’era più anima viva che si aggirasse all’esterno di un qualunque abitacolo. Tutti erano costretti a ripararsi in qualsiasi angolo d’ombra che fossero in grado di accaparrarsi. Rey non era da meno. Sapeva che se voleva sopravvivere doveva quantomeno resistere fino a che non si fosse fatto buio.

Diversamente sarebbe stata presto cibo per uno dei tanti animali selvatici che popolavano quel luogo. Gli spazzini necrofagi erano quelli più fortunati. Ogni giorno riuscivano a sopravvivere cibandosi delle carcasse di chi non era stato abbastanza furbo da trovare un riparo. Questo, Unkar Plutt glielo aveva spiegato chiaramente fin dal primo giorno, in un modo forse un po’ troppo rude per una bambina di soli cinque anni, ma quantomeno era stata una spiegazione esaustiva ed efficace. In un luogo come quello non c’erano poi molte alternative, bisognava crescere in fretta. Se non voleva morire doveva prestare obbedienza.

Il primo istinto di Rey infatti era stato quello di scappare via. Lontano da quell’omino cattivo che somigliava più ad un ammasso di carne flaccida e sterco piuttosto che ad una persona. Ma ben presto, la bambina si era resa conto con amarezza che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di farcela da sola. Non sapeva dove si trovava e faceva caldo, la sabbia scottava e il sole bruciava la sua pelle candida. Inoltre, se si fosse allontanata troppo, loro, non l’avrebbero più ritrovata al loro ritorno.

Doveva restare. La cosa più spaventosa di tutta quella situazione infatti era che la piccola non sembrava ricordare affatto da dove venisse, né tantomeno i visi di coloro che, sentiva dentro di sé, essere i suoi genitori. Ma sapeva per certo una cosa: le avevano promesso di tornare a riprenderla, quel ricordo brillava chiaro nella sua testa, in mezzo a un grosso buco nero. Un ammasso di pensieri confusi e immagini sfocate l’aveva vista disorientata per diverse ore, poco prima di rendersi conto che era rimasta davvero sola.

Sarebbero tornati e lei doveva aspettare con pazienza che quel momento arrivasse. Quella era la sua sola certezza. Rey decise di aggrapparvisi con tutta sé stessa quando l’essere alieno le inveiva contro e le insegnava la sua prima lezione di vita: doveva restare viva. Farlo avrebbe richiesto un considerevole ammontare di energie e sacrifici. Primo tra tutti quello di abituarsi alla scomoda presenza di quell’omuncolo puzzolente dagli occhietti piccoli e cattivi. Mangiare era essenziale per sopravvivere, ma bere… bere era l’essenza della vita stessa.

Unkar non le avrebbe fornito dell’acqua ogni giorno se non si fosse aspettato di ottenere qualcosa in cambio, un qualunque vantaggio che fosse valso la pena di sprecare quel prezioso liquido per tenerla in vita. I giorni passavano e Rey continuava a guardarsi attorno smarrita, alla ricerca di volti che non ricordava che fattezze avessero, sicura in cuor suo che li avrebbe comunque riconosciuti. Ben presto le sembrò che il tempo avesse preso a scorrere fin troppo velocemente, nonostante la lenta attesa con la quale continuava ad agognare la venuta di coloro che le avevano promesso di tornare a prenderla. Provò a tenere il conto dei giorni, ma era dura senza nulla tra le mani con cui fissare le memorie, era come se la sua testa fosse ancora scossa, incapace di trattenere per bene i pensieri. Se anche non era disposta a smettere di sperare, presto però Rey imparò che cosa volesse dire dover restare a lungo su Jakku. Imparò il duro lavoro.

All’inizio si trattava solamente di piccole faccende, come pulire l’abitacolo nel quale Plutt era solito sedersi quando trattava affari con le rottamaie e i vari mercanti della stazione di Niima. Loro gli portavano i pezzi che gli interessavano per gli scambi. Non era la sola bambina a lavorare per Unkar Plutt, ma era l’unica umana tra queste. All’inizio le era impossibile capire che cosa le altre si dicessero, ma era piuttosto sveglia nell’apprendimento delle lingue e in men che non si dica Rey fu in grado di capire tutti quanti i linguaggi che venivano parlati abitualmente su Jakku. Essendo l’unico luogo abitato una stazione di sosta nei pressi dell’orlo esterno, non c’era da meravigliarsi che le specie più diverse venissero in contatto con lei. Nel giro di un anno o due Rey era riuscita ad apprendere come ci si muoveva nello spaccio di Niima, con chi poteva fermarsi a scambiare una parola e chi invece era decisamente meglio tenere alla larga da sé.

Aveva sette anni quando Unkar iniziò a chiederle di lavorare ancora più sodo, a mostrarle che cosa volesse dire davvero essere una raccatta rottami. Iniziò a pretendere che si infilasse in chissà quale cavità minuscola di una vecchia nave da trasporto per recuperare questo o quell’arnese. Le prime volte Rey era terrorizzata. Spesso si ritrovava sospesa a mezz’aria ad altezze considerevoli, altre volte era come se le pareti strette dell’abitacolo potessero finire col soffocarla. Spesso di svegliava piangendo nel cuore della notte, dopo aver fatto un incubo in cui precipitava nel vuoto o veniva schiacciata dentro la cabina del pilota della nave.

Il giorno seguente, se si rifiutava di svolgere alacremente il proprio lavoro, Unkar non le dava niente da mangiare o da bere. A nulla potevano servire i suoi pianti o le sue proteste. Anzi, spesso quando finiva per lasciarsi andare in crisi isteriche di pianto, Plutt decideva di metterla in riga con la violenza. La seconda volta in cui lui l’aveva frustata sulla schiena, così forte da lasciarle orrendi lividi sul collo e sulle spalle, Rey si disse che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stata forte, che non avrebbe più pianto e avrebbe svolto per bene il suo lavoro. Da quel momento in poi la sua vita divenne una serie di atti meccanici, una routine fatta di giornate cupe ma ordinate.

Se i primi due anni che aveva trascorso su Jakku, il piccolo mostro, l’aveva autorizzata a vivere con sé assieme alle altre piccole schiave che lo servivano, non appena la vide smettere di piangere e iniziare a tenere i denti stretti, decise che era giunto il momento per smettere di trattarla come una bambina. L’età non conta su Jakku. Tutto ciò che conta è sopravvivere. Quasi otto anni di vita su Jakku sono abbastanza perché la gente si aspetti che tu riesca a farcela da solo. L’investimento di Plutt però avrebbe fruttato qualcosa solamente se lei fosse stata abbastanza intelligente da saper sopravvivere, altrimenti, beh… poteva anche morire e a lui sarebbe rimasto solamente il rimpianto di aver sprecato due anni delle sue preziose razioni di acqua in vano. Non c’era posto per gli incompetenti o per i deboli su quel pianeta.

……………………………………………….

 

Rey però in qualche modo riuscì a sopravvivere. A dieci anni era più alta e più forte, ormai temprata da quella vita così spartana e cruda. Si era costruita la sua armatura abituandosi a non fidarsi mai di nessuno. Si era ritagliata un angolo tutto suo all’interno di un vecchio mezzo corazzato appartenuto all’impero galattico, lontano da tutto e da tutti, proprio per evitare di essere importunata. Su una delle pareti interne dell’AT-AT che aveva scelto di usare come casa, sul duro metallo, la piccola Rey aveva preso a segnare il tempo che passava.

Ogni giorno disegnava una piccola linea dritta. Questo l’avrebbe aiutata a non dimenticare. Un vecchio casco, appartenuto ad un pilota della resistenza, era quanto aveva trovato che più poteva dirsi somigliante ad un giocattolo. Quando se lo metteva in testa cominciava a fantasticare. Sognava di essere un pilota, di poter volare via da lì e si diceva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per imparare a pilotare una vera nave. L’occasione non tardò ad arrivare. Un giorno un cliente di Plutt venne da lui chiedendo dove poteva trovare con urgenza un pezzo di ricambio per la sua imbarcazione. Rey aveva giusto trovato ciò che faceva al caso suo e senza pretendere in cambio niente di più che la solita razione di cibo istantaneo, molliccio e stantio, si offrì di effettuare personalmente la riparazione.

Ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere tutti i componenti principali delle navi nelle quali era stata costretta a recarsi per tentare di recuperare quegli stessi pezzi che Unkar Plutt le richiedeva in cambio del suo sostentamento. Era certa di poter svolgere un buon lavoro, se solo gliene avvero dato la possibilità. Sul viso di Plutt si dipinse un beffardo sorriso di scherno.

“Ti credi in grado di riparare una nave, piccola sciocca?” la schernì.  
“So che posso farcela!” aveva risposto lei con decisione. La sua impudenza venne punita da Plutt con la privazione di metà della razione quotidiana di cibo.

“Non voglio neanche l’altra metà” si era arrischiata a dire Rey presa da un moto di pura rabbia mista a frustrazione, visto che ormai la conversazione sembrava conclusa lì. Stava già per andarsene via quando il cliente di Plutt gli disse qualcosa e questi, con le sue braccine corte, si protese verso Rey afferrandola per una spalla. Con voce bassa e minacciosa le accordò quanto aveva chiesto. “Il cliente ha molta fretta e mi pagherebbe bene. Permesso accordato” disse.

Sul viso di Rey si era appena stampato un enorme sorriso quando lui le strinse forte la mano sulla spalla e aggiunse “Bada bene! se farai dei danni sarai personalmente responsabile e dovrai ripagare le riparazioni di tasca tua!” fu la sola risposta che ottenne da Unkar quando questi decise finalmente di cedere. Il sorriso di Rey non svanì nemmeno dopo quell’ultima sua affermazione. Si limitò a fare segno di sì con la testa in direzione di Plutt e subito dopo corse con entusiasmo ad esaminare il problema nella nave del nuovo venuto.

…………………………………………………

Dopo quel mezzo Rey ne esaminò molti altri. Ve n’erano di ogni forma o genere. Alcuni avevano motori a doppio cilindro, risalenti a diversi anni prima, quando ancora esisteva l’impero galattico. Altri invece erano un po’ più nuovi, ma su Jakku anche la tecnologia non era mai al passo con i tempi. Quelli che erano rimasti sul pianeta erano solamente vecchi scheletri dei fasti del passato. Spazzatura cosmica, nella quale lei e tutte le altre rottamaie erano solite annegare assieme a quel mare di sabbia. Rey sembrava avere un talento innato per rimettere a posto quei vecchi pezzi di ferraglia e Unkar Plutt si rivelò presto compiaciuto dell’investimento fatto con lei.

Non che le avesse mai rivolto un commento gentile o un complimento, no, non sia mai! Tutto ruotava ovviamente intorno a quanto quella sua abilità potesse fruttare a lui un buon profitto. A Rey poco importava, finché poteva fare pratica e pilotare di tanto in tanto quelle navi o quei mezzi, con la scusa di collaudarli. Certo, mano a mano che cresceva, Rey sentiva dentro di sé la voglia spasmodica di sfruttare quella sua abilità per andarsene via da lì. Afferrare una navetta e scappare da Jakku a tutta velocità, il più in fretta possibile. Quello era un pensiero che l’aveva sfiorata più e più volte. Eppure non se l’era mai davvero sentita di agire in quel senso. Era come se una voce le risuonasse ancora dentro la testa. Era fioca e lontana come un’eco, eppure la sentiva pervaderla dalla testa ai piedi. “Resta” diceva. E lei restava. Aspettava. Giorno dopo giorno. Razione dopo razione. Rottame dopo rottame.  
………………………………………………..

 

Poteva capitare di tanto in tanto di prendere male le misure. Certe carcasse delle navi più vecchie erano particolarmente impervie da scalare. Non importa quanto fosse imbragata per bene. Quella volta il piede le scivolò prima che la sua mano potesse afferrare saldamente la presa contro il pannello che la sovrastava.

Cadde rovinosamente da un’altezza di almeno venti metri. L’urto fu attutito solamente grazie alla prontezza dei suoi riflessi. Si era aggrappata alla parete sfregandovi sopra le mani fino a scorticarsi le dita a sangue, pur di frenare la corsa verso il suolo. Quanto meno non si ruppe l’osso del collo. Ciò nonostante si era ritrovò ad agonizzare con una spalla fratturata e un paio di costole rotte. Se era riuscita a fare ritorno all’avamposto di Niima era solamente grazie ad un’altra rottamaia che l’aveva accompagnata in quel viaggio.

Quest’ultima aveva avuto la pietà di accompagnarla laggiù solamente dopo innumerevoli suppliche da parte sua. Alla fine aveva ceduto solamente perché Rey in cambio le aveva promesso le poche porzioni di cibo che era riuscita a mettere da parte negli ultimi mesi grazie ai lavori extra che aveva fatto come meccanico. Se non avesse avuto niente da scambiare, l’avrebbe lasciata tranquillamente agonizzare laggiù fino a che non fosse morta di sete o di caldo.

Agonizzare dentro la carcassa di una vecchia nave in mezzo al deserto o morire di stenti per la mancanza di cibo non faceva poi tanta differenza, aveva pensato la povera Rey in quel momento, ma quantomeno poteva guadagnare tempo, per darsi un’ultima chance. Se non si fosse alzata l’indomani per andare alla ricerca di altri pezzi di ricambio da portare a Plutt, sapeva che non avrebbe comunque mangiato. E quando le sue poche scorte fossero finite, avrebbe dovuto fare a meno anche di mangiare. Salvo indebitarsi. In quel caso però le conseguenze sarebbero potute essere ancora peggiori della morte. Purtroppo Rey non poté fare altro che acconsentire suo malgrado. Finite le scorte aveva resistito quattro giorni senza toccare cibo, ma senz’acqua era impossibile sopravvivere.  
…………………………………….

 

Unkar Plutt non era il tipo da gettare al vento la promessa di un profitto futuro. Rey era ferita e bisognosa di cure, impossibilitata al lavoro. Avrebbe potuto infischiarsene e lasciarla morire, ma quella piccola impertinente sapeva il fatto suo. Aveva delle buone abilità manuali e spesso gli era tornata utile da quando l’aveva presa con sé. Per di più, notò il piccolo e viscido essere lardoso, si stava facendo piuttosto carina. Aveva quasi tredici anni e alcune forme avevano iniziato a intravedersi sul suo giovane corpo snello. L’alieno per quanto cinico non era comunque indifferente alla bellezza. Non ce n’era molta di bellezza intorno a lui su Jakku. Sprecarla così sarebbe stato uno scempio. Anche questa sarebbe potuta tornargli utile in futuro. Erano tutti buoni motivi per farlo propendere per una semplice soluzione.

Si sarebbe accollato il mantenimento della ragazza fino a quanto questa non fosse stata in grado di lavorare di nuovo e poi questa lo avrebbe ripagato con gli interessi. E fino a che non avesse saldato i propri debiti, sarebbe stata sua. Rey aveva da poco terminato di ripagarlo per i primi due anni in cui l’aveva tenuta in vita da bambina. L’idea che si fosse ritrovata nuovamente ad avere bisogno di lui lo compiaceva a dir poco. Quella ragazza era troppo selvaggia e presuntuosa, alle volte. Doveva imparare a tenere la testa bassa, doveva capire chi era a comandare. Poteva anche essere bella o intelligente, ma restava comunque una sua proprietà.

Senza di lui lei non era niente. Non era nessuno. Alla fine veniva anche lei dal niente…  
………………………………………………………..

 

Le ci vollero almeno tre mesi per rimettersi in piedi. I giorni più cupi della sua intera esistenza. Non fosse altro per il fatto di doversene stare con le mani in mano, senza poter parlare con nessuno che non fosse lì per importunarla. Il gesso che le avvolgeva il braccio per tenerle le ossa ferme era la cosa più tremenda che Rey avesse mai dovuto sopportare fino ad allora.

Il caldo era asfissiante e il sudore e la sporcizia erano impossibili da scacciare con quella orrenda cosa attaccata alla pelle. Rey era certa che in qualche mondo un po’ più civilizzato del suo, sarebbe stata in grado di trovare qualche strumento capace di accelerare la sua guarigione, ma lì su Jakku si faceva tutto alla vecchia maniera. Solo il tempo avrebbe potuto lenire il dolore alle costole e far rinsaldare le sue ossa rotte. A parte il fastidio e le giornate vuote, la cosa peggiore era però il suo debito che aumentava.

La pover Rey si era fatta scheletrica tanto poco si azzardava a mangiare ogni giorno per non dover chiedere troppo ad Unkar Plutt. Annotava ogni cosa che prendeva in prestito, sempre più preoccupata di dover restituire tutto con una maggiorazione che sarebbe stata sicuramente sproporzionata ed ingiusta rispetto a ciò che aveva ricevuto da lui. Calcolò quante riparazioni avrebbe dovuto fare come lavoro extra per poter andare a pari con quel debito. Un pasto al giorno, poi ancora uno ogni due. Il suo stomaco perennemente vuoto, protestava soprattutto quando il suo fisico debilitato, ancora in fase di crescita, sembrava chiederle di mangiare molto di più. Se avesse potuto Rey avrebbe volentieri trangugiato perfino la sabbia.  
…………………………………………………..

Le ci vollero ore e ore di fatiche per poter ottenere abbastanza merce da scambiare con Plutt per tentare di far calare il suo debito. Rey aveva speso molto del suo tempo andando attorno alle navi parcheggiate nella stazione di Niima. Soprattutto la notte. Era un modo come un altro per imparare alcune cose. Stava sempre attenta a non farsi scoprire e comunque sembrava che a nessuno importasse molto ciò che lei faceva, almeno finché non avesse provato a rubare qualcosa di nascosto.

Così le sue abilità manuali non facevano che migliorare e tutti cominciarono ad affidarle dei lavori extra. Aveva ormai compiuto sedici anni quando Plutt si azzardò a farle per la prima volta una proposta di scambio. Alla fine di una ennesima estenuante giornata di lavoro in cui si era ritrovata a contrattare fino a tarda sera con Plutt. L’ammontare finale del suo debito residuo le pareva ancora spaventosamente alto. Non c’era più nessuno in giro, si era ritrovata a correre da Plutt all’ultimo momento, giusto in tempo per ottenere almeno una mezza porzione di cibo liofilizzato con cui tirare avanti fino al giorno dopo. Plutt però non si era rivelato affatto collaborativo quanto aveva sperato.

Rey sospirò pesantemente per il disappunto. “Anche dopo tutto questo, sei disposto a far diminuire il mio debito di così poco?” aveva chiesto con il viso per metà esausto e per metà irritato. Unkar l’aveva fissata con sguardo serio, mentre un ghigno inquietante gli si era formato sul volto quando aveva potuto constatare che attorno a loro non c’erano orecchie indiscrete che potessero intercettare la proposta che stava per farle. Ci aveva pensato su a lungo. La ragazza lo fissava con i suoi occhi enormi da cerbiatta e il desiderio in lui crebbe. Provò ad immaginarsela nuda, tra le sue braccia avide, sbattuta contro il bancone e dopo un attimo di silenzio carico di tensione le fece la sua proposta. Rey non si sarebbe mai aspettata di sentirgli proferire simili parole nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi.

“Se ci tieni tanto a saldare il tuo debito, Sweethearth, posso sempre proporti un accordo vantaggioso per entrambi”. A quel punto Rey lo aveva ascoltato con rinnovata attenzione ma ciò che le sue orecchie avevano udito in seguito non le era affatto piaciuto. “Hai un bel faccino e ormai sei grande abbastanza per sapere cosa fare per compiacere qualcuno con il tuo corpo” aveva detto senza troppi mezzi termini facendole sprofondare il cuore dentro lo stomaco. “Potrei vendere la tua verginità ad un buon prezzo per cominciare. Impari in fretta. Sono certo che dopo un paio di incontri diventeresti piuttosto brava” ringhiò, il volto trasformato in una maschera di pura perfidia.

“Non succederà mai!” aveva gridato Rey di rimando senza esitare, il sangue che le pulsava forte nelle vene, il cuore in gola. E aveva tentato di allontanarsi da lì di corsa, col viso in fiamme, senza attendere una risposta. Ma Unkar l’aveva trattenuta per un braccio in malo modo. “Se non vuoi soddisfare i clienti” aveva detto con una strana voce suadente che a Rey aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca “potremmo anche renderla più semplice. Potresti farti scopare da me e il tuo debito sarebbe subito saldato, che ne diresti Sweethearth?”.

Dopo quell’ennesima proposta indecente, la faccia di Rey era definitivamente sbiancata. Il suo cuore aveva perso un battito. No, non stava succedendo davvero! Doveva essere prigioniera di un incubo nell’incubo! La sola idea di quell’essere viscido premuto contro il suo corpo le fece salire un conato di vomito che faticò non poco a ricacciare indietro.

“Non esiste!” riuscì infine a rispondere, sforzandosi di ritrovare la regolarità del proprio respiro. Gli aveva gridato quella risposta di rimando con tanta veemenza, da non dare adito ad alcun dubbio. Sarebbe morta prima di concedersi spontaneamente ad Unkar Plutt! Divincolandosi dalla sua presa e sbattendogli la porta del piccolo abitacolo diritta sul muso, Rey riuscì finalmente a mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra lei e il disgustoso alieno.

Sciocca ragazzina presuntuosa che non sei altro! Te ne pentirai!” le aveva urlato Plutt con rabbia mentre la guardava correre via. Rey era rimasta così esterrefatta da quanto accaduto, da essersi scordata perfino la propria razione di cibo e acqua giornaliere sopra al bancone di fronte a Plutt. Quella sera, aveva fatto ritorno dentro al vecchio mezzo AT-AT imperiale che usava come casa, e si era rannicchiata in un angolo per stringersi le ginocchia al petto e scoppiare in un pianto a dirotto. Non avrebbe mai venduto il proprio corpo, tantomeno ad Unkar Plutt!

E mentre calde lacrime le rigavano il volto, Rey si mise a soppesare le opzioni che le rimanevano per poter sopravvivere a tutto quello. Vendersi era decisamente l’ultima opzione. Non avrebbe ceduto, tantomeno al prezzo che sapeva ne sarebbe potuto scaturire. A parte l’umiliazione o lo schifo per il gesto in sé e per sé…E se fosse rimasta incinta? E’ vero che non vi erano molti umani come lei su Jakku, si trattava quasi sempre di alieni dalle fattezze più orribili.

Tra specie diverse non era certa che la fecondazione fosse possibile, ma in ogni caso se si fosse dovuta accoppiare con un umano, cosa non molto probabile, rischiare una gravidanza era un altro ottimo modo per indebitarsi ancora di più con Unkar Plutt. Poteva immaginare i piccoli ingranaggi e le rotelline presenti nella testa di Plutt che architettava questo piano diabolico per vincolarla ancora di più a sé. No, non avrebbe potuto cadere in una simile trappola! Il sesso era fuori discussione, con chiunque.

Non che comunque le fosse mai interessato o che ne sapesse molto al riguardo. Da quando il sangue aveva iniziato a scorrere giù dalla sua zona intima ogni quattro lune, Rey aveva quantomeno fatto qualche domanda alle donne più anziane per saperne di più a livello pratico, per capire come doveva comportarsi. Queste le avevano descritto con precisione, senza esclusione di brutali dettagli, in che cosa sarebbe incorsa se avesse sottovalutato la questione. Ormai ne sapeva abbastanza da essere certa di volersi tenere alla larga da ogni essere di sesso maschile che potesse capitarle a tiro. Soprattutto esseri viscidi e meschini come Plutt.

Non fosse altro per l’aspetto orrendo, quel mostro emanava da sempre un tanfo così terribile che Rey si era spesso vista costretta a trattenere il respiro in sua presenza, figuriamoci ritrovarselo incollato addosso. Pensò istintivamente di prendere il largo e andarsene via da Jakku una volta per tutte. Da quanto tempo aspettava che qualcuno tornasse indietro per lei? Chi era che stava aspettando con tanta devozione, poi? Come faceva a sapere di dover restare lì se nemmeno si ricordava i loro volti? Loro avrebbero voluto che lei vendesse il proprio corpo pur di aspettarli? Probabilmente no. Anzi, probabilmente, loro, non si ponevano nemmeno certe domande. Probabilmente loro si erano anche dimenticati della sua esistenza e non si curavano affatto di lei. Non sarebbero mai tornati a riprenderla, oppure ancora, magari avrebbero voluto fare ritorno ed erano morti. Non sarebbero più tornati.

Cosa ci faceva ancora là? Rey pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva quella sera. Lo stomaco vuoto protestava ma nulla faceva più male del suo povero cuore straziato. Era sola. Non aveva nessuno. Si addormentò sognando di qualcuno che faceva ritorno da lei. E il suo viso si rilassò nel sonno. Quella era sempre stata la sua unica salvezza. Dentro di lei bruciava ancora vivida. La speranza, più forte di qualunque disperazione. Una luce forte e indistruttibile. Ce l’avrebbe fatta in qualche modo. Ne era certa.   
…………………………………………………..

 

Da quel giorno Rey si mise anima e corpo alla ricerca dei pezzi più rari per Unkar Plutt. Entrambi non parlarono più di quella proposta indecente che lui le aveva fatto qualche sera prima, quando erano rimasti solamente loro due in quel piccolo abitacolo metallico nel centro di Niima. Tuttavia, la minaccia di essa aleggiava su di lei e la ragazza sapeva che se non si fosse convinta con le buone, prima o poi, c’era il rischio che lui passasse alle maniere forti. Per questo doveva affrettarsi a estinguere il debito che aveva con lui.

Ma se non fosse stato per un incredibile colpo di fortuna non ci sarebbe mai riuscita. Una nuova scoperta, una vecchia nave imperiale seppellita nelle profondità delle dune del deserto inesplorato, in una zona dalla quale si era sempre tenuta alla larga, troppo esposta al passaggio di gente della peggior specie, si era rivelata a dir poco proficua. Rey vi si era addentrata con circospezione, e con enorme meraviglia aveva trovato quello che qualunque mercante di rottami sognava di trovare: un convertitore di energia a doppia canalizzazione. Una merce come quella poteva ripagarla di tutte le settimane perdute durante la sua convalescenza.

Unkar Plutt non fu affatto grato di vederla arrivare con quell’oggetto sotto braccio. La contrattazione con lui fu estenuante. Alla fine Rey ottenne la liberazione quasi totale dal suo debito. La parte restante finì di ripagarla grazie alle prestazioni extra che riusciva a compiere quando qualcuno le chiedeva di farle da meccanico. Arrivata all’età di diciannove anni però Plutt non sembrava ancora aver gettato la spugna con lei per quanto riguardava la questione del sesso. Poteva anche aver smesso di chiederglielo in modo esplicito, ma Rey poteva leggerlo sulla sua brutta faccia quello che la sua mente putrida aveva in mente di fare.

Ogni volta che andava da lui per consegnargli gli oggetti che aveva trovato durante le sue giornate di lavoro, l’alieno la tratteneva quanto più possibile in sua presenza, osservando con una lentezza intollerabile tutte le suppellettili in questione. Alle volte Rey avrebbe voluto correre via, allontanarsi dal puzzo del suo corpo flaccido e dai respiri animaleschi che di tanto in tanto gli scappavano dalla bocca quando magari finiva “accidentalmente” per sfiorarle il fondoschiena o qualche altra parte del corpo. Per sua fortuna Rey sapeva come difendersi, aveva imparato a sopravvivere su Jakku in molteplici modi.

Aveva saputo trasformare alcuni pezzi di rottami in armi capaci di proteggerla se aggredita da qualche malcapitato che avesse mai deciso di importunarla. Ma contro Plutt la forza bruta non sarebbe mai stata sufficiente.

Questione di risorse, del semplice principio della domanda e dell’offerta. Lei aveva bisogno di mangiare e bere, se non ogni giorno, almeno una o due volte a settimana e lui era colui che forniva quei beni di prima necessità. Poteva essere testarda quanto voleva, ma lui poteva comunque vincere facilmente. L’avrebbe presa per sfinimento e se anche quello non fosse bastato, avrebbe chiesto a qualcuno dei suoi scagnozzi di intervenire. Rey sapeva bene che quella poteva diventare presto la sua realtà.

Quando ebbe il suo incontro fortuito con BB-8, la pazienza di Plutt ormai era venuta definitivamente meno. Erano giorni che non le pagava più quanto dovuto. Quando aveva visto tutte quelle porzioni, sessanta per la precisione, tutte davanti a sé - il prezzo per il piccolo droide - qalcosa nella testa di Rey era scattato. Sessanta porzioni potevano significare tempo: per riposare, per rimettere insieme i pezzi, addirittura per portare avanti lavori che aveva dovuto mettere da parte. Poteva significare l’inizio di una vita migliore, magari smettere con l’attività di scavatrice e lavorare prima come aiuto meccanico e poi addirittura come pilota. O ancora meglio: avrebbe potuto comprarsi una nave tutta sua e andarsene via per sempre da Jakku e da quel viscido omino che presto o tardi avrebbe comunque tentato di prendersi ciò che voleva. Tutti quei pensieri però non erano stati sufficienti a convincerla che quella fosse davvero la cosa giusta da fare.

Una voce dentro di lei le disse che se Unkar era disposto a rinunciare ai privilegi che aveva su di lei e ai desideri lascivi che covava nei suoi riguardi, pur mettere le mani su quel droide, doveva esserci qualcosa sotto. Alla fine il tempo le aveva dato ragione. Ricordava ancora il momento in cui aveva rifiutato la sua offerta. La faccia paonazza di lui, carica di umiliazione che la fissava con sconcerto mentre le diceva con rabbia: “pensi di poter fare la furba con me ragazzina? Pensi di poter giocare con me? Chi ti credi di essere?”.

A quel punto Rey aveva finalmente preso il coraggio a due mani, troppo esasperata per continuare a sopportare tanta arroganza da parte di Plutt. Il suo debito era stato completamente ripagato grazie al suo lavoro, con tanto di interessi. Poteva rispondergli a tono. Doveva dirlo ad alta voce una volta per tutte!

“Io sono una operatrice indipendente, rottamaia che cerca e vende a te delle parti di metalli abbandonati, libera da debiti. Non appartengo proprio a nessuno, men che meno ad un piccolo e viscido mercante di nome Plutt!” era scoppiata Rey con rabbia urlandolo davanti a tutti i presenti. Il viso deforme dell’alieno a quel punto era diventato una maschera colma di astio e crudeltà.

Nessuna delle sue sottoposte aveva mai osato tanto con lui. Nessuno che avesse un minimo di sale in zucca avrebbe parlato così a colui che deteneva le risorse di cibo e acqua per tutto l’avamposto di Niima.

“Tu non hai niente! Tu non sei niente!” le aveva gridato a quel punto l’omino malvagio. Quelle parole l’avevano ferita nel profondo, ma Rey aveva mantenuto la sua faccia tosta e con voce ferma e carica di orgoglio aveva risposto.

“Al contrario, ti ho appena detto chi sono io, e con ciò che possiedo ci faccio quello che mi pare e piace! Il droide non è in vendita!”. A quel punto mormorii di assenso avevano iniziato a levarsi alle sue spalle, dove vi erano i tavoli da lavoro, dove altre rottamaie ripulivano gli oggetti ritrovati togliendo via la polvere del deserto. Per una volta Rey aveva detto ad alta voce ciò che tutte le sue colleghe, di ogni specie, pensavano e avrebbero voluto dire, ma che non si sarebbero mai azzardate a fare. Troppa era la paura di essere lasciate morire di fame, di sete o di stenti in quel luogo inospitale, dove una goccia d’acqua poteva davvero fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte.  
……………………………………………

 

Rey non sapeva se Ben le avesse ripetuto quelle parole avendole letto nella mente ciò che Plutt le aveva detto in quel momento.

Tutto ciò che era riuscita a pensare era che lui, subito dopo averle detto così, vi aveva poi aggiunto dell’altro. “…ma non per me”. Era un modo un po’ goffo per farle capire quali fossero i suoi sentimenti per lei, ma forse dietro a quelle semplici parole c’era tutto. Un mondo intero di cose non dette, che aspettavano solo di essere scoperte.

Non lo aveva ancora perdonato per la bugia che le aveva detto riguardo ai suoi genitori, non del tutto, ma quantomeno ora sentiva di avere compreso le sue motivazioni. Voleva tenerla con sé. Non sopportava l’idea che si allontanasse da lui. Voleva seppellire il passato con lei, con tutti i demoni che questo portava con sé. Voleva proteggerla.  
E ora, finalmente c’erano solo loro due.  
……………………………………………………  
________________________________________

Le mani di Ben Solo erano calde. Rey non aveva mai temuto il caldo e in un luogo freddo come Ach-to quel tocco sulla sua pelle era praticamente una benedizione. Non che il calore in quel preciso momento fosse un problema. Sentiva praticamente tutto il suo corpo bruciare. Quella roba che Chuwbe aveva portato loro da bere non le era sembrata poi così forte in principio. Alla fine però si era dovuta ricredere quando dopo il terzo bicchiere si era ritrovata a sorridere come una sciocca in preda alla frenesia del momento. Lo sguardo di Ben non l’aveva persa di vista un secondo. Se non fosse stato per lui ne avrebbe bevuti certamente altri due o tre, prima di rendersi conto che il liquore aveva un effetto ritardato sul suo sistema inibitorio.

Non aveva mai bevuto niente di simile. La roba che Poe e Finn le avevano fatto provare quando si era unita a loro nelle loro serate goliardiche, non era tanto forte. Si era convinta di poter reggere l’alcool molto meglio di così. Quell’errore di valutazione l’aveva resa più sprezzante. Guardava il ragazzo che aveva davanti a sé e l’unica cosa che era in grado di pensare era che, per una volta, non si sentiva affatto spaventata dalla situazione. Per una volta era davvero convinta che non potesse esserci niente di male nel lasciarsi andare con qualcuno.

Sentiva che Ben era l’unico nella galassia che la poteva capire. D’improvviso si rese conto di non sapere nulla sul corteggiamento tra un ragazzo e una ragazza, e quella rivelazione la fece sentire stupida. Per di più, vista la situazione in cui lui l’aveva trovata giusto un paio di giorni prima, si sentiva imbarazzata all’idea di fare la prima mossa. Ma che avrebbe dovuto fare? fingere che non le importasse? Così quando lui l’aveva presa in braccio per aiutarla a risalire verso la capanna, Rey aveva realizzato di sentirsi nuovamente così rapita da lui da non poterlo nascondere.

Sapeva che in parte doveva essere l’effetto dell’alcool a darle il coraggio che altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscita a trovare, ma la cosa non sembrava importarle. Quando lui si era chinato per baciarla lei lo aveva afferrato per le braccia e trascinato dentro la capanna con sé. Ben l’aveva seguita e senza fiatare aveva chiuso la porta alle loro spalle. I baci erano proseguiti indisturbati, fino a quando Rey non aveva sentito la tensione di lui salire e le sue spalle tendersi mentre il suo viso si allontanava pericolosamente dalla sua bocca.  
…………………………………………..

Rey a quel punto era abbastanza distante per poter contemplare l’espressione tormentata di Ben. Era come se un pensiero spiacevole gli avesse attraversato la mente. Infatti poco dopo, quel silenzio carico di agitazione venne interrotto dalla voce preoccupata di lui:

“Sei sicura che è ciò che vuoi?” la sua domanda risuonò dritta alle orecchie di Rey portando con sé un turbinio di emozioni al suo seguito: imbarazzo, paura, vergogna, desiderio, speranza. La ragazza lo fissò con stupore. Possibile che stesse sbagliando qualcosa? Magari era troppo rigida… o magari era stata troppo affrettata? Un’ansia crescente iniziò a pervaderla, mista al timore ancestrale di essere rifiutata. Non avrebbe sopportato una cosa simile, non ora che era definitivamente pronta a scoprire ogni lato del carattere di Ben Solo, ogni lembo di pelle, ogni neo e ogni cicatrice. Lui pareva condividere i suoi stessi pensieri.

Passandole una mano delicatamente sul viso, la guardava come si guarda una dea discesa sulla terra. Rey sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco. “Insomma, voglio dire, non sto cercando di approfittarmi di te…Il liquore Corneliano dà alla testa…” si affrettò a chiarire Ben. Ora era fin troppo evidente quale fosse il vero problema. Dopo le carezze che si erano già scambiati nelle settimane precedenti, la ragazza non avrebbe pensato che lui fosse così sensibile da preoccuparsi così tanto per lei.

Ormai non erano più due estranei. Non si erano ancora concessi completamente, ma erano entrati uno nella mente dell’altra, avevano combattuto fianco a fianco, si erano bramati e scoperti con passione. In quel momento Rey si rese conto nuovamente che quello che aveva di fronte non era solamente un uomo voglioso di possedere il suo corpo. C’era amore in quello sguardo, passione, e una comprensione che andava al di là dello scibile umano.

Rey sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena e subito le scappò una risata cristallina.

“Non mi potrei mai pentire di condividere questo con te Ben. Non più ormai…Ora che so quello che sentiamo l’uno per l’altra. Lo senti anche tu il nostro legame attraverso la forza?” chiese Rey con dolcezza posando le sue labbra alla base del collo di lui. La sua voce era poco più di un sussurro. Incapace di sostenere l’intensità del suo sguardo, per un attimo si ritrovò a fissare le proprie dita intrecciate in quelle di Ben. Il viso di lui a quel punto si rilassò. Con l’altra mano le andò a circondare il mento per alzare nuovamente il viso di lei nella direzione dei suoi occhi. Voleva che lo vedesse nel suo sguardo.

“La sento” rispose. 

Rey si ritrovò a deglutire un paio di volte per mitigare l’emozione e lui fece altrettanto prima di proseguire.

“Non mi sono mai sentito così in pace come in questo momento. Succede solo quando sono con te” confessò infine.

A quel punto non c’erano altre parole da dire. Rey lo baciò di nuovo con passione e a quel punto anche il ragazzo finì col lasciarsi andare. Ben le accarezzò il labbro inferiore con le dita, poi con le proprie labbra e infine con la lingua. La bocca di lei si dischiuse e presto le venne incontro anche lei con la propria lingua. Quel gesto gli provocò un ennesimo brivido di piacere. Anche Rey sembrò sopraffatta dalla situazione perché presto le scappò un piccolo mugolio strozzato che fece perdere la testa a Ben. 

Preso dalla frenesia, il ragazzo decise di osare un po’ di più e il bacio si fece più approfondito, famelico, urgente. Ben teneva già una mano dietro la nuca di Rey intrecciata nei suoi lunghi capelli scuri. L’altra mano l’aveva appoggiata sul fianco di lei, nel tentativo di trattenerla maggiormente premuta contro di sé. Non che Rey volesse scappare in qualunque altro posto. Le sue mani erano corse con timore ad allacciarsi dietro la testa di Ben. Il suo seno era premuto contro il petto muscoloso di lui. I loro respiri acceleravano ad ogni secondo e mano a mano che i rispettivi timori sembravano dissiparsi, così le loro mani saggiavano e accarezzavano con bramosia il corpo dell’altro.

Dopo alcuni minuti le loro labbra erano gonfie e arrossate. I due ragazzi si separarono solamente perché entrambi dovevano riprendere aria e tornare a respirare. I loro occhi erano incollati l’uno in quelli dell’altro. Il cuore di entrambi batteva all’impazzata. Le dita delle loro mani di tanto in tanto tornavano ad intrecciarsi. Una nuova consapevolezza li attraversava.

Quel momento avrebbe cambiato per sempre le loro vite. Stavolta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno ad interromperli. Nessun vecchio Jedi troppo apprensivo a fare esplodere la loro capanna; nessun compagno di viaggio che inavvertitamente entrava nella loro cabina; nessuna interruzione della connessione creata tra di loro dalla forza. Erano davvero assieme, entrambi, uno di fronte all’altra. Un giovane uomo e una giovane donna, in carne e ossa e sangue. Due metà di un intero, desiderosi di completarsi a vicenda con il corpo e con l’anima. 

Fu un attimo. Ben la prese di nuovo tra le braccia e senza fatica la dispose dolcemente sopra la branda sistemata nell’angolo a destra della capanna. La fissò per un lungo momento, come rapito prima di raggiungerla sovrastandola con tutto il suo corpo, le mani messe ai lati del viso di lei in modo da non gravare sul suo fisico troppo esile. Rey lo accolse sopra di lei con le braccia spalancate, per poi stringerlo in un abbraccio fin troppo agognato. Ben emise un gemito quando avvertì il proprio bacino entrare in contatto con quello di lei. Allora Rey sistemò meglio le proprie gambe, divaricandole e intrecciandole attorno alla vita di lui per tenerlo vicino a sé quanto più possibile.

Nel mentre le loro bocche non smettevano mai di cercarsi. Per troppo tempo erano rimasti separati, soli, angosciati all’idea di non sentirsi mai davvero completi. Ora invece sembrava tutto così giusto, come se le cose fossero finalmente come avrebbero dovuto essere fin dal principio. Ben la accarezzava lentamente, passandole una mano sulla sua schiena, avanti e indietro, come a cullarla mentre la sua lingua andava a solleticarle il lobo di un orecchio, poi il mento, il collo. Rey si sentiva come intontita, sopraffatta da quelle sensazioni di piacere che i gesti di lui le procuravano. Non si era mai sentita così a casa, nemmeno in compagnia della Resistenza.

Ora, tra le braccia di Ben sentiva finalmente che il vuoto che l’aveva accompagnata per tutti gli anni della sua vita, si stava finalmente calmando. Ben era la persona che aveva aspettato per tutta la vita. Sentì crescere dentro di sé la passione, la voglia di dimostrare a propria volta ciò che provava per lui. Il desiderio di sentirsi completa bruciava dentro di lei, esattamente come in Ben Solo, che ora aveva preso a spogliarla con mani tremanti per l’emozione. Tentò di levarle di dosso la tunica da Jedi ma questa era così lunga che gli servì la collaborazione di Rey per poterla sfilare.

“Prima la cintura” gli disse mentre con mani leggermente tremanti provvedeva a sfilarsi da sola quel primo impedimento di dosso. Subito dopo, la ragazza alzò le braccia sopra alla propria testa per facilitargli il compito di sfilarle la tunica, muovendosi a sua volta in maniera un po’ impacciata a causa dell’agitazione del momento. Non si era mai fatta aiutare da nessuno a togliersi i vestiti. Il viso di Ben era in fiamme, i suoi occhi sembravano ancora più scuri del solito, ma in essi c’era tanta luce come Rey non ne aveva mai vista prima. Brillavano come due opali, languidi e luminosi, mentre sul viso dell’ormai ex leader supremo si dipingeva un’espressione tenera e disarmante.

Rey ricordava di aver visto quella stessa espressione sul suo viso solamente quando le loro dita si erano sfiorate, poco prima che lei lo raggiungesse sulla nave di Snoke. Era come se una nuova fiamma si fosse riaccesa in lui. Speranza, desiderio. Ben agognava di essere salvato tanto quanto lo agognava lei. Insieme avevano finalmente trovato il conforto che era loro mancato per tutti quegli anni. Lo sguardo di Rey si perse ad ammirare il viso di Ben mentre lui le toglieva anche la maglia di cotone e poi gli stivali di cuoio. Vederlo inginocchiato ai suoi piedi a sfilarle le calzature con quell’espressione di riverenza sul viso la fece sbloccare definitivamente.

Rey si affrettò ad afferrare la cappa della tunica di Ben e in men che non si dica il suo petto era di nuovo nudo, la cicatrice sulla spalla destra ben visibile ai suoi occhi. Senza potersi impedire di toccarlo, ne tracciò tutto il percorso con i polpastrelli. Questo partiva dal pettorale fino a raggiungere il suo viso. Sfiorò con delicatezza la pelle cauterizzata ormai inspessita dal tempo trascorso.

“Fa male?” sussurrò Rey.

“Non più” rispose Ben e in aggiunta alla sua risposta le baciò le dita della mano, poi si avventò nuovamente sulla sua bocca mentre Rey gli poggiava le mani contro il petto. Finalmente poteva toccarlo. La sua pelle era liscia, pallida e molto più bollente di quanto Rey si sarebbe aspettata guardandola da lontano. Sentirla attraverso i vestiti non era la stessa cosa. Su di essa, in particolare sul collo, vi erano disegnati qua e là una serie di nei. Rey si trovò a registrare solo ora tutti quei dettagli, come il vero colore dei suoi occhi quando venivano sfiorati dalla luce. Non erano affatto neri, erano marrone scuro con qualche pagliuzza dorata nel mezzo. Impossibile notare quelle cose quando Ben era solito nascondere il viso dietro una maschera o sotto un’armatura scura, o quando la luce del sole non veniva mai a lambirlo, sempre celato dentro una nave spaziale, circondato da un’illuminazione artificiale e sterile.

Rey annotò mentalmente quei dettagli e si impose di non dimenticarne mai nessuno. Sperava che quella sarebbe stata solamente la prima di tante notti che avrebbe passato in quel modo tra le sue braccia, ma una vocina dentro di lei non faceva che ricordarle che il mondo là fuori non si sarebbe comunque fermato per fare loro una tregua. Era già tanto essersi ricongiunta con lui dopo ciò che Hux gli aveva fatto. Malgrado il loro amore stesse sbocciando, la resistenza e il primo ordine erano ancora lì, la guerra non era finita.

Quando però Ben iniziò a sfilarle di dosso anche le braghe, Rey smise definitivamente di pensare a cominciò ad annaspare. Non le importava più che lui fosse l’ex leader supremo e lei una aspirante Jedi senza speranza. Loro due erano fatti per stare assieme. Le mani di Ben iniziarono a sciogliere le bende che le fasciavano le braccia con una lentezza disarmante. Infine le sue mani raggiunsero la fasciatura che le copriva il petto e presto la ragazza rimase completamente nuda, fatta eccezione per le mutandine. Quando lui prese ad accarezzarle i seni con le mani, Rey si sentì pervadere da un’ondata di piacere. Dimenticò perfino il proprio nome, dimenticò ogni cosa. Ora sentiva che avrebbe potuto vivere solo se lui avesse continuato a toccarla in quel modo. Era come se una vita senza le mani di Ben strette su di lei non potesse più avere un senso. Le scappò un ennesimo suono dalla bocca, incapace di contenere l’emozione che quello sfiorarsi le provocava.

Nel frattempo il bacino di Ben aveva preso a muoversi con maggior sicurezza verso quello di Rey. La ragazza poteva avvertire chiaramente l’eccitazione di lui pulsare contro i suoi pantaloni, ora troppo stretti, e contro la di lei intimità. A separarli solo pochi lembi di stoffa. Andarono avanti così ancora per qualche minuto, ma dopo l’ennesimo gemito da parte di entrambi, Ben si decise finalmente ad allontanarsi da lei per levarsi di dosso quell’ultima costrizione. I loro occhi però non si persero mai di vista. E mentre gli indumenti di lui scivolavano giù lungo le sue cosce, Rey poté avvertire la propria intimità pulsare ancora una volta di piacere.

Non appena lo vide completamente nudo dovette trattenere il respiro. Era la prima volta, in tutta la sua vita, che vedeva un essere umano di sesso maschile in ogni suo dettaglio, ma se anche non aveva alcun termine di paragone, quello che vide le fece comunque accelerare ancora di più il proprio battito cardiaco. Ben era bello in ogni sua parte. La sua eccitazione se ne stava eretta davanti a lei, circondata da una piccola massa di peli scuri che spiccavano in netto contrasto con il candore delle sue cosce.  
………………………………………………..

Gli bastò fare un paio di passi per raggiungerla nuovamente, chinarsi su di lei e levarle le mutandine con un unico, lento, movimento della mano. Ben si beò della vista della sua intimità per un lungo, eterno momento, prima di lasciare che le sue mani la esplorassero e la sua bocca finisse per posizionarsi sopra ai capezzoli turgidi di lei. Il corpo della ragazza era teso nonostante i numerosi bicchieri di liquore. Ben aveva avvertito il suo sussulto quando si era spogliato definitivamente dei pantaloni e delle mutande.

Per un istante si era chiesto se in realtà, per lei, tutto quello fosse davvero troppo. Lo sguardo appannato e stupito di Rey, aveva però lasciato presto il posto ad una inconfondibile espressione di puro desiderio. Alla fine, la posa compromettente in cui l’aveva colta solo due sere prima, non aveva lasciato troppo adito all’immaginazione. Lei lo desiderava tanto quanto la desiderava lui. Dall’alto della sua inesperienza, Ben pregò che le sue emozioni non lo portassero a deludere le sue aspettative. Era motivato a farle ricordare ogni cosa di quel momento. Per una volta decise di lasciarsi davvero andare. 

Le sue dita si diressero con sicurezza prima lungo i fianchi della ragazza e poi iniziarono a lambirne l’intimità. Un gemito di stupore e imbarazzo uscì dalla bocca di Rey, ma quando i suoi occhi cercarono sul suo viso una qualunque forma di ripensamento, non ne trovò nessuna. Una scarica di piacere lo pervase quando si rese conto dello stato in cui versava la sua femminilità. I suoi polpastrelli erano sprofondati in una mistura calda e bagnata. Non aveva mai toccato una donna così. Non in quella zona. Si sentiva goffo e agitato, affamato e fuori controllo come mai gli era stato concesso di essere in tutta la sua vita. Senza però esitare continuò la sua esplorazione facendo entrare e uscire con lentezza, le dita della propria mano dalla sua fessura. La ragazza cominciò ad ansimare più forte.

“Oh Ben…” Quel suono le sfuggì di bocca come una preghiera e lui si ritrovò a impegnarsi quanto più poteva per accontentarla. Aveva sempre dovuto trattenersi dal mostrare le proprie emozioni, le proprie debolezze. Ora invece si sentiva vulnerabile ma in una maniera che avrebbe potuto accettare per sempre. Non si trattenne dal mostrarle l’espressione compiaciuta che aveva sul visto mentre la toccava. Rey apriva e chiudeva gli occhi, incapace di sostenere l’intensità del suo sguardo.

“Rey…Guardami!” le disse. Aveva usato un tono più imperativo di quanto avrebbe desiderato. Lei parve obbedire anche se con riluttanza. Nel frattempo il viso della ragazza si era tinto di un rosso acceso mentre un’espressione tesa l’aveva catturata.

“…Ti prego…” aggiunse Ben poco dopo, con rinnovata dolcezza nella voce. A quel punto la bocca di Rey si arricciò in un sorriso timido. Questa era una esperienza che stavano condividendo assieme. Non c’era ragione di provare vergogna, non tra di loro. Si stavano accettando l’un l’altro. Rey era una dolce ragazza sopravvissuta su uno dei pianeti più inospitali dell’intera galassia, che sapeva trasformare ogni cosa che toccava in una opportunità, speranza, anche quando questa sembrava perduta per sempre. Lui si era sempre visto come qualcuno capace solamente di portare morte e distruzione attorno a sé. Un caso disperato. I suoi genitori si erano allontanati per causa sua, aveva perso il conto degli innocenti che erano morti a causa della sua cecità.

Non avrebbe voluto nulla di tutto quello. E ora che Rey era tra le sue braccia gli sembrava quasi di tenere stretta l’essenza stessa della propria vita. Quella era la promessa di un futuro possibile, di una vita migliore che li attendeva entrambi. Come aveva potuto permetterle di rischiare la morte per tutto quel tempo? Come aveva potuto rischiare di esserne la causa? Rey era quanto di più prezioso avesse mai avuto e senza di lei ormai, sapeva di non potere esistere. Il corpo di lei era caldo, morbido, avvolgente sotto le sue mani. Il semplice tocco delle sue mani sottili tra i suoi capelli lo faceva sospirare con forza. Il ricordo di quel loro primo incontro intimo era ancora vivido nella sua memoria. I capelli fortunatamente gli erano ricresciuti in fretta, dato il disastro che lei aveva combinato con quelle forbici, ma non avrebbe cambiato niente di quella memoria, nemmeno quel taglio di capelli.

All’ennesima carezza da parte di Rey, Ben non poté impedirsi di mugolare di piacere contro il petto di lei. Poi lasciò scivolare di nuovo la lingua contro il capezzolo destro della ragazza e fu il turno di Rey di ansimare. Quel gioco proseguì in contemporanea allo sfregare delle dita di Ben dentro e contro l’eccitazione di lei. Il membro di Ben, nel frattempo pulsava. Dentro di sé il ragazzo avvertiva il bisogno spasmodico di trovare pace per quel bisogno impellente di liberazione.

Non era solo una questione fisica, anni di auto abnegazione lo avevano temprato e abituato a sopportare ben di peggio. Ciò nonostante aveva bisogno di sentirla in ogni modo possibile. Voleva che la sua Rey diventasse per davvero solamente sua.  
Voleva assaggiarla, ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle. Voleva amarla, come solo lui avrebbe saputo fare. Voleva toccarla: con le dita, con la bocca, con il cazzo. Farla sua ora e per l’eternità. Perché era questo che entrambi erano destinati ad essere.

Una mano di Rey si scostò improvvisamente dalla nuca di Ben e questo emise un sospiro di disapprovazione. Rey si alzò di nuovo a sedere, poggiando il proprio gomito contro la superficie rigida della brandina. Ben dovette abbandonare ciò che le stava facendo per andare ad incontrare la bocca della ragazza con la sua. Subito però, le dita lunghe a affusolate di Rey si misero ad accarezzargli il collo, poi le spalle, scendendo poi lungo la sua schiena, con lunghi movimenti fluidi.

Il ragazzo sentì un’ennesima scarica di adrenalina investirlo con una intensità mai provata, non appena l’altra mano della ragazza raggiunse con timidezza uno de suoi capezzoli e lo accarezzò un paio di volte, per poi andarvi a posare sopra la propria bocca. C’era inesperienza in quei gesti, timidezza, ma anche un forte desiderio di esplorare, scoprire il corpo dell’altro. Ben lasciò che la ragazza lo assaggiasse a sua volta e per un attimo la sua mente si annebbiò. Non esisteva più nulla a parte loro due. Era così in estasi per il semplice tocco della sua lingua in quella zona così sensibile del suo petto, che quasi non si accorse che con l’altra mano Rey aveva preso ad esplorare la sua parte più virile. Sentire le dita ferme di lei contro al suo cazzo lo fece sussultare di piacere.

Dovette trattenere un’imprecazione perché mai nella sua vita Ben avrebbe pensato di poter provare una sensazione tanto intossicante come quella. Era questo che si provava quando facevi l’amore con qualcuno? Era questo che milioni e milioni di amanti ogni giorno condividevano nel loro privato? Se era davvero così, si disse, avrebbero dovuto tutti quanti smettere al più presto di farsi la guerra e provare a pensare a quanto di meglio ci potesse essere in questa vita. I visi di entrambi erano in fiamme.

“Va b-bene così?” chiese ad un tratto Rey con la voce strozzata dall’emozione. Gli occhi di Ben sfrecciarono a trovare i suoi. Nemmeno lei sapeva davvero che cosa fare. Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere. Cercando di mantenere un’espressione per quanto possibile rassicurante, Ben le fece cenno di sì con la testa. Ma quando lei rimase immobile con la mano avvolta sempre attorno alla sua virilità, capì che avrebbe dovuto darle qualche istruzione in più. Con la voce più ferma che fu in grado di trovare le disse: “così…guarda…” e le mostrò cosa doveva fare usando le proprie mani. Un’espressione stupita si dipinse sul viso di Rey nel vedere come Ben si sfiorava per provare piacere.

Non lo fece attendere molto, qualche attimo dopo la mano della ragazza era già andata a sostituire la sua. Dalla gola di Ben uscì un verso così animalesco che Rey non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

“Non prendermi in giro, qualche attimo fa non era tanto diverso nemmeno per te” le intimò lui con aria permalosa, ma con la voce pur sempre carica di dolcezza e desiderio. Rey a quel punto lo zittì con un bacio sulle labbra, senza mai smettere di lavorare la sua zona intima con la mano. A quel punto fu il turno di Ben di invocare il suo nome.

“Oh Rey”. Quella dolce tortura però non durò a lungo, perché Ben si vide costretto a chiederle di fermarsi. Se non voleva che tutto finisse prima del tempo, doveva prendere di nuovo il controllo della situazione. Con un gesto lento le scostò la mano dalla propria virilità e intrecciò nuovamente le sue dita alle proprie. Lo sguardo di Rey si fece preoccupato.

“Ho sbagliato qualcosa?” chiese, sempre con un fil di voce al suo indirizzo. Ben si limitò a fare segno di no con il capo, non confidando nella stabilità della propria voce. Quando tornò ad accarezzarle il seno con le sue mani calde, Rey lasciò che lui la sospingesse nuovamente sotto di sé. Rey poteva avvertire il battito del proprio cuore esploderle dentro alle orecchie. Lo sguardo di Ben era così intenso da fare male. Quando le dita di lui tornarono ad immergersi tra le sue parti intime, Rey si ritrovò a piagnucolare di nuovo a causa del piacere troppo intenso che quel gesto le dava. E all’improvviso niente di tutto quello era più sufficiente per dare pace a quel bisogno insaziabile di essere toccata.

“Ben!” lo chiamò, incapace però di esprimere ad alta voce quell’ultimo pensiero. Rey si sentiva pronta ormai.

Sarebbe diventata una cosa sola con lui, una volta per tutte. Il ragazzo non ebbe bisogno di altre spiegazioni. Lentamente scostò la propria mano da lei e scivolò con il bacino nella direzione dove le cosce di lei si incontravano. Ben a quel punto strinse forte i fianchi di lei con una mano, mentre con l’altra andrò ad accarezzarle il viso.

Lo sguardo di Rey lo fece sciogliere ancor più di tutte quelle sensazioni messe assieme. Vi lesse devozione, amore, abbandono, fiducia incontrastata. Fu solo a quel punto che si azzardò a premere la propria virilità contro la sua entrata. Sentiva il proprio respiro farsi affannoso ogni istante di più. Il sangue pulsava forte nelle sue vene, come forse aveva fatto solamente quando gli era capitato di dover lottare strenuamente per la propria vita e per quella di Rey. Si prese un momento per contemplare il viso perfetto di lei, la forma un po’ ovale dei suoi occhi dalle lunghe ciglia, le sue labbra squisite ora rigonfie grazie ai baci che si erano appena scambiati, gli zigomi del viso così delicati…

“Ben” la voce impaziente di Rey sembrò ridestarlo dai propri pensieri. La ragazza lo scrutava con impazienza e anche con un po’ di timore. Le diede un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra come a voler suggellare con esso l’implicito consenso a quello che stavano per fare. Rey chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare da quel contatto leggero con aria beata. Subito dopo, con un unico movimento fluido Ben entrò dentro di lei, perdendosi immediatamente in un universo ovattato e fatto di sensazioni mai provate.  
……………………………………………………

Le aveva dato un bacio leggero. I suoi occhi erano carichi di apprensione, ma lei ormai non poteva essere più convinta d così. Trattenne a fatica un sospiro di disappunto quando lo vide esitare per l’ennesima volta. “Ben” chiamò incapace di tenere a freno la fame di lui che sentiva bruciala dal di dentro. Lui a quel punto non si fece più attendere. Erano già posizionati l’una contro l’altro. Gli bastò un semplice movimento del bacino perché le loro intimità si incontrassero una volta per tutte.

La prima sensazione che Rey avvertì fu una fitta di dolore intenso. Il suo corpo si irrigidì per la spiacevole sorpresa. Era normale che fosse così doloroso? Stavano forse sbagliando qualcosa?

“Va tutto bene?” le chiese lui a quel punto con sguardo preoccupato. Lo l’espressione smarrita di Rey fece intendere chiaramente a Ben che quella sensazione l’aveva colta del tutto impreparata. “Non preoccuparti…se non l’hai mai fatto è normale…” si sforzò di dire Ben, la voce impastata quasi irriconoscibile per lo sforzo di mantenersi lucido nonostante tutto “dovrebbe passare a momenti” tentò di rassicurarla. Rey a quel punto si sentì decisamente rincuorata e si limitò a fare segno di sì con la testa.

Ben sospirò pesantemente. Avrebbe dovuto dirle che era la prima volta anche per lui? Eppure vedere con quanta fiducia lei lo scrutava alla ricerca di incoraggiamento gli fece pensare che sarebbe stato meglio evitare. Lasciarono passare così qualche attimo. Qualche attimo che a Ben costò parecchia forza di volontà e determinazione, sentendosi così sopraffatto da quella sensazione di completezza che lo avvolgeva, tanto da fargli perdere quasi completamente il controllo. Il corpo di Rey era così caldo, le pareti della sua vagina erano umide e strette attorno alla sua virilità… L’istinto animale avrebbe volentieri preso il sopravvento su di lui se solo non si fosse trattato della donna più importante della sua vita e che quel suo gesto che a lui aveva causato tanto piacere, a lei stava causando così tanto fastidio.

“Ben” fu di nuovo lei a richiamare la sua attenzione una volta che i loro corpi si furono aggiustati. I loro sguardi si fissarono di nuovo, incastonandosi tra loro intensamente, quasi tanto quanto i loro corpi. E lui seppe che lei gli stava finalmente chiedendo di più. Provò a muoversi dentro di lei, prima con un movimento lento e studiato che causò la perdita del respiro per entrambi, poi con una spinta un po’ più sicura. Dalla bocca di Rey cominciarono a uscire diversi gemiti, non seppe dire se di dolore o di piacere.

Ad ogni modo lei non sembrò volerlo fermare più e il suo viso si rilassò per tornare quasi subito a mostrargli quell’espressione di pura beatitudine che aveva messo su fino a pochi momenti prima.

“Oh Ben” le sentì dire con voce strozzata. A quel punto le sue spinte si fecero più intense. Entrava e usciva da dentro di lei e di tanto in tanto si lasciava sfuggire a sua volta qualche gemito strozzato. Ben non era in grado di riconoscere più nemmeno la propria voce, tanto era deformata da quelle scariche di piacere che lo attraversavano ad ogni nuova spinta del suo bacino contro quello di Rey. Non poté fare a meno di stringerle forte il sedere con le mani mentre entrava dentro di lei, ancora e ancora.

La voce di Rey si faceva via via più acuta mentre ai mugolii di piacere, la ragazza sembrava alternare diverse preghiere che quasi sempre lo trovavano protagonista.

“Oh Ben…Ben…Ben”.

Nessuno l’aveva più chiamato con quel nome da anni e ora che lo stava sentendo pronunciare dalle labbra invitanti di Rey in quel frangente, non sarebbe più riuscito a pensare a sé stesso con un nome diverso da quello.

“Oh Rey” si lasciò sfuggire a sua volta, incapace di tenere a bada ulteriormente tutte quelle sensazioni così travolgenti. Un’ondata di piacere lo travolse come un’onda del mare che si infrange sugli scogli che circondano il limitare di una scogliera e tutto si fece finalmente più chiaro. Ora sapeva che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Non c’era altra via d’uscita, solo una poteva essere la scelta possibile…  
………………………………………….

Le spinte di Ben dentro al suo corpo erano la sensazione più intossicante che Rey avesse mai provato in vita sua. Ora che stava vivendo finalmente quell’esperienza - un’esperienza che mai avrebbe creduto di sperimentare in tutta la sua vita- la ragazza sapeva che non sarebbe mai più riuscita a fare a meno di lui. Non ora che conosceva che cosa potesse significare sentirsi finalmente completa. Le scariche di piacere che il corpo di Ben le faceva provare ad ogni sua carezza, ad ogni sua spinta erano solamente la manifestazione fisica di un ben più potente legame tra due anime che si erano finalmente trovate. Non seppe dire quanto lei e Ben andarono avanti così, all’improvviso un piacere avvolgente la fece precipitare oltre la soglia di un mondo fatto di luce e oscurità mescolate assieme. E finalmente Rey l’avvertì, forte come non mai: l’equilibrio nella forza!


	17. Love and Fear

Hux era occupato ad analizzare il nuovo rapporto delle sonde spia a bordo del ponte di comando della nave madre. Ancora nessuna traccia di Kylo Ren. Poco male, pensò l’uomo richiudendo con un gesto secco il proprio olopad, i due prigionieri avrebbero presto parlato in ogni caso. E ad ogni modo la propaganda per adescare la ragazza Jedi era già stata diffusa su tutti i canali della resistenza e perfino nell’orlo esterno.

Non c’era un solo pianeta in cui non venissero trasmesse a ripetizione le immagini dei due ribelli seguite dalla condanna a morte e la promessa che sarebbero stati giustiziati al più presto in una cerimonia pubblica per farne un esempio per tutti. Hux si alzò dalla propria sedia e si incamminò verso quella che sapeva essere la stanza degli interrogatori.

Nonostante ufficialmente fosse Morne il nuovo leader supremo del Primo Ordine, gli ufficiali e tutti i comandanti presenti sul Finalizar rispondevano ciecamente solo a Hux. Con passo deciso il generale si affrettò verso l’ascensore che portava ai piani inferiori e con una nota di disappunto fu costretto ad incrociare lo sguardo del vecchio comandante in seconda. Questi gli fece un cenno di cortesia appena visibile, uscendo rapidamente dall’ascensore e dirigendosi nella direzione opposta alla sua. Il comandante Pavery era un uomo sulla sessantina, corpulento ma robusto e faceva parte della vecchia guardia che aveva servito sotto l’impero.

Hux sapeva bene che non correva buon sangue tra lui e quel vecchio. Hux avrebbe preferito ritrovarselo lontano dal Finalizer piuttosto che come suo diretto sottoposto, ma la sua esperienza gli aveva fatto comodo in più di una occasione. Hux aveva a lungo nutrito il sospetto che Pavery volesse fargli le scarpe, dal momento che lo considerava un semplice giovinastro da strapazzo e che le loro idee di come dovesse funzionare il Primo Ordine sembravano a dir poco agli antipodi, ma ora che Morne era al suo fianco, Hux era abbastanza temuto da far desistere ogni intento eversivo da parte sua e di chiunque altro gli si fosse parato davanti.

Pavery non era certamente una minaccia e si sarebbe tenuto la propria antipatia per Hux tutta per sé, senza osare manifestarla in giro. Non era uno stupido. D’altro canto, tutti quanti, lui compreso, sapevano che Hux aveva un oscuro passato alle spalle. Al cenno di Pavery, HUx rispose con un sopracciglio inarcato e uno sguardo di ghiaccio, le labbra serrate in una linea retta.

L’uomo si fece strada lungo il corridodio antistante senza ulteriori cenni, mentre Hux si precipitò a premere il pulsante dell’ascensore che lo avrebbe condotto alla propria destinazione. Per arrivare dove si trovava, il rosso non aveva esitato a eliminare diversi avversari durante la propria carriera, tra cui il suo stesso padre: Brendol Hux. Bizzarra coincidenza che condividesse la stessa esperienza in materia con Kylo Ren. Quest’ultimo purtroppo sembrava davvero irrintracciabile e nonostante il buon senso dicesse ad Hux che Ren doveva essere morto a causa del veleno, il pensiero lo tormentava e non poco. Hux non era certo uno che lasciava le cose al caso.

Per quanto giovane e inesperto, sapeva dove voleva arrivare e come ottenerlo. I bravi strateghi lavorano nell'ombra, non si espongono mai troppo alle attenzioni del pubblico, se non quando strettamente necessario come ad esempio per impartire punizioni esemplari. Perseguono un obiettivo. Il suo era regnare sull’intera galassia utilizzando l’aiuto di un buon cane da guardia come Morne. Un po’ come l’ex leader supremo Snoke aveva fatto con Kylo Ren per tutti quegli anni. Per avere campo libero Kylo Ren doveva per forza morire e finché non ne avesse avuto la certezza, Hux non avrebbe trovato pace. Non erano rimasti in molti a saper usare la forza.

Quella stregoneria a Hux non era mai piaciuta, anzi, la detestava. Morto Snoke, per un lungo periodo, il generale dalla testa rossa era stato convinto che l’unico rimasto in grado di sperimentare quell’antico potere fosse soltanto Ren, a parte la ragazza Jedi. Morne era stato una piacevole scoperta dovuta all’intelligence privata di Snoke. Da abile uomo d’azione, Hux aveva saputo sfruttare quelle informazioni e ora l’intera galassia sarebbe potuta essere ai suoi piedi. Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto se solo quegli idioti di stormtrupper non si fossero lasciati sfuggire di mano quel traditore di Kylo Ren. Hux li aveva puniti, senza esitazione.

I malcapitati avevano imparato quella lezione a proprie spese. In fondo era così che si comandava: con il pugno di ferro. Hux ne era sempre stato convinto, fin da quando aveva deciso di proseguire il progetto lasciato incompiuto da suo padre riguardante la formazione degli stormtrupper. Kylo Ren aveva tentato di convincere Snoke che sarebbe stato meglio ricreare un esercito di cloni, ma lui si era sempre fermamente opposto all’idea. Sarebbe stato molto più semplice e efficiente prendere dei bambini orfani in fasce e addestrarli come soldati. Prenderli dalle culle e sottoporli ad una massiccia operazione di lavaggio del cervello lunga una vita e ad allenamenti serrati. I più deboli sarebbero stati scartati. Idea apparentemente ineccepibile, se non fosse stato per quel disertore di FN2187 che aveva rischiato di minare la sua intera credibilità.

Anche sulla sua testa Hux avrebbe voluto mettere una taglia esorbitante pur di fargliela pagare cara. Purtroppo ciò avrebbe comportato certamente la perdita della credibilità nel suo progetto e questo non aveva potuto permetterlo. Lui e Phasma avevano di comune accordo taciuto quanto più possibile riguardo al tradimento di quello stormtrupper. Se non fosse stato per Ren, nessuno alla base lo sarebbe venuto a sapere. Ma Kylo invece non aveva perso occasione per tentare di farlo sfigurare agli occhi del Leader Supremo Snoke.

Hux sospirò fortemente al ricordo, portandosi una mano sugli occhi e proseguendo subito dopo massaggiandosi le tempie con stanchezza mentre le porte di acciaio dell’ascensore di aprivano sull’ennesimo corridoio metallico illuminato dalla fredda luce dei neon. Il tempo in cui doveva preoccuparsi di Kylo Ren sarebbe presto giunto ad una conclusione. Sarebbe stato finalmente libero di imperare su tutta la galassia. In fondo era sempre stato lui il più avveduto, colui che aveva saputo sfruttare l’arsenale bellico che per anni era stato forgiato grazie alla volontà di Palpatine prima e di Snoke poi. Il primo ordine vantava ancora un discreto numero di armi al proprio seguito. Kylo Ren non si era mai neanche curato di scoprire di che genere o numero di strumenti si trattasse.

Hux invece era vissuto per quello. Estrarre preziosi minerali dai pianeti più poveri, sfruttarli fino all’osso, era servito a questo. Acciaierie e forni erano stati al lavoro per decenni, al riparo dagli sguardi dei senatori della risorta repubblica, sui poveri pianeti dell’orlo esterno. Avevano forgiato droidi, cannoni laser e l’intera flotta di navi da guerra che aveva attaccato la resistenza fino alla battaglia di Crait. La piccola morte nera che aveva fatto saltare per aria Ererat ne era un altro esempio. Hux non si pentiva di nulla. Anche se molte vite innocenti erano state spazzate via, per lui tutte quelle anime non erano altro che polvere. Paragonate con la gloriosa magnificenza di un futuro senza i terroristi della resistenza, anche milioni di vite non erano nulla di importante.

La brama del potere assoluto ormai gli aveva dato completamente alla testa. In fondo era stata sua l'idea di distruggere i pianeti da sempre sede del cuore della Repubblica e l’intero sistema di Illinium. Sua e non di Snoke. Quest’ultimo gli aveva semplicemente domandato di trovare il modo più rapido per stanare Skywalker e porre fine all’ordine dei Jedi. Hux aveva saputo suggerire la distruzione di ben cinque pianeti pur di far uscire allo scoperto la resistenza e mettere le mani sul pezzo mancante della mappa, quella stessa mappa che Ren si era lasciato sfuggire per correre dietro alla ragazza. Quella stessa ragazza che lo aveva messo al tappeto come un pivello dopo aver lottato con lui sulla base star killer, consentendo così alla resistenza di distruggere l’intero pianeta.

Ma ora che Skywalker era morto, perfino la Ragazza Jedi non sembrava più una minaccia. Anzi, semmai poteva essere una buona esca per stanare Kylo Ren, ucciderli entrambi e porre fine alla resistenza tutta in un sol colpo. Non restava che fare le ultime mosse per avere la vittoria totale sopra ai terroristi ribelli e quegli spaventapasseri, maghi da strapazzo eredi di una religione ormai morta e sepolta. Con un sorriso Hux raggiunse finalmente l’ingresso della sala degli interrogatori. Al suo interno i due malcapitati ribelli che era stati catturati su Takodana, sembravano a dir poco esausti. Rose e Finn erano quasi irriconoscibili. Entrambi avevano a malapena la forza di tenere in alto la testa o gli occhi aperti.

Legati a quelle scomode sedie poste in verticale, dai visi di entrambi colavano cospicue gocce di sangue, le labbra gonfie e spaccate, la pelle livida. Nessuno sembrava voler fiatare. Hux lanciò loro uno sguardo carico di disgusto e si soffermò subito dopo sullo stormtrupper che era stato incaricato di impartire loro quella tortura. “Hanno detto qualcosa?” chiese Hux con arroganza e con una nota di impazienza nella voce.

“No signore, si ostinano a non voler rispondere alle mie domande” rispose il soldato con tono costernato quasi si aspettasse di dover pagare a sua volta per la colpa di non avergli saputo scucire niente di bocca.

Aveva tentato di mantenere una voce più neutra possibile, ma il generale poté saggiare la paura in quel tono così remissivo e ne fu a dir poco compiaciuto. Amava essere temuto e non poteva concepire di meglio per ottenere il rispetto che meritava. Ciò che era successo ai malcapitati che si erano fatti scappare Kylo Ren dalle mani, non era stata semplicemente una voce che gli era giunta all’orecchio. No. Hux li aveva fatti giustiziare pubblicamente e con lentezza, in modo da fargli avvertire distintamente il dolore e lasciandoli agonizzare per ore. Le loro urla avevano risuonato a lungo nelle orecchie dei loro compagni.

Hux era certo che anche questo soldato non fosse escluso dalla lista di coloro che avevano dovuto assistere a quello tremendo spettacolo. I ribelli al contrario, sembravano piuttosto duri di comprendonio. Dopo ore e ore di continue richieste da parte sua, nessuno si era ancora deciso a parlare. “Non ti hanno detto dove si trova la ragazza?” domandò nuovamente Hux come sperando che la risposta potesse essere diversa dalla precedente per il solo fatto che aveva deciso di cambiare le parole con cui gli aveva posto la domanda. Lo stormtrupper sospirò pesantemente prima di rispondere ancora.

“Non hanno parlato. Continuano a rifiutarsi di collaborare” rispose ancora il soldato. Lo sguardo di Hux si indurì maggiormente. “Forse i metodi consueti non sono sufficienti con questi due. Ma ho il vago sospetto che se useremo il nuovo strumento che i nostri tecnici hanno saputo brevettare, questi due uccellini indifesi, canteranno al più presto” e così dicendo Hux sorrise di gusto in direzione di Finn e Rose. 

\--------------------------------------------

Ben si svegliò con una sensazione in corpo decisamente poco familiare. Si sentiva felice. Non appena aveva aperto gli occhi si era ritrovato immerso nel calore del corpo di Rey che lo abbracciava e tutto il suo essere aveva trasalito. Gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore lo avevano colto alla sprovvista. La morbidezza del seno della ragazza premuto contro il suo petto era quanto di più intimo e puro avesse mai sperimentato. Posò lo sguardo sulle ciglia lunghe di lei che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e gli venne istintivo posare le labbra sulle sue sperando di non svegliarla. Fu un bacio dolce e leggero, ben diverso dai baci appassionati che si erano scambiati solo poche ore prima.

Ben non poté impedirsi di osservare la ragazza addormentata che se ne stava avvinghiata al suo petto con meraviglia e un infinito senso di pace. I capelli scuri le ricadevano scompigliati sulle spalle e aveva un’aria così angelica da togliere il respiro. Se non avesse saputo che era anche sorprendentemente forte e tenace, avrebbe giurato di trovarsi di fronte ad una creatura fragile e celestiale. Quel pensiero un po’ lo fece sentire sciocco. Lei era entrambe le cose. Quella ragazza sapeva essere tanto forte quanto fragile.

Tutto in lei pareva una perfetta combinazione di luci ed ombre. Era come se avesse sempre saputo trovare dentro di sé il giusto equilibrio che invece a lui mancava, ma che finalmente iniziava a sentire di possedere ora che finalmente poteva averla vicina. Ben la strinse forte a sé senza potersi impedire di pensare che non la meritava. Era stato capace di compiere delle vere e proprie atrocità e malgrado questo era stato così fortunato da ritrovarla ancora accanto a sé. Lei non si era mai data per vinta con lui. lo aveva salvato in tutti i modi in cui si può salvare una persona. Lo aveva protetto perfino da sé stesso, senza mai arrendersi.

E ora che gli aveva concesso così tanto, il ragazzo sapeva che non ci sarebbe potuto essere modo di tornare indietro. La luce entrava già dalla piccola finestra dalla capanna e il sole doveva essere alto nel cielo perché il suo stomaco brontolò immediatamente, ma la fame era l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni. Fu con un sorriso dolce che lei lo salutò non appena si risvegliò. Sfregando teneramente la punta del naso contro quella di lui, Rey si stiracchiò leggermente per poi posare a propria volta un bacio sulle labbra di lui.

Era tutto così nuovo e allo stesso tempo così giusto, quasi familiare, come se fossero stati amanti da sempre invece di avere appena avuto l’occasione di scoprirsi l’un l’altro.

“Dormito bene?” le chiese Ben con la voce roca e ancora un po’ impastata a causa del sonno. Il semplice suono della sua voce le provocò un brivido lungo la schiena mentre con meraviglia si ritrovò a fissare lo sguardo negli occhi scuri e disarmanti di lui, che come la sera precedente sembravano saperla scrutare dentro.

“Mai stata meglio” fu la risposta sincera di Rey che non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione per tornare ad accarezzargli il viso prendendolo tra le proprie mani. Ben non la fermò quando lei scivolò di lato e decise di mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui continuando a baciarlo intensamente. La prese per i fianchi per aiutarla a sistemarsi meglio sul suo grembo e poi con una mano andò ad assaggiare nuovamente il suo seno. Il corpo di Rey sembrò tremare di piacere esattamente come la sera prima. I due ragazzi si guardarono con occhi carichi di attesa e di timore.

Timore che l’altro potesse essersi pentito di avere condiviso così tanto. Timore di sentirsi rifiutare di nuovo. Timore di non essere compresi. Entrambi però non videro altro che risolutezza e accettazione negli occhi dell’altro e seppero, guardandosi intensamente, che ormai erano una cosa sola. La forza vibrava con intensità attorno alla loro unione, fisica e spirituale. Era come se potesse parlare e raccontava di un equilibrio, di una energia giusta e finalmente bilanciata, la stessa che i due giovani avevano percepito scorrere tra loro durante la loro lotta contro le guardie pretoriane di Snoke. Erano fatti per stare assieme, ora lo sapevano.

Nessuno dei due doveva cambiare per l’altro. Entrambi dovevano completarsi, con le proprie mancanze e imperfezioni. Le dita di Ben sfiorarono con reverenza i capezzoli rosei di Rey facendole scappare dalla bocca un sospiro di piacere che andò a riaccendere in lui l’eccitazione. Con mani ancora incerte, Ben la sentì andare ad accarezzargli il petto, per poi scorrere rapidamente sui suoi addominali e soffermarsi un momento sul punto in cui era stato ferito. La testa di Rey si abbassò per posare un bacio leggero su quel punto e un brivido salì dalla spina dorsale di lui non appena si rese conto che una delle una delle mani di lei era scesa ad accarezzargli le cosce.

“Rey” si lasciò sfuggire dalla lebbra il suo nome con un verso strozzato. Sentendosi chiamare lei tornò a osservarlo negli occhi e gli lanciò un sorriso che diceva che poteva stare tranquillo, che lo desiderava tanto quanto lui, poco prima di dedicarsi nuovamente ad accarezzarlo. A quel punto Ben prese a strofinarle la schiena con i polpastrelli perdendosi nella morbidezza della pelle di lei.

Continuarono a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi così per un po’, fino a quando in entrambi non crebbe di nuovo il desiderio di avere di più. La mano di Rey scivolò tra le gambe di Ben e questi con un ruggito si ritrovò ad annaspare alla ricerca di aria, mentre la ragazza gli accarezzava con sempre minor timore, le sue parti più intime.

“Oh Rey”. La voce roca di lui che la chiamava per nome non faceva che accrescere nella ragazza il coraggio di sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo con lui. Non aveva mai osservato da così vicino un ragazzo umano, anzi, fino alla sera prima nemmeno sapeva come fossero fatti gli uomini in quella zona particolare. Su Jakku vi abitavano molti più alieni che esseri umani.

Non sapeva ancora come fare per far provare piacere a Ben, ma era determinata a fare del suo meglio, perché tutta quella situazione era così intima, così intrigante. Rey non era mai stata quel genere di ragazza che si lascia dominare o sottomettere in silenzio. Anche in quella nuova circostanza era determinata a mostrarsi all’altezza, a fare del suo meglio per capire come muoversi e come regalargli quel piacere fisico fatto di carezze, baci e abbracci, dei quali per tanto tempo era stato privato anche lui. Rey aveva pensato di provare più imbarazzo che curiosità e invece si sentiva desiderosa di sentirlo gemere di piacere sotto al suo tocco.

La vista del viso di Ben con quell’espressione persa e adorante, solo per lei, le faceva avvertire una insopportabile sensazione di vuoto nel basso ventre. Rey poteva sentire la propria eccitazione crescere assieme a quella di lui mentre la accarezzava sempre più in basso, fino a stringerle il sedere tra le sue mani grandi e calde. Toccò a lei emettere un gemito non appena le dita affusolate di lui raggiunsero finalmente l’interno delle sue cosce.

“Sei già così bagnata…” balbettò lui con voce appena percepibile, completamente avvolto dal piacere ovattato che le carezze di lei sul suo membro gli provocavano. Si stavano toccando a vicenda con così tanta intensità e desiderio che l’inesperienza poteva facilmente essere dimenticata e bilanciata dal crescente desiderio di esplorarsi. Le mani di Rey stavano ancora strofinando l’erezione pulsante di lui quando Ben sussultò e, smettendo per un attimo di toccare le parti intime di lei, la bloccò afferrandole il polso.

Gli occhi di Rey sfrecciarono dritti nelle iridi scure di lui per cercare di capire se per caso aveva esagerato, se gli aveva fatto male o se semplicemente non andava bene quello che gli stava facendo. Con una punta di timore e imbarazzo, la ragazza si ritrovò a pensare a cosa potesse pensare lui della sua inesperienza. Si era aspettato di meglio? Un’ondata di panico la pervase per un secondo al pensiero che Ben potesse non trovarla abbastanza brava o attraente.

L’idea che anche lui potesse decidere di lasciarla sola, si affacciò nella sua coscienza come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Le era impossibile accantonare il pensiero. Aveva vissuto tutta la vita con il peso dell’abbandono dei suoi genitori ad a gravarle sulla coscienza. Come poteva credere che qualcuno volesse davvero amarla e tenerla per sempre con sé? Ma fu un pensiero di un momento. La sua parte più oscura e tormentata che era emersa ancora una volta. Non appena lo sguardo di Ben si andò a fissare nel suo e lo vide deglutire con forza, si rese conto che anche lui era tanto timoroso quanto lei. Qualcosa dentro ai suoi occhi gridava di terrore.

“Scusa…se continui così dovremo finire ancora prima di cominciare…” disse e le sue guance si colorarono immediatamente di un rosso acceso in quello che non poteva essere altro che un sorriso carico di imbarazzo.

“Non hai fatto niente che non andava…anzi…” spiegò ancora lui come se avesse letto nel pensiero. Ma Ben non era davvero nella sua testa, non ne aveva bisogno. Sentiva che potevano capirsi benissimo con un solo sguardo e infatti così era. Lo vide respirare a fondo alla ricerca di altre parole da dire, che sembravano non voler venire a galla.

“Mi dispiace, io…mi sto lasciando prendere troppo dall’emozione…” balbettò ancora lui con fare imbarazzato. Rey a quel punto gli prese le mani nelle sue e lo baciò con passione. Doveva rassicurarlo. Ben Solo era decisamente più fragile di quanto lei stessa non avesse mai immaginato.

Kylo Ren era il mostro, la maschera di impassibile e crudele che non gli apparteneva. Ben aveva tentato di cucirsi addosso quella seconda pelle per proteggersi dal resto del mondo che non lo aveva saputo accettare, vedendolo sempre come un essere pericoloso e senza cuore. La realtà sotto la maschera era ben diversa. Ben era un ragazzo passionale e carico di sentimento, una persona incapace di sopportare l’indifferenza altrui. Per tutti quegli anni aveva dovuto mentire a sé stesso raccontandosi che non gli importava, che la solitudine era una sua scelta.

Niente di più sbagliato. Si era sempre sentito allontanare dalle persone che amava. Quando aveva inferto il colpo mortale a Snoke nella sala del trono, Rey aveva percepito nella forza il suo senso di liberazione. Si era battuto al suo fianco come una bestia tenuta troppi anni in cattività, che finalmente poteva vendicarsi contro i propri aguzzini, finalmente libero di esistere, di essere sé stesso in tutto e per tutto. Ma quella fragilità di fondo, quella paura di non essere capito, di essere allontanato, era ancora presente dentro di lui tanto quanto lo era dentro di lei. Rey lo baciò a fondo e lui ricambiò con ardore e presto le loro paure scemarono.

A poco a poco tutti i timori lasciarono spazio solamente ad un nuovo senso di eccitazione. Non era stata la follia di una notte, entrambi sapevano di appartenersi. Si desideravano in tutti i modi in cui un uomo e una donna possono disiderarsi l’un l’altro. Rey realizzò solo allora che la visione che aveva avuto in quella stessa capanna di Ach-to sarebbe ben presto potuto diventare realtà.

Quell’ombra si faceva sempre più concreta e reale, mano a mano che le loro bocche lottavano l’una con l’altra mentre le loro lingue si assaggiavano e le loro mani tornavano a accarezzare, sfiorare. Ad un certo punto Ben le mise una mano tra i capelli e dopo averla accarezzata con dolcezza, si alzò dal loro giaciglio e la portò lentamente a cambiare posizione, invitandola a sdraiarsi sotto di sé.

Rey avrebbe voluto proseguire ciò che stava facendo, restando a cavalcioni sopra di lui. da quel punto poteva gestire meglio la situazione, poteva toccarlo o farsi toccare trovandosi più libera di dare il ritmo che preferiva a quelle carezze. Ben però sembrava fermamente intenzionato a riprendere il controllo, e lo sguardo preoccupato che le lanciò, le suggerì di fidarsi nuovamente di lui e lasciarlo fare.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per sperimentare ciò che voleva, non appena il ragazzo che aveva di fronte si fosse sentito più tranquillo e sicuro di sé. Per il momento poteva andare bene anche così. In fondo nemmeno lei era poi così sicura dei propri movimenti e lo shoc che aveva provato solo poche ore prima, nel ritrovarsi ad essere una cosa sola con lui, era ancora ben presente nella memoria di Rey. Quando Ben era entrato dentro di lei, era stato più doloroso di quanto avesse potuto pensare. Il male era durato solamente per qualche minuto, sostituito da una forte sensazione di calore quando il seme di lui si era liberato dentro al suo corpo dopo le ultime spinte.

Dopodiché si erano guardati, entrambi decisamente troppo emozionati per parlare, e si erano separati, finendo per coccolarsi l’uno l’altro, tra un mormorio di scuse e l’altro. Alla fine la stanchezza aveva avuto il sopravvento. Le parti intime di Rey erano in fermento all’idea di riaverlo nuovamente dentro d sé. Sarebbe stato ancora così doloroso oppure no? Doveva muoversi in un modo oppure nell’altro, o forse doveva restare ferma? Quella e tante altre domande si avvicendavano nelle mente di Rey mentre in quella di Ben si alternavano emozioni altrettanto altalenanti. Sarebbe stato all’altezza? Le era piaciuto la sera prima? Sarebbe andata meglio ora? Sarebbe riuscito a soddisfarla? Rey sembrava così presa, così passionale…

Tutti quei tormenti e quelle paure finirono per mescolarsi al piacere quando l’erezione pulsante di lui si sistemò finalmente davanti alla entrata di lei. Quando la punta di lui si ritrovò nel calore umido della sua vagina, entrambi ebbero un sussulto. Rey trattenne il respiro aspettandosi un dolore che non arrivò. Era così bagnata che l’intera lunghezza di lui scivolò agevolmente e lentamente fino infondo e venne accolta con un sospiro di piacere da parte di Rey. Ben rimase fermo per un secondo dandole il tempo di aggiustarsi, fissando il suo sguardo sul viso di lei.

Quell’espressione carica di abbandono, gli occhi semi aperti, le labbra gonfie per i baci socchiuse e invitanti, i seni morbidi con i piccoli capezzoli rosa scoperti e turgidi. La sola vista di lei gli provocava un’ondata di piacere intenso che si andava a sommare al calore del corpo di lei attorno al suo membro eretto. Era così stretta e umida che Ben dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non gemere come una femminuccia, sopraffatto da tutte quelle sensazioni così intossicanti.

Rey per parte sua non si era mai sentita così completa e al contempo bisognosa di carezze. Il suo corpo le chiedeva di più. Doveva sfregarsi contro di lui e mentre Ben pareva incanto a fissarla con sguardo carico di devozione, lei prese a muovere avanti e indietro il bacino lungo la sua lunghezza. Quel gesto portò entrambi a sussultare, gemere e ansimare di piacere.

Ben non seppe più trattenersi e seguendo il ritmo che la ragazza aveva iniziato a dare, cominciò ad entrare e uscire lentamente dentro di lei. Rey poteva sentire le scariche di piacere che la presenza del membro eretto di lui le causava ad ogni spinta, nonché la sensazione disperata di bisogno che seguiva, quando lui usciva.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di provare niente di simile, né tanto meno di ritrovarsi a piagnucolare con voce rotta. “Ben” iniziò a chiamare e ad ogni spinta ulteriore lei sembrava farsi più bagnata e lui sempre più sicuro di sé, cominciò ad aumentare il ritmo. Rey si ritrovò ad annaspare alla ricerca di aria, la resta reclinata all’indietro, mentre lui si faceva strada dentro di lei. “Ben… Ben… Ben…Ancora! Ancora!” si ritrovò a dire la ragazza con una voce che non le apparteneva.

Ben presto si ritrovarono a sospirare e gemere entrambi così forte che sicuramente le lucertole che se ne stavano nei paraggi avrebbero potuto sentire ogni cosa. Ma il senso di imbarazzo che Rey provava, era completamente oscurato dal bisogno spasmodico di avere di più. La sera precedente non era stata neanche lontanamente paragonabile a ciò che stavano facendo ora. Il dolore era praticamente assente e un piacere accecante li avvolgeva entrambi mentre la forza sembrava vibrare attorno a loro.

Dopo l’ennesima spinta Rey si ritrovò a gridare il nome di Ben così forte da essere indecente. Un piacere accecante si impadronì del suo corpo facendola gemere e tramare e proiettandola in un mondo ovattato e fatto di luce. Ben la raggiunse poco dopo, affondando ancora dentro di lei con qualche altra spinta. Rey avvertì i muscoli della sua schiena tendersi sotto le sue mani mentre un grugnito animalesco gli uscì dalla bocca, anch’esso così forte da far vibrare i vetri della piccola finestrella della capanna.

“Oh Rey” lo sentì bisbigliare poco dopo. La sensazione del suo sesso che si gonfiava dentro di lei e rilasciava il suo seme caldo, la pervase di nuovo dalla testa ai piedi, provocandole la pelle d’oca. Rey sentì le sue gambe tremare, incapaci di fermarsi. Ben la abbracciò forte mentre dai suoi occhi iniziò a scendere una lacrima e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora.

“Ben?” si ritrovò a domandare Rey con stupore, facendo per alzarsi a sedere mentre lui si sistemava lateralmente accanto a lei, nascondendo però il proprio viso tra le mani. “Ben…va tutto bene…ehi…?” tentò di rassicurarlo lei, ma lui pareva essere sopraffatto completamente dalle proprie emozioni. Rey poteva sentirle nella forza: piacere, gioia, tormento, incredulità, malinconia.

Ma l’emozione più forte in Ben Solo, perfino in questo momento, era la paura. La stessa paura che attanagliava sempre anche lei. “Va tutto bene Ben” gli sussurrò lei teneramente posandogli un bacio sui capelli scuri mentre gli rimuoveva le mani del viso per invitarlo ad abbracciarla e ad affondare il viso sul suo seno. Ben vi si fiondò senza esitazione, alla disperata ricerca di un conforto in quel momento così carico di sensazioni intense e contrastanti.

Rey lo tenne stretto sul suo cuore accarezzandogli la testa con le sue dita affusolate. Il respiro di Ben si fece lentamente più regolare, raggiungendo lentamente lo stesso ritmo nel cuore pulsante di Rey. Rimasero abbracciati in silenzio per un tempo indefinito, confortandosi a vicenda con la rispettiva presenza.

“Ti amo” disse lui ad un tratto incapace di trattenere ulteriormente quel pensiero. Il cuore di Rey accelerò vistosamente sotto al suo orecchio. Passò qualche secondo, dopodiché lei gli rispose.

“Ti amo anche io Ben”. E si strinsero più forte in un abbraccio.  
……………………………………………….

 

Poe Demeron era rimasto a dir poco scioccato quando gli era stato comunicato che Finn e Rose erano stati catturati dal primo ordine su Takodana. Era stata una mossa a dir poco azzardata la loro, ma non era previso che un manipolo di storm trupper si trovasse proprio lì ad attenderli. Sicuramente le sonde spia di Hux avevano fatto la loro parte in tutto ciò.

Doveva avvertire immediatamente BB-8. Doveva dirgli di impedire a Rey di avere accesso alla propaganda del primo ordine, altrimenti avrebbe visto i video messaggi registrati da Hux in cui prometteva di giustiziarli al più presto come monito per chiunque a non schierarsi con la feccia ribelle. Non poteva permetterle di andare a salvarli. Era ovvio che Hux aveva in mente di attirala per stanare anche Kylo Ren e prendere così due piccioni con una fava. Poe non avrebbe potuto permetterle di correre quel rischio.

Doveva mettersi in contatto con BB-8 per vedere come si era evoluta la situazione tra lei e quel mostro patricida, senza però permettere loro di sapere che cosa stava succedendo al di fuori dell’isola. Quanto a Rose e Finn, si sarebbe certamente inventato qualcosa per trarli in salvo lui stesso. In ogni caso Rey era troppo preziosa per lui e per la resistenza intera. Purtroppo Poe era preoccupato da un solo pensiero. BB-8 ultimamente non si era dimostrato così fedele a lui quanto alla sua amica Rey.

Non che fosse un male il fatto che il suo droide trovasse simpatica Rey, ma ora si trattava di una questione troppo importante per rischiare che BB-8 commettesse un passo falso. Bastava che eseguisse il suo ordine senza sapere per forza che cosa era successo. Poe era amareggiato all’idea di tenerlo a sua volta allo scuro, ma diversamente sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo a schermare le trasmissioni e sarebbero stati guai grossi. Purtroppo per lui BB-8 era un droide fin troppo intelligente e col passare del tempo, stando a contatto con gli umani aveva appreso diversi tratti del loro carattere, tra cui l’essere infinitamente sospettoso.

Avrebbe dovuto farsi in quattro per convincerlo che andava tutto bene. Con un sospiro aprì il canale di comunicazione dal suo pannello di controllo e parlò col suo piccolo droide bianco e arancione tentando di mantenere un tono di voce più rilassato possibile “Ehilà amico!”  
…………………………………………………………..

BB-8 non era ancora sicuro di come funzionassero le menzogne degli umani. Il loro linguaggio verbale diceva una cosa, mentre quello non verbale ne comunicava un’altra. Approssimativamente era così che funzionava. In base al suo programma avrebbe dovuto dare retta preferibilmente ai segni non verbali, perché le parole e il tono di voce potevano essere resi ingannevoli più facilmente rispetto alle micro espressioni del viso.

Ciò che lo rendeva perplesso però era il fatto che in base a quel ragionamento, il suo migliore amico Poe Demeron risultava avergli appena mentito riguardo ad alcune cose. BB-8 non ne era sicuro. Possibile che proprio Poe avesse deciso di ingannarlo? E se sì per quale motivo? Non si fidava più di lui? Ad ogni modo aveva appena ricevuto un ordine ben preciso dal suo padrone e questo lo metteva in crisi. Schermare ogni trasmissione dall’esterno, soprattutto quelle di provenienza del primo ordine.

BB-8 aveva il sospetto che tutto ciò c’entrasse con la presenza di Kylo Ren sull’isola. Poe gli aveva chiesto come stessero procedendo le cose e il piccolo droide aveva risposto dicendogli che il fisico del ragazzo si era quasi completamente ristabilito, e sembrava che lui e Rey avessero preso ad andare d’accordo, anche se di questo non era davvero del tutto sicuro, perché sembravano aver appena finito di fare la lotta o qualcosa di simile, dal momento che li aveva visti uscire dalla loro capanna nel tardo pomeriggio, entrambi arrossati e esausti, con strani segni rossi sul collo di entrambi, ma questo a Poe non si era preoccupato di specificarlo.

Gli era bastato osservare i due ragazzi baciarsi sulle labbra per decodificare un segnale che chiunque non avrebbe potuto fraintendere. Era un gesto universalmente conosciuto come segno di affetto o rispetto. Niente di simile all’intenzione di attaccare briga o altro. Per di più i sorrisi che i due avevano poi preso a lanciarsi, non ammettevano fraintendimenti ulteriori. Per cui l’unico ad avergli destato qualche perplessità, alla fine era soltanto Poe.  
……………………………………………………

La sera discese di nuovo su Ach-to e Ben e Rey si ritrovarono di nuovo attorno ad un fuoco in compagnia di Chuwbe che per tutto il tempo si era tenuto in disparte, come a volerli lasciare soli. Entrambi erano decisamente affamati e desiderosi di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti.

Lo sguardo dello Wooky però li fece trasalire entrambi quando gli si avvicinò e con un gesto eloquente diede una gomitata a Ben dritta nello stomaco. Gli ululati di Chuwbe si fecero più intensi e Rey si ritrovò a sbiancare e a riacquistare colore fino a far diventare le sue gote di un acceso rosso cremisi. Il loro amico si era tenuto in disparte per quanto poteva, ma era pur sempre di una razza diversa dalla loro, capace di ascoltare suoni a una notevole distanza e in grado di captare ciò che l’orecchio umano non percepiva.

I loro gemiti non sarebbero comunque passati inosservati neanche se si fosse infilato dei tappi per le orecchie, così come i succhiotti che entrambi si erano provocati succhiando e saggiando la pelle al di sotto del rispettivo collo. La vecchia e gigantesca palla di pelo, sembrava ora altrettanto imbarazzata quanto loro, ma sembrava anche altrettanto felice di sapere che si erano finalmente amati anche in quel senso.

Non c’era bisogno di parole, bastavano i loro soli sguardi. Probabilmente fu per questo che dopo averli brevemente salutati di congedò più in fretta del solito per ritornare a dormire sul Falcon. Il viso di Rey era ancora imporporato di rosso quando Ben la prese per mano e la baciò con passione. Gustarono assieme gli avanzi del banchetto della sera prima e un po’ alla volta la vergogna e l’imbarazzo lasciarono spazio alla familiarità e alla bellezza di quel momento, dello stare assieme.

Avevano ormai finito di mangiare quando lui finalmente le parlò smorzando così la magia che quel silenzio aveva portato con sé. Discutere di ciò che stava succedendo voleva dire tornare bruscamente alla realtà e Rey avrebbe preferito crogiolarsi ancora in quel torpore e perdersi nelle braccia di lui senza un perché, assaporando ogni attimo di quella gioia così a lungo agognata. Ma Ben non poteva restare impassibile un momento di più.

“Rey…dobbiamo parlare” le disse con tono fermo ma pacato. La ragazza sospirò con forza alzandosi dalla panca che avevano usato per cenare e dandogli le spalle.

Il cielo era limpido e pieno di stelle, l’aria era tiepida e piacevole sul viso.

“Parliamo” rispose lei in un sussurro carico di rassegnazione, ma proprio in quel preciso momento BB-8 fece capolino da dietro la capanna emettendo alcuni sonori beep beep di saluto. Entrambi lo accolsero con stupore. Si erano praticamente dimenticati della sua presenza sull’isola.

Lo sguardo di Rey si fece più teso mano a mano che il doride cominciò a stridere e a emettere suoni ad intermittenza nella sua direzione. Rey corrugò le sopracciglia con apprensione mentre Ben osservò la sua schiena tendersi all’improvviso. Rey realizzò che la situazione doveva essere ancora peggiore di quanto potesse anche solo immaginare.

“Che succede?” chiese Ben a quel punto. La ragazza si voltò verso di lui e ciò che trovò nel suo sguardo non prometteva nulla di buono. Senza però decidersi a rispondergli la ragazza domandò al droide di provare a intercettare una trasmissione qualsiasi sul canale di propaganda del primo ordine. BB-8 ruotò nervosamente su sé stesso e le negò l’accesso con un paio di sonori beep di scuse.

A Rey scappò di bocca un’imprecazione che a Ben non passò affatto inosservata. Ora era anche il suo turno di accigliarsi e sollevare un sopracciglio in segno di disapprovazione.

“Lo sai che non capisco il linguaggio binario, potresti anche degnarti di tradurre!” la interpellò con voce seccata mentre BB-8 proseguiva con i suoi vaneggiamenti elettronici.

“Parla piuttosto in fretta, se non ti dispiace, vorrei prima capirci qualcosa…” rispose lei di rimando con lo stesso tono seccato. E in men che non si dica stava succedendo di nuovo. Erano ancora lì a punzecchiarsi come cane e gatto, entrambi troppo desiderosi di avere il controllo della situazione. Rey provò a premere alcuni pulsanti sulla testa di BB-8 e questi per tutta risposta si agitò ancora di più finendo per rotolare a destra e a sinistra.

“Dannazione! Ti prego BB-8! Devi aiutarmi!” lo esortò Rey, ma BB-8 per quanto desiderasse farlo aveva ricevuto un ordine perentorio che non poteva essere bypassato dal suo sistema.

A quel punto Rey proseguì nel suo tentativo di scavalcare il protocollo di sicurezza del droide, mentre questo vibrava e biippava come un matto. Ben iniziò a perdere definitivamente le staffe, sentendosi a dir poco ignorato. “Non posso aiutarti se non mi dici cosa succede” gridò e a quel punto la ragazza dovette per forza tornare a dargli retta per evitare che quel piccolo battibecco sfociasse in una vera e propria discussione.

“Dice che ha ricevuto uno strano messaggio da parte di Poe. Dice che secondo lui Poe ha mentito riguardo qualcosa che non vuole che sappiamo, ma ha ricevuto l’ordine di chiedere ogni canale di comunicazione con l’esterno. Sto cercando di bypassare quella parte del suo programma che lo obbliga ad eseguire ogni richiesta di Poe. Dobbiamo sapere che cosa sta succedendo là fuori. Immagino che se Poe ha deciso di tenerci allo scuro dev’esserci qualcosa di grosso che bolle in pentola” spiegò a quel punto Rey colma di frustrazione.

Il viso di Ben si fece pensieroso.

“A questo punto, non sarebbe meglio andarcene da qui?” le chiese con voce seria ma ferma. L’attenzione di Rey si spostò rapidamente dalla testa di BB-8 a quella di Ben.

“Non avremmo potuto restare per sempre in ogni caso. La guerra è in pieno svolgimento e io non ho intenzione di…” le parole sembrarono morirgli in gola non appena il viso di lei si riempì dello stesso orrore e della stessa paura che le aveva visto sfoggiare dopo la battaglia contro le guardie di Snoke. Entrambi rimasero in silenzio a fissarsi per un lungo momento.

Il suono dolce del vento e il richiamo dei porgs e degli altri uccelli dell’isola erano smorzati solamente dai beep beep a intermittenza di BB-8.

“Sapevamo che prima o poi saremmo dovuti tornare” riprese a dire infine lui con voce rotta. Rey si limitò a fare cenno di sì con il capo, non confidando nella solidità della propria voce in quel momento.

“Qual è il piano?”

 

Continua…


	18. The plan - part one -

L’ammiraglio Pavery sudava freddo. Il suo terminale gli aveva appena comunicato la risposta che attendeva con trepidazione. Non appena l’aveva letta il suo cuore aveva smesso di corre all’impazzata nel suo petto.

Fortunatamente era esattamente la risposta che desiderava. Pavery tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sedendosi più comodamente sulla sua poltrona. Attorno a lui, la sala comandi del ponte del Finalizer appariva deserta, ma l’uomo sapeva bene che Hux poteva avere occhi e orecchie in ogni luogo.

Era a conoscenza dei droidi sentiella posizionati dietro ai pannelli che separavano l’ingresso del ponte dalla sala comandi, e di tutti gli altri nascondigli più famosi, quelli da cui lo stesso Hux era solito metterlo in guardia quando era Snoke a comandare. Ciò nonostante, l’ammiraglio sapeva bene che il Generale Hux doveva avere incrementato la sorveglianza, in un primo momento se non altro, allo scopo di tenere d’occhio Kylo Ren.

Per quanto superficiale e frivolo fosse Hux al comando, la sua natura di codardo e malfidato emergeva in questi frangenti ed anche se Kylo Ren non era più a bordo della nave, Pavery si sarebbe giocato il berretto, scommettendo che Hux non avesse abbandonato le proprie abitudini di controllare tutti gli spostamenti dei sottoufficiali.

Proprio per questo a Pavery era servito così tanto tempo per ottenere la fiducia del nuovo comandante in seconda della flotta navale. Ylye era sempre di stanza su una diversa corazzata e i due uomini ricoprivano posizioni troppo diverse all’interno della gerarchia del primo ordine. Se Pavery si fosse recato in luoghi della nave che non era solito frequentare, o se addirittura si fosse spostato altrove, la cosa sarebbe risultata sospetta. Doveva prima trovare il modo di contattarlo tramite accesso remoto.

Ma il suo terminale, esattamente come quello di tutti i suoi colleghi, era sottoposto ad un severo controllo sia in entrata che in uscita, per quanto riguardava agni sorta di messaggio o comunicazione.

Aveva dovuto chiedere diversi favori a parecchi tecnici e esperti di informatica, prima di riuscire a installare un programma capace di ripulire ogni traccia delle comunicazioni che voleva tenere segrete. Anche questo aveva comportato dei seri rischi.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto fare troppe domande e allora sarebbe saltata ogni copertura. Per sua fortuna, Pavery si era imbattuto in un giovane un po’ goffo di nome Matt, che come mansione era stato affidato alla manutenzione del radar dalla nave. Matt era volenteroso ma non particolarmente brillante nell’afferrare al volo la situazione. Pavery aveva avuto gioco facile nel farsi aiutare, promettendogli in cambio di sorvolare sui numerosi errori di valutazione che il ragazzo aveva commesso nel provvedere alla manutenzione del suddetto radar.

In compenso, Matt si era rivelato fenomenale come hacker informatico. Pavery avrebbe voluto consigliargli di cambiare mansione, ma anche quello sarebbe stato rischioso. I due dovevano fingere di non essersi mai incontrati né mai parlati. Almeno fino a quando la situazione non si sarebbe rigirata a loro favore. In tal caso, Pavery si era riproposto mentalmente di domandare a Matt di diventare dei loro.

C’era fin troppo bisogno di menti brillanti e obbedienti come la sua per poter realizzare il loro obiettivo con successo. Pavery cancellò rapidamente il messaggio ricevuto sul proprio terminale utilizzando lo speciale programma installato da Matt per eliminare ogni traccia di quella comunicazione e sospirò con forza osservando l’orologio che portava al polso. Mancava poco all’incontro che avrebbe potuto finalmente cambiare le sorti di tutti quanti loro.

Il maggiore Canady aspettava solamente una conferma da parte sua per cominciare ad agire. Nonostante avesse un forte groppo alla gola, Pavery era finalmente colmo di speranza, dopo anni. Alla fine i suoi sforzi sembravano avere portato i primi frutti. La risposta che aveva appena ricevuto da Ylye era positiva. La parola in codice che tutti loro avevano scelto per comunicare era stata usata dal proprio interlocutore esattamente come Pavery aveva sperato.

 

“Sarà una piacevole crociera”.

 

Diceva il messaggio. Malgrado ogni accorgimento per non rendere più tracciabile la cronologia, utilizzare un linguaggio in codice era sembrato comunque doveroso. Pavery sapeva bene che “crociera” era esattamente il termine che aveva sperato di leggere. Ylye sarebbe stato dei loro. La gioia per quella scoperta però non seppe superare l’angoscia per ciò che aveva da venire.

 

Senza indugio ulteriore, l’ammiraglio Pavery si diresse verso il refettorio. Lui e Canady si sarebbero incontrati durante l’ora del pranzo. Non era strano per i più alti ufficiali scambiare quattro chiacchiere a mensa, parlando del più e del meno. Il maggiore però sarebbe stato tra poco trasferito su una diversa nave. Non c’era più molto tempo.

Dovevano incontrarsi oggi altrimenti Pavery avrebbe dovuto richiedere a Matt un ulteriore implementazione del sistema di non tracciabilità e non aveva nessuna voglia di mettere nuovamente a rischio l’operazione.

No, si sarebbero visti nel refettorio poco prima del suo trasferimento. Sembrava paradossale, ma l’esperienza aveva insegnato a Pavery che se ti volevi davvero mimetizzare o nascondere all’occhio più attento, dovevi semplicemente scegliere di metterti in bella vista. Nessuno avrebbe sospettato che un convegno simile avesse luogo davanti agli occhi di tutti.

Ciascuno si sarebbe fatto gli affari propri, mangiando tranquillamente la propria colazione o il proprio pranzo, del tutto ignaro che nella sedia accanto alla propria, si stesse tenendo un breefing estremamente segreto e confidenziale. Perfino un malfidente e sospettoso come Hux non si sarebbe immaginato niente di simile. Giunto alla sala comune, Pavery afferrò un vassoio e si fece servire dal robot addetto alla cucina, sperando che il sudore che colava copioso sulla sua fronte, non tradisse troppo la sua agitazione. Doveva apparire normale e disinvolto come sempre.

Quando il maggiore Canady, l’uomo che aspettava, si fece strada verso il grande tavolo centrale, della sala mensa, l’ammiraglio Pavery lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con fare risoluto. Il vecchio Canady lo salutò con un lieve cenno del capo, appena appena percepibile, lo sguardo fisso nel suo per un paio di secondi. Era un uomo sulla sessantina Canady, con una grossa pancia e grosse spalle larghe. Aveva servito sotto l’impero appena diplomato e da allora non aveva mai abbandonato l’idea di restaurare l’antico regime.

Pavery deglutì più volte prima di afferrare il proprio vassoio pieno e cominciare a dirigersi verso lo stesso tavolo. D’un tratto, uno stormtrooper gli si avvicinò facendolo sobbalzare. “Signore!” lo richiamò. Quel gesto fece saltare le carote bollite che stavano dentro al piatto direttamente dentro al dessert alla panna che se ne stava posizionato lì accanto, ma Pavery non poteva essere meno interessato alle carote in quel momento.

“Mi scusi signore” disse subito imbarazzato il soldato osservando con molto più sconforto come l’acqua delle carote stesse andando a smontare la panna sul dolce. “Volevo solamente farle avere un messaggio. Il nostro nuovo comandante è fiero di condividere con lei questa crociera" disse. Il viso di Pavery era imallidito come se gli avessero drenato via il sangue dal corpo, ma a quelle parole sembrò riacquistare un po' di vigore. Era molto di più di quanto osasse sperare. "Bene, dì pure a Orson che siamo d'accordo!" tagliò corto l'ammiraglio cercando di usare il suo tono più neutro. "Sarà fatto" ribatté lo stormtrupper "e sappia che l'intero plotone numero 8 in particolare non vede l'ora di intraprendere questa crociera, signore! Con permesso, i miei rispetti” e così dicendo lo stormtrupper se ne andò rapidamente così come era arrivato. 

Pavery a quel punto si affrettò a guadagnare la sedia accanto a quella del maggiore Canady e non appena si sedette, liberò un respiro non si era nemmeno reso conto di stare trattenendo. Il vecchio seduto accanto a lui aveva lo stesso cipiglio nervoso di sempre, ma il suo sguardo era illuminato da un’insolita luce carica di determinazione. La stessa che Pavery sentiva crescergli sempre più fin nelle viscere. Candy diede rapidamente uno sguardo alle proprie spalle e poi davanti a sé. Quando pensò di avere via libera, finalmente parlò.

“Abbiamo altri volontari per la nostra crociera, ammiraglio?” chiese sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino come era solito fare ad ogni pasto. Sul viso di Pavery si stampò un sorriso a malapena trattenuto. A Canady non servirono ulteriori conferme.

“Il vento finalmente soffierà a nostro favore” disse infine Pavery cercando di eliminare le carote dalla superficie della torta di panna, che ormai si era afflosciata tutta su sé stessa.

“Siamo d’accordo dunque?” chiese conferma Canady abbozzando a sua volta un sorriso che andò a ripiergli il viso di ulteriori rughe d’espressione. “D’accordo” confermò Pavery sistemandosi meglio il berretto da ufficiale sulla testa.

“Gli Stormtrooper sono quasi tutti schierati con Orson. Lo stimano molto pare” proseguì Canady con voce preoccupata, dopo qualche minuto senza riuscire a dissimulare la sua agitazione.

“Mi hanno appena comunicato che sarà lieto di navigare con noi” ribatté prontamente Pavery. Un’ulteriore e più ampio sorriso di dipinse sul viso grassoccio e paffuto di Canady. 

Al contrario di Phasma che era a dir poco devota al potere costituito, il nuovo comandante degli Stormtrooper, Orson era un uomo di spirito, malgrado la sua giovane età. Nato e cresciuto su un pianeta dimenticato, si era fatto strada tra le fila degli Stormtrooper con il solo obiettivo di svolgere al meglio il proprio lavoro agognando di poter ricoprire un ruolo in grado di fare avere una chance a chi come lui veniva dal nulla. Gli emarginati meritavano un aiuto e forse il primo ordine avrebbe sopperito a quel vuoto di potere e giustizia nei luoghi e tra le genti che i senatori repubblicani a malapena avevano considerato. Non bastava proclamare un diritto per vederlo rispettato, pensava Orson.

Tutti i valori repubblicani erano più che altro rimasti un miraggio, in fin troppi luoghi della galassia conosciuta. I valori costituzionali erano lettera morta e il tempo per i bei discorsi era finito. Occorreva intervenire per davvero e occorreva farlo in fretta. Peccato che anche il sistema ideato da Snoke non fosse esente da difetti. Phasma non era mai stata una donna dal gran valore morale.

Tutto ciò che le importava era il proprio interesse personale. Era una donna dalla mente semplice e limitata. Il suo motto era sempre lo stesso: “mangia o sarai mangiato, attacca o verrai attaccato”.

Pura e semplice legge della giungla, regola aurea per la sopravvivenza. Ma vivere, pensava Orson, non era la stessa cosa di lasciarsi sopravvivere. In un mondo dove il pesce grande divora quello più piccolo, quella donna glaciale non aveva fatto altro che ricordare a Orson e agli altri soldati che era loro dovere fare in modo di non essere all’ultimo posto della catena alimentare. Quello, oppure la morte.

Ma Orson era diverso, forse perché lui era uno dei pochi che prima di essere strappato completamente all’affetto dei genitori, aveva sperimentato che cosa volesse dire avere una famiglia. Prima che li trucidassero, prima che la mancanza di un potere centrale forte, di un vero esercito, permettesse ai predoni di massacrare e bruciare il suo villaggio natale. Sapeva in cuor suo che doveva esserci qualcosa di più che la prospettiva di una mera sopravvivenza fine a sé stessa. Stavano costruendo qualcosa di grande loro del primo ordine.

Non poteva trattarsi solo di forza bruta e cieca. Dietro a tutto quanto c’era un vero e proprio disegno, uno scopo superiore che non riguardava il semplice compiacimento del leader supremo Snoke. Non più ormai. Si trattava di una visione che contemplava la fine delle tribolazioni e dell’umana miseria per coloro che dalla Repubblica erano stati negletti e dimenticati. Le forze armate del primo ordine non erano lì per soggiogare i popoli più deboli come quei folli terroristi della Resistenza amavano tanto ribadire! Al contrario: esistevano proprio per fare in modo che gruppi sovversivi come quelli capitanati da Leila Organa, non potessero mai più potare le loro genti al collasso.

Tutte le risorse accumulate negli anni e messe a disposizione del primo ordine dovevano portare l’umanità verso i vecchi fasti dell’impero. Contavano solo l’ordine, la disciplina, ma soprattutto ciò che ne sarebbe venuto di conseguenza: una vita migliore per tutti, una vita dove i più deboli potevano avere una voce ed essere veramente tutelati dall’ordine costituito. Il primo ordine non si sarebbe voltato dall’altra parte come avevano fatto i senatori del vecchio regime. Era folle pensare di restaurare l’insensata repubblica che mai era stata capace di vedere al di là delle stanze del senato. I Jedi ormai erano estinti e non sarebbero più bastate le belle parole per vivere in una galassia sicura.

Orson era fiero di appartenere a quella macchina costruita per riportare in auge la giustizia. Se bene oleata poteva veramente garantire un futuro più roseo per l’intera galassia. Ma come in ogni organizzazione, come in ogni visione che partiva con buoni propositi di giustizia e prosperità, vi erano sempre delle mele marce che potevano distruggere gli sforzi di tutti quanti loro.

Per quanti bravi uomini e donne di buona volontà stessero lavorando al progetto del primo ordine, per quanto lavoro vi fosse dietro al funzionamento di tutto ciò, erano quelli egoisti e abietti come Phasma a fare la differenza in senso negativo. La sua dipartita, come quella dello stesso Snoke, erano state a dir poco provvidenziali. L’ammiraglio Pavery era riuscito a raccogliere l’adesione di chi come lui condivideva il pensiero che Hux fosse un giovane farneticante assetato di potere, completamente inadatto al comando. Orson sarebbe stato dalla loro parte, così come Canady che ora gli sorrideva seduto nel posto accanto al suo.

Quest’ultimo, su tutti, era il più maldisposto verso il giovane generale dalla testa rossa. Fin troppe volte Hux aveva dimostrato di non avere lungimiranza in battaglia. Secondo Canady non era solamente la mancanza di esperienza a fare di Hux un facile bersaglio da parte della intelligence nemica. Erano soprattutto la sua arroganza, la sua insensata e smisurata sete di sangue, nonché la sua completa carenza di umanità a renderlo cieco e sordo di fronte al mondo reale. La verità era che Hux era una mammoletta piscisotto, insicura e completamente paranoica e inadatta a guidare il primo ordine. Canady poi aveva un conto in sospeso con lui anche a livello personale.

Il vecchio maggiore era stato severamente punito e degradato in seguito alla scelta, perpetrata da Hux, di lasciar saltare la nave dalla resistenza nell’iperspazio. Questa, invece di allontanarsi come Hux aveva pensato, si era poi andata a schiantare direttamente nel cuore della Supremacy, la gigantesca nave voluta da Snoke per ospitare il suo centro di comando intergalattico. Se solo Hux avesse ascoltato Canady invece di gongolare prima del tempo, lui e i suoi uomini non si sarebbero lasciati fregare in quel modo.

Avevano tutti intuito quello che stava succedendo. Dall’alto della loro esperienza avrebbero potuto impedire che ciò si verificasse. Ma quel giovane pavone dal colletto inamidato che puzzava ancora di latte non li aveva nemmeno ascoltati. Canday stava già discutendo con Pavery di cosa fosse meglio fare quando Hux li aveva zittiti impartendo loro quegli ordini che avevano poi consentito la distruzione dell’intera nave. Era tempo che quello sbarbatello da strapazzo che giocava a fare l’imperatore, se ne tornasse da dove era venuto.

“Non sarebbe capace di guidare nemmeno una accozzaglia di contadini equipaggiati con asce e forconi!” gli aveva detto Canady in privato quando lui e Pavery si erano parlati per la prima volta “figuriamoci restare a capo di un intero esercito che vanta migliaia e migliaia di uomini tra i suoi sottoposti!”.

Pavery non aveva potuto dargli torto. Ai primi ufficiali era da tempo giunta voce che perfino Snoke era solito definire Hux come una specie di “cane rabbioso”, incapace di darsi un freno.

Lo teneva buono perché gli faceva comodo, visto il suo agire spietato e senza scrupoli, ma anche Snoke sapeva quando Hux fosse completamente inadatto al comando. I più, da sempre, lo ritenevano un uomo pazzo e incontrollabile, esattamente come era stato un pazzo il suo defunto padre, morto poi prematuramente e in circostanze misteriose.

La speranza di Canady e di tutti gli altri ufficiali della vecchia guardia, era sempre stata quella che una volta tolta di mezzo la resistenza, Snoke provvedesse a dare il ben servito al giovane generale che ricopriva quella carica in maniera del tutto immeritata, al solo scopo di liberare Snoke dalla piaga ribelle. Pavery dal canto suo, si diceva sicuro che Hux fosse così cieco da non vedere che la disfatta della resistenza avrebbe rappresentato anche la sua stessa uscita di scena.

Per ricostruire qualcosa non c’era bisogno di un pazzoide visionario che con una leggerezza disarmante era disposto a far saltare in aria un intero sistema di pianeti. Non da ultima, la distruzione di Ererat aveva comportato loro un enorme problema diplomatico con diversi pianeti del sistema di Xuwebe e i danni della Supremacy erano già costati milioni di crediti che erano dovuti uscire dalla casse del primo ordine.

Con tutto quel denaro sprecato, sarebbe stato possibile rifornire un intero arsenale di nuovi caccia-ti e nuove uniformi per tutti quanti i piloti, nonché sfamare decine e decine di pianeti. Per non parlare del fatto che distruggere interi mondi, non era certamente un buon modo per cercare di restaurare un universo pacifico e ordinato. La certezza che Hux sarebbe stato presto deposto, che per così tanto tempo aveva accompagnato le giornate degli ufficiali senior, se anche per un momento era sembrata diventare realtà, con la presa in carica dello scettro del comando da parte di Kylo Ren, si era smorzata con la scomparsa di quest’ultimo. Hux lo aveva dichiarato pubblicamente come un traditore della peggior specie mostrando a tutti un video in cui Ren eliminava fisicamente l’ex leader supremo.

Per Pavery e gli altri ufficiali non era stata troppo una sorpresa, né tantomeno rimpiangevano l’alieno umanoide che per tanto tempo li aveva guidati. A modo suo anche Snoke era un folle, rapito da questioni personali e incomprensibili, che finalmente era stato messo a tacere. In seguito la propaganda contro Kylo Ren si era espansa a macchia d’olio.

Questa mossa però, considerata da Hux come un’idea brillante, non era altro che l’ennesimo passo falso che lo avrebbe condotto verso la sua stessa fine. In molti infatti erano i simpatizzanti che parteggiavano per Kylo Ren piuttosto che per il generale dalla testa rossa. Grazie al continuo martellare dei media, a poco a poco erano emerse le numerose voci fuori dal coro. In molti volevano tentare di deporre Hux per potere finalmente restaurare i vecchi fasti dell’impero. Lo scopo del primo ordine non poteva essere solo quello di distruggere e conquistare. Volevano la pace, quella pace che il Senato non era riuscita a garantire.

Non che Kylo Ren fosse così tanto amato o stimato come leader, in particolare la magra figura che aveva fatto su Crait lasciandosi sfuggire i ribelli, non gli aveva certo garantito chissà quale stima da parte loro. Era risaputo che Kylo Ren fosse particolarmente volubile e lunatico di carattere e il suo potere era forte e temibile tanto quanto quello di Snoke.

Tuttavia, per Pavery, Orson, Canady e compagnia bella, si trattava quantomeno del male minore presente sulla piazza. Paragonato al regime folle che aveva in mente di instaurare Hux, la visione d’insieme che Kylo Ren aveva avuto nelle settimane successive a quel triste giorno su Crait, li aveva convinti quantomeno di una cosa: il ragazzo aveva in mente un progetto serio e ben strutturato, molto più simile a quello del vecchio impero di quanto lo stesso Pavery non amasse ammettere.

Se l’epoca della Repubblica e delle infinite e noiose discussioni tra i senatori era terminata, occorreva accentrare il potere nelle mani di qualcuno che fosse abbastanza assennato da utilizzarlo per uno scopo più grande che mettersi in mostra come assoluto padrone del mondo. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto agire per ripristinare lo status quo e rintracciare Kylo Ren prima di Hux, deporre il folle generale e riprendere le fila del progetto di restaurazione del primo ordine. C’era poi un altro problema però da affrontare.

Kylo Morne era un mostro potente e temibile, ed era praticamente il nuovo cane da guardia della testa calda. Una ragione in più per farsi aprire la strada dall’unica persona capace di poterlo contrastare, l’unico che Hux in cuor suo temesse davvero. Bisognava trovare Kylo Ren e occorreva farlo in fretta. Nel frattempo Hux avrebbe continuato a giocare a fare il padrone del mondo, utilizzando le armi di nuova generazione forgiate nelle acciaierie e nelle fucine appartenenti al primo ordine come se fossero dei giocattoli.

Sfruttato i poveri pianeti minerari fino all’osso e sperparto crediti a destra e a manca. Ma quegli arsenali sarebbero bastati solamente ad incutere timore, per fungere da deterrente contro possibili azioni sovversive da parte dei terroristi di turno come gli appartenenti alla resistenza. Non c’era bisogno di usarle davvero. La tecnologia della morte nera era stata voluta da Palpatine, un potente lord dei Sith.

Un uomo malvagio e sanguinario che ormai però era morto e sepolto. La tecnologia doveva essere asservita al benessere dei popoli della galassia conosciuta, non divenire la loro rovina. Dovevano porre fine alla guerra, restaurare l’impero, riportare la pace. Pavery era determinato a opporre una strenua resistenza contro Hux e ora sapeva di non essere il solo.

Dopo essersi scambiato le ultime confindenze con Canady, i due uomini si congedarono con un semplice saluto formale e poi entrambi ripresero la via per la propria differente postazioni. Candy fece ritorno su una diversa nave corazzata per dare l’annuncio ai suoi uomini di fiducia. Pavery si ripropose di fare altrettanto. Un vento di cambiamento serpeggiava tra tutte le fila degli ufficiali del primo ordine e ora che anche il nuovo comandante degli stormtrooper si era schierato dalla loro parte potevano finalmente agire.

Quello sarebbe stato l’inizio della loro piccola rivolta e anche se l’idea lo spaventava, non poteva pensare a nulla di più giusto. Hux aveva definitivamente i giorni contati, ma nella sua superbia, ovviamente, non ne aveva ancora la minima idea.  
………………………………………………………………

La lama azzurra dall’antica impugnatura rotondeggiante emetteva un ronzio appena accennato. Ben non era ancora abituato a quella novità. La sua spada rossa era sempre stata così instabile. Forse perché aveva dovuto mutarne la natura in frette a furia, si disse. In principio quel cristallo Kyber era di un azzurro splendente e lui non era stato capace di contenere la propria collera quando aveva deciso di costruirsi la sua nuova arma. Il cristallo era mutato assieme a lui dopo la notte in cui Luke aveva minacciato la sua vita. Ormai era fin troppo avvezzo allo sfrigolare e al ronzare di quell’arma che per anni era stata il prolungamento del suo io caotico e arrabbiato.

Ora però era come se la quiete di quel rumore ovattato e sordo emesso dalla spada azzurra venisse a rappresentare al meglio il suo nuovo stato d’animo. L’ultima mezz’ora l’aveva trascorsa così, a meditare e a fendere l’aria con quella spada. Sapeva che ciò che li attendeva poteva essere pericoloso, e l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era allontanarsi di nuovo da Rey.

Ora che si erano uniti fisicamente e spiritualmente, sentiva dentro di sé che il legame tra loro era cresciuto. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi ma sapeva che lei non si sarebbe allontanata da lui una terza volta. O almeno era quanto continuava a ripetersi nella propria testa, per evitare che la paura prendesse il sopravvento nuovamente su ogni fibra del suo corpo. Non l’avrebbe sopportato. Non di nuovo. Non dopo ciò che erano diventati.

Lo sguardo di Ben si spostò dalla spada laser che aveva acceso tendendola alta davanti a sé, per tornare a posarsi sulla figura snella e slanciata che aveva accanto. Rey era intenta a raccattare le loro ultime cose per posizionarle all’ingresso del Millennium Falcon.

Le lucertole avevano insistito per rifornirli di cibo e vettovaglie quando sarebbe bastato ad un esercito, nonostante Chuwbe avesse provveduto da poco a riempire la dispensa del Falcon. Piccoli e grassocci uccelli ciondolavano avanti e indietro per le stanze della nave. I nidi ormai erano un po’ dappertutto. Ben lanciò un ultimo sguardo al mare burrascoso alle proprie spalle.

“Ben dobbiamo andare” le sentì dire all’improvviso, voltandosi per guardarla in faccia. L’espressione risoluta di Rey tradiva a malapena un senso di perdita e di rammarico per la loro improvvisa partenza. "So cosa pensi...lo sento anche io" gli disse lei d'un tratto.

“Questo posto è stato quanto di più simile ad una casa io abbia mai avuto da che ne ho memoria” spiegò Rey fermandosi un attimo per contemplare un’ultima volta le piccole capanne di pietra, il cielo e i verdi prati smossi dal vento.

"Vale lo stesso per me" rispose lui con un sospiro.

Ben Solo pensò che fosse davvero triste che entrambi dovessero allontanarsi e tornare a combattere proprio ora che si erano finalmente ritrovati, ma non disse nulla, lasciò che la ragazza sfogasse le frustrazioni che sentiva crescerle dentro.

“Qui sono stata meglio che su Jakku, ma se mi sono sentita un po’ meno sola non è stato merito di questo luogo” proseguì Rey. Lo sguardo di Ben si fece più intenso mentre osservava i suoi capelli scuri mossi dal vento che andavano ad accarezzarle il viso.

“Sei tu che mi hai tenuto compagnia e mi hai aiutata a trovare la mia strada. Adesso che so che staremo assieme, in realtà partire da questo luogo non mi spaventa più" confessò. 

A quelle parole il cuore di Ben si riempì di gioia e dolore nello stesso tempo. Ogni precedente timore sembrò scemare. Spense la spada laser e si avvicinò alla ragazza andando a stringerla forte tra le sue braccia. Rey si cullò nel suo abbraccio, portando le proprie mani dietro la sua nuca e posando dolcemente la fronte contro quella di lui. Le loro labbra si cercarono si trovarono premendosi le une contro le altre in un gesto d'affetto al quale entrambi ormai non sapevano più sottrarsi. Tanto era stato il tempo in cui entrambi avevano patito la fame per quel contatto, troppo per lasciare che li consumasse ancora. 

Restarono così a scambiarsi dolci baci e carezze per un po’ finché Chuwbe non li sorprese emergendo dal ponte di comando del Falcon, ricordando loro che era meglio partire prima dell’arrivo della tempesta che si stava formando all’orizzonte.

I due ragazzi si separarono quasi subito, ancora impacciati e timorosi nel mostrarsi così attaccati l’uno all’altra. Lo Wookie borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che aveva visto i genitori di Ben fare molto di peggio all’interno di quella stessa nave, ma Ben lo fulminò con lo sguardo prima che la situazione potesse precipitare. E mentre Rey lottava per trattenere una risata, il ragazzo richiuse la porta della rampa di lancio alle loro spalle.

“D’ora in poi casa sarà dove io e te potremo stare assieme” le sussurrò a quel punto non appena furono di nuovo soli. Rey non poté fare a meno di sorridere a Ben con entusiasmo e occhi sognanti, ma non appena i motori del Falcon iniziarono a scaldarsi il suo viso sembrò rabbuiarsi.

“Prima dobbiamo cercare di mettere a posto le cose. Finché ci sarà la guerra, finché il primo Ordine porterà morte e distruzione, non potremo mai avere ciò che desideriamo" gli disse Rey con voce affranta. Ben si allontanò da lei di qualche passo.

"Abbi fiducia in me stavolta. Ti prometto che metteremo fine a tutto questo, assieme" le disse Ben e prima che la ragazza potesse replicare un rombo familiare gli riempì le orecchie.un sorriso si stampò sul suo giovane viso e subito le tensione sembrò svanire anche dal volto di Ben. 

“Andiamo a ricordare a Hux che è un supremo ingenuo se pensa di averti tolto di mezzo così facilmente"

Continua...


End file.
